Uno mas en la cancha
by Shiga San
Summary: Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie. KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …
1. Padres

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 01: Padres.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Suelta la mochila en la entrada, y la camiseta sale por su cabeza para acabar en el suelo. Una zapatilla, la otra, un calcetín.

No mira donde caen las prendas, está demasiado cansado para que le importe.

Hoy ha grabado a ese grupito jugando. Lleva mirándoles casi un mes, y ha jugado con ellos unas cuantas veces, pero algo en su juego se le escapa, no sabe que, y eso le cabrea.

Está concentrado en la pantalla del portátil. Daiki es un jugador instintivo, nunca ha tenido que crear una estrategia para nada, por eso para él, estudiar el juego contrario es nuevo. El video termina y vuelve a ponerlo.

Una y otra vez, sigue sin entender que pasa con esos cinco.

Su móvil suena, haciendo que chasquee la lengua, molesto.

Mira la pantalla después de pausar el vídeo y se sorprende de que sea Midorima quien le llama.

– Lo siento tío, no se a quien llamar. – Su voz suena cansada, derrotada del todo. – A ti se te dan bien los niños.

– Claro, tranquilo. – Daiki se sienta mas cómodamente en el sofá, poniendo el manos libres para hablar con su ex-compañero. – ¿Qué pasa?.

– Es que ... no deja de llorar, ya no sabemos que hacer. – Aomine escucha el llanto de la niña claramente. – Ya la hemos llevado al médico y no tiene nada. Está limpia, acaba de comer... estoy sin ideas tío... hemos probado de todo, y nada funciona.

– Vale, escucha, tranquilizate, lo primero, ¿Ok?. – Daiki le da vueltas, normalmente suele ser algo de lo mas tonto. – La tienes en la cuna, ¿Boca arriba?. – Midorima asiente. – Si le tocas la tripa¿Encoge las piernas?.

– No, sigue llorando como siempre, pero no hace lo que dices.

– Dale la vuelta, ponla boca abajo. – Espera a que su compañero lo haga.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono puede escuchar que el llanto baja de intensidad hasta quedarse en un pequeñísimo gemido lastimero.

– No se lo que has hecho, pero si estuvieras aquí te daba un beso, lo juro. – La afirmación de Midorima le saca una sonrisa sincera.

– Lo mas seguro es que no le guste estar boca arriba, nada mas. – Escuchó a Takao de fondo, preguntando con cierto alivio si se había dormido. – Piensa que no puede decírtelo y la única manera que tiene de comunicarse es llorando, no lo hace para putearos ni nada... ¿Cuánto lleváis sin dormir?.

– No sé... una semana. – Shintarô bosteza sin terminar la frase.

– Intentar dormir cuando lo haga ella, turnaros, para que no estéis los dos agotados, y no la dejes dormir de día, o por la noche no os dejará pegar ojo.

– Gracias tio. – Otro bostezo. – Te debemos una, apúntala para cuando Kise lo suelte.

– De nada. Me alegra haberte ayudado, y dale un beso a tu chico de mi parte.

– A mi chico solo le beso yo. – Escuchó a Aomine soltar una risita traviesa de fondo. – Tu besa al tuyo.

– Vale gruñón, tira a dormir anda.

– Ok, gracias por todo, te llamo.

– De nada, hasta luego.

… Un par de horas después ...

El biberón vacío escurre de sus dedos, golpeando el el suelo en un ruido mudo, la mullida alfombra del cuarto del bebé amortigua la caída, y rueda, unos centímetros hasta detenerse.

Midorima escurre por la mecedora hasta el borde. Takao se ha dormido apoyado en la barandilla de la cuna, medio cuerpo sobre ella.

La niña duerme profundamente, tranquila. La última gota de leche escurre en su moflete hasta perderse en el cuello.

La lámpara infantil llena el cuarto de estrellitas y caballitos regordetes con alas. Una musiquita para los padres del todo irritante acompaña las imágenes, para la pequeña relajante.

Los dos están agotados. Apenas han dormido un par de horas los últimos diez días.

Shintarô acorta la distancia hasta la cuna y toma a Kazunari por la cintura. Bosteza, hasta el límite de su boca, pero consigue que la mamá se levante, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo titánico por mantener los ojos un poco abiertos.

Arrastrando los pies los dos llegan a la cama, a medio metro de la cuna.

Takao cae a peso muerto, boca abajo, sin mirar en que parte del colchón ni la postura.

Midorima cae a su lado, una mano en su espalda, con las gafas puestas y todo.

Se acomoda, tranquilamente, colocando a su esposo para que descanse cómodamente, aunque sea solo un rato..

Por fin, un poco de silencio. Calma, tranquilidad... paz..

El despertador suena... y luego la alarma de un móvil...y del otro teléfono...

Son las siete de la mañana, tienen que levantarse, ducharse, afeitarse. Desayunar, preparar el almuerzo para los dos, y solo con eso ya tienen trabajo de sobra... y mas teniendo en cuenta que han dormido exactamente veintidós segundos.

La nena ni se inmuta por el ruido. Ha pasado la noche entera llorando, a si que pasa el día durmiendo, agotada y tranquila. Haciendo que su abuelita o la persona que acude a cuidar de ella no tenga queja alguna.

Kazunari bosteza frente al espejo del baño. La barba raspa en su cara, y las ojeras marcan sus ojos con un semi círculo oscuro. Se refresca al tiempo que bosteza de nuevo. El timbre de la puerta suena, y escucha los pasos de su esposo acudir a abrir la puerta.

La mujer besa a su hijo, y le acaricia el rostro con la mano abierta.

Puede ver que está agotado, vencido... y Kazunari tampoco es que esté en mejores condiciones.

La abuela va directamente al cuarto del matrimonio, y se asoma a la cuna.

La pequeña, ajena a todo, duerme entre resuellos tranquilos, con sus peluches custodiando su sueño.

Les hace la cama y recoge el biberón del suelo.

– Está bien chicos, a la cama los dos. – agarró a Takao del brazo y le dirigió hasta las frías y limpias sábanas. Después hizo lo mismo con su hijo. – No podéis seguir así. No voy a consentirlo.

Acomodó a la niña en el carrito y llenó la bolsa con todo lo necesario para llevársela y que los chicos pudieran descansar, unas horas; lo necesitaban y se veía de lejos.

– Tenemos clase mamá. – Murmuró Midorima en mitad de un bostezo enorme.

– Hoy no, es sábado. – La mujer soltó una sonrisa al ver que Takao también bostezaba a juego con su hijo. – A dormir, los dos... no me obligéis a llevaros de la oreja...

– Mamá... pero … – Intentó tomar su móvil para ver la predicción del día, pero la mujer, adivinando sus intenciones, le giró y empujó en dirección al cuarto. – El horóscopo de hoy dice que te vayas a dormir, o tu madre te dará una azotaina. Esta niña tiene que aprender a dormir de noche, y vosotros dos tenéis que enseñarle eso. Ya sé que es muy mona y adorable, pero no podéis dejaros ganar por una carita mona. De día se vive, de noche se duerme... y si no podéis con ello, pedir ayuda, no es malo. Y ahora venga, la abuelita se ocupará de todo para que sus torpes padres duerman un poco.

Besó a los dos chicos y cerró la puerta tras ellos, dejando el cuarto a oscuras y en silencio.

Sentó a la niña con cuidado de que no se girara y salió a la calle, para que el sonido de la vida en la ciudad la despertara. En la calle la madre de Kazunari se bajaba del coche, y la saludó.

– Bueno, mañana de chicas. – Las dos se sonrieron. – Vamos de compras.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kise entró en su hogar haciendo el menor ruido posible. Siguió el rastro de ropa desde la entrada hasta la habitación donde Daiki dormía, bocabajo, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

Llevaban dos meses en Estados Unidos, y Daiki apenas tenía tiempo ni de comer. Pasaba el día entrenando, con unos, otros, con cualquiera que quisiera jugar, y viendo partidos. Para cuando podía volver a casa, caía inconsciente hasta el día siguiente.

El rubio tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para quejarse.

Había empezado haciendo unos cuantos reportajes fotográficos y entrevistas.

Se dio cuenta a la semana de vivir allí, que se le acercaba mucha gente para preguntarle cosas sobre el embarazo, dietas, cuidados, cremas, ropa, ejercicios, médicos...

Empezó a recopilar información de la gente que conocía, que ya había tenido hijos, hizo un blog para juntar experiencias de todo el mundo y acabó siendo una especie de consultoría gigante donde acudían todos los embarazados del mundo por consejos.

Había establecido una red de experiencias y se habían unido un montón de profesionales, de todas las ramas implicadas. Aparte, Kise había creado una asociación en la que se unían los mejores profesionales para ayudar a aquellos chicos con menos recursos en la misma situación. Una red para ayudarles a encontrar vivienda, médicos, trabajo, ropa... cualquier cosa que les hiciera falta en todo el embarazo podía ser encontrado y resuelto, y había un grupo especializado en el después, con profesionales para las dudas que toda mamá primeriza puede tener, reuniones entre mamás antiguas para ayudar, profesores, pediatras...

Kise consiguió el patrocinio de grandes marcas y donaciones, de ropa, comida, material médico... Su idea era una criatura gigante llena de gente con buenas intenciones a la que agradecer... y su implicación en la causa era total.

Dibujó una sonrisita traviesa al mirar con hambre el cuerpo dormido de su novio.

Sabía que estaba cansado, nadie en su sano juicio podía aguantar ese ritmo sin caer rendido como Aomine lo hacía.

Se desvistió para ponerse algo mas cómodo para estar en casa y le subió las piernas al colchón, para que durmiera mas cómodamente.

En el comedor su portátil encendido, parado en un video de un partido callejero.

El contador de reproducciones le decía que lo había visto mas de cien veces, lo que seguro era importante para Daiki.

Kise pulso la reproducción y visionó el partidillo entero.

No parecía nada del otro mundo, la verdad.

Sintió la presencia del otro chico a su espalda, y su barbilla acomodándose con lentitud en la curva de su hombro.

– ¿Te he despertado?. – Aomine no respondió, en su lugar deslizó sus labios por la fina piel del cuello de su chico, acomodándose tras él de rodillas en el sofá.

– Si, pero no me importa. – Sus manos acariciaron por debajo de la camiseta las costillas y el hueso de la cadera en un roce sensual. – ¿Qué tal tu día?... Te he echado de menos... a los dos. – Sus dedos rebasaron la cinturilla del pantalón para vagar por el vientre y el límite del vello electrizante del rubio modelo.

– ¿Qué intentas descubrir?. – Señala el portátil intrigado.

– Estos tíos, que no entiendo como lo hacen. – Busca el momento justo y le muestra la jugada, en la que la pelota desparece por un costado de forma extraña, y los jugadores no parecen sorprendidos.

Kise se acomoda frente a la pantalla y mira con atención la jugada. Sus ojos no necesitan un segundo visionado para entender que ocurre.

Aomine, a su espalda, le abraza con ternura, viendo al mismo tiempo la jugada que ha visto cientos de veces a solas, y a él le parece siempre igual.

– ¿Quiéres que te lo diga o prefieres descubrirlo tu solo?. – Kise no quiere chulear, y tampoco quiere que Aomine se sienta mal.

– Amo tus ojos, tan especiales y hermosos... sabía que tu lo verías, por favor, dime como demonios lo hacen, te pagaré lo que haga falta... – Meloso, le acarició para sacarle la respuesta.

– Quiero un beso, y te lo digo. – Se giró, en el sitio, para quedar cara a cara.

Aomine se fue hacia atrás, acomodando al rubio sobre su pecho, tumbados en el sofá.

Tomó su rostro con las dos manos, besándole con calma, deleitándose en su suaves labios, en el aroma de su piel, tan embriagadora y adictiva.

– No me lo digas. – Deslizó las manos por sus costillas, para quitarle la camiseta al rubio y poder notar así su piel contra su pecho desnudo. – Ahora tengo otra cosa en mente... mas interesante que el basket...

– Mmm... ¿Qué será?. – Divertido se dejó hacer...

Luego se lo contaría, ahora tenía algo mucho mas importante que hacer... Disfrutar de su novio, al que había extrañado todo el día.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aún hay personas en la cancha y sus alrededores. Los espectadores no se han ido, remolonean comentando las jugadas mas impresionantes y discrepan sobre temas sin valor alguno.

En el vestuario que ha utilizado el equipo del Seirin para el último partido de la liga, no queda ningún jugador, al menos a la vista.

La estancia permanece a oscuras, con alguno de los grifos goteando tras las duchas de los jugadores.

En el último receptáculo de duchas, Kagami sostiene a Kuroko contra la pared de baldosas. Sus grandes manos aferradas con dulzura al suave trasero, apretándole contra su cuerpo con cariño. Sus labios se rozan, acallando gemidos que luchan por salir de ellos, en los labios contrarios.

Calor, asfixiante, insoportable, les envuelve, por todas partes, sin poder evitarlo... sin querer evitarlo buscan de ese calor, de esa sensación de fuego por toda la piel.

Los dedos de Tetsuya se deslizan por su nuca, por el cabello que nace mas corto en esa zona, por el negro azabache que hay bajo el rojo fuego. Sigue el tacto por su nuca, la clavícula y el hombro, sobre la camiseta del uniforme.

Diez y Once enfrentados, rozándose en mitad de los besos, en las caricias nerviosas, y al mismo tiempo calmadas, dulces.

No pueden levantar la voz, aunque son conscientes de estar solos, pero el peligro a ser descubiertos está ahí, latente... y eso hace que el encuentro sea mucho mas excitante y placentero.

Sus caderas luchan contra las contrarias, el roce de los dos pantalones hace un ruido que se escucha sobre el sonido de sus respiraciones, de sus caricias, de la gota furtiva que resuena en la ducha de al lado, del murmullo de la gente que aún queda en las gradas y parte de la cancha.

Lo había prometido, darle un hermano a Kou en cuanto acabara la liga, aunque no se le pasó por la cabeza que sería inmediatamente después del pitido final.

Kuroko soltó una risita en mitad de un gemido. Su mente no daba para mas que para albergar en sus dedos el tacto de la piel contraria. Su esposo empezaba a acariciar de un modo errático por su trasero y sus muslos.

Estaba claro que el pelirrojo era el único de los dos que aún guardaba un poco de cordura entre los pensamientos lascivos que movían el resto de su cuerpo.

Había ideado un escenario mejor y mas romántico para concebir a su nuevo hijo que un polvo furtivo en las duchas de la cancha, con el peligro de ser sorprendidos en plena faena... aunque eso lo hiciera mucho mas excitante que un encuentro romántico, planificado hasta el último detalle.

Kuroko bajó la mano para tirar del borde de la camiseta de su esposo sin bajar de sus caderas, donde se mantenía suspendido gracias a la pared tras su espalda y las manos de Kagami en su trasero.

El tacto caliente de su piel, sudada por el partido reciente, la dureza de sus músculos, en tensión, era una dulce tortura.

Codicioso atrapó sus golosos labios, en un beso caliente. Si iban a hacerlo tenía que ser ya.

Kuroko bajó la mano que tironeaba del borde de la camiseta de su esposo un poco mas allá del límite de la goma del pantalón. Acariciando con cariño el bulto bajo la tela, el mismo que rozaba su trasero desde hacía un largo rato.

– T-taiga. – Susurró su nombre, en un tenue gemido, enredado en la suavidad de sus labios hinchados de besos.

Las grandes manos del pelirrojo siguieron masajeando con erótico tacto el trasero de su pequeño esposo, hasta que las manos de Kuroko, abrazadas con fuerza a su cuello, le anunciaron el tan ansiado final.

Se derramó dentro del pantalón del uniforme, y la ropa interior, apenas removida lo justo para hundir las manos bajo ella un par de veces durante las caricias previas.

Kagami sabía que ese era el momento idóneo para preparar a Kuroko para alojarle. Descolgó al peliceleste y le giró con cariño, para dejarle de cara a la pared. Se arrodilló a su espalda, descubriendo la pálida carne, sonrosada por las caricias recibidas y se internó con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Sus dedos acariciaron con sumo cuidado, sus dientes mordieron con cariño, su lengua empapó en saliva todo lo necesario para evitarle a su esposo cualquier sufrimiento innecesario.

Cuando se alzó a su espalda, Kuroko descargaba a ráfagas por segunda vez el resultado de su deseo contenido.

Entró despacio, muy muy despacio, midiendo cada gemido, gesto, contracción con cautela, dispuesto a dar por terminado el encuentro si algo no le parecía bien.

No le gustaba hacerlo así, amaba ver el rostro de Kuroko cuando hacían el amor, poder besarle, acariciar su cara... pero las voces en el pasillo fuera del vestuario les indicaron que si iban a hacerlo, era el momento idóneo para darse prisa.

Embistió, con fuerza, pero siendo suave, llegó hasta el límite de sus caderas. Kuroko se tapó la boca con las dos manos, moviendo las caderas lujurioso para indicarle que siguiera, la velocidad que debía usar, y la profundidad a la que debía entrar.

La comunicación no verbal era una de sus especialidades, y no hizo falta ni una sola palabra.

Sus dedos, enredados en el vientre de Kuroko se movían con él, una y mil veces, hasta hacerles ver las estrellas tras los párpados cerrados.

Kagami le giró inmediatamente después de terminar, abrazándole con fuerza contra él, vistiéndole, pidiéndole mudamente que se diera prisa... esto solo era un pequeño aperitivo para lo que tenía en mente.

Pensaba hacerle el amor una vez mas, esa misma noche...

Y Kuroko estaba mas que complacido de que fuera así.

00000000000000000000000000000

Wiiii Holaaaaaaa againnnn

Retomamos la historia donde quedó la anterior... pero con mas cosas, intrigas, nuevas parejas ( si si, nuevas jajaja) y alguna duda que quedó sin resolver.

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste la continuación.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Silencios

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 02: Silencios.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Un silencio del todo esperado llenaba su cuarto, por fin.

Su cuerpo entero dolía.

Como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

El dolor era mucho mas intenso y abrumador que nunca.

Akashi esperó, con una sonrisa en la cara, que Murasakibara saliera del cuarto para ahogar un grito de dolor contra la almohada.

No podía decirle nada, o estaría encima de él lo que restaba de tratamiento... y apenas llevaba con el ciclo un par de semanas.

Pero cada inyección le recorría por dentro como lava ardiente, dejándole al borde de la locura durante horas.

"_Merece la pena_" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez... pero según avanzaba el tratamiento y no había resultado alguno, no estaba tan seguro de que el sacrificio no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

De un tiempo a esta parte fantaseaba constantemente con el aspecto de su vientre si lograba concebir a su pequeño... pero su mente analítica iba amontonando problema tras problema.

Uno sobre otro, y sobre el siguiente.

Había dejado todo por tener ese hijo, todo. Sus estudios, su futuro, su pasión por el basket, todo relegado hasta que el bebé llegara.

Atsushi encontraba divertido seguir comportándose como si tuviera cinco años, a pesar que ya pasaba de la mayoría de edad, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía su gracia, a veces le gustaría que fuera adulto durante un rato.

Y luego estaba lo siguiente en la lista. Mantenerle a su lado. La promesa era hasta que Akashi quedara embarazado, ¿Y después?.

Se quedaría solo, viviendo todo el proceso en soledad...

Murasakibara repetía que lo amaba, hasta aburrir, pero Akashi sabía que no era así, faltaba algo, y esperaba que ese algo fuera el pequeño. Una razón muy pobre para ser padres, pero el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Y fingir que no le dolía quizá era lo peor.

Solo quería dormir, y despertar con una enorme y redonda barriga. Nada mas. Tampoco era mucho pedir.

Y lo peor es que el tratamiento no había hecho nada mas que empezar.

Después vendrían las sesiones maratonianas de sexo salvaje y desesperado con Atsushi. Una y otra vez el pelilila haría con él todo lo que se le ocurriera, hasta dejarle inconsciente... y después, otra vez... y otra... y otra mas...

Los sacrificios de ser padres, interminables.

Murasakibara regresó al cuarto con un trozo de pastel, y una jarra de zumo.

Sus grandes manos le abarcaron los hombros por completo, ayudándole a girarse y sentarse en la cama.

Su sonrisa congelada en una mueca irreal, apareció inconsciente en su rostro.

Sabía que no podía engañar a esos ojos de brillo infantil.

– Voy a llamar al doctor, esto se termina ya. – Le miró directamente, serio. – Hicimos un trato, si te dolía se terminaba. No puedo ver como pasas por esto, no me pidas que lo entienda, no voy a hacerlo.

Las veces en las que se comportaba seriamente eran tas escasas, que incluso él se sorprendía de escuchar su voz sin ese tono infantil.

– No, espera. – Akashi apretó la mandíbula, dándole la razón sin proponérselo. – Puedo soportarlo, de verdad.

Murasakibara le miró, sin creerle. Suspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones hasta el límite y expulsó el aire en un gesto cansado. Esta conversación ya la habían tenido demasiadas veces, estaba cansado de repetirlo.

– Vamos a casarnos. – La ceja pelirroja se alzó sola. El tono infantil de vuelta. – Akachin es tonto, se piensa que no me doy cuenta... y necesitas un papá que te diga que hacer... yo quiero a Akachin, mucho... a si que vamos a jugar a papas y mamas todo el tiempo, pero de verdad... así podré decirte que hacer y que no sin que me regañes...

– Esa es una razón un poco rara. – Ahora si, sonrió de verdad.

– bueno, pues a ver … Mmm... ya sé. ¿Cuando merá el bebé seré un papá, como Midochin, no?... Pues Akachin será la mamá... y necesitamos un señor viejo y feo que diga todo eso de ".. en lo bueno y en lo malo" y todas esas cosas serias de mayores y eso... y un pastel muy grande, con muñequitos arriba... ¡Ah! tengo que comprar un anillo a ...¿Akachin?.

El pelirrojo solo le miraba, hablar cosas sin orden alguno, pero cargadas de sentido.

A lo mejor era cierto. Kuroko tenía razón. Pasa sin mas.

Te das cuenta por un detalle, una mirada, algo inesperado que ocurre y te lo muestra.

En tu interior una vocecita susurra que es él, la persona adecuada.

Y es cierto. Atsushi es su mitad. Es perfecto, con sus cosas buenas y malas.

Es atento, hermoso y adorable, erótico, un verdadero animal en la cama, brutal en muchos sentidos... pero Akashi adoraba eso de él. Su personalidad infantil, su sinceridad extrema, sus enormes manos, su habilidad para complacerlo hasta el desmayo... esa sensación que le quedaba en el cuerpo después de hacer el amor, como si cada poro de supiera que había sido amado hasta la extenuación.

Akashi asintió, sonriendo feliz.

Iba a cometer una locura mas, pero a estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo.

Sería una persona totalmente irracional, y se casaría con ese gigante, del que llevaba enamorado desde secundaría... supuso que sería un detalle por su parte, compartir ese pequeño dato.

Decirle que le amaba, sería como decir que si a la petición de matrimonio... ¿No?

Esperaba que lo entendiera, y si no era así, estaba dispuesto a explicarle cuanto le amaba todas las veces que fueran necesarias... y no, no pensaba a renunciar a tener un bebé, aunque el dolor le hiciera gritar desesperado.

00000000000000000000000000000

Era sencillo. Solo tenía que dar de comer al niño, nada mas.

Sencillo y una mierda.

Kou palmoteó el plato de plástico con su papilla de frutas, haciendo que el girara en el aire y acabara en el suelo... otra vez.

Taiga gruñó desde el interior, haciendo a su hijo sacar una enorme sonrisa en respuesta.

– Vamos, colabora un poco ¿Quieres?. – El pequeño miró a su papá, palmeó de nuevo la superficie de plástico de la mesa frente a él, y soltó una carcajada cuando una pequeña porción de papilla, salió disparada desde su mano hasta la cara de su padre.

En mitad de la frente.

– Es fácil, dice tu madre. – Suspiró derrotado, poniendo un nuevo plato de papilla, por que estaba mas que claro que el pequeño no había comido mas de dos cucharadas. – Solo tienes que darle la comida, nada mas. – Kou se carcajeó de nuevo, hasta descubrir que su papá apartaba el plato de sus deditos.

– Está bien, tu ganas. – Se sentó a su lado, llenado la cuchara y llevándola a la boca del niño. – Di ahhhhh.

Kou hizo caso a su padre, tenía hambre, pero es que...

Hizo una pedorreta que dispersó la papilla por toda la cara de su padre en cuanto sacó la cuchara, como un aspersor.

Justo después frunció su pequeño ceño mirando fijamente a su padre, un reclamo en su carita regordeta.

– Oh vamos, no puedes hablar en serio. – Kou estrechó la mirada, no muy contento con la papilla. – ¿Qué le pasa? He hecho lo que me ha dicho tu madre, ¿Cual es el problema?.

Probó la papilla directamente del pegote que tenía pegado en la mejilla y descubrió que el niño tenía razón en no querer comerlo; era asqueroso.

– Ok, tu ganas. – Kou palmeó lo que quedaba en la mesa con la mano abierta, llegando hasta el techo. Kuroko se iba a mosquear cuando volviera de la compra y descubriera la cocina con dos colores nuevos que antes no tenía. – No tenía que haber puesto pimiento, ¿Eh?.

Kou respondió con una nueva pedorreta, mas sonora que le hizo sonreír al final de la misma.

– Debería llamar a mamá para que compre mas fruta, eh, ¿Qué me dices?. – Sonrió al pequeño que le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre igual de hermosa. – Mamá se va a enfadar si encuentra esto hecho un desastre...habrá que recoger el estropicio...

Kou hizo un puchero, seguido del rugir de su pequeña tripa, por hambre.

Kagami estalló en carcajadas que al niño no le gustaron mucho.

– Está bien, está bien, primero merienda, luego recogemos... ¿Trato hecho?. – Le tendió la mano, tomando la pequeñita de su hijo entre los dedos, para fingir un apretón de lo mas profesional.

Hizo un biberón de cereales que el niño tomó con muchísima hambre. Al menos eso si le gustaba, y mucho.

– Tengo que pedirle a Murasakibara kun que no te enseñe mas cosas. – Kou levantó el biberón con las dos manos, mirando a su padre con sus ojitos azules abiertos hasta el límite por encima del límite de la botellita inclinada. – Si mamá te ve tirando comida, estarás metido en un lío, va en serio... y estoy seguro que ese gigante te ha enseñado ha hacer pedorretas, ¿Eh?

El teléfono sonando interrumpió la conversación padre/hijo que estaban teniendo.

– ¿Si?. – Respondió pendiente de que el niño no dejara de comer. – ¡Ah, hola tío!. – Himuro le llamaba para saber que tal iba todo. – Si, todo genial. Kou está mosqueado, el puré de frutas no es mi especialidad, o eso, o es que tengo un hijo muy especialito con la comida. ¿Qué pasa?.

– No, nada, es solo … Me gustaría veros, y bueno, que conozcáis a alguien. – Por un momento se escuchó una vocecita pidiendo agua. – ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por que no fui a la boda?.

– Sabes que no. – Ahora era su turno de vociferarle al niño, que agitaba el biberón sobre su cabeza, manchando su escueto cabello celeste con la papilla de cereales. – Oye, puedes venir cuando quieras, eres bienvenido, ¿De acuerdo?. Y Kuroko se pondrá feliz de verte, y bueno, vas a alucinar con Kou

– Vale... –Suspiró, profundamente. – Lo siento, de verdad... pero tenía mis razones, lo juro. – Se hizo un silencio en el que se escuchó perfectamente un "gracias mami". – El sábado... ¿Podemos ir a comer?.

– Claro, el sábado a medio día. – Kou tiró el biberón desviando la conversación al ruido que hizo el cacharro al rebotar en el suelo de la cocina. – ¡Mierda Kou, tu madre nos mata!. Oye, el sábado nos vemos, ¿De acuerdo?.

– Claro, el sábado. – Colgó, mirando a su hija con una sonrisa. – Bueno, parece que tenemos planes para el fin de semana. – La niña asintió a su mamá, y alzó mano, para que la llevara hasta el columpio y jugara con ella.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despertó por si mismo, como hacía meses que no le pasaba. Midorima bostezó mirando el reloj.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre el colchón, estirando cada músculo hasta el límite de lo doloroso, casi con placer lujurioso.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba de estar en la cama, simplemente estando tirado así?.

Takao gruñó a su lado, haciendo lo mismo que él, estirando manos y piernas hasta el límite.

Dios, era maravilloso.

Gimió complacido, liberado, casi con la sensación de flotar...

Cuando su mente fué aclarándose, los dos conscientes de todo al mismo tiempo, casi gritando.

Era mas de medio día, habían dormido casi seis horas seguidas. No entraba en la categoría de sueño normal de ocho horas, pero lo bastante reparador como para llenarles de energía por todas partes.

Midorima manoteó por la mesilla, en busca del pulsador de la lamparita. Su madre había bajado la persiana hasta el límite de lo permitido, dejando el cuarto en absoluta oscuridad.

Y hablando del diablo... no se escuchaba nada en la casa, a parte de ellos dos, por lo que su madre seguía con la niña fuera... lo que quería decir, que estaban solos.

Una sonrisita traviesa curvó sus labios, en apenas un segundo, estaba sobre un dormido Kazunari, que de entrada se dejó hacer, respondiendo a las caricias de su esposo con el mismo entusiasmo.

– No, espera. – Esquivó sus labios, que se desplazaron a su cuello, sin contar con él. – Shin, por favor, no podemos... espera...

Midorima no le escuchaba... hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían unos minutos para estar a solas, que quiso aprovechar... no iba a hacerle nada, tenía presente que apenas acababa de dar a luz y que su cuerpo aún se estaba recuperando. No iba a ser tan desconsiderado, pero también necesitaba que Kazunari le hiciera unos poquitos de cariñitos.

Solo unos poquitos.

Estaban cansados, los dos, falta de sueño, alimentación deficiente, humor de perros.

Takao luchó contra su marido, interrumpiendo de forma cada vez mas ruda sus avances, lo mas cariñoso posible.

Cuando la mano de Midorima se internó por la goma de su ropa interior, su consideración de fue a dar una vuelta.

– Que no. – Le empujó con fuerza, rompiendo el beso que se estaban dando. – No quiero, joder... ¿Estás sordo o qué?. – Cabreado, se bajó de la cama por el lado contrario, quedando de pie en la puerta después de encender la luz.

Kazunari temía no ser atractivo para él, y que quisiera que lo hicieran en absoluta oscuridad, le hizo pensar que sus suposiciones eran las correctas.

El silencio de su marido le dio la razón.

Midorima se levantó, tomó sus gafas y fue hasta el baño, sin mirarle, sin decir ni hacer nada mas.

Le había rechazado, sin mas.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua, sin mirar si era fría o caliente.

Takao se quedó inmóvil, escuchando el agua correr. Apretó la mandíbula, alejando las ganas de llorar... ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Midorima solo quería ser cariñoso, y él le había rechazado de un manotazo...sin mas.

No iba a ir a mas, lo sabía. Cuando hacían el amor, Midorima preparaba todo de manera casi militar, solo una vez se habían dejado llevar y la consecuencia de aquel día estaba de compras con sus dos abuelas...

– Mierda. – Abrió la puerta con la punta del dedo, y le miró a través de la cortina, mientras se duchaba.

Esperó hasta que salió fuera, para hablarle.

– No es que no quiera, es que aún no puedo, de verdad... lo siento. –Midorima se limitó a mirarle un segundo, mientras se secaba el cabello con suaves caricias. – P-pero podemos, bueno... hacer otras cosas y eso...

– No es necesario. – Pasó por su lado, sacando ropa del armario, vistiéndose ante la mirada de su esposo, que confuso no entendía que pasaba.

– Bueno, ya se que no es necesario... pero . – Dejó de hablar cuando la mirada de su marido pasó de largo por su persona y salió del cuarto directamente al salón. Le vio tomar las llaves y el móvil. – ¿A dónde vas?... Creí que estab...

– No tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Miró la pantalla del móvil un segundo y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. – No hieres mis sentimientos … yo tampoco quiero hacerlo contigo, a si que, puedes estar tranquilo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, lo único que sabía Kazunari es que tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar, nada mas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Momoi se arqueó contra los labios que besaban la orilla de su pecho izquierdo.

Se mordió el labio, con fuerza, silenciando un gemido travieso.

Abrió las piernas, mas mucho mas... dejó que esos hábiles dedos juguetearan con su cálida intimidad, trazando formas sin sentido en la cremosidad que escurría hasta el colchón.

Una sonrisa reemplazó sus dientes, que seguían a la vista. Por dentro ardía, como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

Por que era así, esa persona había llegado a su vida de un modo inesperado. Ya se conocían, aunque nunca pensó que llegarían a hacerlo tan íntimamente... Tenían tanto en común, que casi era un paso normal que su relación avanzase hasta el terreno íntimo.

Agarró la mano traviesa perdida entre sus muslos de la muñeca, danzando contra la palma con desesperación... ya no podía mas... y lo único que veía tras sus párpados entornados era su sonrisa, tan pervertida...

– Momoi chan, grita para mi. – Sus palabras susurradas en la orilla de su oído, le arrancaron un grito imparable. – Si, así, muy bien... eres preciosa...

Cayó contra el colchón, desmadejada, relajada, satisfecha.

Húmeda, caliente, sonrojada, con ganas de mucho mas.

Y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, al pedir una nueva ronda... al fin y al cabo, la liga había terminado, y no tenían nada mejor que hacer... ninguna de las dos.

000000000000000000000000000000

Re kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... uyyyy me dejo fuera una escena de la nueva pareja, por espacio y tiempo...

Gracias por vuestro apoyo en esta nueva aeventura. Cada comentario me da la vida, en serio.

Sería un detalle, ya que me agregais a favoritos, que pasarais a decir hola... no?

Bueno como sea, Gracias por la confianza.

Besitos y moridskitos

Shiga san


	3. Pareja de una persona

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 03: Pareja de una persona.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Cuando se bajó del coche sintió que entraba en una realidad paralela, ajena a su mundo.

Daiki se había afeitado y arreglado hasta el extremo. Cada detalle de su vestimenta había sido pensada y requete pensada al milímetro.

Esperaba haber acertado con todo. Por que lo último que le apetecía era dejar en ridículo a Kise.

La reunión, en el Hotel Imperial, era para celebrar las increíbles buenas ventas que había tenido el perfume, del cual tanto él como Kise eran la imagen.

La verdad es que a él no le importaba mucho, ya que lo había hecho por ayudarle, pero no pudo rechazar la invitación, y mucho mas con su chico adornado con un terrible y doloroso puchero en su labio inferior; Kise Ryota había encontrado el modo de vencerle.

Entró en el recinto, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna en especial, esperando, ilusamente, pasar desapercibido, cosa que no pasó, ya que era uno de los protagonistas de la velada.

Tanto el diseñador como el presidente de la compañía se deshicieron en elogios con él, le llevaban de un lado a otro de la sala, como un trofeo del que presumir, presentándole a unos y a otros.

En algún momento alguien puso una copa en su mano, que tuvo que rechazar de inmediato. Venía del entrenamiento y como todo deportista, tenía prohibido el consumo de alcohol.

Risas falsas y miradas envidiosas por todas partes. Aomine estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, tanto que casi era nostálgico que le ocurriera también en ese país.

Dibujó su mejor sonrisa, y se vendió, no por él, si no por Kise, que necesitaba cada céntimo o ayuda en su organización.

Cuando el director de la campaña apareció, pudo desligarse de la gente, quedando a un lado de la mesa del catering, medio oculto por una gran planta.

Desde donde estaba podía observarlo todo y al mismo tiempo no llamar mucho la atención.

Se sentía raro llevando traje, aunque había pasado de la corbata y llevaba la camisa desabrochada en sus primeros botones, si que había elegido el negro para su vestimenta.

A Kise le gustaba que vistiera de ese color.

La sala fue llenándose de gente, desconocida en su mayoría para él.

Aunque habían quedado en verse dentro, cuando Kise llegó le fue imposible acercarse. Lo cierto es que le gustaba mirarle desde la distancia.

En apenas unos segundos fue rodeado de gente. Los mismos que le habían paseado a él ahora lo hacían con el rubio.

Era casi celestial verle ahí, arreglado como un ángel, de blanco cegador. Los detalles plateados de su ropa resaltaban, al igual que el dorado en sus ojos, y su cabello peinado hacia atrás desde la sienes.

Aomine convino que era precioso, pero no se movió del sitio.

Un nuevo chico se acercó al rubio. También de cabellos dorados y unos hermosos ojos verdes, hermoso, otro modelo.

Era raro viniendo de él precisamente, pero no tenía celos, al contrario, pensaba tranquilamente que el otro chico también era guapo, aunque no le llegara a la suela de los zapatos a su Kise.

Su Kise... suyo y de nadie más.

La casualidad quiso que dos chicas se acercaran a la mesa, conversando mientras reunían comida en sus platos.

– … Eso he oído, es italiano, y se conocen desde hace años. – Tomó una pieza de fruta y la dejó en el plato. – Hicieron campaña juntos y por lo visto el hotel ardía por todas partes cada vez que se encontraban juntos.

Aomine sonrió, divertido.

– ¿Y crees que volverán a retomar lo suyo?. – Se giró para mirar a la pareja de modelos, conversando en perfecto italiano, antes el asombro de muchos de los presentes.

– No creo, la estilista de Kise kun dice que está con el sultán de la campaña... y por lo visto están muy enamorados... – Negó con la mano en su cara.

– ¿Cómo estar?... ¿Estar juntos?. ¿Viste las fotos?... Dios, ese morenazo también haría que cayera a sus pies, no me extraña que Kise kun no lo haya dejado escapar... ¡Qué envidia!... Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?... – La chica se giró para mirar a la otra y fue cuando vio a Aomine a su espalda.

– Muchas gracias por el piropo, preciosa. – La tomó de la mano, besando sus nudillos divertido. – Pero en realidad soy yo el que no podría vivir si le dejara escapar. – Las mandíbulas de las chicas se abrieron hasta rozar el suelo a sus pies.

Daiki caminó hasta su rubio, tranquilo. Le miró al llegar a su lado, escuchando como hablaba italiano perfectamente. Le pareció de lo mas sexy el tono de voz que estaba empleando.

Por la cara que puso el rubio Daiki se dio cuenta de que ese chico era quien le había enseñado a Kise lo que no entendía sobre las relaciones íntimas. Él le había ayudado a conocer los secretos que entrañaban sus deseos ocultos... se preguntó que cara pondría cuando supiera que sus enseñanzas habían servido para que ahora esperasen un hijo.

No es que fuera un secreto, lo del embarazo de Kise, pero tampoco querían comentarlo cada segundo del día.

Kise alargó la mano cuando estaba casi llegando y entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno.

– Este es Daiki, mi pareja. – Le presentó con tal naturalidad, que hasta el moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.. – Este es Feliciano, es un compañero de trabajo...hemos hecho infinidad de trabajos juntos. – se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle mas íntimamente. – Él me presentó a Kise junior.

Decir que el alucinado en esta ocasión era el moreno sería quedarse corto.

– Entonces es un enemigo. – La pareja se echó a reir, dando a los invitados un inusual espectáculo. – Aun así, encantado.

Después del apretón de manos y de ver proyectados todos sus anuncios y fotos, la velada se relajó, lo suficiente como para que escaparan sin ser vistos.

Daiki se quitó la chaqueta, posándola en los hombros de Kise; empezaba a refrescar.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Refrenó sus pasos para caminar lentamente, tomándole por los hombros.

– Solo un poco cansado, abrumado, feliz de tenerte conmigo... – Le miró directamente. – Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.

El taxi les llevó a través de la noche en la ciudad a cámara lenta, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa esa noche. Las estrellas podían verse entre las calles, y Daiki no podía dejar de sonreír... las palabras de Kise, llamándole mi pareja, no dejaban de rebotar en su interior.

Iban a ser padres en unos meses, ¿Porqué no convertir ese "mi pareja"en "mi marido?.

Aún así no dijo nada. Cuando entraron en casa, el rubio empezó a sacar viejo álbumes de fotos.

No tenía sueño, y mientras se preparaba algo de comer, dejó las fotos sobre la mesa. Quería enseñarle a Daiki sus trabajos junto al italiano.

Daiki tomó uno de los grandes libros, pasando las hojas, una tras otra, hasta terminarlo.

La verdad es que Kise de bebé era una monada, pero todas las fotos parecían iguales.

Se saltó unos cuantos y tomó uno de los del medio.

En la primera página se quedó de piedra.

Pasó las siguientes con interés real. Fijo en las imágenes guardadas en las hojas de ese álbum.

Kise dejó la bandeja con la comida delante de ellos, en la mesa baja.

Daiki giró el libro para mostrarle la foto.

Kise de ocho años, vestido de blanco y encajes por todas partes. Unos pantaloncitos ridículos con patrón del siglo pasado... maquillado en tonos rosa, y lo mas inquietante... flores en el pelo.

– ¡Eras tu!. – Señaló la foto con el dedo convertido en piedra. – Todo este maldito tiempo has sido tu...

– ¿Yo qué?. – Miró la foto sin entender una mierda. – No entiendo...

– El parque detrás del orfanato, los columpios viejos... ¿No te dicen nada?. – El tono ansioso en su voz le decía a Kise que fuera lo que fuera, era realmente importante, pero el rubio estaba mas interesado en engullir el trozo de tarta de chocolate que en pensar en nada.

– No sé... ¿Debería?. – Aomine volvió a señalar la foto, arrugando el entrecejo y con la mirada fija en su chico.

– ¡Tú, roba besos!. – Kise abrió los ojos hasta el límite, tomando con fuerza el álbum de los dedos del moreno.

– ¿Eras tú?. – La duda, real, surgió de sus labios en un susurro, pasando las páginas, una a una, recordando ese día, montado en la bici...

… el chico del parque.

– ¡Me besaste! tú... y eras un maldito enano. – Le abrazó, carcajeándose feliz.

– ¡Me devolviste el beso, y me diste otro!. – Se dejó abrazar... – Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, me diste una hostia también... maldito enano insensible.

– Eso quiere decir que siempre hemos estado destinados a estar juntos. – Sus labios buscaron los contrarios, en un beso cálido y tranquilo.

– Tanto como el destino, no sé, pero bueno, parece que desde niño tenías buen gusto. – Sonrisa enorme, correspondiendo al beso.

– Eso parece si.

El silencio del salón solo fue roto por el sonido de los besos, el roce de la ropa en las caricias …

Era el momento justo para la gran pregunta.

– Cásate conmigo, Kise Ryota. – Se bajó del sofá, clavando una de sus rodillas en la alfombra, tomando su mano en alto, a la altura de sus labios. – Échale la culpa al destino, a quien te de la gana, pero hagámoslo...

– A mis hermanas les va a dar algo. – Se bajó, de rodillas frente a él, en la alfombra. – Pero... he tardado un montón de años en conquistarte, no voy a dejar que te escapes por las buenas...

– Vaya. – Aomine se quedó sin palabras. – Supongo que vamos de boda...

– Eso parece si. – Se colgó de su cuello con los dos brazos. – Tiene toda la pinta de verdad...

– Hay un montón de cosas que hacer, preparar, gente a la que llamar... – Le besó, otra vez, una docena de veces mas.

– Y hay que preparar todo lo del bebé. – Sonrió en mitad del beso, abrazados con fuerza... – Vamos a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda.

– Suerte que tenemos un montón de amigos... – Se carcajeó con fuerza, feliz.

– Cierto, es una suerte, poder contar con tanta gente...

00000000000000000000000000000

La rutina cambió con el paso de los días.

Akashi pasó de estar en la cama casi todo el tiempo, a estar en el baño, abrazado al retrete mas tiempo del que estaba en cualquier otro cuarto de la casa.

Las nauseas eran constantes, y terribles. Casi prefería el dolor, al menos podía comer entre medias.

Atsushi se arrodilló a su lado, con una toalla húmeda, posándola en su cuello, refrescando su frente y hombros con suma dulzura.

La escueta camiseta de tirantes dejaba al descubierto sus brazos al completo, pero el sudor tampoco le dejaba vestir nada mas tapado, que esa camiseta y un pantalón corto.

Las nauseas y el calor le dejaban mas exhausto que un entrenamiento intensivo... y tenía hambre, todo el tiempo.

Otra bocanada de vómito le hizo agarrar la loza del retrete con mas ganas que al inicio.

– ¿Akachin?. – Preocupado, el mas alto, acariciaba sus cortos cabellos con la punta de los dedos.

Permanecía cerca pero sin agobiarle ni ser un estorbo para el pelirrojo.

Akashi levantó la mano para indicarle que estaba bien, aunque siguió vomitando como si no pasara nada. Se fue hacia atrás para quedar sentado en el suelo del baño. Por extraño que pareciera, el frío de las baldosas le aliviaba el calor.

Akashi sentía que ardía por todas partes. Respiró a pequeñas bocanadas, muy pequeñas, para evitar la nausea un poco, aunque fuera unos pocos minutos.

Suspiró, mirando a Murasakibara, que encogido de mala manera, permanecía sentado a su lado, sus caricias puestas en su cabello del color de fuego.

Una sonrisa, pequeña, tenue, dándole ánimos a su manera.

– Sólo queda una semana. Puedo con esto. – Posó sus dedos sobre la mano del otro chico, y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

Atsushi le mantuvo la mirada, unos segundos, y se inclinó hacia delante, para besar sus labios.

Akashi se fue hacia atrás para evitarlo.

– He estado vomitando. – Se disculpó, avergonzado.

– No me importa. – Tomó su cara con las dos manos, y posó los labios sobre los del otro chico.

Adoraba cuando su cabello oscilaba hacia delante hasta acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.

Le empujó posando las manos en el ancho pecho del pelilila, regresando a la posición inicial, inclinado sobre el retrete, en una nueva oleada de nauseas.

Ya no salía nada, por que no había nada en su estómago, pero la sensación era igual de desagradable.

La mano de Murasakibara regresó a la mitad de su espalda, en una caricia circular, del todo amorosa.

– Una semana, Akachin... y luego podré quererte mucho, mucho. – Besó en lo alto de su cabeza, con una sonrisa tremenda que llenaba su cara al completo. – Una semana, mas... por nuestro bebé... estaré aquí, para ti... tranquilo...

00000000000000000000000000000

– Perdón, llego tarde. – Saludó a su jefe al mismo tiempo que ataba el lazo del delantal a su espalda.

– En realidad llegas una hora antes, Midorima kun. – El librero le miró un segundo, confuso. – ¿Va todo bien en casa?.

– Si, no... no lo sé... ¿A qué viene la pregunta?. – Frunció el ceño, un poco molesto al ser descubierto.

– Bueno, acabas de ser padre, deberías estar en una nube, y llegar tarde de verdad, pero tu cara me dice que no es así... – El hombre, comprendiendo, se perdió entre los pasillos, regresando a los minutos con un libro que dejó frente al de gafas.

– Solo estoy frustrado, nada mas. – Giró el libro para leer la portada.

– Y ¿Kazunari kun?. – Shintarô desvió la mirada, serio... el jefe punteó un par de veces la portada del libro. – Capítulo doce. Voy a colocar el pedido.

Buscó en el índice y leyó el título del capítulo mencionado.

"_Como ayudar a la mamá después del parto"._

Bufó internamente, pero aún así siguió leyendo con interés.

" _Algunas mamás no se sienten atractivas __después__ de dar a luz, es muy corriente que se menosprecien o se muestren reacios al contacto. _

_Como papá debes ser cuidadoso, y considerado con tu pareja. _

_Comprende que el proceso no ha sido agradable y es normal tener dudas. _

_Debes apoyarle y darle tu comprensión. Sé considerado y atento, ten paciencia y hazle ver a tu pareja que sigue siendo atractivo. _

_Las muestras de cariño también evitan que la mamá pueda caer en la temida depresión postparto._

_Ten algún detalle romántico y hazle saber tus dudas. La comunicación es importante en toda relación._

_Recuerda que por muy mal que te sientas tu, para la mamá es todo un mundo nuevo, que ha comenzado con un proceso largo y doloroso."_

Midorima apretó los labios... él solo había querido... suspiró.

El libro tenía razón, en todo.

…...

Kazunari se refrescó la cara por tercera vez. Tenía que parar de llorar de una maldita vez. Su madre y su suegra volverían con la nena en cualquier momento y no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado con nadie.

La verdad es que tampoco sabía que había pasado en realidad... ni que hacer.

Shin se había ido sin decirle a donde, ni cuando volvería... lo sentía, de verdad... se había ofrecido a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo, lo que fuera... pero Midorima simplemente se había ido, sin mas.

Le había dejado, solo, mas solo de lo que nunca había estado.

Mierda, tenía que pensar en cosas felices, o no pararía de llorar nunca. Estúpidas hormonas de las narices. Que ganas tenía de acabar la cuarentena, y volver a su ser de una maldita vez.

Metió la cabeza entera bajo el grifo, mojando el pelo y limpiando las lágrimas que nuevamente manchaban sus mejillas.

El timbre sonó, obligándole a tomar la toalla de manos para medio secarse el pelo torpemente.

– ¿Kazunari Takao?. – El mensajero, un jovencito preguntó mirando la carpeta. – Esto es para usted.

Takao pestañeó incrédulo. Un enorme ramo de rosas frente a su cara.

– ¿Quién me lo manda?. – Todo el drama se fue por el retrete, sonrió complacido.

– A mi no me preguntes, colega, yo solo lo entrego. – Señaló en el lugar en el que debía firmar, y luego al centro del ramo. – Aunque ahí hay una tarjeta.

– oh... no la había visto. – La tomó con la punta de dos dedos, sin llegar a abrirla, miró al chico, esperando que se fuera para leerla. Aunque si hubiera cerrado la puerta se habría ahorrado el momento incómodo.

– Que tenga un buen día. – Se despidió con la mano, y fue él quien cerró la puerta.

Kazunari se quedó de pie en la entrada. La tarjeta en sus dedos ardía como lava...

" _Por favor, perdóname. Soy un gusano, lo siento. Termino a medio día. ¿Comemos juntos, tu, Lucky y yo, en familia?. Venid a la librería a buscarme. Te quiero mi vida. Os quiero a los dos. Un beso, Shintarô, el gusano rastrero"_

Takao soltó una carcajada, sincera.

– Idiota. – Murmuró, dejando las rosas en la mesa.

Tenía que ponerse guapo... iban a comer fuera, con papá.

Su primera salida como una familia de verdad... y estaba emocionado.

00000000000000000000000000000

Je jejejee

Gracias por el apoyo, os super lovio, de verdad.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Inconfesable

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 04: Inconfesable.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Podía notarlo.

Era pequeña, pero lo bastante lista como para saber que su mamá estaba nervioso, muy muy nervioso, mucho... teniendo en cuenta que siempre era de lo mas tranquilo y sosegado con ella.

Himuro entraba y salía del cuarto con cosas en la mano. Gomas del pelo, con ositos, caramelos, una flor, mas peluches. Sombreritos, gorras, mas gomas del pelo, cintas... un pañuelo rosa con margaritas pequeñitas de adorno.

Incluso había tardado casi una hora entera en elegir la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Y los días anteriores habían estado yendo de tiendas casi todas las tardes.

Su mamá quería comprarle un vestido de princesa, el mas bonito que existiera.

Aunque desistió de vestirla como un bollito, si que eligió un atuendo de lo mas adorable. Los pantaloncitos bombacho azul celeste, dibujaban un circulo alrededor del pañal y la camiseta larga de tirantes, con unos lacitos en los hombros dejaban sus bracitos regordetes al aire.

Peinó el flequillo a un lado, al otro, lo agarró en lo alto con una horquilla, lo dejó suelto a su aire. La pequeña se dejaba hacer, sin protestar.

Hizo un puchero, amenazando con llorar, pero sin mover mas que los labios. Un suspiro contenido. Himuro mantiene el aire, dándose cuenta de que el nerviosismo que siente, hace que su hija no se comporte como hace normalmente.

Va a verle, lo sabe. Siente en las entrañas, muy dentro, que van a encontrarse. Y no sabrá como explicarle lo de la niña... no podría esconderla ni aunque quisiera, es idéntica a su padre, en todo... excepto en ese lunar, precioso, que adornaba su mejilla, bajo el ojo. Eso era su herencia, y que fuera tan buena niña esperaba que también... aunque no recordaba mucho como era él de pequeño.

Al final se decide por una pequeña coletita sobre la oreja derecha, dejando que el flequillo caiga a su aire a los lados de su frente.

Pone una horquilla con un conejito a los lados de su cabeza y una pulsera de bolitas rosa. La niña sonríe, le gusta su pulsera.

Unos calcetines con volantes en los tobillos y unos preciosos zapatos blancos. La mira unos segundos, antes de dejarla jugar un rato con sus juguetes, mientras prepara la bolsa con sus cosas. Chupete de repuesto, pañales, toallitas, ropa de recambio.

La pequeña decide seguir a su mamá mientras va y viene rellenando su bolsa. No puede jugar tranquila, no sabe por qué, pero quiere estar con Himuro todo el tiempo.

Finalmente se sienta, con todo listo, y sienta a la pequeña en sus muslos, mirándose de cerca.

– Bueno, vamos a comer con Kagami, y Kuroko. – Le movió el flequillo a un lado con la punta de los dedos. – Recuerdas que te hablé de ellos, ¿Verdad?

– Un bebé. – Dijo muy seria, dejando claro que se acordaba de eso.

– Si, eso es, hay un bebé, Kou. – Tomó sus manitas con cuidado. – Y es muy posible, que venga papá...Recuerdas que también te he hablado de él, ¿Verdad?, ¿Quieres conocer a papá?.

– Si, mamá. Buena niña. – Posó la manita abierta en la cara de su mami, sonriendo.

– Eso es, Kiseki es una buena niña. – Le dió un beso, pero la pequeña le apartó, con los labios apretados.

– Kibu... – Puntualizó.

– Vale, Kibu es una princesa guapa. A papá también tienes que darle muchos besos, de caramelo. – La apretó en un abrazo amoroso, que la niña aprovechó para aferrarse a la cabeza de su mami, riendo feliz.

– Si, Kibu da melos a papa. – Se bajó, esperando nerviosa que su mamá se colgara la bolsa del hombro y tomara su mano, para salir de casa.

Seguía nervioso, pero menos... y su hija sonreía, feliz.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kise revisaba con sumo cuidado los archivos con las fotos. Había mas de un millar de niños nacidos con la ayuda de la asociación, en trato con ellos,tanto directo como indirecto, y quería hacer algo para agradecerles de algún modo venir al mundo. Buscó entre los mas mayores, de mas de un año. Su agente le había dicho que a partir de esa edad se podía hacer un reportaje divertido, mas pequeños era casi crueldad infantil, por el tiempo que se necesitaba para una buena foto y las molestias que se originaban tanto al pequeño como a la madre

Aomine se sentó a su lado, para ayudarle. Se le daban bien los niños, ya lo había demostrado infinidad de veces.

Pasó las fotos más rápido que Kise, poniendo la mano sobre el vientre de su rubio.

– Sería buena idea organizar una jornada con todos los padres y bebés, en plan fiesta... a ti se te dan bien estas cosas y ademas... joder. – Abrió mucho los ojos, parado en la foto de una niña de año y medio aproximadamente.

– Joder ¿Qué?. – Kise alargó la cara a su lado, para enfocar la pantalla y pestañeó sorprendido. – Joder...

Buscó entre los expedientes de los bebés a la nena, y leyó con atención cada uno de los párrafos que conformaban el informe.

– Kiseki Himuro. – Kise frunció el ceño... su mamá tenía algo familiar aunque no sabía que exactamente. Daiki señaló el anillo colgado en su cuello... eso si que les sonaba, a los dos.

– ¿Será el amigo de Kagamicchi?. – Lo cierto es que no solo tenían eso en común, el contacto en caso de accidente era la abuela de Kuroko.

Y la nena era el punto en común mas gordo. Los dos conocían de sobra al padre de esa niña, por que la pequeña era idéntica a su padre, en todo. Y eso si que les había sorprendido a los dos.

– Me parece que conocemos al padre de esta chiquitina. – Daiki murmuró, mientras Kise se tapaba la boca con la mano.

– ¿Y su mamá?. – Rebuscó entre los folios. – Juega al basket, pero no me suena ¿A ti?. – Aomine negó, serio. – Está apuntado en la asociación como voluntario, para los casos de madres solteras o en los que no haya un padre... que raro... No hay documentación del parto ni nada... ¿La tendría en casa?.

– Voy a llamar a Kagami. – Tomó el móvil y pulsó llamada. No tenía ganas para misterios ese día.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kou extendió la pedorreta hasta quedarse sin aire. Kuroko batallaba con él, tratando de que se soltara la colilla, aferrada con fuerza entre sus pequeños deditos, para ponerle el pañal, pero el pequeño lo encontraba mas que divertido, uniendo las pedorretas a sonoras carcajadas.

Número dos entró en el cuarto, olisqueando con su fría nariz la cabeza del niño, que alargó sus manitas para agarrar la cabeza del perro entre ellas. Se dio cuenta de que había soltado su presa por culpa del perro y regresó la mano a la posición inicial.

Kagami dejó las bolsas con las últimas compras para la comida y se deslizó silencioso hasta el cuarto. Sobre la cama sus dos amores... y el perro.

Kuroko estaba mas hermoso que nunca. Una especie de destello parecía resaltar todo lo hermoso de su persona, o es que quizá su esposo lo miraba con ojos de enamorado.

– Vamos cielo, suelta... te la vas a arrancar. – Tiró de sus deditos con cuidado y logró poner el pañal por delante, sacándole al pequeño un gruñido mas típico de su padre que de él.

– Seguro que le crece otra. – Se colocó a su espalda, piernas abiertas, un brazo enroscado en su cintura, sus labios en el cuello pálido; su vida. – Es nuestro hijo, que le crezca un pito nuevo es sencillo para él. Imagínate lo que hará en unos años...Con tu hermosura y mi arrebatadora personalidad... un pito nuevo... y esos morritos pedorreantes...

Kuroko no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Y Kou al ver a su mamá reírse hizo lo mismo, reír con todas sus ganas.

El timbre en la puerta les indicó que su fiesta privada debía terminar.

Kuroko se levantó dejando a sus chicos divertirse mientras iba a abrir.

Himuro le sonrió, levantado a la altura de su cara una bolsa llena de helados.

Kuroko miró a su espalda, buscando la persona que iba presentarles, una pareja supuso. Le miró confuso al no encontrar a nadie tras él.

Le abrazó con fuerza, besando su mejilla, y un quejitido desde abajo le hizo mirar intrigado.

En el muslo de su amigo, una manita con una pulsera de cuentas rosas asomaba, aferrando con tanta fuerza el pantalón que estaba blanca.

Kuroko se agachó a su altura, mirando a Himuro extrañado. El moreno emitió una dulce sonrisa.

– Kiseki, dile hola a Kuroko. – Lo dijo tan dulcemente que hasta se sorprendió.

– Kibu. – Escuchó su vocecita, demandando a su mamá por el nombre.

La manita aflojó el agarre, y una coletita roja asomó, seguida de un conejo de peluche en miniatura. Siguió la linea del pequeño brazo hasta los lacitos en sus hombros. Una preciosa sonrisa en la carita regordeta, una mirada curiosa en los ojos infantiles.

Miró a su mamá, dudando, luego a Kuroko que arrodillado, la miraba sorprendido del todo.

Kibu miró por encima del peliceleste, a Kagami, que entraba con el pequeño Kou en brazos.

– Bebé. – Señaló al niño y luego miró con interés a su mamá, para que también notara su buena apreciación del detalle, de que efectivamente, en el cuarto había un bebé. – Mami, bebé...

Kagami también se quedó estático, mirando fijamente a la niña. Kou soltó un "mmoooooo" para dejar claro que él también había visto a la niña. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada de la pequeña a su amigo, una pregunta muda en sus ojos.

– Es Kiseki, un milagro, nunca mejor dicho... es mi hija. – Kagami se acercó y le abrazó con un solo brazo, dejándole apoyado en su pecho unos segundos, hasta que Kou, tratando de ver a la niña mas de cerca, se retorció en los brazos de su padre, obligándole a romper el saludo. – ¿Por qué no metes esto en el congelador y os cuento toda la historia?.

Kuroko asintió, y fue a tomar la bolsa, pero la niña se adelantó y la aferró con sus dos manitas, dispuesta a ayudar.

– Kibu, ¿No?... vamos a hacer sitio en el congelador. – Extendió una mano y la pequeña se aferró a ella, con dulzura. – Dios, Himu... es preciosa.

– ¿A que sí?. – Se acercó al niño, en los brazos de su papá, y le pasó la mano abierta por el pelo, travieso. Kou hizo una pedorreta. – ¿Éste es el que habéis hecho vosotros?... necesita un parche, se desinfla por algún sitio... A ver... – Levantó la camiseta pequeña para buscar la fuga, haciéndole cosquillas.

Kagami lo puso en sus brazos y el niño jugó con el moreno, feliz de tener un nuevo amigo.

En la cocina, Kuroko había sentado a la niña sobre la encimera, mirándola fijamente.

Kagami entró, con una sonrisa.

– ¿Bebé?. – Le preguntó a Kagami, ladeando la cabeza muy graciosa, buscándole con la mirada alrededor .

– El bebé está con tu mamá. ¿Vamos?. – Alargó las dos manos, y la niña se lanzó a sus brazos, tranquila. – ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que esta niña se parece a...?

– ¿Te acostaste con él?. – Kuroko le preguntaba directamente a Himuro, que entraba en la cocina con el niño a cuestas.

– Es obvio que si. – Señaló a la niña con la cabeza. – Os lo contaré, todo, lo prometo.

Dejaron a los niños sentados en el suelo del salón sobre una mullida alfombra, rodeados de juguetes.

Kibu sonreía hasta el límite de su pequeña boca. Casi nunca estaba con otros niños, a si que para ella era casi un día de fiesta. Y se hizo mas divertida cuando llegó Midorima con la pequeña Lucky, dormida en su carrito.

El chico de gafas también se quedó sin palabras al ver a la niña... Takao se encariñó con ella nada mas verla, era tan bonita... nunca tanto como su nena, pero muy bonita.

– Antes de que nadie diga nada, lo siento. – Miró a Kuroko, especialmente. – No sabía que hacer ni a quien contárselo... tú, bueno, tenías tu propio drama y no te hacía falta mas peso encima... no lo hice por molestarte, solo no quería que te sintieras peor de lo que ya estabas...si te sirve de algo, he pasado mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo... pero bueno, el embarazo no fue cómodo y he tenido que pensar en muchas cosas mientras todo ha durado... y bueno yo...

– ¿Y si empiezas por el principio?. – Kagami dudó, mas serio que el resto.

Lucky despertó, entre gemiditos, haciendo a su padre levantarse para atenderla. Tenía curiosidad, pero notó que Takao le miraba con un brillo comprensivo en los ojos, un brillo que solo una madre tiene. De algún modo se sintió conectado con Himuro, como ya lo estaba de Kuroko... cosas de mamás, pensó divertido.

– Bueno. – Suspiró, profundamente. – Fue en verano, yo también estaba huyendo de un amor no correspondido... y simplemente ocurrió, sin mas. Teníamos el corazón roto y … bueno, lo hicimos, tampoco tiene mas misterio... todos los presentes sabemos de que va... – Kuroko le tomó de la mano, entendiendo mas o menos su dolor. – Kibu tiene dieciocho meses y no me arrepiento de haberla tenido, ni de aquella noche... aunque decidió nacer cuando acababa de cumplir siete meses... y me pilló a mi solo y fue bastante aterrador, es mi Kiseki...

– Mamá, Kibu. – Sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en Himuro, aunque no duró mucho. Su atención estaba completamente puesta en la manera en la que Lucky tomaba el biberón de manos de su papi.

– ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?... Entiendo que no quisieras contarnos a nosotros nada, pero él... bueno. – Kagami, hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza.

– No lo sé, la verdad. – Negó tristemente. – Me asusté, volví a Estados Unidos, huyendo de todo... pero nada salió como esperaba... y bueno, la abuela vino a buscarme, me cuidó todo el tiempo que pudo... luego me enteré que salía con alguien, tampoco quería interferir, ni parecer que le pedía algo... – Miró a Kuroko. – Sé que os casasteis, y tu embarazo, casi lo viví como el mío... – Hizo una pausa, tranquilo. – No me llamó, ni una vez...no sé que decir, han sido un montón de cosas, unas detrás de otras...

– ¿Porqué ahora?. – La voz de Takao se escuchó por encima de los pensamientos del resto.

– Creo que no es justo que siga perdiéndose mas cosas de Kibu. – Todos los presentes notaron que se le dibujaba una preciosa sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de su pequeña. – Y ella merece al menos ver a su papá en persona, no solo en foto y en videos... aunque le encanta, ser ríe mucho con eso... – Miró a todos, tranquilo. – No quiero nada, ni voy a reclamar nada... solo un par de minutos y ya está.

– Solo me molesta que me hayas dejado fuera de todo esto. – Kagami dijo, muy serio. – Yo si te he llamado, un montón de veces, incluso varias veces al día...¡Maldita sea, Himuro! Somos amigos...

– Dice que lo siente. – La voz de Kuroko, calmada y seria, se escuchó tranquila, mirando a su hijo riendo con la niña. – Ya le conoces, Kagami kun tiene problemas para comprender el idioma... y a veces piensa con los pies, pero no lo hace aposta, perdónalo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Ahí estaba, lo sabía.

Kagami fue a abrir, y Murasakibara entró primero, mientras los dos pelirrojos se quedaban en la puerta, hablando.

– Ko- u – chaaaannnn. – Su voz cantarina hizo al niño buscarle con la mirada, hasta sonreír feliz por verle. – Andaaaa, pero si también está aquí Lucky chan...

Kibu se levantó de la manta, dejó el peluche a un lado, dejándole cómodamente sentado y pasó sus manitas alisando la camiseta larga por delante.

Se apartó el flequillo con la mano abierta del todo y pestañeó curiosa al hombre que acababa de entrar. Le conocía. Su mamá le había hablado de él, y le había visto jugar, en la tele.

– Hola. – Atsushi se agachó frente a ella, y la miró, profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. – Vaya, eres muy guapa... ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kibu. – Le encantaba decir su nombre, era genial.

– Hola Kibu, encantado de conocerte. – estiró la mano y esperó a que la niña hiciera lo mismo con la suya. – ¿Sabes quien soy yo?.

El silencio con el que todos los presentes seguían la conversación era en cierto modo místico.

– Muda... mara... maki... – Juntó las cejas en el centro de la frente, buscando como decir una palabra tan larga y dificil sin equivocarse. Hizo un puchero.

– ¿Sabes decir A-kun?. – La pequeña asintió. – Bien, pues yo soy A-kun...

Atsushi se levantó, tomando a la pequeña en brazos. La puso delante suya, tomada por las axilas, como un pequeño muñeco sin pilas...

– Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Kibu chan. – Giró la cara en dirección a la puerta, donde Akashi estaba parado junto a Kagami, con la mano tapando su boca, fuertemente. – Igualítos que los de Akachin. – Señaló a la puerta, oscilando la cabeza un poco.

– ¿Papi?. – Kibu murmuró, al verle.

No necesitó que nadie se lo dijera, lo sabía. Lo había visto, tenía fotos en su cuarto, junto a los ponis y el tren de caramelo... su mamá le había hablado de él, de que era muy guapo, de que a él no le importaría que sus ojos no fueran iguales, ni que su pelo fuera del color de las fresas...

Akashi no saludó, no habló, no dijo nada.

El salón se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor para justo después, desaparecer en una profunda negrura.

Se había desmayado... suerte que Kagami lo había visto venir, y pudo cogerle a tiempo...

00000000000000000000000000000

ufff no sabeis lo que me ha costado no escribirlo hasta el final jajaja uooooo

acepto tomatazos, y cheques en blanco... jajaja

suerte que a Mura le gustan los niños … mua hahaha

Aunque aún queda mucho que contar...

Gracias por el apoyo y lamento la demora.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Mía, tuya, nuestra

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 05: Mía, tuya, nuestra .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

No hay que preocuparse por nada.

Atsushi le ha contado a todo el mundo, que Aka-chin está bien, es solo que le gusta jugar a ser la bella durmiente desde hace unos días.

Las inyecciones han terminado, y las pastillas, y Akashi inclinado en el baño horas y horas.

El nuevo síntoma de Akashi es caer redondo cada dos por tres, tanto que Murasakibara ya ni se asusta por ello.

Kagami le lleva hasta la cama y resuelven continuar con la comida, dejándole descansar a gusto, sin interrupciones.

Lucky se duerme después de comer, mientras Kou, se afana en tratar de agarrar el calcetín que tapa su piececito.

Kibu mira hacia la puerta, por la que Kagami se ha llevado a su papi, hace un puchero, y sorbe por la nariz.

Murasakibara la coge de nuevo, entre los enormes brazos del pelilila la niña parece minúscula. Mira a su mami, con intención clara de llorar.

– Oye, oye... ¿Qué es esa cara tan fea?. – Murasakibara se sienta, acomodando a la niña en sus muslos. Su sonrisa es totalmente sincera. – Las princesas no hacen pucheros, ni lloran... si te quedas con esa cara serás fea... y no me gustan las niñas feas.

– ¿Papi?. – Mira al jugador y luego a su madre. Desvía la mirada al pasillo y de vuelta al mas alto. – Kibu buena niña, no fea... – Se aparta el flequillo de nuevo con la mano abierta.

– Bueno no sé... no puedo ver bien. – Mueve el flequillo de la niña a un lado. – Hay que hacer un peinado nuevo, Kibu chan no ve bien con tanto pelo por medio.¡Ya sé! Yo soy un peluquero de princesas, y te hago un peinado super bonito... ¿Qué me dices?.

Murasakibara frunce el ceño. Buscando un modo de ayudar a la pequeña, quita sus horquillas de conejitos y la goma con una mano, con cuidado.

Le acaricia el pelo, moviendo a un lado y a otro los suaves cabellos, del color de Akashi. Incluso en el tacto son idénticos. Atsushi los conoce de sobra, ha pasado horas deleitándose en el tacto de ese pelo rojo, y le gusta sentirlo igual, solo que con el dulce y sutil aroma de la colonia infantil.

Himuro rescata de la bolsa grande un pequeño bolsito con forma de nube, y se lo pone a la niña en la mano. Kiseki mira dentro, concentrada.

Saca un peine de cerdas suaves que el mayor toma de inmediato, peinando con calma. Sigue sacando cosas, horquillas, gomas sueltas... busca dos iguales, pero no ha traído las adecuadas.

– Mmm... – Murasakibara aprieta los labios en una línea... le recoge una porción del pelo en lo alto, haciendo una pequeña palmera con una goma rosa, pero el otro lado queda caído. Tiene una idea. Suelta su propia coleta, en lo mas bajo de la nuca. La goma es rosa, y la niña asiente.

Kibu levanta las dos manitas, palpando sus coletas nuevas con ligeros toques, sonriendo feliz.

Himuro sonríe con su hija, un poco mas tranquilo, la verdad. No pudo imaginarse que la pareja de Akashi era precisamente, Murasakibara, el jugador al que él tanto admiraba... y por un momento pensó que no aceptarían a su pequeña... pero en cierto modo, le gustó que precisamente fuera el dulce gigantón la pareja del pelirrojo.

Miró hacia el pasillo, como su hija, minutos atrás. No podía evitar seguir preocupado.

– Aka chin está bien. – leyendo su preocupación, se adelantó a su pregunta.

– Bien nado. – La nena le "obligó" a agachar la cabeza para recibir sus palmaditas de agradecimiento por el peinado. – Asias.

– De nada, princesa. – Miró cómplice a la niña, y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. –¿Le hacemos un peinado a Kou chin?

El niño ladeó la cabeza, interrogante. Alzó una ceja, intuyendo que su nombre, mas esa sonrisa no era nada bueno, y después miró a su padre, con una clara súplica de salvamento pintada en su infantil rostro.

Casi era hasta divertido lo de tratar de quitarse el calcetín y todo...

Media hora después Kuroko repartía los helados.

Murasakibara yacía tendido en la alfombra, Kou sobre su estómago, Kiseki a su cabeza, peinándole el largo cabello con los dedos.

Totalmente concentrada ponía una horquilla, y luego la quitaba para ponerla a un lado.

Takao miraba la escena, acunando a su pequeña con dulzura junto a su pecho. Lucky estaba despierta, demasiada luz y escándalo como para dormir. Sus verdes ojos, trataban de enfocar las caras, incomprensibles para su tierno cerebro, aunque si conocía la mayoría de las voces que escuchaba.

Kibu miraba a la otra niña, sonriendo a Takao, para volver a sus peinados en el pelo del mayor.

Los dedos de Murasakibara recorrían la pequeña espalda sobre su vientre, arriba y abajo. No le veía pero estaba seguro de que Kou se había dormido tranquilo sobre él.

Himuro terminó su historia al momento justo de servir el café, mientras el lavaplatos se ocupaba de la vajilla.

Takao suspiró, conteniendo un lamento, al igual que Kuroko. No podía ni imaginarse lo que habría sido para él alumbrar a Lucky solo, absolutamente solo.

Y ese chico no solo lo había hecho, si no que después pasó una semana entera a solas con su recién nacida. Sin médicos, ni ayuda de ningún tipo...

Takao dirigió su mirada a su esposo, diciéndole mil cosas solo con los ojos. Kagami pasó la mano abierta por la espalda de Kuroko, orgulloso de su amigo. Himuro había sido todo un héroe, uno increíble.

…..

La historia empezaba meses atrás, cuando intentando ayudar a Kuroko, había terminado desarrollando sentimientos por el amigo del peliceleste. Tenía algo que se parecía al amor del que trataba de huir en aquel momento; el cabello rojo.

Himuro amaba el cabello rojo de Kagami, aunque nunca le había confesado nada, no quería estropear una amistad de años... y notó el debate de Akashi. Su actitud, su manera de hablar, de mirarle, de preocuparse... Himuro no era tonto, y vio su corazón roto detrás de esa personalidad adulta dentro de un cuerpo adolescente. Era como si todo el peso del mundo recayera en sus pequeños hombros.

Su encuentro íntimo fue casi una consecuencia natural de pasar parte de la noche a solas.

Primero hablando de sus amigos, de su amor por el basket, estrategias, partidos pasados... amigos, vivencias... poco a poco lo suyo pasó de las palabras a las risas, las miradas, las confesiones...

Himuro se sintió atraído por él por algo tan insignificante como el color de su pelo, Akashi, no lo tenía muy claro... Algunas veces sentía que se había acercado a él por que se parecía en algo a la persona que había perdido, ese amor no correspondido del que parecía prisionero sin serlo,después por que le caía simpático, o su manera de hablar le resultaba agradable... al final simplemente pensó que su atracción mutua era puramente física. Sin mas.

Una noche llena de puntitos, lo hicieron. Había estrellas por todas partes, no solo en el cielo. Sin viento, el ambiente era cálido.

Empezó inocente, quería un beso, uno solo. No supo quien de los dos pidió semejante locura, un abrazo, un beso, una caricia perdida …

La noche.

Están solos, mas solos de lo que nunca han estado. Himuro es mas alto, diez centímetros mas alto, pero Akashi está acostumbrado a moverse entre gigantes, y en horizontal la diferencia de estatura no importa. A ninguno de los dos le importa.

El moreno va arriba, no lo han hablado, no hace falta. No es mas que un acto desesperado de desahogo... un modo como otro cualquiera de poner punto y final a una época con el corazón roto, para comenzar una nueva lejos del dolor pasado.

Solo es eso, nada mas. No se gustan, no se aman, no sienten nada el uno por el otro... esas lágrimas que llegan hasta sus labios durante los vaivenes no significan nada.

Nada.

El cuerpo, traicionero, reacciona a los estímulos, a los vaivenes dulces, a las pequeñas manos posadas en su trasero, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, dedos nerviosos, aire desesperado que no entra en los pulmones como debería.

Hace calor, mucho, por todas partes. Hasta el aire que reemplaza sus prendas es abrasador, pero a estas alturas, lo único que pueden hacer, que quieren hacer es dejarse llevar sin mas.

No importaba nada. Himuro solo quería un beso, uno solo. Recordó que fue él quien lo pidió, un beso, solo uno... ¿A que venía lo del tener sexo de ese modo?... como si no hubiera un mañana, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, sin preocupaciones, sin corazones rotos, sin amores que solo eran amigos, ni amigos con el corazón roto que no veían mas allá de su propio dolor...

Ah, si, ya se acordaba... le gustaba su pelo, rojo... la razón por la que Akashi estaba ahí era un misterio. Por que le acariciaba como lo hacía, por que sus labios le buscanban, llenando de cálida saliva el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Por que sus suspiros no subían de volumen, ni cuando se metía tan adentro que le hacía daño...

No preguntó, no quiso saberlo... solo sabía que le gustaba su pelo... tan rojo...y sus ojos desiguales... eran tan exóticos.

Himuro se sintió tan corriente a su lado. Moreno de ojos negros, ya ves tu, lo mas normal del mundo.

Las personas mas hermosas son aquellas que no son conscientes de su hermosura, y precisamente eso era lo que le hacía tan arrebatador... pero ¿Tanto como atraer a Akashi a sus brazos, a ese encuentro furtivo? No lo sabía, tampoco quiso saberlo.

Un latigazo en su espalda, recorriendo como una descarga su piel, encogiendo sus pies, sus manos, sus labios.

La piel de gallina se extiende por todo su cuerpo, mientras recibe el resultado de su encuentro nocturno sin ser consciente de que lo que ocurre en realidad.

Akashi le aprieta contra sus caderas, sin soltarle. Es increíble la fuerza que tiene, que pone en que no se mueva, y esa inmovilidad le arrastra a su propio desahogo. Entre los dos, sale cálido y se entibia hasta enfriarse, al ritmo de sus latidos desesperados.

Están solos, mas solos que nunca.

Sudados, satisfechos, ardiendo por dentro, por fuera, por todas partes y a la vez helados.

El corazón sigue roto, el dolor sigue ahí... solo quiere un beso, solo uno...

¿Lo hacemos otra vez?... la pregunta surge de los labios del pelirrojo. Labios hinchados de besos erráticos, miradas perdidas.

Himuro siente el césped en su espalda desnuda, el cuerpo caliente moverse sobre él, la pegajosa sustancia en su estómago... las estrellas, tras el límite de su hombro...

La noche... que empieza a dejar de serlo. El oscuro cielo va clareándose, mientras ellos dos, siguen lamiendo sus heridas mutuamente...

...y ahí se quedan, cuando el cuerpo ya no da para mas, se visten, en silencio, recogen sus besos, sus miradas, su angustia, sus caricias. Lo entierran todo lo mas profundo posible. Una promesa muda de silencio. No ha pasado, no debe ser contado, a nadie le importa... es algo solo de ellos, y de nadie mas.

Sin consecuencias.

Himuro vuelve a casa de su tio, andando.

El dolor de su cuerpo, por la intrusión, le dá la suficiente rabia como para no parar de andar hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando volvió a la casa de la abuela, Akashi y Murasakibara habían vuelto a la ciudad.

De nuevo solo... o eso creía.

….

– Cierra todo cuando me vaya. – La abuela seguía revisando todo varias veces, el cierre de la ventana era su objetivo actual.

Himuro la miraba, con la mano en su pequeño vientre de casi siete meses. No había engordado mucho con el embarazo, aunque estaba totalmente sano, los últimos meses no habían sido un paseo por el campo, precisamente.

– Está bien, abuela. – Puso la maleta de mano en los dedos de la anciana y la llevó hasta la puerta. – Cerraré todo, el gas, las puertas, las ventanas, apagaré la luz general...

– Anuncian una nevada, asegúrate de cerrar todo bien... sobre todo el agua, que no se congelen las tuberías. Los animales están asegurados, todo lo del granero lo he dejado para que aguante. – Le acarició la cara con dulzura. – No me gusta dejarte solo en año nuevo, pero … faltan un par de meses para que nazca tu pequeña y mi familia no vendrá... y tu te empeñas en no querer venir..

– Estaré bien, de verdad. – Dio un beso en su mejilla y posó la mano de la anciana sobre su bebé. – Estaremos bien. De hecho estaremos estupendamente con un poco de tranquilidad. Cerraré todo antes de la nevada, y me acurrucaré aquí dentro, bajo la mantita, con un montón de comida hasta que pase el año nuevo... Diviértase con su familia, y dele a Tetsuya un beso de mi parte.

No se fue muy convencida, pero si no salía en ese momento, perdería el tren y no había cosa que le molestara mas que tener que ir en taxi. Pagar a un desconocido para que la llevase a cualquier sitio le molestaba y mucho.

Himuro disfrutó de su tranquilidad hasta la noche de fin de año. Cenó ligero, no tenía mucha hambre, y la niña no paraba quieta, obligándole a tumbarse de lado para estar mas a gusto.

Estaba un poco cansado, por la tarde había despejado el camino con la sal, y se había asegurado de que los animales tenían agua y comida. El huerto seguía cubierto y las provisiones de leña no se habían mojado. Apagó todo lo eléctrico y esperó a que lo mas fuerte de la nevada, que sería esa noche y todo el día siguiente, descargara y pasara de largo para volver a poner todo en su sitio.

El dolor le despertó en mitad de la noche. Un dolor lacerante, puntiagudo, abrasador.

El frío llenaba el cuarto y toda la casa fuera de la cama, lejos de la manta que le cubría. Aun así se destapó. Usó la luz del móvil para mirar bajo ella. No había luz, ni teléfono, ni fuera ni dentro de la casa.

Vio sangre, en las sábanas, en sus muslos, mojando su pijama. Dolor, mucho dolor.

Llenando cada espacio de su ser. Estaba de parto, no podía ser, pero así era.

Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en mas. Otro dolor, mas horripilante que el anterior, le hizo gritar, con fuerza. Aferrando el vientre entre sus dedos, resolvió quedarse en la cama.

Intentó llamar, no había línea. La maldita nevada había estropeado las comunicaciones.

Pensó que moriría por el dolor, pensó que estaría solo. Pensó que moriría ahí, solo... o su bebé... y que no sabría que hacer hasta que la abuela volviera...

Pero después todo se alejó. Había llegado hasta ahí solo, y llegaría al final del mismo modo.

Sabía algunas cosas, la abuela no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez historias antiguas, de partos que había asistido.

Mantener la calma, respira, despacio, y lo mas importante, si había sangre, alumbrar al bebé, ya.

Le había despertado el dolor pero no sabía cuando había empezado... y que pasaba realmente.

Un nuevo síntoma se unió al dolor, una tensión muscular en el bajo vientre. Empujar, tenía ganas de empujar... y eso también se lo había contado la abuela.

Vale, se preparó para el siguiente. Tenía prisa, miedo, mucho mucho miedo. No podía dejar que pasara sin mas, tenía que hacerlo por si mismo, obligarse a continuar.

Apretó, gritó, se encogió, no supo en que orden, no tenía consciencia de sus actos, ni del tiempo que pasaba... se concentró en su pequeño vientre, nada mas.

Un último grito, seguido de silencio. Sus jadeos solaparon los sonidos que siguieron al acto en sí. La pequeña criatura se movió en el espacio bajo sus muslos.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña. Nunca en su vida había visto nada tan pequeño.

Lloró, bajito, acunando con dedos temblorosos a la niña, sucia y ensangrentada.

Tenía la piel de gallina, y la tiritona que se instaló en su cuerpo le recordó el frío, y que tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Limpiar todo, a la niña, la cama, él mismo.

Necesitaba llegar al baño, pero no había agua, estaba cortada. Usaría una poca de la que tenía para la comida, y cruzó los dedos para llegar a la cocina sin desmayarse. Estaba claro que toda esa sangre era suya...

no supo como pero lo logró. Cuando el amanecer iluminó todo, estaba sentado en la cama, con la ventana abierta, dejando que el sol entrara en el cuarto a través del cristal.

Cansado, dolorido y agotado vio a su pequeñita a la luz del día.

Pequeñita, muy pequeñita, pálida, calvita, sin cejas... si pudiese buscar una palabra era minúscula. Su criatura era minúscula.

Pero no podía dejarse vencer. Arremolinó todo lo necesario alrededor de la cama, para salir de ella lo menos posible. No tenía muy claro que hacer a continuación, seguía sin haber línea de teléfono y seguía solo con ella.

Solo priorizó, nada mas. Tenía que mantenerla calentita, limpia y alimentada. Y él lo mismo. No podía desfallecer y rendirse.

Cuando pasó una semana, y la abuela regresó, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su pequeña eran ligeramente diferentes... y que empezaba a nacer, en la mitad de su cráneo, una preciosa pelusita suave de color rojo...

….

Akashi despertó y se deslizó hasta el comedor apoyando el hombro en la pared. Si iba despacio el mundo no se ponía a dar vueltas... llegó al comedor cuando Himuro terminaba la historia, pero no dijo nada... la verdad es que no sabía que decir... solo miró a la niña, que peinaba totalmente concentrada el cabello de su novio.

Era injusto, pero real.

Kiseki estaba ahí, era una verdad... una verdad preciosa.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa terminéeeeeeeeeeeeee

ufff ufff ufff

Gracias por estar ahí, aunque estoy un poco choff por los pocos coments en el origen ( puchero) pero este sigue gustando... ( O eso espero)

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	6. Futuro perfecto

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 06: Futuro perfecto .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Aomine sonrió en cuanto entró por la puerta. La voz gritona de Kise se escuchaba desde la calle, perfectamente, quejándose solo sabía él de qué exactamente.

La tarta no era de chocolate blanco, o el catering no entendía el concepto de entrantes fríos. La imprenta no tenía ni idea de como cambiar las invitaciones para contentar a un , muy susceptible modelo, embarazado de cinco meses.

Las flores no eran blancas, ni rosas, ni rojas, ni azules, ni amarillas.

Daiki estaba seguro de que los de la floristería serían capaces de crear rosas fluorescentes que brillaran en la oscuridad con tal de que el rubio no llamase mas.

La mesa del comedor era un campo de batalla, al que le había pasado un tornado por encima, un maremoto, un huracán, dos corrimientos de tierra y una docena de animadoras haciendo volteretas.

Dejó la mochila con su ropa sudada en un lado, y depositó el balón de basket con todo el cuidado del mundo, pero Kise tenía súper poderes.

No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en levantar la vista, clavarla en su moreno novio y, mediante señas cuidadosamente estudiadas, mandarle a ducharse, ponerse ropa limpia, y meter en la lavadora eso que tanto apestaba dentro de la mochila.

Daiki sonrió de lado, quitándose la camiseta en mitad del salón... y los pantalones. Obediente metió toda su ropa en la lavadora, y pasó, dirección al baño, por delante de la mesa.

Desnudo.

El teléfono rodó desde los dedos del rubio hasta la montaña de hojas en la mesa. Su mandíbula se descolgó sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y sus dorados ojos quedaron atascados en esos abdominales...

Mordió su labio inferior, y tragó saliva.

Dios, ese hombre no podía estar mas bueno.

– Tengo mucho que hacer... – Trató de justificar algo que no le habían pedido, aunque ni pestañeaba mirando a su novio. – No puedes … ya sabes...la tarta es … y tu...

Daiki asintió a todos sus balbuceos, sin mudar la expresión ni un poco. Cuando supuso que no diría nada mas, dio unos pasos para darse una ducha, una muy larga y merecida ducha.

Con su novio.

Le agarró de la muñeca y tiró con cuidado de él, poniéndole de pie. Una de las montañas de hojas se deslizó hasta el borde, esparciéndose sin remedio.

Kise no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules, tan bonitos... unidos a esa cara tan hermosa, que mira tu por donde, estaba mágicamente pegada a ese pedazo de cuerpazo con todos sus musculitos, y sus cositas en su sitio... todas ellas.

Kise hizo un puchero y se escurrió hasta quedar tumbado en mitad del pasillo.

Aomine le miró alzando una ceja, sin soltar su muñeca.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces?. – Preguntó un poco preocupado, pero se le pasó la preocupación en cuanto le vio sonreír de lado.

– Ejerzo mi derecho a la protesta no violenta. – Daiki tiró de él y le llevó patinando por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto que compartían.

– ¿Y contra que protestas?. – Se agachó a su lado, haciendo su sonrisa mucho mas grande.

– Contra el hecho de que estés mas bueno que yo, no es justo, el modelo soy yo. – Infló los mofletes y cruzó su brazo libre sobre el pecho.

– Eso no es verdad. – Con esas pocas palabras se ganó su atención. – Tu eres infinitamente mas hermoso que yo, además, cuentas con una ventaja que yo no tengo... eres guapo por dos...

Su mano, traviesa, se posó en la curvatura del vientre ajeno, y después mandó a sus labios, para que hicieran el resto del trabajo.

– Tengo mucho que hacer aún. – Se quejó Kise, atacando con un nuevo puchero mas pronunciado que el anterior.

– Y yo, mi novio quiere que me duche. – Besó sobre la camiseta a su pequeño hijo, dentro del rubio. – Pero yo no quiero ducharme solito... me da miedo, por si hay un coco detrás del jabón o algo peligroso...

– Tu quieres otra cosa … – El brillo en sus ojos, picaruelo, le arrancó una carcajada a los labios morenos, que lejos de su pequeño, se deslizaban por toda la piel que podía mordisquear con esos labios tan pecaminosos.

– Ahora mismo, que me acompañes al baño, mires detrás del bote de jabón, por si hay un monstruo feo y grande que me quiera comer el culo, y que tu y yo nos hagamos unos largos en la bañera... – Mientras hablaba apoyaba su argumento dando pequeños besitos por el cuello de su rubio novio, con las dos manos sobre su pequeño, las dos. – Por favor... no me dejes solito en el baño.

– Así que... un monstruo que coma culos. – Su entrecejo se frunció en una mueca divertida. Se sacó la camiseta de estar por casa, con una cara sonriente por la cabeza y entró en el baño, protegiendo a Aomine con su cuerpo, ante cualquier posible ataque. – Creo que está despejado, pero no he mirado detrás de la esponja. – Apartó con dos dedos la cortina de la ducha y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ser acercara a mirar por si mismo.

Unas manos morenas se posaron en su cintura, dándole la vuelta, atrapando sus labios en un beso demandante, cálido y amoroso hasta empalagar.

– A lo mejor no sale. – Daiki murmuró en mitad del beso.

– No sale, ¿quién?. – Kise dudó, sin entender mucho.

– El monstruo come culos, el tuyo sigue tapado. – Metió la mano entre el pantalón y la carne, apretando un cachete con ganas.

Los dos se miraron, un segundo. Aomine se apartó un poquito, mirándole con una cara muy rara. La mano que magreaba su trasero se movió hasta la tripa redondita.

– Vaya... que raro. – Kise le miraba, confuso, feliz, asustado, todo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Se ha movido?... Eso, ¿Ha sido una patada?... Ryota, ha dado una patada. – Se arrodilló delante suya, pegando la mejilla a la fina piel del vientre, apretando el cuerpo del rubio contra su cabeza con las dos manos en su espalda.

– ¿Si?, no me digas. – Apretó los labios, alzando una ceja sabiondo. – Lo he notado, me ha dado una patada. A mi... está aquí dentro, ¿Recuerdas?... lo metiste tu.

– ¿Puedes hacer que lo haga otra vez?. – Ilusionado como un niño que ve por primera vez la feria, miraba el vientre abultado y la cara de su rubio, esperanzado. – Por favor, puedes hacer que se mueva otra vez... por favor.

– Me parece que eso no tiene que ver con... ¡Oh!. – Tomó la mano de Daiki y la puso justo en el sitio, que ahora si, lo notó del todo, con toda la mano. – ¿Estás llorando?. – Sorprendido no era la palabra para describir como estaba.

– No... solo son estúpidas cosas que salen de mis ojos. – paseó la mano por toda la piel tirante que pudo, buscando el lugar por el que se notaría de nuevo el movimiento del pequeño. – ¿Te duele, cuando hace eso?.

– No, solo se siente raro, nada mas. – Pasó la mano por su cara, limpiándole las cosas que caían de sus ojos, que no, no eran lágrimas de felicidad, no eso nunca, y recordó el motivo por el que estaban medio desnudos en el baño. – Vamos a bañarnos... los tres. A lo mejor le gusta el agua. Y mas ahora, con el baño libre de monstruos malvados, masticadores de traseros...

– El agua no sé, pero bañarse con nosotros dos le va a encantar. – Abrió el grifo, y puso el tapón en cuanto el agua que salía era calentita.

Se quitó el sudor en la ducha que tenían a un lado y arrastró con él a Kise, bajo el caudal de agua.

Todo el cansancio por el día de juego se fue por el desagüe, junto con las miles de preocupaciones del rubio. Esos momentos eran para ellos, ya una pequeña familia, llena de integrantes muy guapos. Estaban en su pequeño mundo privado, solo para ellos.

Al contrario de lo que podía parecer, Kise tenía muchísimo mas trabajo desde que estaba embarazado como modelo, a parte del que él mismo se había buscado, con la asociación y ahora la organización de la boda.

En el fondo adoraba estar tan liado, le encantaba organizar cosas, se le daba bien y disfrutaba haciéndolo. Y su ego llegaba a la estratosfera cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su estado, cualquier detalle que conocía, hacía a Kise engordar medio kilo al contarlo.

Aomine pasaba el día jugando, centrado en el basket, y una vez en casa, Ryota era el centro de su universo particular. El rubio y su pequeño bebé, nada mas.

Por eso sus momentos a solas eran sagrados.

El baño, relajado de mas de media hora, hasta que el agua se quedó fría, fue en absoluto silencio, solo sus respiraciones, y el sonido acuoso rebotando en las baldosas del recinto, cada vez que se daban una caricia bajo el agua, o el crujir característico de la espuma en sus respectivas cabezas.

Kise había dejado crecer su pelo en todo este tiempo, aunque seguía corto por detrás, la parte de delante le rozaba los labios, y a Daiki le encantaba apartarlo con la punta de sus dedos, acomodarlo tras una de sus orejas, que aprovechaba para acariciar también...

Daiki salió primero, para preparar las toallas con las que secar a su chico, que no se quedara húmedo, y se resfriara por su culpa... Kise enredó sus ojos en ese trasero, que se movía arriba por un lado, y luego por el otro mientras se alejaba de él.

La estúpida toalla en las caderas del moreno le fastidiaron la diversión cuando volvió al baño, pero lejos de moverse, se acomodó con mas tranquilidad, estirando las piernas hasta el límite aprovechando que tenía toda la bañera para él.

Daiki tenía la ligera impresión de que su chico quería guerra, llámalo intuición masculina, llámalo sexto sentido, llámalo que veía perfectamente la "alegría" en el cuerpo de su rubito desde su posición junto al lavabo.

Y a él le encantaba jugar.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama, y te seque, por todas partes, sin dejar ni una sola gotita de agua en tu piel?. – Kise respondió alzando sus largos brazos al cuello del otro.

– Se va a mojar todo. – Intentó retirar la sábana antes de llegar a la cama, desde los brazos de Daiki, pero no le salió como esperaba, y arrastró a su novio con él sobre la cama.

– Si... se va a mojar todo. – Le besó, sin mas, y luego dibujó una preciosa sonrisa, para volver a besarlo. – Una pena, tendremos que deshacer la cama... y volver ha hacerla otra vez... con lo liadísimos que estamos los dos.

– Vale tu ganas. – Apartó la tela con los pies, dejando que cayera por si misma al suelo. – A la mierda las sábanas. Ponte las botas. Dame mimitos, muchos... que yo te he salvado del ataque el monstruo come culos.

– Eso es fácil. – Sus labios, se perdieron en la piel del vientre, de nuevo, buscando a su pequeño, sentir lo mas cerca posible su movimiento.

Kise descubrió, con asombro, que las manos de su novio eran mucho mas que mágicas. Lo que Aomine podía hacer con esos dedos, no era normal. Y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo se había hecho completamente adicto a esos dedos, a esas yemas diabólicas, y que del mismo modo el moreno necesitaba su ración de Kise diaria para subsistir.

Malditas hormonas, si eso, lo mejor era echarle la culpa a las hormonas y no al hecho de que fueran un par de calenturientos enamorados hasta la médula el uno del otro.

000000000000000000000000000000

Akashi se quedó un segundo de pie por si mismo, antes de necesitar de nuevo la pared para mantenerse erguido.

Era curioso que el mas cercano a él fuera precisamente Himuro.

– ¿Te ayudo?. – Preguntó antes de hacer nada innecesario u ofensivo, pero el pelirrojo le respondió con un asentimiento y levantó el brazo en su dirección.

Odiaba estar tan débil, y verse tan vulnerable. No por los demás, es que nunca había necesitado a nadie para nada, y tener que reconcoerlo le sacaba de quicio en cierto modo.

Pero el fin merecía la pena, cualquier sacrificio era poco.

Le pasó la mano por la cintura y caminó con él los pasos hasta la silla mas cercana. Sintió los dedos de Akashi en su propia cintura, en un toque firme.

– Estás mas delgado. – La voz de Himuro salió tranquila de sus labios, se permitió mirarle un segundo, antes de girar sobre un talón y ponerse delante, para ayudarle a sentarse.

– Tu también. – Su mano seguía en la cintura de Himuro, y eso que ya estaba sentado.

Durante los siguientes diez segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Se miraron a los ojos, perdidos en la mirada del otro. En un par de ocasiones los dos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintieron en el último momento.

El llanto de Lucky les sacó del trance en el que se habían metido juntos.

Midorima la tomó de los brazos de su mami, que la acunaba intentando que no llorase para no arruinar el reencuentro, pero a la niña no podía importarle menos la tensión del momento. Tenía pis, y alguien tenía que cambiarle el pañal. Su padre, su madre, el monstruo come culos de Kise, quien fuera, pero quería su trasero seco, ya.

Himuro se sentó a su lado, los dos mirando a Kibu, que seguía ajena a todo, peinando a Murasakibara sentada en el suelo. Kou dormía cómodamente en la tripa del gigante, con su latido como nana, la mejor canción del mundo para el pequeño de Kuroko.

– Yo también.. – El moreno le miró sin decir nada para no interrumpirle. – Soy sietemesino. Escuché la historia, bueno parte de ella, el final.

– Ese no es el final. – Su mirada puesta en la niña, como los últimos meses, no había dejado de mirar a su pequeña ni un solo instante. – Luego estuvo dos meses en la incubadora... fue lo peor que he vivido en mi vida. No podía ni tocarla, solo estar ahí, cada día, hasta que me echaban, y volvía al día siguiente, y al siguiente... – Rebuscó en su móvil por las carpetas de fotos, hasta las primeras de la niña, y le pasó el teléfono al pelirrojo. – Esta me la hicieron la primera vez que pude tenerla en brazos desde que nació...

– ¿Puedo?. – Agitó el teléfono, pidiendo permiso para mirar el resto.

– Claro. – Sin mirarle, dibujó una sonrisa leve.

No tenían nada que reprocharse, era inútil. De que servía echarse en cara llamadas no hechas, o silencios convenientes... el tiempo pasado no volvería, y eso lo sabían los dos, muy bien.

Y tampoco era una conversación que quisieran tener delante de todos; no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo... ni mucho menos el público adecuado.

Tenían que hablar si, pero ellos dos, o tres, contando con Murasakibara...

Akashi vio la vida de su hija en fotos. Himuro había documentado cada mes, cada logro, sonrisa, gesto, juguete y mirada en fotos.

Cientos de ellas.

Y las llevaba en el teléfono, para enseñarlas a quien estuviera interesado. Cualquier madre estaba mas que dispuesta a presumir de sus hijos, y Himuro no era una excepción.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Akashi miró cada imagen con atención, aunque no la suficiente teniendo a la pequeña ahí delante suya.

Escuchaba su vocecita, narrando cada uno de los pasos que daba, cada horquilla que ponía, o quitaba, cada vez que trataba de hacer un peinado nuevo en el pelo largo de Murasakibara, largo en comparación con sus manitas.

Mandaba un mechón por encima de la cara del gigante, y lo hacía bailar sobre su nariz, soplando, haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Kou.

Kiseki se reía cada vez que el pelilila soplaba, haciendo que todos los que la miraban, sonrieran de vuelta.

Con la mano libre atrajo a la niña sobre su cabeza y le susurró muy bajito un secreto.

Kibu se giró de un golpe, mirando a su mamá y justo después al pelirrojo.

Aunque no se movió de donde estaba, si les miró un buen rato.

Mas por timidez que por otra cosa, dedicó los siguientes minutos a despejar el cabello del mas alto de horquillas y gomas, y ordenarlas dentro de su bolsito, exceptuando la goma rosa, que devolvió a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Repitió la acción de la primera vez, se levantó con cuidado, planchó su ropa con las manos, comprobó su peinado y caminó con pasos firmes hasta su mamá.

– Hola Kiseki. ¿Sabes quien soy?. – La grave voz del pelirrojo resonó firme, pero al tiempo suave, como un susurro contundente.

–¿Papi?. – Miró a Himuro, por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza agachada apuntando a sus pies, tímida. – ¿Tenes pupa? Tu mime, da susto. Uff.

– Si bueno, estoy malito, pero me pondré bueno pronto. – Habló suavemente para no asustar a la niña.

Kibu entonces levantó la vista, le miró unos segundos y rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con lo que necesitaba.

– Toma. – Sostenía en la punta de dos dedos una tirita con dibujos de helados. – Cura tu pupa.

– Gracias. – Miró a Himuro un poco confuso y le hizo el gesto de que la usara, por que la niña estaba esperando que lo hiciera. – ¿Me ayudas?

Era muy gracioso verla abrir la tirita del envoltorio, guardar la parte que había que tirar en su puñito, y tomar la mano de Akashi, para pegarla.

Aunque buscó una herida, no encontró ninguna y acabó por pegarla en el dorso de su mano.

Después de hacerlo le miró interesada, de cerca. Akashi fingió "curarse" y la niña soltó una carcajada feliz, antes de ir con su mamá, y sentarse en sus muslos, cerca de él.

– Es increíble. – Mirándola de cerca, el parecido era asombroso. No podía decir que no era hija suya, de hecho el que tenía verdaderos problemas con eso era Himuro, ya que nadie se creía que la niña fuera hija suya.

– ¿Quieres saber algo increíble?... la abuela la enseñó a jugar al Shogi y me gana... eso si que es increíble.

– Mamá es un manta...

– Eso también se lo ha enseñado la abuela.

Himuro atinó en el último segundo a evitar que Akashi se cayera hacia delante.

Murasakibara le devolvió el bebé a Kagami y tomó a su novio en brazos, para regresarle a la cama.

– Se le pasará, en un par de semanas. – Miró a Kibu, arrodillándose junto a ella. – Tu papi es un dormilón. – Hizo el gesto juntando las manos y roncando divertido.

– Pone godo. – Asintió a las palabras de Atsushi.

– Si duerme todo el día, se pondrá muyyyy gordo, ¿Eh?. – Takao le acarició el pelo a la pequeña entendiendo. Eso también se lo decía su madre a él.

Kuroko se paró junto a Himuro, serio.

– ¿Estás bien?. – La pregunta era totalmente sincera.

– Si, la verdad es que si, estoy mas que bien. – Se giró para mirar a Kuroko, sonriendo.

Estaba aliviado, feliz, tranquilo...

Y un poco preocupado, queriendo saber que le pasaba a Akashi pero con miedo a preguntar.

Aunque no parecía muy grave cuando todos a su alrededor se comportaban con normalidad.

00000000000000000000000000000

Suspiro profundo... otro cap, de esos que me gustan (aomine en bolas jejeje)

Solo queda un cap del origen, me da penita y todo, pero usaré el sitio libre para un nuevo fic, Aokuro ( aplausos)

Gracias por el apoyo, os super lovio

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Esos besos que me das

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 07: Esos besos que me das .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

El sonido del agua era relajante, la temperatura agradable.

La sensación de calma recorría su piel al completo.

Lucky pasaría la primera noche fuera lejos de casa.

Los padres de Kazunari se habían ofrecido voluntarios, prácticamente habían secuestrado a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre, con la excusa de que querían pasar mas tiempo con ella antes de volver a su trabajo, en el otro lado del mundo.

No era cierto, y Kazunari agradecía internamente la oportunidad que sus padres le brindaban.

Había salido por la tarde, de compras.

Hacía tiempo que no compraba ropa para él. Había vuelto a su talla, pero su ropa era anticuada, y la que tenía o estaba pasada de moda o estropeada. Casi siempre iba con el uniforme del instituto, o con su versión deportiva. Y la ropa de embarazo era de Kuroko, gracias al cielo que le había servido, y que su marido era mas grande que él, y su ropa le quedaba estupendamente con su barriga redondita.

Iba a echar de menos eso, ponerse la ropa de Shintarô sin preguntarle. Le gustaba especialmente ponerse las prendas que él acababa de usar, no sabía por que pero se sentía en calma con ellas puestas.

Se compró un par de camisetas, pantalones y una docena de cambios de ropa interior, algunos de los cuales eran de lo mas incitantes.

También reparó en ciertos artículos que antes utilizaban casi a diario y unas cuantas cosas que no usaba desde unos meses atrás.

Se sonrojó hasta el límite de lo permitido en la farmacia.

Shintarô siempre se ocupaba de comprar esas cosas, y la verdad, no tenía ni idea.

No se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber de tantas clases, formas, colores, sabores... tamaños... hasta con relieves... y la crema le costó unos minutos mas de sonrojo. Las preguntas de la farmacéutica le parecieron mas un examen para un cuerpo de seguridad que para comprar crema.

Había fría, caliente,con sabor a cosas, olor... comestible.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle una grosería a la dependienta, menos mal que al final reconoció la pegatina de uno de ellos. Habían cambiado el envase, pero era la misma.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora.

Aún tenía un par de horas para prepararse. Extendió su ropa sobre la cama y la miró con una sonrisa. Eligió lo mas casual y cómodo y guardó el resto.

Colocó las flores que había comprado por el camino, rosas blancas, el articulo para la buena suerte del día de hoy para su signo, por toda la casa, especialmente en la bañera y la habitación de los dos.

Y se metió en la ducha.

Tenía una sensación de vacío extraña, desde que Lucky había llegado a sus vidas, sentía un vacío, tanto físico como emocional. Había estado todos esos meses alojando a su pequeña dentro del cuerpo, que ahora era como si le faltara algo.

No terminaba de sentirse él mismo del todo.

Salió secándose el pelo, que peinó con los dedos. No quiso mirarse al espejo, y se paró frente a la cama, desnudo.

¿Qué venía ahora?. Ya se habían casado, tenían un bebé... ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?.

¿Hay siguiente paso?...

Se vistió lentamente con ese pensamiento rodándole por la cabeza. Al final le dio igual.

El gusano rastrero estaba a punto de llegar y él no quería pensar en nada negativo.

Aún así, se quedó de pié frente a la cama.

Aunque escuchó las llaves perfectamente, y a Midorima llamarle, no abrió la boca para nada.

– Siento llegar tarde, paré un momento por la cena. – Takao no se giró para reprocharle nada. – ¿Estás bien?

– Si... estoy bien. – Llevaba un rato pensando algo. Era descabellado y podía llevarse un chasco, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

– ¿Y la niña?. – Miró extrañado a la cuna vacía y luego a su esposo.

– Quería salir. Le ha dado dinero y se ha ido con sus amigas de fiesta. – Midorima levantó una ceja por encima del límite de las gafas. – Me ha convencido, no he podido resistirme a esos ojitos verdes tan preciosos.

– ¡oh!...Le habrás dicho que vuelva antes de la diez, ¿No?. – Le abrazó sonriendo. – Lo que significa que tenemos tiempo para nosotros...

Takao asintió, tímido. No sabía por que se sentía tímido de repente.

Las manos viajaron sin que lo pensara a la cintura de su esposo. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el cuarto fue la bolsa con la cena, caer al suelo.

Midorima podía oler el aroma de las rosas, y le pareció de lo mas tierno que mirase el horóscopo.

Kazunari tembló a su toque, y le miró comprendiendo su miedo. Era la primera vez que iban a intimar después del parto, y eso lo convertía en una nueva primera vez.

– No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras. – Midorima susurró en sus labios, tratando de separarle, pero su esposo tenía otros planes.

Unos planes infinitamente mas atractivos que cenar a solas sin la nena.

Era un momento perfecto para retomar su vida íntima. Sin prisa, sin tiempo, solo ellos dos y sus sentimientos.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó el moreno, sentándose en la cama. – Por si hago algo que no te guste... hace mucho que no lo hacemos y sinceramente, tengo un poquito de miedo.

Sus dedos temblaron sobre las sábanas. Metió la mano bajo la almohada y le dio las cosas que había comprado en la farmacia.

Era la primera vez en su vida que unos preservativos le parecían de lo mas tierno y adorable.

Takao quería complacerle, y él se moría de ganas por hacer lo mismo.

"_Se considerado con tu pareja"._

Las palabras del libro acudieron a su mente, aunque no las necesitó.

Le tumbó sobre el colchón y empezó un beso alargado por encima de su ropa.

– Cierra los ojos, deja que me ocupe de todo. – Midorima le sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, colocando sus cabellos de nuevo con los dedos, aprovechando para besarle. – Confía en mi.

Asintió, sin saber por qué, su cabeza se movió sin su permiso.

Una sensación extraña le inundó por completo. Con los ojos cerrados todo era mucho mas notable.

Y su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho mas sensible a cualquier estímulo, los dedos de Midorima trazando una línea recta desde su cuello hasta el ombligo fue increíble.

Todo su cuerpo sintió la caricia, hasta los dedos de los pies.

– Levanta el culo. – Le pidió en un susurro para desvestirle por abajo.

Takao quedó desnudo sobre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados, a su merced. Nervioso, con miedo de no gustarle, de que su aspecto no le excitara y al mismo tiempo ansioso, expectante.

Incluso a ciegas llegó con la mano a su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo. Dios, como amaba su cabello. Se tensó sin querer al escuchar el sonido del tapón del bote al ser abierto. Midorima masajeó sus muslos, dándole calma.

El tiempo pasaba y sus avances no iban mas allá de las caricias, y los pequeños besos, como rápidos toques por sus muslos, rodillas y el hueso de la cadera.

Sus ojos azules aparecieron entre sus párpados entreabiertos.

Entendió todo.

Lo último que quería Midorima era dañarle, estaba esperando; esperando su permiso para seguir. La tensión en su cuerpo al escuchar el sonido del tapón detuvo al mas alto.

Kazunari se levantó, sentándose. Tomó su rostro, despacio. Le besó, de rodillas en la cama, le besó.

Sus brazos abarcaron el cuello, desplazando las manos por la espalda ancha y musculosa de su marido.

Su timidez había salido por la puerta minutos atrás. Entreabrió los labios, pegados a los otros. Metió la lengua, despacio en la boca contraria.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban así.

Los dos eran demasiado tranquilos, y el embarazo les había contagiado de una especie de calma que trasladaban a todos los ámbitos de su vida, incluyendo la íntima.

La pasión visceral había quedado atrás, cuando eran un par de calenturientos imparables.

De repente Takao se sintió igual que en aquella época. Deseando soltar palabras vulgares por sus labios, pedirle a su marido que le hiciera cosas que no hacían desde, por lo menos, un año atrás.

– Eres tan hermoso. – Jadeó Shintarô al sentir la mano de su pequeño esposo bajar por la línea de su estómago. – Me vuelves loco.

– Y a mi me vuelve loco ésta. – Presionó con la mano abierta, firme, haciendo a Midorima soltar una palabrota entre dientes.

No le dejó hablar, no tenían nada que decir. Midorima solo necesito una pequeña caricia, simple y delicada, para que su esposo terminara lo que él había empezado.

– Maldita sea Kazu... para. – Luchando inútilmente contra el moreno había acabado tumbado todo lo largo que era, con su esposo restregándose sin pudor alguno contra él.

– No quiero. – Se inclinó hacia delante, para callar esos labios que no querían mas que cortar la bonita escena.

Para Takao era importante, dejar atrás ese miedo irracional. Su cuerpo había sentido un dolor indecible, que había quedado grabado en sus células, haciéndole temblar.

Podían tomarlo con calma, ir despacio... lo habían intentado, al principio, pero el moreno no era de los que tienen paciencia.

Y además tenía que aprovechar cada minuto de esa tarde, noche y mañana. Al día siguiente estarían agotados, pero pensaba emplearse a fondo... lo mas a fondo posible.

Si, muy profundo.

Al día siguiente volvería a ser la mamá, ahora no.

Hizo uso de la crema con delicadeza, mientras Takao se ocupaba de colocarle el preservativo. Era totalmente incomprensible que no le hubiera tirado contra el colchón y embestido como un desesperado. Takao no veía lo que él si apreciaba en todo su esplendor.

Añoraba su barriga, redondita, dura. De piel tensa y suave. Había amado cada segundo besando su abdomen. Pero solo eso.

El Kazunari que amaba era el descarado, el que no tenía problema alguno en ser de lo mas vulgar, en pedirle cosas que sonrojarían al mas experimentado.

Lo que esos labios podían hacer en su cuerpo solo lo sabían ellos dos.

El Kazunari mamá era adorable, pero necesitaba al esposo pervertido en ese momento.

Esperó al último segundo para retirar sus dedos del interior, para desplazar sus manos, las dos, al trasero de su chico, y sostenerle sobre él, controlando cada milímetro que bajaba.

– Un poco mas. – Las manos de Takao se crisparon en su pecho. Quiso sentarse, para moverse mejor, pero no le dejó, le quería tumbado, para controlar la situación del todo. – Estoy bien, de verdad. – Respondió una pregunta silenciosa que llegó con su mirada. – Mas, por ….

Silencio.

Midorima había retirado sus manos de golpe, dejándole caer sobre sus caderas, robándole el aliento del todo.

Su propio aliento se desvaneció al sentirse de nuevo dentro de su esposo.

El calor, la presión, el aroma de la crema, sus cuerpos unidos, era perfecto en todas sus letras.

Sus alientos mezclados, un jadeo, y un beso.

Kazunari estalló en carcajadas, sonoras carcajadas.

– Sigues con las gafas. – Se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto de lo mas sensual.

– Me gusta mirarte, lo sabes. – Se medio incorporó alzándose sobre los codos para atrapar sus labios en un ardiente roce. – Mírate, eres tan sexy... no voy a aguantar mucho mas.

Takao sonrió, meciéndose despacio, conteniendo el placer desbordante que amenazaba con vaciarle totalmente.

Un pequeño jadeo, muy pequeño, abandonó sus labios entreabiertos, justo antes de apretar los dientes, manchando el tenso abdomen de Midorima con los hilos blancos y calientes que salían de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se ajustaron a las caderas del moreno, anclándose sobre su cuerpo, aprovechando los espasmos del cuerpo de su esposo en su propio beneficio.

– Vaya, eso ha sido rápido. – Bromeó Takao, quitándose de encima y retirando el condón con los dedos.

– Tampoco es que tu aguante sea como para un diploma... te has corrido antes que yo. – Pasó la mano abierta por su abdomen, para confirmar sus palabras con hechos.

Se miraron unos segundos, volviendo a reír.

– Ya te he pedido disculpas antes de empezar. – Se tumbó a su lado, aún jadeante. – Dame cancha, ¿Quiéres?. Todavía estoy gordito, me canso antes y además hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos así.

– Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. – Ladeó la cara para besarle en la sien. – ¿Listo para el segundo cuarto?.

– Por favor. – Acarició su pecho, dulcemente. – Estiró la mano y tomó un nuevo preservativo de la caja, que había sobrevivido bajo la almohada.

Su sonrisa se extendió por toda la habitación.

Había salido mucho mejor de lo que habían soñado, y aunque torpes en el arte de amarse, habían aprendido a disfrutarse mutuamente.

Takao gimió, con el cuerpo entero, cuando su esposo le besó en las costillas. Sintió sus dedos retomando el camino que antes llenaba con su cuerpo...

Ese era el paso siguiente.

Retomar su vida íntima, enriquecerla... y quien sabe... quizá en unos meses, pocos meses, un nuevo hijo estaría bien.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kouen iba a cumplir medio año dentro de poco.

Kuroko llenaba el carro con las cosas para la fiesta, pocas. Con Atsushi siempre cerca, y todos sus amigos alrededor, el niño aún no había ido a la guardería, a si que los pocos amiguitos que tenía era de sus salidas al parque.

Cuando entró en casa, Kagami hablaba por el portátil con alguien, con el niño sentado en sus muslos.

Dejó las bolsas y se asomó a la pantalla.

Kise le hacía caras muy graciosas al niño, que estaba doblado de la risa, con la carita toda roja hasta las orejas.

Cuando se inclinó para besar a Kagami en los labios y a Kou en el moflete gordito le vio.

– Kurokocchiiiiiii. – Agitó la mano frente a la pantalla. Kou hizo lo mismo. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, muy bien. – Kuroko entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en ranuras. – Enseñámelo.

– P-pero me da vergüenza... – Miró a los lados, apurado. – Aominecchi está aquí... por favor, no me hagas hacerlo. – Puso un puchero.

– Hazlo. – Kagami se unió a su esposo en la petición. Kou cruzó sus pequeños bracitos en el pecho, apretando los labios en unos morritos indignados.

Kise suspiró, avergonzado.

Se puso de pie, y se levantó la camiseta, girando a los dos lados para mostrar la barriga, prominente y redonda.

Una mano morena se posó en la piel blanca y tirante, recorriendo la extensión en una caricia dulce.

– ¡Oye, que hay niños mirando!. – Daiki apareció en la pantalla, sonriendo. – Si vaís a empezar con el porno, tener la decencia de avisar... acostamos a Kou y hacemos palomitas.

La risa de Kise se escuchó por el altavoz del ordenador, y el niño hizo lo mismo, reírse con ganas.

– Me da vergüenza, jo. – Hizo un puchero muy dulce, que le valió un beso de su moreno. – Y no hacemos porno, es este pulpo, que no para de manosearme cada vez que me despisto.

– Yaaa ya, y a ti que no te gusta nada. – Kise estiraba el cuello en ese momento para recibir un beso de su novio, sin que le importara mucho que les estuvieran viendo.

– Cuida del rubito, se está poniendo muy guapo. – Kagami levantó el pulgar y Daiki soltó una carcajada.

– Estás muy guapo, Kise kun. – Kuroko apoyó las palabras de su esposo. – Estoy deseando ver a tu bebé.

– Y yo, me muero por tenerlo ya. – Acarició la imagen de Kou en la pantalla. – Bueno, ¿Y vosotros?... ¿Cómo va lo del hermano de Kou?.

– Estamos en ello. – Respondió el pelirrojo. – Mañana hablamos, ¿Vale?.

– Si, claro. – Kise le tiró un beso al niño que se lo devolvió.

Se despidieron entre risas, dejando una conversación pendiente hasta el día siguiente.

– Voy a colocar la compra. – Kuroko se fue a la cocina.

En su bolsa, doblado en cuatro partes, un folio con información importante para ellos. Pero ahora mismo, Kagami tenía una emergencia con el nene.

Su hijo requería limpieza inmediata. Sobre todo en la zona del trasero.

Ya se lo diría después.

00000000000000000000000000000

Wiiiiii jejeeje esa barriguitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

y esa parejita retomando la vida ínitma jejeje

oh, oh, oh esa hojaaaa mu ahahahahahha

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	8. Con el corazón latiendo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 08: Con el corazón latiendo .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

– Aka-chin. ¿Estás bien?. – La puerta se cerró tras él y el pelirrojo avanzó despacio, hasta el sofá.

Incluso para sentarse lo hacía a cámara lenta. Se escurrió hasta el borde y semi acostó hacia atrás, mas dejándose caer que sentándose cómodamente.

Atsushi se sentó a su lado, y no dijo nada durante los siguientes diez segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, tiró de su muñeca para atraerle hasta su pecho. Akashi enroscó sus brazos en la cintura de su niño grandote.

Se sentía tan derrotado. Muy cansado, como si hubiera estado sin dormir días enteros.

– Es muy bonita, Aka-chin. – Besó su pelo tras decirlo. – Tiene tu pelo, igual, igual que el tuyo. – Sintió las manos de Akashi apretarse a sus caderas, y sus pulmones llenarse en un enorme suspiro. – Kibu chan es preciosa.

– ¿No estás enfadado?. – Salió como un murmullo por sus labios, aunque le escuchó perfectamente.

– Un poco. – Admitió sin romper el abrazo. – Pero no por que Aka-chin haya hecho cochinadas con Himu-chin, por que ahí no éramos novios ni nada, así que Aka-chin podía meter su cosita en el trasero de quien quisiera y eso... si no por que nos hemos perdido muchas cosas de Kibu chan... por no usar el teléfono.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó sinceramente, por que era verdad, lo sentía de veras.

Se había perdido tantas cosas, que había vivido indirectamente con Kuroko...

Habría sido tan maravilloso ver crecer la barrida de Himuro, visitar al médico, escuchar su corazón por primera vez, las pataditas... saber que era una niña. Su nacimiento, estar ahí, sostener su mano, darle apoyo.

Levantó la mirada hasta enfocar los ojos violetas y solo necesitó conectarse con esos ojos un segundo, solo uno, para decirlo todo.

Atsushi dibujó una sonrisa para él, una de las suyas, genuinas. Esas que solo él había visto, él y solo él.

Un beso, solo uno, necesitaba eso, en ese preciso momento.

Un pequeñito, un roce.

Levantó la cabeza, dejándose atrapar por esos labios, en un beso mucho mas abrasador de lo que esperaba.

Gimió entre esos besos, sin darse cuenta, estaba pidiendo mucho mas que solo un beso. No sabía si era por la medicación en su cuerpo, por el impacto de conocer a Kibu, de saber que aquel encuentro furtivo había tenido un fruto maravilloso, en forma de una personita hermosa y perfecta, pero él quería eso.

Quería con todas sus ganas lograrlo. Sentir lo mismo que había sentido Kuroko, Takao, Himuro... quería su propio milagro.

Seguía entre esos pensamientos, anhelos, deseos, cuando su ropa fue retirada. Esas manos le tocaban por todas partes, sin pudor.

Su cuerpo ya no tenía secretos para Murasakibara. Besó, lamió, chupó, absorbió y tocó hasta hacerle gritar, como nunca.

Seguían en el sofá, uno sobre el otro, al revés, tumbados, sentados, de rodillas.

Cada vez que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, Atsushi le levantaba sobre él, dándole el empuje que necesitaba. Con amor, cariño, como siempre pero mas cuidadoso.

Murasakibara sentía sus espasmos, sus reclamos. Oía sus órdenes directamente en su cabeza, sus gritos acallados por unos labios palpitantes. Sabía lo que quería y no le dejaría hasta estar completamente seco.

La piel, siempre blanquecina fue adquiriendo un tono rosado con el paso del tiempo. Cada nuevo orgasmo le dejaba mas agotado, pero no iba a parar, esta vez no.

Iban a lograrlo, juntos. Quería un hijo de Murasakibara, una hermosa criatura de la persona que mas amaba, creciendo en su interior.

Kiseki no era un error, al contrario. Aquella noche necesitaba eso, curar su corazón, siempre enamorado de Kuroko hasta ese momento, con alguien igual de roto que él. Himuro había aparecido en su vida como una tabla de salvación, y los dos se habían limitado a lamer sus heridas mutuamente.

Ambos sabían que no se amaban, no hacía falta, solo necesitaban olvidarse del mundo que les hería unos pocos minutos. El sexo fue la salida rápida. Y después, pensó en él, mil veces, llamarle... pero ¿para decirle qué exactamente?. No eran amigos, no tenían nada en común salvo las dos personas de las que, en ese momento, estaban enamorados. En el momento en el que Kuroko y Kagami habían conectado, su punto en común había desaparecido.

Atsushi siempre había estado ahí, siempre. De algún modo se dio cuenta de que las cosas que les unían eran las que les hacían a ambos diferentes. Se complementaban tan perfectamente, que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que podría amarle... y apenas un poco de tiempo después, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese gigante despistado.

No necesitaba que Murasakibara le dijera que lo amaba, podía sentirlo en sus acciones.

El modo en el que le miraba, caminaba a su lado en la calle, en la cancha... sus miradas, sus pequeños gestos románticos, el modo en el que le hacía el amor.

Akashi lo sabía, y no le hacía falta nada mas.

Debería estar cansado, después de una noche entera con Murasakibara, pero no era así.

Despertó a medio día lleno de energía, tanta que retomó el propósito de tener un hijo en cuanto alejó de su mente la niebla del sueño.

Atsushi jadeó, aún dormido. Adoraba cuando su chico le daba mimitos por la mañana... y cuando le pedía en silencio, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho, que no se moviera, era inmensamente feliz.

…...

– Akashi. – La doctora le llamó desde la puerta entreabierta. – Pasa, por favor.

La pareja entró de la mano, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

– Bueno, ya han pasado los veinte días desde el final del tratamiento. – pasó las hojas con los resultados. Levantó la mirada, divertida. – Supongo que habréis estado ocupados, como os dije, ¿Verdad?.

– Si, doctora. – Akashi se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Puso la mano en la boca de su chico para que no añadiera nada, aunque por su lenguaje corporal se adivinaba que estaba mas que deseoso de contar hasta el último detalle.

– Eso espero. – Apartó el biombo que separaba la consulta en dos y le mostró la camilla. Encendió el ecógrafo. – Sube aquí, vamos a ver como va todo.

Murasakibara besó en lo alto de su cabeza cuando pasó por su lado, y se quedó en la silla, para no molestar.

Dobló un brazo hacia arriba para dejar su cabeza sobre él, y se levantó la camiseta hasta el cuello. Sintió el gel frío y el aparato, siendo movido por la piel de su vientre a un lado, y a otro.

La doctora miraba fijamente la pantalla, buscando cualquier cambio, comparando las imágenes frente a ella con las de las pruebas anteriores.

Por un momento le pareció ver algo, una pequeña mancha, muy pequeña. Volvió a pasar, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Tomó una captura para mirarlo mas detenidamente después, y retiró el aparato.

Akashi se incorporó, para limpiarse el gel, como siempre, y volver a poner la ropa en su sitio, pero la doctora no se levantó de la silla.

Encendió otro aparato, que no pudo ver, y lo guió con el primero, a la misma zona en la que había estado pasando antes, varias veces.

Suspiró, la vio incluso de espaldas. Akashi suspiró también. Tenían que seguir intentándolo. Siempre que la doctora suspiraba de ese modo, era que no lo habían logrado.

Pero entonces lo escuchó. Un pulso, acelerado, saliendo por el altavoz, junto a otro, mas potente y calmado.

Atsushi estaba de pie, tras la doctora, a su lado. Alzó un dedo de punta, señalando en la pantalla el puntito negro, que claramente se movía... latiendo.

– Ahí está. – La mujer sonrió y volvió la cabeza a Akashi, pidiéndole que no se moviera, pero girando la pantalla para que él lo viera también.

– Aka chin... Nuestro bebé está dentro de la tele. – Golpeó el cristal con la punta del dedo, y le miró.

Akashi se tapó la boca con la mano, y apretó los labios tras ella. Intentó no moverse, quería verlo el mayor tiempo posible, aunque solo fuera un puntito enano en el centro de un montón de borrones. Eso era lo de menos, era su bebé, lo habían conseguido.

– Bueno, voy a registrar los latidos un par de minutos, y ahora os doy los nuevos pasos a seguir.

La doctora siguió hablando, pero Akashi no la escuchaba.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Atsushi rodeó a la mujer con cuidado, y llegó a su lado, besando su mejilla. Ese gigante, enorme y adorable, lloraba. Mirando en la misma dirección, limpiando las lágrimas con el antebrazo antes de que cayeran encima de su pelirrojo.

– Espera un momento. – Akashi se preocupó por esas palabras, pero la doctora estaba concentrada en el gráfico que iba saliendo por la máquina. Volvió a repetir con el ecógrafo, mirando mas atentamente la zona. – Enhorabuena chicos, lo habéis conseguido. Hay dos, dos latidos.

Seijuuro dejó de ver el mundo, para visitar de nuevo ese océano de negrura, que ya le era mas que conocido.

00000000000000000000000000000

– Todavía llevas su foto en la cartera. – Kise susurró, mirando de reojo. – Solo quiero saberlo, nada mas.

– No es asunto tuyo, para ya. – Daiki seguía mirando videos de partidos pasados en el portátil. – Y no lo digas como si fuera algo importante, por que no lo es.

– Es raro, pregúntale a cualquiera. – Hizo morritos, enfurruñado.

– También llevo una foto tuya, y una del bebé...¡Joder! llevo hasta una de tus padres. ¿Qué mas da que lleve una foto de Kuroko?.

– No da igual y lo sabes. – Se sentó a su lado, mirándole fijamente. – Tiene que haber una razón poderosa para que aún conserves la foto... y no es de Kurokocchi, salís los dos, abrazados.

– ¿Y qué?. – Pausó el video, encarándole. – Llevo una foto mía y de mi ex novio juntos en la cartera, de hace unos años. – Sacó la foto de la discordia de la dichosa cartera y se la dio a Kise. – Ya está, no la llevo, ¿Contento?.

Iba a replicarle, pero no lo hizo. Daiki le ignoró a propósito, un poco mosqueado por los enfados infantiles de su prometido, pero decidió que era buena idea permanecer callado y zanjar así el tema.

Kise miró la foto, largo rato. Se sentó hacia atrás, mas cómodamente, concentrado en la imagen.

Daiki y Kuroko, jóvenes, sonrientes, abrazados. El brillo del primer amor en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. El viejo uniforme de Teiko.

Eran felices. Juntos.

Kise vivió aquella época junto a ellos, en el equipo. Le daban rabia sus miraditas, sus muestras de cariño, y las veces que se iban solos, juntos, dejando al resto atrás.

Incluso jugando eran una gran pareja. ¿Qué pasó?.

No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que él había conseguido lo que llevaba años ansiando, a Daiki en su vida.

Pero... esa foto. ¿Qué trataba de recordar Aomine al tenerla?, ¿Qué sentía él cuando la miraba, cuando miraba su yo pasado, sonriendo junto a alguien que era feliz en otra relación?.

Apartó la mirada un segundo de la foto, para posarla en él. Su mano viajó, inconsciente, hasta su vientre, posándose ahí, tranquila.

– ¿Qué pasó?. – La pregunta surgió tan clara que se asustó de haberla hecho al mismo momento.

– ¿Qué pasó con qué?. – Respondió de forma automática, sin mirarle.

– Entre vosotros, ¿Porqué romper?. – La duda era real.

Aomine tomó aire, y lo mantuvo en sus pulmones unos segundos. Se giró para encararle y se quedó mirándole un rato, como si estuviera buscando algo en su mirada, en su rostro que le diera la respuesta.

Levantó la mano, y la posó en su mejilla, acariciándole el mentón hasta el hombro.

– Ahora estoy aquí, contigo, ¿Importa?. – Sus palabras destilaban miedo, mucho miedo, lo que intrigó mas al rubio.

– Erais felices... juntos. No entiendo por que le dejaste. – Miró de nuevo la foto, su otra mano posada en el bebé, buscando en el pequeño la fuerza que notaba se iba de su cuerpo a cada palabra que salía por sus labios.

– Él me dejó a mí. – Kise le miró, incrédulo, pero era la verdad.

– ¿Qué le hiciste?... para que te dejara...

– Ser un cabrón con él. – Acarició los labios de Kise con el pulgar. – Algo que lamento, pero …

– Le querías, ¿Por que no pedirle perdón?... Kurokocchi te quería también, habría vuelto contigo. – ¿De verdad quería escuchar eso?.

– No merecía su perdón. – Su mano viajó, lenta, hasta posarse en el vientre abultado. – Sigo sin merecerlo... aunque él me haya perdonado.

– ¿Le pegaste?. – No supo por qué hizo la pregunta, pero así fue.

– Kise, por favor. – Trató de abrazarle, pero el rubio se fue hacia atrás, esperando su respuesta serio. – Si, lo hice, y me arrepiento de ello cada día.

Kise sabía que había algo mas, algo que se le escapaba.

– Pasó algo mas, ¿Verdad?. Entre vosotros dos, algo que no me quieres contar. – Le miró quisquilloso.

Daiki suspiró, mirándole.

No quería contarle eso, no ahora y con ese bebé en camino.

No era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona con la que quería tener esa conversación.

– Te quiero, mas que a nada en el mundo. – Tomó sus manos, las dos, entre las suyas. – y a nuestro hijo, con locura, os amo. Nunca lo olvides.

Kise asintió, un poco abrumado. Aomine no tenía ningún problema con ser claro, demasiado en ciertas cosas, pero esto se empeñaba en ocultarlo, lo que hacía que el interés del rubio se creciera por si solo.

– Le preguntaré directamente a Kurokocchi. – Infló los mofletes.

– Te dirá que me puso los cuernos, es la excusa que acordamos. – Alzó una ceja, serio.

– ¿En serio?. – Le miró ahora sí, divertido. – No me imagino a Kuroko siéndote infiel.

– Se enrolló con Kagami kun. – Sonrió, divertido. – Creo que eso lo dice todo.

– Aún así, le preguntaré. – Se abalanzó sobre él para besarle.

Al apartarse se quedó serio, mirándole.

– ¿Te arrepientes?. – Pasó la mano rodeando el óvalo de su vientre.

– Solo me arrepiento de no haber caído ante tus encantos antes... y de muchas cosas, pero del pasado, nunca.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?. – Intrigado, le miró torciendo la cabeza.

– No hay que arrepentirse, solo aprender para no cometer el error nuevamente. Eso es lo que hago. – Besó sus labios con amor. – No volveré a desperdiciar un segundo en cosas que podrían ser... te quiero, Kise Ryota, aquí, ahora. El pasado queda atrás, lo siento, me disculpé y Kuroko me perdonó. A partir de ahí, seguimos con nuestras vidas, no hay mas.

Repartió besos entre cada una de las frases, embotando la mente del rubio, llenándole de amor, dirigiendo sus sentidos a un plano mas placentero...

Pero la duda ya estaba sembrada y tarde o temprano la verdad vuelve, y te muerde el trasero.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

0000000000000000000000000

Kuroko se levantó de la cama antes de que el niño empezara a quejarse.

Llegó a la cuna, arrastrando los pies y bostezó hasta el límite de su boca al tiempo que encendía la lamparita a ras de suelo.

Kou estaba de pie, agarrado a la barandilla de la cuna con fuerza. Un puchero en sus labios.

– ¿Qué pasa, cosita guapa?. – Tetsuya acarició el cabello del niño. – ¿Qué tienes?.

No tuvo que investigar mucho para descubrir la razón del despertar de su pequeño.

El pesado pañal era una evidencia mas que clara.

Le llevó hasta el cambiador y limpió al pequeño, sin importarle que fuera de madrugada y volvió a dejarle en la cuna, despierto.

Al regresar de tirar el pañal en la basura, tuvo que cambiar de rumbo e ir al baño, el lugar de entrar en su cuarto.

Tras tener una conversación de lo mas íntima con la taza del bater, volvió a la habitación donde el niño le miraba muy serio, por encima del límite de la baranda.

Chocó sus manos regordetas en un aplauso, dejando claro que no tenia intención alguna de dormirse.

Kuroko tampoco tenía sueño después de vomitar. Y Kagami no estaba, y no podía llamarle... suspiró, sacando a Kou de su "jaula" para meterlo en la cama.

El niño estaba de lo mas encantado con eso de dormir en la cama grande, literalmente, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su padre.

Volvió a aplaudir de nuevo cuando su mami le arropó. Y otra vez, cuando Número dos, se subió a los pies de la cama para enroscarse y dormir, tranquilo.

– Dentro de poco no vamos a caber aquí, ¿Eh?. – Kou miró a su mamá, serio. – Cuando venga tu hermanito, seremos muchos... y papá es taaaan grande. – Kuroko tomó la manita del niño y la puso en su vientre. – Aquí, tu hermanito, está ahí.

Kou ladeó la cabeza, tal y como hacía Kagami cuando le escuchaba atentamente, y Kuroko no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas por la cara de su hijo.

El niño acompañó a su mamá, el perro se limitó a mirarles como si les faltara un tornillo.

– ¿Qué crees que dirá papá cuando lo sepa, eh?. – Le preguntó al bebé en un susurro.

– Bah. – Su cara sería decía que fuera lo que fuera, iba de verdad.

– Si, yo también opino que "bah"... – Besó su frente, y le arropó de nuevo. – A dormir... que es muy tarde ya...¡Eeeeeeehhhh! ¿Se lo quieres decir tú?.

– Bah. – Aplauso de lo mas entusiasta seguido de su especialidad, pedorreta sonora.

– Creo que así no lo va a entender... pero si le das tu los resultados...

– Bah...Ma...aaaaa

– Si, justo estaba pensando yo lo mismo. – Le acarició por encima de la sábana, la espalda y el pelo... – Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Kou bostezó, y cerró sus ojitos, en medio minuto.

Estar de charla con mamá tenía su gracia, pero él tenía mucho sueño... y con el trasero limpio, ya nada le impedía dormir a gusto.

Nada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Uff esto empieza a ponerse tiranteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	9. Mi papi es una mami

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 09: Mi papi es una mami. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

– ¿Hola?. – Akashi avanza con pasos inseguros por el taller.

No ve a nadie, pero la puerta abierta le indica que hay gente dentro.

Es un pequeño taller, discreto y ordenado, para pequeños arreglos en motos y bicicletas. Desde fuera apenas un par de escaparates del tamaño de una ventana a los lados de una puerta.

Por dentro un foso, un par de mesas de trabajo y un montón de herramientas, todo perfectamente limpio.

Un poni violeta y un cepillo de juguete le hizo sonreír. Sí, estaba en el lugar correcto.

Tomó el juguete entre los dedos y miró de nuevo alrededor. Escuchó la cisterna y miró directamente al baño.

Himuro salía de el secándose las manos, con un trozo de papel grande.

– Hola, te llamé. – Akashi se acercó, despacio.

– Llegas pronto. – Miró el reloj por encima de su hombro. – Kiseki está durmiendo la siesta.

Le llevó a un pequeño despacho a un lado del taller. La niña dormía tranquila en la cuna, aferrando entre sus bracitos un osito verde y amarillo.

Akashi se sentó, en la silla frente a la mesa, mientras Himuro preparaba un bocadillo y un zumo para la niña, que despertaría en unos minutos.

– Me asustaste el otro día, ¿Estás bien?. – La verdad es que preguntaba por hablar de algo, estaba inquieto y preocupado. – Kuroko me dijo que Murasakibara kun y tu intentáis tener un hijo. Espero que lo consigas, de verdad.

– No lo intentamos. – Serio, su mirada estaba puesta en la pequeña.

– Vaya, lo siento. – Se disculpó.

– Ah, perdona... es que ya lo hemos conseguido. – Le miró, con una expresión feliz en su rostro. – Dos, gemelos, o mellizos. No lo sé, la verdad es que no me importa.

– Enhorabuena entonces. – Aunque le tendió la mano, terminó por abrazarle.

No había intención alguna en el contacto, solo felicitarle por su estado.

Pero algo en aquel abrazo era agradable, demasiado. Tanto que pasaban los minutos y seguían abrazados.

– Mmm ¿Papi?. – La vocecita de la pequeña les hizo separarse, lentamente. Miró a su mamá con cara apurada. – Mami... pis.

– ¡Oh, vaya!, parece que tenemos una emergencia. – Sacó a la niña por encima de la barandilla de la cuna y la llevó medio corriendo al baño.

– ¿Sigues jugando?. – Preguntó en voz alta al descubrir el balón anaranjado a un lado del despacho, junto a una gran mochila de deporte.

– Si, hace unos meses volví a los entrenamientos. – Limpió a la niña y la dejó en el suelo para vestirla mientras la cisterna se vaciaba de nuevo. – Pero no tengo tiempo de nada. Entre el instituto, el taller y Kibu, mi tiempo es reducido. Entreno pero solo cuando puedo, que suele ser un par de días por semana... pero bueno, al entrenador no parece importarle y tampoco es como si hiciera falta.

La niña se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la mesa y sacó una toallita del recipiente, limpiando sus manos de un modo tan ceremonioso que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

– Podemos repartirnos el tiempo de la nena. – Akashi le pidió en voz baja. – Los siguientes meses me quedo sin baloncesto, ese tiempo puedes aprovecharlo tu, y yo pasaría un poco de tiempo con ella. Solo si no te importa.

– No me importa, Akashi. – Le miró directamente. – Pero, ¿Está bien para ti?. ¿Y Murasakibara kun?.

– Kibu chan y yo somos amigos, ¿A que si?. – Saludó desde la entrada. – Tardabas mucho, me he preocupado, perdón. – Llevó un caramelo a sus labios y lo engulló de un sorbo.

La pequeñita levantó las manos al peli lila, para darle la bienvenida, sonriendo con todo lo que daba su boca.

– No solo quiero compartir el tiempo de la niña, también todo lo que necesite, tanto ella como tu. – Murasakibara asintió a su novio. – Queremos ser parte de su vida, y de la tuya, y mas ahora que vienen los bebés.

– ¿Bebés?. – Preguntó ilusionada. Se bajó de la silla rodando para darse la vuelta y tiró el bote de zumo vacío y la servilleta en la papelera, antes de ir con Atsushi.

Levantó sus manitas y esperó que la subiera hasta su hombro.

– ¿Bebé Kou?. – Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo su coletita oscilar a un lado. – ¿Nena Lusy?.

– No cariño. – Himuro señaló la tripa de Akashi. – Los bebés están aquí.

– ¿Papi es mami?. – Era una muy buena pregunta. Murasakibara soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Kiseki le pidió que la bajara. Caminó hasta Akashi decidida. Le tomó por la mano y tiró de ella, para que bajara a su altura.

– Yo cuida tu. – Palmeó con decisión su mano. – Kibu buena niña, cuida papi.

– Gracias cielo. – besó en lo alto.

Himuro miró la escena con una mini sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. Sintió la mano del pelilila en la mitad de su espalda. De repente su familia había pasado de una mamá soltera a una numerosa y escandalosa en una sola frase.

Y extrañamente a lo que podría parecer, era feliz. Sentía que la soledad que siempre iba con él, acababa de marcharse por el desagüe.

00000000000000000000000000000

El timbre sonó, un par de veces, sacándole de la cálida cama.

Midorima buscó su ropa por el suelo, para ir a abrir. Sabía que eran las abuelitas, trayendo a la niña de vuelta a casa, pero Takao, instinto de mamá de punta, corrió mas que él, y ya estaba vestido cuando él aún buscaba su pantalón bajó la cama.

Casi había llegado al pomo de la puerta, cuando su marido se le adelantó, abriendo de un tirón.

La mamá de Takao entró primera, seguida de su padre, que empujaba el carrito.

– ¿Todo bien, cielo?. – Besó su cabeza con amor, pero Takao solo podía mirar a su pequeña, como sin necesitara comprobar que realmente estaba de una pieza.

Solo Midorima comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de la pregunta.

– Si, todo bien. – Besó a la mujer y le tendió la mano a su padre, dejando el carrito a un lado, antes de tomar a la niña en brazos y llevarla a su cama. – De verdad, todo bien.

– ¿Habréis puesto cuidado?. – La mujer preguntó, molesta.

– ¡Mamá!. – Kazunari protestó sorprendido.

– ¿Qué?. – Le arreó como cuando era niño, en lo alto de la cabeza. – ¿Habéis puesto cuidado o no?

– Si, hemos puesto mucho cuidado. – Midorima le siguió la broma, haciendo a Takao gruñir por lo bajo, mientras el abuelo pasaba de la discusión mirando a su nieta dormir tranquilita.

– Mucho cuidado, ¿Cuánto?. – Enlazó el brazo con el de Shintarô, divertida.

– ¡Mamá, por favor!. – Rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, trató de huir, sin mucho éxito. Su madre le pescó con el otro brazo, dejando a los chicos uno a cada lado.

– Seis. – Presumió el mas alto ante su suegra.

– Buen número, para empezar. – Señaló su mejilla, esperando un beso que no tardó en llegar. – Pero en serio, disfrutad de la nena, aún es pronto para otro nieto, o quizá no.

–¡Mamá!. – A punto de fusión del núcleo, mas rojo que nunca en su vida.

– ¡Por el amor de dios, Kazunari! No estoy diciendo nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, y haz café... ten el detalle de invitar a tus padres a algo... será posible.

– Si mejor me voy a la cocina, antes de que me de algo. – Midorima le besó en la frente antes de que se fuera.

– Si ya, ahora besitos, tu ponte de su parte y verás... –Murmuró el moreno, alejándose.

– Pero es bueno que empecéis ya, si queréis darme por lo menos tres nietos, yo creo que cuanto antes mejor. – El argumento era bueno, tenía cierto sentido. – Digo, para que no esté solita mucho tiempo, es mejor los niños seguidos, así también mi Kazunari se recupera antes.

– ¡Mamá!. – Se quejó desde la distancia.

Shintaro y su suegra se sonrieron... por una vez estaba bien sacarle los colores a Takao para variar, ya que casi siempre era él quien bromeaba con todo y con todos... ademas que estaba tan adorable cuando se ponía colorado.

000000000000000000000000000000

– Vale, vamos a intentarlo una vez mas. – Kuroko puso de pie contra la puerta a Kou, intentando que el niño diera sus primeros pasos solo.

Hasta ahora andaba pero solo si alguien le sostenía de la mano, si no, se limitaba a gatear de un modo muy raro, arrastrando el trasero como los perritos.

– puuuu. – respondió el niño convencido.

– Vamos a tener que pensar en otra cosa, ¿Eh?. – Kou hizo una pedorreta, seguida de una risa, haciendo a Kuroko sentarse en el suelo, a su lado

Miró al techo, pensando. Kou se sentó sobre su mamá, apretando los labios y frunciendo su pequeño ceño, ayudando a su mamá a darle la noticia a su padre.

– Ya lo tengo. – dejó al niño y volvió con una de las camisetas de Kagami y otra del niño en una mano, y un montón de rotuladores en la otra mano.

Empezó a quitar los tapones, dejando que el pequeño hiciera rayas por toda la tela que estaba su alcance.

Kuroko escribió algo en la mas pequeña, y se la puso al niño después de quitar la que llevaba puesta.

Escribió también algo en la de su marido, pero aún así, siguieron pintado en ella por el otro lado. A Kou le gustaba pintar, se reía, y mucho.

Miró el reloj. Aún tenía unos minutos antes de que Taiga regresara de sus prácticas.

Había mostrado interés en ser bombero y el director del instituto le había conseguido, de modo excepcional, unas prácticas en la central de la ciudad, durante unos pocos meses.

Si trabajaba lo suficiente, considerarían su ingreso, pero siempre que siguiera con su trabajo en el almacén, sus clases y las prácticas del club... y por supuesto ser padre a tiempo completo.

Las llaves tintinearon al otro lado de donde estaban sentados, haciendo a Kuroko esconder la camiseta de su marido hecha una bola dentro de su propia camiseta, por la espalda.

Kou miró a su mamá levantando una ceja, sin entender nada, y sin soltar su rotulador.

Kagami asomó por la puerta, solo la cabeza sin hacer ruido por si Kou estaba dormido, pero lo encontró sentado a sus pies, con un rotulador entre sus dedos, y una docena mas tirados por el suelo.

Kuroko le hizo una seña al bebé, que obedeció a su mami, tirando de la camiseta para que su papá viera bien lo que ponía en ella.

– Soy el hermano mayor. – Kagami leyó en voz alta, y dejó que el niño le manoteara por toda la cara, con saña.

– maaaa. – Señaló a Kuroko, y volvió a tironear de su camiseta, apretando los labios, molesto.

Su papá no entendía nada de nada. No había servido de nada su trabajo de pintura.

– ¿Qué pasa, campeón?. – Repartió besitos por su cabeza, entre risas. – ¿Pasa algo con mamá?.

– maaa, puuu. – Se abrazó a su cuello, dando pequeños saltos en sus brazos. – Maaa...

Kuroko le cambió la camiseta grande por el niño. Kagami la extendió, abriendo mucho los ojos al leer el mensaje escrito en ella entre líneas de rotulador de todos los colores.

– Papá del año. – Kou levantó las dos manos, enseñando las palmas, en una pose que dejaba claro que las dos camisetas estaban relacionadas.

– Puuu. – Señaló, ahora si, enfadado del todo, su camiseta, entrecerrando sus ojitos hasta hacerlos parecer unas ranuras muy finas.

– A ver si entiendo. Yo soy el papá del año y tu el hermano mayor. – Kou asintió con ganas, sonriendo.

De vez en cuando su papá era así de impresionante. Aún así, necesitaba un empujoncito mas.

– Maaaa... purrr mamá. – Apuntó con el dedo directamente a la tripa de Kuroko.

– ¡Oh dios mio!. – Por fin, su papá entendía el mensaje. – ¿Acabas de decir mamá?. ¿También lo has oído, a que sí?, Ha dicho mamá claramente.

No, definitivamente, su padre no era el listo de los dos.

Kuroko se puso a su lado, de puntillas, para besarle en un dulce toque.

– Estoy embarazado, de nuevo. – Kou rodó los ojos, negando.

– Ya lo sé. – Enredó su brazo en la cintura, aún fina, de su esposo, atrayéndole a él. – Me he dado cuenta con la primera camiseta. – Acarició su frente con los labios, mientras Kou, en los brazos de su mami, le golpeaba el pecho. – Es solo que me gusta la carita que pone cuando intenta parecer mas listo que yo.

– Espero que sea una niña. – Le besó de vuelta en el mentón. – Hay demasiada testosterona suelta en esta casa. Necesitamos una mujer que ponga orden.

Kagami estalló en carcajadas y Kou hizo lo mismo, feliz.

– ¿Así que una niña, eh?. – Se abrazó con mas ganas a sus dos chicos.

Su pequeña familia crecía ante sus ojos, y era genial.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suspiró mirando el álbum, la foto de cuando besó a Daiki por primera vez.

Ese día estaba muy enfadado, en realidad en aquella época se pasaba el día enfadado. No recordaba un día feliz en el que le gustara su trabajo, no hasta ese beso.

Ese beso lo cambió todo. Su visión del mundo se dio la vuelta, su objetivo de entonces era que le tuviera en cuenta, que supiera quien era él y lo que podía hacer.

Pero Kise era un niño en un mundo de adultos. El dinero mandaba en todo, y solo tenía trabajo y mas trabajo.

Fotos, publicidad, vídeos... no había un solo día que pudiera ser un niño, jugar, divertirse, tener amigos... hasta la secundaria no pudo hacer nada fuera de agenda.

En su eterna búsqueda de ese niño, esa carita enfurruñada y grosera que había hecho su corazón latir con fuerza, su meta mas inmediata, había decidido salir en los medios, cuanto mas mejor, quizá así tenía la posibilidad de que ese niño le recordara, y apareciera... pero eso no sucedió.

La realidad fue que Kise lo encontró, sin darse cuenta. No lo recordaba, ni él tampoco, pero se encontraron, gracias al basket.

Pasó las hojas hacia delante y atrás, y veía una y otra vez las mismas imágenes. Su carita regordeta mirando el objetivo con profesionalidad, las flores en el pelo, los encajes.

Cerró el tomo, y ahí estaba, sobre la mesa. La foto de Kuroko y Daiki, juntos.

Tomó el móvil y le llamó.

– Nee, Kurokocchi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco rara?. – Incluso por teléfono se notaba su frustración. – ¿Por qué terminó lo vuestro?.

Tetsuya no necesitó mas datos para saber a que se refería exactamente.

– mmm... me gustaba alguien mas. –Escuchó a Kise bufar molesto. –¿Por qué quieres saberlo a estas alturas?. –Divertido, trató de relajar el ambiente.

–Sé que te pegó, él mismo me lo ha dicho... pero yo sé que pasó algo mas, algo que no quiero ni imaginar, y que él no quiere contarme. Me siento estafado. –Suspiró perdiendo la voz.

– No lo imagines, ya te lo he dicho, me gustaba otra persona, punto. – Miró a sus dos chicos, jugando divertidos en el comedor. – Hablo en serio Kise, me acosté con Kagami kun, cuando aún salía con él. Se enteró, se enfadó, me pegó y terminamos, punto. No hay nada mas, no lo busques, ni lo inventes.

– Pero... tus cicatrices. – Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos de algún modo en su cabeza.

– Tu también las tienes, somos deportistas, es inevitable caernos, hacernos heridas, rompernos huesos... lo sabes tan bien como yo. – Si quería dejar este tema atrás, Kise debía quedar fuera, y no por cubrir a Daiki, si no por él mismo.

– Ya pero... yo creí que... – Derrotado, se rindió, era inútil. Tal y como le había dicho Aomine, habían pactado la excusa juntos, y no sabría la verdad nunca. – Está bien, tu ganas... te odio.

– ¿Cómo estás?... te echo de menos, mucho. Kou también, y el bebé que vendrá se perderá conocerte en persona. – Escuchó a Kise pegar un grito por el teléfono. – ¡Ah, y los gemelos de Akashi!

– Espera, ¿Estás embarazado?... ¿Akashicchi está embarazado también? ¿Gemelos, dos?... ¡Ay dios mio! Voy a coger el primer avión que vaya hasta allí, me lo estoy perdiendo todo.

– No me has respondido. – Kise seguía con la ilusión de los niños que llegaban.

– Estoy bien, ocupado. Daiki me quiere, lo demuestra todo el tiempo y yo estoy poniéndome mas y mas gordo. – Escuchó la risa de Kou de fondo. – Os echo de menos, mucho.

– Kou ven, dile hola a Kise. – El niño gateó hasta su mamá, y se sentó, esperando que le pusiera el aparato en la oreja.

– Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Paró de hablar al intentar comerse el borde de la camiseta. – ..laaaa seeee.

– Hola Kou. – No pudo evitar derramar una lagrimita inconsciente.

Les echaba mucho de menos, muchísimo.

Cuando Daiki regresó, Kise aún seguía llorando.

– ¿Qué te pasa, amor?. – Sus brazos lo envolvieron en un apretado abrazo.

Kise sollozó en su hombro, enroscando sus brazos hasta pegarse del todo a él.

– Nada, este estúpido embarazo que me pone muy mimoso. – Sorbió los mocos, con fuerza. – Hablé con Kurokocchi, ¿Sabes que va a tener otro bebé?... Y Akashicchi, gemelos. – Hizo un puchero, triste.

– Vale, que de niños de repente. – Besó sus cabellos, con amor. – Pero tienes que calmarte, por nuestro niño, ¿Si?.

Asintió, comprendiendo que tenía razón.

– Quiero volver.

– Hacemos una cosa, le preguntaremos a la doctora si puedes viajar, ¿Entendido?. – Kise sonrió, al salirse con la suya. – Pero mientras tienes que darme un beso, de los tuyos.

– Bueno, eso es fácil... si, muy fácil.

– Vale, voy a comprar algo de comida, regreso en un momento. – Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició su frente con los labios. Kise tiró de él para mandar su boca al encuentro.

Y se besaron sin saber, que ese sería su último beso hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, y muchas lágrimas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW que pocholada de niñoooooooosssss

Adoro a Kou... y a Kibuuuuuuuuuuu que monaaaaaaaa

jajaja

Bueno, gracias a todo el mundo, por pasaros y comentar, os adoro.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	10. Cosas de padres

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 10: Cosas de padres. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

– ¿Cuantos?. – Momoi levantó la mirada de la pantalla, apretando los labios en una extraña mueca en cuanto escuchó la pregunta.

– Tres. – Giró la cabeza para enfocarla directamente. – ¿Tu?.

– Once. – Juntó las manos en una disculpa que nadie le había pedido.

– Siguen siendo muchos... – Satsuki se pasó el mechón tras la oreja, sonriendo. – Es que no se a quien quitar. – Hizo un puchero.

– Tampoco es que vayan a decir que si, a la primera. – Le mandó un mensaje que hizo el sonido característico en la pantalla. – El primero por lo menos, que tenga los ojos azules.

– Eso reduce la lista a la mitad. Tetsu kun, Dai chan, Hyuuga kun, Kasamatsu kun, Takao kun y no quiere decir que no saque tus ojos. – La sonrisa de Riko se contagió de inmediato a la pelirosa. – Que son preciosos, pero no azules como tu quieres.

– Maa... pero yo quiero que tenga los ojos muy muy azules, y preciosos. – Se abrazó a su cuello, besándole la cabeza sin poder dejar de sonreír. – Ademas, la mitad de esa lista ya tienen hijos...

– Kuroko kun parece el candidato mas apropiado. Aunque no me guste ni un poco que hayas estado enamorada de él... y Kasamatsu tiene novia, nos costará convencerlo si ella se niega...

– Aún así, solo queremos que nos presten uno o dos cabezones con colita.

Se miraron unos segundos, antes de estallar en carcajadas sonoras.

Todos tenían hijos, ¿Por qué ellas no?.

Y otra cosa no, pero candidatos tenían a montones.

Solo había que decírselo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Takao dejó el patito flotando en la bañera, y metió a la niña con cuidado, como si fuera a deshacerse.

Lucky miró a su mamá, con sus preciosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su papá, aún velados y tiernos. Apenas tenía un mes, y sus manos seguían cerradas en puños apretados la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kazunari había recuperado parte de su confianza en sí mismo, casi al tiempo en el que su cuerpo volvía a su forma anterior al inicio del embarazo.

Shintarô y él habían retomado su "rutina íntima" de un modo quizá un poco mas tranquilo de lo que le gustaría a Takao.

Según se iba viendo mas atractivo, demandaba sin apenas darse cuenta un poquito mas de pasión, pero su marido era todo lo opuesto a esa palabra.

Pedirle a Midorima un poco de entusiasmo era como pedir que saliera el sol en plena noche; imposible.

Lucky palmeó el agua, sacando a su mamá una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasa preciosa?, mi nenita es toda una sirena. – La meció dentro de la bañera con delicadeza. – Vamos a nadar.

La niña reaccionó tranquila, a la voz de Takao en le cerrado baño.

Suspiró un poco ilusionado con la tarde que tenía por delante. Midorima era un hermoso papá, atento y considerado. Había descubierto con cierto encanto, que se le daba muy bien organizar tardes en familia, y que aparte del primer encontronazo por la falta de sueño, eran una familia maravillosa y en armonía.

Secó a la niña y la vistió. Medio sonriente, se puso una camiseta con el mismo diseño, a juego.

Lucky se quedó tumbada en mitad de la cama a salvo, mientras Takao terminaba de ponerse guapo para salir.

Se miró un segundo al pasar en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Levantó la camiseta para mirar su ahora plano vientre. Pasó la mano abierta por el, una y otra vez, hacia arriba y abajo.

Aunque su madre lo había dicho para fastidiar, la idea de un nuevo hijo no se le hacía tan descabellada. Pero claro, estaba el tema de convencer a su marido, ya totalmente desbordado con una hija.

Si le decía que quería otro, estaba seguro de que se le curaría hasta la vista... claro que siempre podría ser un poco, malo... pero un poquito.

No sería la primera pareja del mundo que tenía un "accidente"... un calentón en un sitio sin protección a mano... o, bueno los planes malvados siempre se le habían dado estupendamente bien, sobre todo con ese estirado del que estaba enamorado.

Midorima tenía la manía de tener todo pensado de antemano. Consultaba el horóscopo y no dejaba nada a la improvisación, pero justamente en eso eran tan distintos.

Takao adoraba lo espontaneo, las sorpresas, y si eso implicaba sacarle los colores a su esposo, mucho mejor.

Preparó el carrito de la nena y un par de biberones y la colocó dentro, limpita y perfumada, para ir a buscar a su papá al trabajo y tener una velada en familia.

Sus planes malignos tendrían que esperar hasta la noche, o al menos hasta que pudieran disfrutar de un momento íntimo... un momento muy pero que muy largo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kou intentó escapar. Con todas sus ganas, pero el enemigo era terrible, y rápido... y su padre.

Le agarró por el pequeño tobillo y tiró de él, arrastrándole por todos los cojines del sofá, levantando su camiseta hasta el cuello y mordisqueando por la espaldita y la cintura.

– Pápaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... jajajajaja. – Se giró a un lado, al otro, pataleando sin mucho éxito. – zocodo... mamáááááá.

Pidió ayuda, mientras su mamá, traidor como él solo, le miraba sonriendo sentado en la alfombra. Y su papá se aprovechaba de que era mas grande, y mas fuerte, para hacerle cosquillas hasta robarle el aliento.

No podía reírse mas, ya estaba tan rojo como el pelo de su padre.

La juerga se quedó en pausa cuando Tetsuya se levantó corriendo y fue al baño, después de abrir el zumo de naranja para el niño.

Kou miró a su papá, con una pregunta en su pequeño rostro, y las lágrimas de risa bajando por su mejilla. Sus ojos azules clavados en los rojos de su padre.

– A mamá no le gusta el zumo. – Bromeó con el niño, que seguía mirando serio a su papá, mientras Kuroko vomitaba a gusto. – No, no, si le gusta, es solo... bueno, le duele un poco la tripa. Tenemos que cuidar muy bien a mamá, entre los dos, ¿Eh?.

Kou se soltó de su papá, y fue , caminando por su cuenta, hasta la cocina. Recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta el baño para llevarle a Kuroko un trapo de cocina, con el que limpiarse.

Miró a su mami desde la puerta, preocupado.

Kuroko, que en ese momento se enjuagaba la boca, se quedó de piedra al ver al niño de pie solito, tendiéndole un trapo de la cocina para que se limpiara.

– ¿Te ha traído papá hasta aquí?. – el niño negó, a punto de llorar por ver a su mamá pálido y afectado. – ¿Has venido tu solito?

Se agachó para abrazarle y se quedó en el suelo, sentado. Aunque hubiese querido levantase no habría podido, ya que el mareo que tenía en ese momento no le habría dejado hacerlo sin acabar de culo contra el suelo.

Kou limpió con la mano abierta todo lo que pilló con ella de la cara de su madre, y salió, a buscar a su papá.

Kuroko dibujó una enorme sonrisa, al ver como su hijo caminaba por su cuenta. Era tan gracioso ver el culete abultado que le hacía el pañal, y como se iba sujetando por las paredes cada pocos pasos, que se quedó en el sitio esperando a ver que hacía.

Fue a por su papá, todo lo serio que daba su carita redonda y adorable, y tiró de su papá, para llevarle al baño, donde Kuroko les esperaba sentado en el suelo.

– Venimos a rescatarte, creo. – Kou asintió, y ayudó a su manera a levantar a su mamá del suelo.

– Maaa. – Señaló a un lado, y empezó a caminar despacio, abriendo el camino hasta el sofá para que su papá, que llevaba a Kuroko en brazos, le acomodara tranquilamente en el salón.

– Vaya, parece que tengo un buen escolta. – Besó a Taiga en los labios, tan amorosamente, que por un instante se olvidaron que el niño seguía ahí, si no fuera por que se las arregló para subirse a las piernas de su madre y separarlos por la fuerza.

– Un escolta muy bueno, que sabe como mantenerte a salvo. – Levantó al niño por encima de sus cabezas con una sola mano, para terminar el beso.

Kou pataleó, protestando en su idioma, mientras sus dos padres estallaban en carcajadas, muy divertidas.

Estaba claro que sabía como cuidar de su mamá y que sería un hermano mayor estupendo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kise despertó, solo.

Era raro para él dormir tanto, pero últimamente estaba demasiado cansado, mucho mas que al primer trimestre de embarazo.

En el móvil tenía una docena de mensajes, a cual mas vergonzoso de su prometido.

Se sentó, despacio, y notó el mareo en cuanto puso los dos pies en el suelo, tan bestia, que tuvo que tumbarse de nuevo.

Jadeó, un segundo y llamó a Daiki.

– Hola guapo. – La respuesta del moreno le sacó una sonrisa. – ¿Ahora te despiertas?.

– Si, y es muy raro, sabes que soy muy madrugador. – Intentó sentarse de nuevo, mas despacio y en el centro de la cama, por si acaso. – No me encuentro muy bien, ¿Puedes venir?.

– Claro, voy para allá, no te muevas.

Aomine sabía que a Kise le gustaba ser el centro de atención, estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero iba en serio.

Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no iba bien. Desde su conversación por la foto nada iba como debería. Kise estaba irascible, y trasladaba su mosqueo al moreno, que aunque intentaba tomarse todo con paciencia infinita, Kise tenía la habilidad de sacarle de sus casillas sin pretenderlo.

Pero esto era muy diferente.

Llegó a su casa en apenas veinte minutos. Kise seguía en la cama, tendido.

– ¿Qué pasa, mimoso?. – Besó su cabeza, sin levantarle.

– Tengo sueño. – Se acurrucó contra él, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

– Vale, tu duerme, voy a llamar mientras.

Preocupado hasta el extremo, llamó primero a la doctora.

– Es normal, su cuerpo va preparándose para el esfuerzo del parto, y acumula energías.

– Pero... – Daiki no parecía muy conforme con la explicación.

– Escucha, hacemos una cosa. Me paso a verle cuando acabe la consulta, ¿De acuerdo?. – Esperó la respuesta del moreno, que no llegó. – Aunque puedes venir siempre que quieras, le echaré un vistazo, si te quedas mas tranquilo.

– Vamos para allá, gracias.

No dejó que hablara mas y llamó a un taxi en cuanto colgó.

– Kise, despierta. – Le levantó con cuidado, sentándole contra su pecho. – Nos vamos.

– ¿a donde?. – Adormilado, se dejó hacer.

Daiki le tumbó de nuevo para ponerle el calzado y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

– La doctora nos espera, echará un vistazo por los bajos, a ver que pasa. – Aunque hizo una sonrisa por dentro estaba aterrado.

Se dio cuenta, mientras iban en el coche hasta la consulta, que si a Kise o a su bebé les pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

No debió dejar que le siguiera a Estados Unidos, era una mala idea desde el principio. Allí Kise estaba solo, sin su familia ni amigos.

Era cierto que habían hecho un montón de amistades allí, pero Kuroko y los demás no le dejarían solo ni un solo minuto, y Daiki lo sabía.

Dejar que Kise fuera con él era su responsabilidad, y si le pasaba algo...

– Señor, hemos llegado. – Le miró girando la cara por completo. – ¿Necesita que le ayude?

– No gracias. – Le tendió un billete para pagar la carrera y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara con la vuelta.

– Venga, que ya estamos aquí. – Kise cabeceó, en respuesta y eso solo le puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Entró en la consulta con su prometido a cuestas, sin hacerle el menor caso a la recepcionista, ni mucho menos a la paciente que en ese momento ocupaba la estancia.

En apenas unos segundos, Kise le fué arrebatado de los brazos.

Una maraña de médicos, gritos, órdenes incomprensibles para él, y frío.

Sintió el frio al quedarse a solas. Un frío glacial, profundo, que le heló hasta las entrañas, y justo después, soledad.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Se sentó en la consulta, mirado a todas partes y a ninguna en concreto. Tenía la mente en blanco y solo permanecía en el ambiente la última frase de la doctora.

"Espera aquí, nos ocuparemos de todo".

La siguiente hora y media fue la mas larga de su vida.

Hasta que la doctora no volvió, su corazón no volvió a latir de forma natural.

Como disparado por un resorte, se puso de pie frente a ella.

– Kise y mi bebé... – Preocupado hasta el extremo, su mirada se perdió tras la mujer, buscando a su chico desesperado. Al no encontrarlo, centró su atención en la doctora.

– Ya te lo he dicho por teléfono. Tu chico está bien, solo preparándose para el gran día, y tu niña también, está perfecta, creciendo y poniéndose mas gordita cada día. – Levantó la carpeta con un montón de hojas. – He hecho todas las pruebas que ya teníamos hechas, y alguna nueva. Kise es un deportista, a si que, su base es buena, solo que consume mas energía de la que ingiere, por eso se cansa. Le he cambiado la dieta y …¿Estás bien?.

– ¡Dios!. – Cayó derrotado contra la silla, recuperando el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta. – Está bien, gracias al cielo... – Miró a la doctora, sonriendo de lado. – ¿Niña? Es una niña.

– Si, es una niña. – Rebuscó entre las pruebas la ecografía, donde se veía perfectamente que era una pequeña mujercita. – De todos modos, Kise se queda ingresado, en observación. Solo por hoy, hasta mañana.

– Si todo está bien, ¿Podría viajar?. – Aomine preguntó ya mas tranquilo.

– No veo por que no, la verdad. – Miró los resultados, poniendo atención. – Hasta los ocho meses, puede viajar, tomando ciertas precauciones, no habría problema alguno.

– ¿Puedo verle?. – Pidió, serio.

– Claro, ven conmigo. – Señaló por el pasillo, llevándole a su lado.

En la habitación, Kise estaba rodeado de enfermeras, que le atendían como si fuera de cristal.

Aomine se paró en la puerta, unos segundos. Mirándole, solo mirándole.

Reía a carcajadas. Y firmaba autógrafos, se hacía fotos, con unas, con otras...

Kise, en su salsa. Brillando, riendo, como siempre.

Tan hermoso.

Sus ojos bajaron, a la curva de su vientre.

A su hija, su pequeña.

Sus miradas se conectaron, en algún lugar entre ellos, y una sonrisa afloró sin darse cuenta a sus labios.

– Hemos hecho una niña. – Dijo de broma, sacándole una carcajada.

– Eso me han dicho. – Se inclinó para besarle, delante de las chicas sin pena alguna, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar le acarició el pelo con la punta de los dedos.

– Descansa, por favor. – Le pidió, serio. – Nada de macro-fiestas, ni strippers, hasta que yo vuelva por vosotros. – Posó la mano en la barriga de Kise, mirándose con sumo amor. – Mañana hablamos.

– Vale, ten cuidado. – Se despidió con la mano, y siguió con las risas y las enfermeras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Uuuffff que de cosasssssssssssss jajaja

Me encanta Takao, conspirando con tra su esposo jajaja

ah, que luego se quejan que no lo entienden: cuando Kou, dice : zocodo, quiere decir Socorro, con su lenguita de trapo.

Y lo de Kise... jummm

Gracias por pasaros, os lovio.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	11. Propuesta para una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 11:Propuesta para una nueva vida. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Akashi deslizó la pieza por el tablero con calma, dejando que la niña viera la jugada y la comprendiera en su tierna mente.

Kiseki ladeó la cabeza, y las fresas de su diadema se movieron con ella.

La pequeña miró sus piezas, atenta. Miró las de su papá, y de nuevo las suyas.

El sonido de una bolsa de plástico crujiendo a su lado, desvió su mirada concentrada en el tablero de Shogi hasta ese momento a Murasakibara, que en el cuarto de al lado, miraba la reposición número cien de los dibujos del gato del espacio idiota y el crio vago e irritante que siempre iba con él.

Su postura decía que quería jugar, pero sus ojitos traidores, que mataría por ir a ver los dibujos.

Quería estar con su papá, le gustaba, pero los dibujos...

Akashi aguantó unos segundos mas, dejando la decisión en sus pequeñas manos.

Se puso de pie, planchando su ropa con ceremonia para colocarla, y movió una ficha, antes de rodear el tablero, besar a su padre y correr, dando grititos, hasta saltar encima de la barriga del peli morado.

Sei miró la jugada; era buena, muy buena.

Pero entendía que al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo una niña, pequeñita y adorable.

Se acomodó tranquilamente sobre Murasakibara, como si fuera tan habitual para ella como respirar y miró la tele emocionada.

Akashi recogió las piezas, despacio, ordenando cada una en su lugar en la caja que las contenía, y se echó un rato, con la intención de una pequeña siesta mientras duraba el capítulo.

Atsushi miró por encima del hombro y dibujó una sonrisita, divertido.

Lo que en un inicio era una pequeña siesta, terminó siendo una larga dormilona que terminó cuando Himuro, al final de la tarde, regresó a por su hija, muy cansado de un largo día.

Había terminado las clases, y entrenado un par de horas. Volvió al taller, a terminar una moto que debía entregar esa misma tarde, y tomó un par de copas con el cliente, por cortesía, y por que le prometió mas trabajo, lo que se traducía en mas dinero para él y para su nena.

– Mami. – Levantó las dos manitas para llevarse su saludo. Un polvito naranja llenaba su cara y frente del vestido.

Murasakibara estaba manchado con lo mismo, restos de gusanitos naranjas.

– Hola princesa, ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?. – No le importó mancharse y la cogió en brazos directamente, para besarle los mofletes.

– Bien, juba papi... ¡Ohh! Papi juba mu bien, casi gana. – Miró a Akashi sonriendo, levantando el pulgar para apoyar sus palabras. – logo papi mime y miene a ver bibujos... A-kun da pusanitos... mami, come mucho, llena tipa.

– Vaya, suena genial cielo. – La dejó en el suelo, y se miró los restos de gusanitos.

– Ven Kibu chan, vamos a limpiarte para que puedas ir con mamá a casa. – Atsushi le tendió la mano que la niña cogió de inmediato.

Akashi bostezó todo lo que le daba la boca y palmeó el sitio junto a él en el sofá.

Himuro se sentó a su lado, un poco nervioso.

– Deberías vivir aquí, Kiseki y tú. – Tomó el mando de la tele, cambiando el canal para poner otra cosa que no fueran dibujos. – Hay sitio, y tienes todo cerca. Detrás está el centro de salud, y un supermercado en esta misma calle.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero.. – Sacudió las manos, incómodo. Lo último que quería era molestar, y mucho menos ser una carga para nadie. Si algo había aprendido el último par de años es que se las apañaba estupendamente por su cuenta.

– Atsushi y yo lo hemos estado hablando. – Por el tono de su voz estaba dejando claro que su novio y él no solo habían hablado, habían decidido hacerlo de todos modos. – Tendrás todo lo que necesites, y tu propia privacidad.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano, para que se levantara. Le guió a la terraza, donde había una segunda puerta. Abrió, mostrándole una habitación enorme vacía.

– Sígueme. – cruzó la habitación hasta otra puerta. Un baño, aún con los plásticos en la cerámica. Una pequeña cocina y dos cuartos mas. – Los gemelos tienen su sitio establecido en nuestro lado. Íbamos a alquilar esta parte como un apartamento separado del nuestro, pero nos gustaría que lo usaras tu.

– Es genial. – Entró en la cocina, pequeña, pero equipada con lo básico. – En serio, es genial.

– Cuando te dije que queríamos formar parte de la vida de Kiseki, me refería a todo el tiempo. – Himuro no podía disimular su felicidad. – Piénsalo, sin presiones.

Asintió y regresaron al lado de la pareja. Desde fuera vio a su hija, tironeando de los mofletes del gigante, entre risas.

Estaba limpia y contenta.

– Recoge tus cosas, preciosa. – Asintió y salió corriendo, por el pasillo a por su mochila de con sus cosas de dibujo y su poni de peluche.

Himuro la esperó, en silencio. Tenía que pensarlo, no quería hacer algo precipitado, aunque se notaba que Akashi tenía todo bajo control.

Hablaría con la abuela, nadie mejor que ella para decirle lo que pensaba de verdad.

00000000000000000000000000000

– Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. – El grito de Takao se escuchó por toda la casa.

– Aquí cielo. – La respuesta le llegó desde la habitación que ocupaba cuando vivía ahí.

Su madre cambiaba el pañal sucio de Lucky sobre lo que era su camita.

La nena pataleó contenta al reconocer la voz de su mami, y clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en la figura que se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Vienes solo?. – Estiró el cuello para recibir su beso en la mejilla.

– A Shin chan le ha pedido el entrenador que se quede, para hablar con él sobre algo, y luego iba a comprar comida, que tenemos la nevera con medio limón.

Era mentira , y su madre lo sabía, pero aún así, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué quieres, chantajista?. – La mujer, que le conocía perfectamente, le miró de reojo, divertida.

– Bueno, he pensado que sería una pena que Lucky no aprovechara hasta el último minuto de su abuelita, antes de que volváis al trabajo... sería cruel y despiadado, ya sabes. – Señaló a la niña, ocupada en babear su pulgar con verdadero entusiasmo. – Mírala, tiene cara de afectada y todo... fíjate mamá...

– Sería una pena... – Salió para deshacerse del pañal sucio y regresó, pero se quedó en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Ahora viene cuando me cuentas la verdad,

Kazunari.

– Quiero... bueno, ya sabes... – Jugueteó con los pies de la niña, sin mirar a su madre. – Quiero darle un hermano... y … jo mamá, es muy raro hablar de esto contigo.

– ¿Esta noche?. – Su sonrisa era igualita que la de un gato que acababa de zamparse el ratón.

Takao asintió, rojo como un tomate maduro.

– Por favor. – Juntó las manos, suplicante. – Solo esta noche... ya me va a costar convencer a Shin chan... pero si lo consigo...

– Engáñale. – Takao abrió los ojos mucho, sorprendido. – ¿Qué?... estoy de tu parte... si no quiere, pues le atas a la cama y le dejas seco.

– Lucky, no escuches esto. – Tapó las orejitas de la niña, aguantando la risa.

– Eres mi hijo, Kazunari. – Posó la mano en su cara, maternal. – Si quieres una docena de hijos, me alegrará que lo logres, si quieres robar un banco, yo misma entretendré a los guardias, ya me conoces... No creo que Shin chan se niegue, aunque tampoco creo que diga que si a la primera...

– Eso mismo pienso yo. – Suspiró fastidiado.

– Díselo, si se niega, pincha con un alfiler todos los condones, o los tiras por la ventana. – Se frotó las manos como un malvado de peli mala, haciéndole sonreír.

– La idea de atarle a la cama me gusta mas. – Su padre entró en el cuarto y le besó en lo alto de la cabeza.

– Papá... ¿Hace cuanto que estás escuchando?. – Se puso tan rojo que parecía que echaría humo de un momento a otro por las orejas.

– Desde la parte de dejarle seco. – Tomó a la niña en brazos, con amor infinito. – Venga, largo... tienes que hacer otro nieto.

– Vale, pero por si acaso...¿Tienes alfileres?

00000000000000000000000000000000

– ¿Qué billetes?. – preguntó Kise mientras le perseguía hasta la cocina desde el salón.

– Los nuestros, volvemos. – El modelo se paró a su espalda, incrédulo.

Se quedó de piedra unos segundos, pero reaccionó enseguida, tirando de su brazo para darle la vuelta y empotrándole contra la encimera de la cocina, de un empujón.

Se movió con fuerza, para atrapar sus labios, en un beso cargado de mil cosas.

– ¡Dios! gracias, gracias, gracias. – Un beso entre cada palabra.

Daiki levantó las dos manos, rindiéndose a las armas de su rubio prometido.

– Está bien, me rindo. – El beso se hizo mas lento, calmado, y a la vez, mas apasionado.

Aomine enroscó su brazo en la cintura de Kise, por detrás, levantándole lo suficiente como para darle la vuelta a la postura. Le subió para que se sentara en la encimera de mármol frío, que le sacó un respingo al sentir su trasero sobre él.

– No te pases con las maletas, que te conozco. – Metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Kise, arrancándole un gemido gutural que salió de lo mas profundo de su ser. – Deja los vestidos en casa...

– ¿Qué vestidos?. – Preguntó, intrigado

Daiki se deshizo en una sonrisa y se sintió pesado.

Abrió los ojos; mierda, estaba en el hospital.

Por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Buscó con las manos abiertas su barriga gordita, y suspiró realmente aliviado al sentirla ahí.

El bebé se movió, despacio, pero haciéndose notar lo bastante como para sacarle una sonrisa.

Se sentó, despacio. Daiki dormía a los pies de su cama, en el sofá de los acompañantes.

Por su aspecto, supo que llevaba al menos un par de días ahí. Su ropa estaba arrugada y la barba que cubría su cara era de al menos dos días.

– Despierta, dormilón. – Intentó levantarse, pero la vía conectada al suero sujeto al soporte sobre su cabeza, no le dejó mas que medio metro de maniobra, y esa distancia no le llegaba para acercarse a su prometido.

Suspiró molesto, y buscó a su alrededor algo para tirarle.

Una botellita de agua pequeña en la mesita a su lado, la munición perfecta.

Aomine la atrapó levantando la mano antes de que le diera, aún adormilado.

– ¿Ya te has despertado?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?. – Su voz sonó tomada, profunda.

– Bien, tengo hambre. – Se llevó la mano al estómago, masajeando con un puchero.

– Vale, no te muevas, voy a llamar a la doctora. – Se levantó tambaleante, y fue al baño para mojarse la cara, y quitarse el sueño.

Kise le siguió con la mirada, y los mofletes hinchados. ¿Dónde iba a irse?

Volvió a tumbarse, con la mirada en el blanco techo y su mano puesta sobre el bebé, que estaba mas juguetón que de costumbre, según iba relajándose su mamá.

La doctora entró seguida de Aomine, en unos minutos que le parecieron años.

Revisó los gráficos, máquinas del cuarto y papeles que ella misma traía, aunque le tomó varias muestras mas y el pulso un par de veces.

– Ayúdale a ponerse de pie. – Una enfermera le retiró la vía, poniendo una bola de algodón pegada a un trozo blanco en el lugar que ocupaba la aguja.

Sacó una cinta métrica de su bolsillo y le midió, sintiendo los movimientos del bebé ella también.

– ¿Qué tengo?. – Miraba a las dos mujeres y a su chico, asustado, pero solo un poquito.

– Nada, que sigues comiendo como un deportista, y eres una mamá. – Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, y buscó su ropa en el armario, para que se la pusiera. – Te doy el alta. Una ducha y una buena comilona. Camina una hora al día, solo una hora... y por lo demás, todo igual.

– ¿Podemos viajar?, ¿Puede subir a un avión?. – Aomine preguntó dejándole alucinado del todo.

– Por supuesto, no veo por que no, la verdad. – Colocó los papeles hasta formar un montoncito entre sus manos y lo llevó al pecho. – Solo mantenme informada de cualquier cosa.

– Claro. Gracias por todo, doctora. – Aomine le dio la mano, y bostezó, sin querer.

– Iros a casa, los dos. Ahora. – Se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación, dejándoles a solas.

– Bueno... ¿Dónde vamos?. – Kise le miró, ilusionado. Lo de poder viajar le gustaba mucho.

– Es una sorpresa. – Entrelazó sus dedos y le acarició por encima de la ropa la redondez de la barriga.

Suspiró aliviado de saber que todo estaba bien. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado posado sobre esa curva, mientras Kise estaba dormido en esa cama. Cuantas veces se había perdido mirándole, o cuantas había pasado solo escuchando su corazón con la oreja apoyada en su torso.

– Maaa me gustan las sorpresas... pero ¿Me dejo los vestidos?. – Soltó divertido, ya de pie, caminando despacito a la salida.

– ¿Tu sigues drogado, verdad?. – Le respondió con una sonrisa. – A saber que había en ese suero que te han pinchado...

– Nah, no me hagas caso. – Feliz, le quitó importancia sin decirle que había sido un sueño que había tenido minutos antes de despertar. – Son cosas mías, nada mas

00000000000000000000000000000

Había que ayudar a mamá.

Su papá lo había dicho, y quería ayudar.

Kuroko estaba traspuesto en el sofá, con la tele puesta en volumen bajo, para que la casa no estuviera en silencio, aunque en esa casa conseguir un minuto de silencio ya era imposible.

Kou ayudaba, a su manera.

Había visto a sus papás hacer las maletas muchas veces. Metían cosas en las mochilas, salían y le dejaban al cuidado de alguien, otras veces iba con mamá o con papá hasta la casa de Atsushi, o de Momoi y se quedaba ahí. Luego venían, diciendo cosas que no entendía, como que estaban cansados, jugar al basket, o ropa que lavar sudada.

Abrió la mochila y miró dentro. Vacía.

Manoteó el suelo, pensando. Había que meter cosas en la otra cosa. Bien.

Vio la pelota, a un lado, y fue por ella. Intentó levantarla, pero se quedó en intento. Número dos la empujó con la nariz, haciendo al niño aplaudir contento por la hazaña.

Abrió un cajón, sacó ropa.

Una prenda, otra, otra, otra mas.

Encontró el uniforme blanco y negro, y al lado otro.

Sus cejas se unieron en una mueca pensativa. Estaba haciendo la mochila de mamá, pero no se acordaba de si la camiseta de mamá era la que tenía un palito y un círculo, o dos palitos delante.

La tiró al suelo y estiró. Estaba claro, la mas grande era de papá.

Arrastró las prendas de vuelta al salón, y las metió en la abertura de la mochila, junto a la pelota, que rodó con sus dos manitas hasta colarla dentro.

Aplaudió complacido con una sonrisa.

Del baño tomó la toalla, la de secar las manos... y papel. Unas toallitas le vendrían bien a mamá.

Un biberón, estaba vacío, pero seguro que su mamá sabía como llenarlo, y unos pañales, como siempre decía su papá, prevenir es mejor.

Un chupete, la cadenita... ¡Ah!, importante, las llaves de juguete, el último sonajero regalo de la abuela.

Puso uno de sus peluches, por si acaso.

Bostezó y se sentó junto a su obra.

Había ayudado, ahora solo quería dormir un momento.

Tiró la pierna hacia arriba, y haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande, y el morro de Número dos en su trasero levantándole, se acomodó en el costado de Kuroko, y se durmió.

El trabajo bien hecho deja muy cansado.

Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar que era eso de hermano mayor... nada mas.

00000000000000000000000

Uff Ese Takao y sus planes... Voto por lo de atarle jajaja

Y kiseeeeeeeeeeee

Ay, que me muero con Kibu, y con Kou, me encantan los niños, son geniales.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	12. No quiero hablar contigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 12:No quiero hablar contigo. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Por un lado se sentía feliz, contento, aunque estuvieran en la sala de espera de maternidad.

Por otro lado nervioso, y eso que ya era la segunda vez que estaba esperando.

Kagami entrelazó sus dedos, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba sin que lo pidiera.

Solo era una revisión de rutina, para establecer los parámetros del primer trimestre, la alimentación, el ejercicio, esas cosas que toda mamá necesitaba escuchar al inicio de su largo camino.

Tenía un millón de preguntas que hacer, sobre todo con un pequeño de apenas un año.

Extrañamente se sentía lleno de energía, ni vómitos, ni nauseas, ni ataques de sueño a traición como le pasaba con Kou, que se dormía por todas partes.

Claro que apenas acababa de empezar el largo camino. Aún seguía en su peso, y nada había cambiado respecto a una semana atrás, salvo el hecho de que sabía que en su interior una pequeñísima criatura se iba formando, creciendo hasta hacerles mucho mas felices de lo que ya eran.

Riko tenía razón, y su marido tenía una puntería increíble, y no solo dentro de la cancha.

La visita había sido breve y Kuroko tenía una docena de hojas que estudiar, sobre los cuidados en el segundo embarazo. Prácticamente eran los mismos que en el primero, pero sin el miedo a lo desconocido. Ahora podía disfrutar de ello sabiendo a lo que debía atenerse, conociendo de primera mano lo que le esperaba al final del camino.

Una tenue sonrisita acudió a sus labios, cuando apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la consulta del médico, el móvil de los dos empezó a sonar, recibiendo mensajes de todo el mundo, preguntando que tal había ido todo, noticias frescas.

Aún les quedaba un rato, una hora y media, hasta que acabara el plazo dado por Akashi.

Según el pelirrojo, dos horas era tiempo mas que suficiente para acudir al médico, sin que Kou sintiera la ausencia de sus padres como un abandono, y el tiempo que el chico podía soportar al niño sin querer gritar.

Les recordaba constantemente que él también estaba esperando, y a dos... no le importaba hacer de niñera cuando Murasakibara no estaba, pero solo un par de horas, ni un minuto mas.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer?. – Kagami preguntó, calmado. – Si vamos a por Kou antes de tiempo, Akashi nos mata a los dos. ¿Te apetece comer algo?.

– Si. – Kuroko le miró un segundo y desvió la mirada sonrojado por lo que acababa de pensar. – Tengo mucha hambre.

– ¿Te apetece comer algo en especial?. – Perdido a su alrededor en la gente, no pilló el doble sentido de la petición de su esposo. – ¿Dónde vamos?.

– Pues... a casa. – Taiga le miró confuso, y se dio cuenta de su sonrojo, comprendiendo. – No quiero comerte delante de nadie.

Se paró, abrazándole lentamente, pegando el cuerpo de Kuroko al suyo con cariño.

– ¿Y cuanta hambre tienes?. – Se mordió el labio inferior, juguetón.

No se acordaba de lo hermoso que se ponía su marido embarazado... curiosamente ahora a él también le había entrado el gusanillo.

– Mucha, muchísima. – Se puso de puntillas, besándole sin importarle que seguían en la calle.

– ¡Oh!, entonces será mejor que cocine algo casero para ti...

– Mmm... Taiga en su salsa... me comería un plato entero. – Deslizó el índice por su camiseta. – Y lamería el plato.

Suerte que estaban cerca de casa, por que de repente el matrimonio tenía muchísima prisa.

A Akashi no le gustaba la gente impuntual. Nada más.

Corriendo de la mano, como dos tontitos enamorados llegaron a su casa.

Las estúpidas llaves se atascaron en el bolsillo de Taiga, pero la emergencia se resolvió al instante. Bastó con que dejaran de besarse, solo unos pocos segundos.

Kagami le levantó con un brazo, siempre lo hacía. No por nada especial, es que amaba saber que podía tomar a su esposo en brazos con tanta facilidad.

Le gustaba el calor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo, su aroma, sus suspiros contenidos detrás de cada beso.

Las yemas nerviosas acariciando el cabello mas corto de su nuca, que ya lo cortaba así para él, para que Kuroko le acariciara como lo hacía.

Daba igual las veces que lo hicieran, para Kagami cada vez que hacía el amor con él era una oportunidad de arañar la felicidad con la punta de sus dedos.

Era como estar agradecido eternamente al universo por encontrarle. Le agradaba saber que aquellos que le habían dicho que en cuanto tuvieran un hijo su pasión se enfriaría, por que no era así en absoluto.

El hecho de tener un hijo les había obligado en cierto modo a ser mas creativos. Sus horas íntimas se habían reducido drásticamente. Sus sesiones de cariñitos interrumpidas vilmente por su pequeño hijo. Incluso su ritmo de sueño, era violentado por un pequeño cuerpecito que se metía entre ellos bajo las sábanas y se aferraba al pecho de su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello completamente.

Maldito Akashi que le había enseñado a abrir los barrotes de la cuna, y maldito Murasakibara, que le había enseñado al mismo tiempo como bajar de ella y subir a sitios altos... y su pequeño hijo, que había sacado la valentía de su padre, y no temía nada.

Era genial tener tan buenos amigos, la verdad... pero Kou aún no entendía bien el concepto de privacidad, a si que la solución mas evidente, era no tentar a la suerte.

Salvo en días como el de hoy.

Sus besos, seguían siendo dulces, cargados de mil promesas. Sus caricias hermosas, pequeños toques que se alargaban hasta el límite de su brazo, o hasta que la piel de Kuroko terminaba en la sábana... o sobre las prendas aún en su cuerpo.

Kagami sonrió, sin querer.

Otra de las ventajas de un nuevo hijo, su marido.

El deseo de Kuroko subía como la espuma tan rápido que había veces que no tenía oportunidad ni de quitarse las prendas.

Era bueno, hoy precisamente no tenían tiempo que perder.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

– No quiero hablar contigo. – Gritó al móvil, antes de colgar.

Kise miró con rabia el teléfono, como si el electrodoméstico tuviera la culpa de sus males.

Sonó de nuevo, con el mismo nombre en la pantalla.

– Aho mine, no quiero hablar contigo, deja de llamarme. No puedo creer que te hayas ido... me has dejado aquí...Eres... eres un... grrr – Colgó de nuevo, solo que esta vez abrió el cajón de la mesa de su escritorio y metió el móvil.

En cuanto empezó a sonar otra vez, lo sacó, le dio la vuelta, le quitó la batería y lo volvió a meter en el cajón, cerrando de un golpe que hizo vibrar la mesa un par de veces.

Medio minuto después, el teléfono de Kasamatsu empezó a sonar, ganándose el propietario una mirada asesina de lo mas genuina por parte del modelo.

– Es para ti, Kise kun. – Puso una carita de miedo, temiendo que el rubio le hiciera algo a su móvil nuevecito.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de tomarlo entre los dedos y contestar.

– Por favor solo escuchame. – Suplicó, en voz baja. – Solo quiero saber que estás bien, y que vas a las revisiones... si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo... pero lo he hecho por tu bien.

– ¡Por mi bien y una mierda!. – Gritó, alterado. – Me has dejado atrás, Daiki, como una carga pesada. Para jugar al basket... no me lo puedo creer. – Negó, mosqueado. – No te molestaba para nada, hacía mi vida tranquilamente... dejarme aquí es rastrero incluso viniendo de ti.

– Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero allí sé que no estarás solo, ¿Me equivoco?. – Esperó en silencio la respuesta que le llegó al rato. – Y no te dejo para jugar, si no para estar seguro de que cuando no estoy, alguien cuida de ti y de nuestra pequeña.

– No van a dejarme ni un minuto, ya les has dado las órdenes a todos, lo sé. – Kasamatsu dibujó una sonrisa plena. – Pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone...

– Vale. No te llamaré mas. – Esperaba que Kise le negara eso, pero al no decir nada, supuso que tendría que cumplirlo. – Solo prometeme que irás al medico.

– Voy a ir a todas las citas. – Silencio. – Concentrate en jugar, y en que te vean los ojeadores, para que te fichen en un buen equipo. – Otro silencio. Kise se sentó, dejando que la lágrima furtiva bajara por su mejilla, hasta los labios. – Haz tu vida, dejándonos a un lado, hasta que te venga bien.

– Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. – Kise le limpió con rabia. – Ya me estoy muriendo de no teneros cerca... Te lo juro, Kise, te amo, os amo... yo...

– Jura lo que quieras. – Silencio de nuevo. – No me llames, en serio. Yo te diré lo que sea, te mandaré lo que me digan de la niña, pero no quiero hablar contigo.

– Vale. – Se escuchó un ruido sordo, que Kise no identificó. – Ryo... te quiero. No lo olvides nunca... Esperaré que me llames. Adiós.

Kise tardó un rato en ser consciente de que le había colgado. Pestañeó alejando las lágrimas, y se limpió con el antebrazo, rápido.

Tenía hambre, y no quería pensar en nada mas.

Estaba en casa, con sus amigos, su familia, y su anterior vida.

Y su pequeña barriga que iba creciendo mas y mas, cada día.

No necesitaba nada mas, al fin y al cabo, Daiki era quien se había largado de vuelta a Estados Unidos, dejándole atrás.

…

Se tumbó sobre la cama. Fría, incómoda. Ya le echaba de menos, pero de verdad, no era buena idea que Kise pasara el día solo.

Daiki le había visto en su plenitud, cuando el rubio se iluminaba con una simple sonrisa, sus gritos ilógicos sobre cosas sin sentido, su alegría contagiosa.

Aguantó un tiempo prudencial, achacando la seriedad del rubio al traslado, la mudanza, y su andadura en la asociación.

Y casarse, organizarlo todo... el embarazo.

Poco a poco Kise se iba apagando, quedando en silencio muchas veces. Aomine le había descubierto en alguna ocasión con la mirada perdida en el exterior, buscando quizá algo familiar en la vista de una ciudad que les era desconocida a los dos, en cierto modo hostil.

Sus amigos estaban lejos, y Kise era una criatura amigable por naturaleza. Daiki podía estar sin pronunciar palabra durante semanas sin problema alguno, pero el rubio era incapaz de estar callado mas de diez segundos.

Y Daiki sintió en su interior, muy dentro, que había cometido un error al dejar que le acompañara. Se sentía como el mas malvado de los villanos, como si le arrebatara su alegría en cada mirada, cada beso. Cada sonrisa que le arrancaba era como un puñetazo en la cara.

No se lo podía perdonar. Cada vez que le veía sonreir por que Kou le había hecho una pedorreta o al enterarse de que Kuroko esperaba otro bebe, era como si le hubiese secuestrado, y le mantuviera prisionero.

De algún modo, sentía que esa tristeza que llenaba a su novio, iba filtrándose a la pequeña...

Todo estaba mal.

Ir a casa se lo demostró.

Apenas se habían bajado del avión y Kise ya quería ir a una docena de sitios, ver a un montón de personas, llamar a todo el mundo.

No paró de hablar en todo el camino hasta su antiguo apartamento, donde fueron solo para dejar las maletas. O esa era la idea.

Los padres de Kise, y sus hermanas, llegaron antes que ellos, con planes también; cenar, hablar ruidosamente, risas, fiesta.

La hermana de Kise le dio un par de tortas, por engañarlas, aunque era cierto que Aomine no dijo nada, y fueron ellas las que se hicieron una idea equivocada.

Solo unos minutos con su familia y pudo verlo; el Kise Ryota del que se había enamorado. Ese rubio escandaloso y brillante de siempre.

Cada segundo junto a su familia era un cuchillo en la herida, en la herida que él solo se había hecho, esa que le demostraba que Kise pertenecía a su familia, a su hogar, a su antigua vida.

Y al igual que el viejo Ryota había resurgido al estar rodeado de los suyos, el antiguo Aomine lo hizo también.

El que dentro de una esfera de indiferencia soportaba los golpes, fingiendo sonrisas cuando lo único que quería hacer era largarse de ahí, muy lejos.

No abandonaba a Kise, solo le dejaba en el lugar del que no debía haberse movido jamás. Y él volvía a su soledad, esa en la que nada podía dañarle.

Habló con su padre, necesitaba un cómplice, alguien que guardara el pasaporte de Kise a buen recaudo. Era cierto que podía hacerse uno nuevo en cualquier momento, pero Aomine contaba con que el enfado cuando descubriera que se había ido sin él, no le dejara pensar en ello.

Aomine suspiró, con fuerza. Posó la muñeca en su frente, queriendo gritar pero guardándoselo dentro.

El móvil aferrado con fuerza a sus dedos, demasiada.

El pequeño aparato crujió a su fuerza, y lo soltó.

Era lo correcto, anteponer la felicidad de su novio a la suya propia, era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Aunque nadie le había dicho que iba a doler tanto.

…...

– ¿Gemelos?, ¿Dos?. – Kise miró a Akashi sonriendo con todos los dientes que podía mostrar en el frente.

– Si, Kise chin... metí dos bebés en la barriga de Aka chin. – Hizo un puchero. – Pero estuvo malito mucho tiempo... vomitando y luego dormido por todas partes...

– Gracias Murasakibara kun. – Sacudió las dos manos delante de la cara. – Gracias a ti ahora tengo una imagen mental muy rara.

Atsushi se levantó de un salto cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, emocionado.

Kise escuchó una vocecita infantil, y entonces la niña, en los brazos de su compañero de Teiko se le hizo familiar.

La conocía, había visto a esa pequeñina antes.

– ¿Bebé?. – Kibu señaló la redondez en la tripa del rubio.

– Si cariño, una nenita como tu. – Akashi le besó la frente, y la pequeña estiró sus bracitos para cambiar a los brazos de su padre.

– Lo siento, he parado a comprar y esta traviesilla ha visto el coche de juguete de la puerta de la tienda y no podi... – Himuro paró de hablar al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas sobre la encimera. – ¿Tenemos visita?...

– Hola , ¿Qué tal?. – Kise trotó hasta su lado, tendiendo la mano en un saludo amistoso. – Soy..

– Yo sé, yo sé. Kibu dice. – Se estiró, en una pose orgullosa, pidiendo a su padre que la dejara en el suelo. – Kise Dota. Tu jubas con papi y A-ku. Logo vas oto quipo, miseta azul... un pañero te pega … Kadamachu, ese siempre fadado, pega. Logo no juba. – Se encogió de hombros. – Si tenes nenita en tipa, ta claro que no juba.

Todos los adultos de la habitación se quedaron de piedra.

Kisse estalló en carcajadas, tanto que acabó doblado hacia delante de tanto reírse.

– Diablos, hacía meses que no me reía con tantas ganas. – Siguió riendo un rato mas, aunque los otros tres se sorprendieron de esa afirmación.

¿No se suponía que era muy feliz con Aomine?.

– Hola, Kise kun. – Le apretó la mano saludando. – Soy Himuro, y esta revoltosa es mi hija Kiseki.

– Kibu, mamí... – Le miró de reojo, mosqueada. – Simpre vidas... es Kibu no kiseki. Kiseki caca. Ki-bu. – Imitó a su mamá, y le ofreció la mano para que la estrechara.

Kise miró a Akashi, no entendía que pasaba, pero estaba claro el parentesco.

Lo que el rubio no sabía, es que también tenía algo en común con Himuro... algo no, alguien.

Kuroko.

Y Himuro conocía la parte de la historia que tanto Tetsu como Daiki se empeñaban en ocultarle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Uff, madre mía.

Empieza la parte dificililla.

No me gusta ser mala, pero...

Joooo

Espero que os guste y ya sabéis.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	13. Dolorosa realidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 13:Dolorosa realidad. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

El turno en la librería se le había hecho eterno.

La salida de un nuevo manga había inundado todo el establecimiento con oleadas de estudiantes, lo que se había traducido en trabajo extra para él, paseos al almacén para reponer, una y otra vez.

Sonrisas, buenas palabras y ventas, muchas muchas ventas.

Lo que significaba una jugosa compensación para él.

Ahora caminaba cansado, a paso normal. Se moría de ganas por llegar a casa, una ducha lo mas fría que pudiese soportar, una cena ligera y acunar a Lucky en su pecho hasta que se durmiera.

Después una sesión de película y caricias en el sofá con su niño refunfuñón, hasta que ya no sintiera el cuerpo y se trasladaran a la cama, para dormir sin mas.

Las llaves tintinearon en sus dedos al abrir la puerta de su hogar, y le recibió un silencio que le hizo levantar una ceja.

Dejó las llaves en su sitio y el libro de matemáticas, su objeto de la suerte para el día, sobre la silla que usaban para descalzarse en la entrada.

Rodó los hombros en círculos y la cabeza a los lados, haciendo crujir los huesos, cansado.

Dios como necesitaba un buen descanso.

No quería encender todas las luces de la casa, a si que se inclinó a la lamparita junto al sofá y la encendió.

Pestañeó, una, dos diecisiete veces.

– Hola. – Takao estaba tumbado en el sofá.

Por un momento pensó que estaba echando una pequeña siesta. Hasta que le vio palmear el asiento junto a él. Había algo diferente en su pequeño esposo, algo que se le escapaba.

– Hola. – Se acercó para besarle, pero Takao se apartó, divertido. – ¿Qué tal tu día?. – En su voz podía notar la risa, entrelazada entre sus palabras. Los dedos de su esposo batallando con sus vaqueros.

Se dejó hacer, acomodándose en el sofá, empujando la mesita con la punta de las zapatillas, para poder estirar los pies bien. Por un momento quiso saber que hacía el cinturón del albornoz en el espaldar del sofá, pero un beso en su cuello desvió la atención a temas mas importantes.

– Cansado. – Un gemido recorrió su estómago para resonar por dentro. – Hemos vendido mucho hoy. ¿Y vosotros?.

– Bien, divertido. – Inclinó la cara hacia abajo cuando su chico le quitó las gafas.

Y le besó con ganas, obligándole a levantar el trasero para deshacerse de los pantalones del peliverde, que justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Takao, solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama; nada debajo.

– Esp- per... – No podía pensar en nada. Tenían que parar, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal en aquella escena?

Midorima intentó por todos los medios que el sentido común regresara, pero esas manos traviesas mandaban sus pensamientos a otro lugar que nada tenía que ver con detener a su esposo y sus avances.

– Espera Kazu. – Aunque le pedía parar, su cuerpo no iba al mismo son que sus palabras, por que su mano estaba ya perdida en el interior de ese fino y delicado pantalón de dormir. – Voy por las cosas...

– No hace falta. – La respuesta surgió entre los labios de ambos, mezclados con los besos. – Yo me ocupo de todo Shin chan.

Takao se cambió con él, escurriendo sus besos hacia abajo. Obviamente, era el mas interesado en que su esposo fuera lo mas suave posible. Aún seguía sensible, y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dado a luz.

Midorima encogió los dedos de los pies en cuanto esos labios traviesos y mal hablados se posaron con ardor en la piel sensible de la punta.

Se afanó en empapar bien, por todas partes, de cálida y resbaladiza saliva, antes de alzarse sobre él y acogerle en su interior en un movimiento lento y fluido.

Se paró, y eso que su esposo se alzaba a su encuentro por instinto.

Se acercó, para que le viera bien, la cara, su expresión.

A veces, no es necesario decir nada para expresarlo todo.

– Kazu. – Comprensivo enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso. – Apenas podemos con una, y tu...

– No quiero que hablemos de ella cuando me tienes así. – Posó las manos en sus hombros, levantándose apenas unos poco centímetros para dejarse caer de nuevo, de un golpe.

Un gemido conjunto, haciéndoles conscientes de la situación.

– Es muy pronto... y tu... tu … tu no... – No podía hilar un pensamiento con el siguiente.

Takao posó dos dedos en sus labios, pidiendo silencio. Esos mismos dedos entraron entre sus labios, acariciando la lengua y el interior con las yemas.

Esperó, un tiempo, dejando de algún modo la decisión en manos de su esposo, aunque siendo consciente de que Takao no le dejaría pensar en nada.

Cuando decidía algo no existía nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, y lo podía ver en sus ojos, claramente.

Kazunari quería otro hijo. No sabía a cuento de qué, lo cierto es que no habían hablado de ello. La concepción de Lucky fue totalmente inesperada, y en cierto modo accidental.

No habían hablado de hijos, demonios, aún se estaba acostumbrando a la niña, y su intrépido esposo ya quería aumentar la familia... por un instante, uno muy pequeño, se vio siendo el padre de una gran familia, de una muy muy grande.

Y quizá esa era la verdadera cuestión.

Kazunari había pasado un último año de mierda, preocupaciones por todas partes. Las clases, el club, la familia, tanto la suya como la de él, los amigos y sus propios problemas.

El embarazo había sido demasiado largo, demasiado pesado, demasiado apresurado, demasiado todo.

Lavando la ropa, haciendo cosas que no le gustaban, y privándose de muchas que hasta ese momento le llenaban de cosas buenas.

Y el final del camino no había sido mas que el inicio de uno nuevo, mas aterrador si cabe. Un parto doloroso y largo, y luego, la niña que no paraba de llorar, y todo era nuevo.

Poner pañales, papillas, biberones, citas médicas, pediatras.

Todo un universo ante ellos dispuesto a torturarles cada día. Su casa, que en inicio era para dos, ordenada y dispuesta a su gusto, de repente era una sucursal de juguetes y ropa diminuta sin que nadie les preguntara.

Midorima se dio cuenta de la realidad. La fortaleza de Takao iba mas allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer por las buenas.

La pregunta no era si era buena idea tener un hijo nuevo, la pregunta era si él quería ser padre cuando aún no tenía muy claro si lo estaba haciendo bien con Lucky.

Si con la niña ya tenía un millón de dudas, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que otro bebé en su vida no sería un nuevo caos?.

No pudo evitar sonreír en este punto del pensamiento, lo cierto es que su vida era un completo caos desde que se había enamorado como un tonto de ese precioso morenazo de ojos azules.

Le sonrió en mitad de un beso, uno nervioso. Podía notar las dudas de Takao, su miedo disfrazado de valentía, su miedo disfrazado de pasión, una desbordante y enorme, su miedo oculto tras esos ojos brillantes, esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto amaba.

Le tomó, con un solo brazo, para acomodarle en el sofá, sin moverse ni un poco de como estaban.

En la postura en la que quería pasar el resto de su vida; entre las piernas de Takao, y sonriendo feliz.

– ¿Estás seguro?. – La pregunta, simple y clara, tenía muchas lecturas, y desde esa posición, un par mas.

– Lavaré camisetas sudadas otro año, sin quejarme ni una sola vez. – Alzó el trasero para afianzar sus palabras. – Pero de verdad, quiero ese niño.

– Un niño, ¿Eh?. – Empujó, sacándole un gemido y una risita por la reacción de su esposo. – Me ocuparé de que mis chicos lo sepan. – Se estiró para hablar con sus bajos. – Ya habéis oído, los que seáis niña, quedaos ahí, no se os ocurra salir. Los demás, seguid las señales, supongo que el último dejó el camino señalizado.

Una nueva carcajada fue cortada por un gemido placentero.

Midorima había encontrado el punto exacto con el que volverse loco, al meter sus manos entre el sofá y su trasero, levantándole en el ángulo exacto para tocarle de lleno en el sitio justo.

Viendo el lado bueno, iba a ahorrarse un dineral en preservativos.

Fue de lo mas raro, el orgasmo les llegó entre risas, sonoras y exageradas. Rojos por el ejercicio, la pasión, los besos y la felicidad, que les había dejado totalmente saciados, en todos los sentidos.

Ya calmados, tumbados juntos en el sofá, únicamente iluminados por la lámpara del rincón, Midorima reparó en el cinturón del albornoz.

– ¿Y esto?. – Lo tomó con dos dedos, para mirarlo mas de cerca, aunque tuvo que ponerse las gafas, para asegurarse de que era justo lo que parecía.

– Idea de mi madre, por si no querías. – Contestó con los ojos cerrados, paladeando la sensación de sentirse completamente lleno en su totalidad.

– ¿Pensabas atarme?. – Iba en serio, no se lo esperaba.

– Si te negabas si, estaba dispuesto a todo. – Sincero como siempre, una pequeña sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios. – Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

– ¿Porqué?. – No entendía a que venían tantas prisas. – Además, no tiene por qué haber sucedido ya, quiero decir, que es posible que no estés embarazado aún.

– ¿Porqué?... Mmm... bueno, necesitamos un piscis. – Soltó casual. – Para equilibrar, ya sabes... y sobre tu suposición... te equivocas, seguro que lo logramos a la primera.

– Y... ¿Se puede saber a que viene tanta confianza?. – Estaba emocionado por que, ciertamente, Takao tenía razón y si se embarazaba justo ahora, en ese mes, el bebé sería piscis, y sería justo como había dicho, equilibraría perfectamente sus signos.

– Confío en tí. – Abrió los ojos, sonriendo picarón. – Después de todo, nunca fallas un tiro.

Una nueva oleada de carcajadas muy altas llenó el aparente silencio de la pequeña fiesta del matrimonio.

Era justo eso, la felicidad sonaba a risas estridentes.

00000000000000000000000000000

Taiga despertó. No sabía muy bien por qué, algo le había sacado de su maravilloso sueño.

Miró a su lado, Kuroko dormía profundamente, como un tronco. El primer trimestre de embarazo sería así, ya lo tenía asumido de la primera vez.

Se sentó con cuidado de no despertarle y salió de la cama. Caminó descalzo hasta la cuna y comprobó que Kou dormía igual de profundamente que su mamá.

Unos golpecitos en la lejanía del salón le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Había sacado a Número dos antes de dormir, no era posible que tuviera ganas a esas horas, y estaba mas que seguro de haberle puesto comida y agua de sobra por si le daba hambre por la noche. Esperaba que el perro no estuviera comiéndose algo como acto rebelde por el nuevo bebé.

Lo vio en un documental sobre mascotas, que a veces los perros empiezan a comportarse extraños con la llegada de un nuevo niño.

Se extrañó al ver a Número dos hecho un ovillo en su cama. El perro levantó el morro al verle pasar, pero no se movió del sitio.

De nuevo los golpecitos, en la puerta.

Miró intrigado por la mirilla, y vio una mata de cabellos rubios.

Fue por las llaves y abrió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Kise estaba apoyado en la puerta, de espaldas.

Los ojos rojos, hinchados. Pálido y tembloroso, empapado por la lluvia que caía con ganas desde hacía un par de horas.

Kagami supuso que pasó mucho tiempo decidiendo si entrar o no al portal, y otro tanto decidiendo si llamar a la puerta o no.

– Perdón, por la hora. – Se arregló el pelo con dedos temblorosos, incapaz de controlar su vibración. – Necesito ver a …

Kagami suspiró, comprendiendo.

Le metió directamente al baño, y busco ropa seca, y toallas.

Entró con todo en los brazos y le desvistió como si lo estuviera haciendo con su hijo, secándole antes de ponerle las prendas nuevas.

Le dejó la ropa interior, al fin y al cabo lo mas mojado era su parte superior, y le ayudó a ponerse el pantalón, uno de Kagami, sentado sobre la tapa del retrete.

Dejó la ropa mojada dentro de la bañera y le secó el pelo, moviendo la toalla con ganas sobre su cabeza, como había hecho en alguna ocasión con Kuroko.

Kise permanecía en silencio, sollozando pero sin decir una palabra. Las dos manos abiertas, posadas en su vientre, pero solo eso, puestas ahí sin intención.

Kise lo sabía, ni idea de como demonios se había enterado, pero era el peor momento, con Daiki al otro lado del mundo y el modelo tan vulnerable por el avanzado estado de su embarazo, y el enfado que tenía desde que Aomine le había dejado ahí.

– Kuroko no va a despertar. – Susurró arrodillado frente a sus piernas dobladas. – Necesitas entrar en calor.

Kise asintió, en silencio. Parecía que no estaba muy al tanto de donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí.

Kagami le tomó de las manos y le guió hasta la terraza. Acomodó al rubio en la mecedora y colocó sobre sus hombros una manta calentita.

Mientras preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente le dejó a solas.

Kise acarició su vientre sobre la manta, suave y cálida. Olía como Kou, a colonia infantil y a Kuroko.

Se sentía tan miserable, tanto.

Estaba seguro de que Himuro no lo había dicho con ninguna mala intención. Por su forma de hablar, estaba casi convencido de que el moreno creía que Kise lo sabía, no sabía por qué, pero supuso que, él debería estar al corriente del pasado de Daiki y Kuroko cuando estaban juntos.

Eran amigos, compañeros de equipo, incluso de clase, pero eso no quería decir que Kise estuviera con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando querían estar solos no iba detrás de ellos, de hecho Kuroko vivía con el, tiempo que no tenían espectadores.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de que lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido tan gordo. Himuro tampoco sabía la razón exacta, solo le contó lo que él vivió ese verano, nada más.

Las cicatrices, las noches en las que Kuroko despertaba gritando... que no se le podía tocar.

Que su abuela lo había acogido en su casa cuando Akashi se había quedado sin ideas para ayudarle, cuando su pequeño amigo, había visto a Kuroko caer, hundirse y sufrir siendo poco mas que un espectador. Sufriendo con él, intentando ayudar a alguien con una herida tan profundamente agarrada en su interior, que no había forma humana de sanarla; no, sin salir herido en el proceso del mismo modo.

Kise no era idiota.

Volviendo la vista atrás, las señales eran tan claras.

Las miradas de Kuroko, hacia él, hacia cualquiera, suplicando ayuda silenciosa. Él mismo las había recibido, e ignorado.

Ahora mismo no sabía si a propósito, o si realmente no se había dado cuenta de nada, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de todo lo que hacía, pensaba o quería Daiki.

No supo ver que Kuroko, su amigo, su compañero, lo pasaba mal.

Y para colmo había intentado pegarle.

Kagami apareció, colocando en su regazo un vaso alto de chocolate, templado y con mucho azúcar. Se sentó a su lado, en la otra silla y puso el móvil en las manos de Kise.

– Mira. – Señaló con la cabeza, al aparatito.

El modelo levantó el teléfono y enfocó la pantalla.

Kuroko salía en ella, apenas un par de años atrás. Su mirada perdida en la lejanía, sus labios marcados con un corte.

En su cuello un moratón, con tonos en varios colores.

– Himuro me mandó esa foto, al día siguiente de conocerle. – Le hizo un gesto para que fuera pasando las imágenes. – Ahí ya me parecía lo mas bonito del mundo. Sus ojos eran totalmente preciosos, son preciosos. Creo que me enamoré de él con esta foto. – Kise le miró, sorprendido. – No se lo digas a Kuroko, es un secreto.

Deslizó el dedo, pasando las imágenes, unas tras otras. Las primeras se podía ver la tristeza de su amigo, después fue cambiando, sutil, pero se notaba.

Una de las últimas, Murasakibara se había sentado en el trasero de Kuroko, que trataba de escapar entre risas, con la boca abierta en una mueca entre feliz y apurado.

La cicatrices seguían ahí, los moratones, las marcas, evidentes, a la vista.

Sus ojos, eran distintos, felices, brillantes, libres.

Kise suspiró, apretando la mandíbula. La mano de Kagami, grande y cálida, se posó en lo alto de su pronunciada barriga, acariciando despacio la curva que se formaba hasta el ombligo y vuelta arriba, al inicio.

Limpió las lágrimas que caían por la cara del modelo sin que se diera cuenta con la otra mano, y después levantó el vaso de chocolate, obligándole a beber un par de sorbos.

– Y ahora que hago, ¿Eh?. – Sin poder hablar por el nudo en el estómago, le obligó a beber otra vez.

Kagami sonrió, cuando la niña se movió bajo su mano. Lo había echado de menos desde que nació Kou, lo bueno es que dentro de nada podría volver a disfrutarlo.

– Es una pena que se esté perdiendo esto. – Kagami siguió a la pequeña por la tripa de Kise, despacio.

– No te importa... que Kuroko.. – Kise estaba confuso con la actitud del pelirrojo.

Kagami tomó el teléfono y volvió a poner la primera foto, la de Kuroko con la mirada perdida. Giró el aparato para enseñársela a Kise.

– ¿Sabes por que llevo esta foto?, ¿Por qué sigue en la memoria del teléfono después de tanto tiempo?. – El rubio negó. – Para no olvidar que esta cara, estos ojos, me demostraron que había una luz al final del túnel.

– No entiendo. – Kagami cerró la carpeta y le mostró el salvapantallas.

Kuroko sonreía, feliz. Sostenía a Kou, mofletes juntos, otra sonrisa con dos dientes.

– Si ha superado esto, lo que me venga después no será nada. Seré su apoyo, para siempre. – Kise desvió la mirada. Pero Kagami le obligó a mirar la foto de su familia sonriente otra vez.

Kagami amaba a Kuroko, desde el primer momento que le vio, aunque fuera una foto triste y desoladora, el pelirrojo había visto lo bueno de esa persona y le había entregado su vida entera, su amor, su dedicación, su alma, todo.

– Yo he conseguido una maravillosa familia, en la que soy feliz, Kise kun. Debes preguntarte que es lo que deseas conseguir tu, por ti mismo. – Asintió, ahora si, entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

Si quería ser feliz, debía ponerse una meta, algo que lograr, y luchar con todas sus fuerzas por ello, sin mirar atrás, sin depender del resto, y sin esperar nada de nadie.

Le dolía que Daiki hubiera hecho eso, pero ahora mismo, Kagami tenía razón.

Era pasado, y en su futuro mas inmediato, quería tener a su bebé con su padre al lado, quería poder insultarle, culparle de sus dolores, y quería que estuviera presente.

Quería su boda, pomposa y vergonzosa, por todo lo alto.

Y por encima de todo, quería vivir ahí, con sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros.

Y quería a Daiki ahí con él. Quería escuchar la versión de sus labios, aunque fuera pasado, quería saberlo.

Pero antes le haría sufrir un poquito mas, solo un poquito.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiiii uuuiiiiiiii

Gomen, lo siento, después de infinidad de caps cumpliendo el plazo, esta vez no he llegado.

Lo siento, de veras, gomeeeennnnn...

Espero que os guste el cap jejeje

¡Ah! subí el shoot KagaxAo dentro de "Solo una pregunta". Recopilaré ahí las peticiones que me hacéis. Normas para pedir son sencillas:

"Condiciones:

Si vas a pedir, que menos que comentar cuando esté subido.

Si solo pones las parejas, escribiré lo que quiera, luego no quiero quejas.

Si quieres una situación en concreto, unida a la petición.

Nada mas."

Nos leemos en el siguiente y espero que os guste el cap ( bueno los dos)

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	14. Ciento nueve mensajes

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 14: Ciento nueve mensajes. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Olía a gofres. A dulces y apetecibles gofres.

Y a chocolate caliente. Y a fresa, mermelada, pero fueron los gofres quienes le despertaron.

Kuroko se estiró, hasta el límite de sus músculos, salivando ante el apetecible aroma del desayuno.

Adoraba el dulce, adoraba el desayuno, para él era lo mejor de todo el día, y adoraba a sus dos chicos en la cocina, preparándoselo.

Kuroko se alivió, y refrescó para alejar el sueño de su cabeza y salió, en pijama, siguiendo el maravilloso aroma dulzón que inundaba su casa por completo.

En la mesa del comedor todo ordenado. Había comida como para un batallón y eso le puso contento de buena mañana.

Y el hecho de que mas de la mitad de lo que había ahí acabaría en el estómago de su insaciable pelirrojo le hacía mas feliz todavía.

De pie, en la puerta de la cocina, su sonrisa le llenó la cara.

Kagami había puesto una servilleta en la silla, a modo de mantel, creando una pequeña mesa para Kou, que amasaba a su manera una pequeña porción de masa.

Técnicamente eso que apretaba entre sus deditos regordetes era masa para galletas, aunque parecían mas churros sin forma.

Tenía harina en la camiseta del pijama, y en la mejilla.

Kagami extendía a su lado una bola de masa mas grande, con el rodillo.

Con el corta pasta hacía pequeños cuadrados que ponía en la bandeja del horno. A su lado, un enorme bol rebosante de galletas ya doradas.

– Maaaa. – Kou señaló a su mamá, sonriendo al verle llegar.

– Hola presiosura. – Le besó en la cabeza. – ¿Haces galletas?.

Kou asintió, orgulloso de su obra, aunque tenía el aspecto de una bola de algo indefinible.

Se puso mas serio que nunca, poniendo la masa en sus dos manitas, y caminó despacio hasta su papá, poniendo cuidado de que no cayera nada al suelo.

Desplazó la masa a una sola mano, haciendo que escurriera viscosa por los lados. Tomó el pantalón de su padre y tiró con su mano libre, pringada de masa, para que le hiciera caso un momento.

Puso el pegote de masa en la mano de su padre y señaló el horno.

– Vale, va a salir una galleta enorme. – Kou dibujó una preciosa sonrisa. – Y si vas a despertar a Kise... – El niño ladeó la cabeza, confuso. – Está en la habitación donde se queda abuela, la del carrito.

Kou se pegó a la pared, para ir casi apoyado en el hombro hasta la puerta, luego se sentó en el suelo, para ir arrastrando el trasero al tiempo que emitía un gritito de lo mas entusiasta. El último metro lo hizo de pie, dando pasitos despacio, uno y otro, tambaleante. Empujó la puerta y entró, solo con la luz del pasillo.

Kuroko le siguió con la mirada, aunque tentado de seguirle, las manos de su esposo le impidieron hacerlo.

Número dos siguió al niño por toda la casa, cuidando de él a su manera.

– ¿Cómo estás?. – Sus labios le besaron tímidos. La mano de Kagami le acarició el vientre, plano, dejando en el aire la preocupación real de esa pregunta.

– Bien. – Se puso de puntillas para compensar la diferencia de estatura, y al final terminó por tirar de su cuello, para besarle un poco mas cómodamente.

– Las galletas... – Murmuró en mitad del beso.

– Quiero gofres, huelen bien. – Kuroko le llevó hasta el horno, mientras se besaban.

– ¿Ya empiezas con los antojos?. – Soltó una risa, que le iluminó la cara entera.

– No, es solo que tengo hambreeee. – Le dio un último beso en mitad del pecho y señaló la puerta. – Voy a ver que pasa con el enano... y de paso me entero de que hace Kise kun aquí.

….

Olía a dulce.

A bollería, donutts... bizcocho, no, algo mas dulce.

Gofres. Olía con la feria de verano. A manzana de caramelo, gofres y algodón de azucar.

Por un momento el peso del mundo se alejó de sus hombros. Se sentía cómodo, relajado, sin problemas ni preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Deslizó la mano sobre la sábana, fresca, y palpó su vientre. Una extraña redondez ocupaba el espacio de su vientre.

Estiró el brazo y encendió la luz, levantando la sábana con dos dedos.

Escuchó una risita infantil que le arrancó una propia, y sintió dos manitas, aferradas a los lados de su barriga, con fuerza.

Levantó un poco mas, descubriendo una mata de cabello celeste, suave y corto, en lo mas alto de su tripa redonda.

Kise no pudo evitar hacer una risita que se unió a la del niño.

Kou levantó la camiseta hasta el pecho del modelo y restregó sus mofletes por la piel tirante. Hizo una pedorreta, enorme, que sonó en el tiempo hasta que se quedaron sin aire sus pequeños pulmones.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas. Subiendo al niño tomando sus axilas, vio sus ojitos azules, llenos de lágrimas por la risa.

– Hola buenos días. – Kou le hizo una pedorreta en la cara, usando su moflete como respuesta.

Se levantó, llevando al niño en los brazos, hasta la cocina, donde sus amigos se besaban, con un cariño infinito. Kou le palmeó en la cara, y el pecho.

Estaba claro que el niño estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres se mostraran el cariño abiertamente.

Les miró un poco mas, sonriendo.

A su alrededor el tenue sonido del horno cocinando galletas, sus besos, que sonaban por encima, sus caricias, y su amor, que era un sonido mas, una canción hermosa y adorable.

Kise lo supo. Quería eso, con Daiki.

Quería estar con él, besándose tranquilos, mientras su pequeña les miraba, orgullosa del amor de sus padres.

Podía ver el amor en los ojitos de Kou, el brillo tranquilo con el que miraba a sus padres amarse, sin ningún reparo.

Kise lo supo. Quería que su hija tuviera esa mirada cuando les mirase a ellos.

El pasado estaba ahí, cruel e implacable. Nunca se iba, se agarraba con uñas y dientes a las entrañas y no abandonaba. Pero el tiempo, bálsamo que todo lo cura, diluía lo malo, lo estiraba, hasta dejar una tenue sensación, un mal sabor que poco a poco desaparecía.

Miró de nuevo a Kuroko, la manera en la que miraba a Kagami, tan enamorado...

Entendía las palabras de la noche anterior, ponerse una meta y luchar por ella.

Y él ya la tenía clara.

Quería conseguir una familia, una con Daiki. No exactamente igual, demasiado azucarada para su forma de pensar y para lo directo de su novio, pero una en la que pudiese sonreír cada día, aunque fuera un poco.

Escuchó a Kuroko decir que iba a buscar a Kou y se adelantó, entrando en la cocina antes de que saliera del todo.

Levantó al niño frente a él, pataleando divertido en los brazos del modelo como si fuera un juego de lo mas divertido.

– Me gusta este despertador, ¿Me lo regalas?. – Mordisqueó el costado del pequeño, y sus muslitos, jugando con él, arrancándole unas carcajadas de lo mas sonoras, hasta ponerle rojo de la risa. – O me hacéis uno igual, despierta a pedorretas, así no hay forma de quedarse en la cama, es genial.

– Mamiiii, jaaaa jajajajaja... mamiiiiiiiiiii. – Echaba sus bracitos a Kuroko, para que lo salvara.

Kagami tomó al pequeño, alzándolo por encima de la cabeza, aun entre risas.

– Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Kise. – El rubio le sacó la lengua en respuesta. – Venga a comer todo el mundo.

Kou aplaudió, la idea le gustaba, y mucho. Y su estómago apoyó su aplauso rugiendo.

– No es que me moleste, pero ¿Qué haces aquí Kise kun?. – La duda de Kuroko era del todo lógica.

– Perdí mis llaves. – Miró un segundo a Kagami, con una sonrisa al tiempo que batallaba con el niño para que no se cayera de morros contra el suelo en su afán por que su padre le soltara. – Volvía de cenar con Akashi y no encontré mis llaves... menos mal que Kagami me escuchó llamar.

– Eres un desastre Kise kun. – Le palmeó el trasero al pasar por su lado, en dirección a la mesa. –Tengo hambre.

Kise suspiró, aliviado internamente.

…

En su casa reinaba un extraño e inusual silencio.

La familia Kise no era conocida por su discreción y ese silencio se le hizo ponerse un poco nervioso.

Fue a su cuarto y sacó el teléfono del cajón, en el que llevaba guardado casi cinco semanas. Montó el aparato y tecleó el número para desbloquearlo.

Enseguida empezó a sonar el pitido molesto que indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

Y otro, y otro mas... así hasta que el contador llegó a ciento nueve mensajes nuevos, en la bandeja de entrada, sin leer.

Mas de trescientas llamadas perdidas. Mas de la mitad de la misma persona.

Se sentó en su antigua cama, y depositó el aparatito en la palma de su mano.

Fue abriendo los mensajes, uno a uno.

"lo siento", "perdóname", "por favor, Ryo"...

La primera tanda eran disculpas, casi todos similares.

"Solo dime que estás bien", "No me tengas con esta angustia"

La segunda tanda de mensajes eran en su mayoría súplicas para que se pusiera en contacto, como fuera.

Afectado se removió molesto con sigo mismo. Había estado esquivándole todo este tiempo. Aunque no era del todo cierto que Aomine viviera sin saber nada, ya que Kise sabía que todo el mundo le tenía al corriente de cada segundo de su vida.

Si se sacaba un moco, un mensaje cruzaba el océano para contárselo.

Pero claro, no era lo mismo.

Si se lo hubiera dicho, que pensaba dejarle y volver solo, seguramente le habría montado una de sus escenitas exageradas para luego acabar dándole la razón.

Lo cierto es que él se moría por volver a casa, con su gente, pero también era cierto que adoraba su independencia junto al hombre que amaba. Y era eso, Daiki era la persona que mas amaba.

La mano subió sola hasta sus labios, cubriéndola para amortiguar un ligero jadeo que trataba de salir por ellos.

" Se que no quieres hablarme, pero no te cuesta nada contestar un mensaje", " ¿Sigues enfadado?", "Te extraño, mucho.", "Echo de menos besar a nuestra nena en tu interior"

Kise siguió leyendo, uno a uno, sin detenerse. Llenó los pulmones hasta el límite y los vació lentamente, despacio, muy despacio.

Había mensajes todos los días, desde que había vuelto a Estados Unidos. Algunos días incluso mas de uno.

"Me voy a dormir pensando en vosotros", " Estoy cansado pero me duermo tranquilo sabiendo que sonríes", "Buenos días, hoy el sol es dorado como tu pelo, te extraño".

Kise dibujó una sonrisita con la comisura de sus labios, al imaginar a Daiki siendo así de ñoño, por él.

Llegó hasta el último mensaje.

"Está bien, tu ganas".

El modelo miró las letras un poco intranquilo. Era el último de los mensajes de texto, y estaba fechado hace tres días.

Lo cierto es que las llamadas también habían cesado en ese tiempo.

¿Y si se había cansado de esperar que le perdonara?.

¿Que significaba ese tu ganas?, ¿Qué ganaba?.

Contó los días, mas de un mes. Daiki había estado pendiente todo el tiempo, y lo único que había recibido del rubio era silencio.

No podía ni imaginarse lo que tenía que ser, escuchar de todo el mundo como se ponía mas gordo, mas guapo, y él sin poder verlo, sin recibir ni una sola llamada de su novio, ni un simple mensaje.

¿Había exagerado todo?.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora estaba mas que feliz. Su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros, todos le cuidaban con cariño, como si fuera a romperse, cumpliendo sus caprichos con una sonrisa.

Y Daiki completamente solo. Y para colmo, Kise sin hablarle...

Se atiesó en el sitio, angustiado.

Ciertamente había cumplido su palabra, siempre. Daiki podía ser cualquier cosa, pero si decía algo su palabra era ley.

Ahora tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía permitírselo.

Buscó en la agenda el número y pulsó la tecla de llamada.

Esperó, un tono, otro, otro...

" El número marcado se encuentra desconectado o fuera de cobertura. Inténtelo mas tarde."

Llamó una docena de veces mas, con el mismo resultado.

Llamó al club de basket, nada.

A la universidad, a todos los teléfonos que tenía en la agenda de aquel país, sin resultado alguno.

Nadie sabía nada de Aomine desde hacía días.

Empezaba a no encontrarse bien. Una presión aplastaba su pecho sin piedad.

Estaba solo, Daiki le había dejado solo.

Al fin y al cabo, solo estaba cumpliendo sus deseos.

¿No?.

Era lo que él quería, que no le llamara mas.

– Y una mierda. – El rubio murmuró una maldición y se arregló para salir.

Si Daiki no encendía el teléfono, iría a hablar con la única persona a la que le confíaba todo.

Iría al orfanato, a ver a su padre

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Midorima salió durante el descanso de la segunda hora, a la reunión en la sala del consejo.

La clase se arremolinó en pequeños grupos, para disfrutar del almuerzo.

Takao miró en su mochila, y chasqueó la lengua.

– ¿Qué pasa?, vaya careto tío. – Miyaji le palmeó en el hombro, en broma.

– Que tengo hambre y mi almuerzo no aparece por ningún lado. – Revolvió la mochila entera por segunda vez, sacando el contenido al completo sobre la mesa, para comprobar que efectivamente, de su comida ni rastro.

– Seguro que Midorima kun lo tiene en su bolsa. – Le miró con una sonrisita pícara.

– Eso espero. – Cruzó la clase hasta su asiento.

Con la rotación habían acabado cada uno en una punta de la clase.

No encontró su mochila, por lo que lo mas seguro es que se la llevara al cuarto del comité estudiantil cuando le llamaron.

Suspiró frustrado. Ahora tendría que esperar que regresara para comer algo.

Bien podía ir a la cafetería y comprarse alguna cosa, pero lo tenía prohibido, mientras trataban de tener un nuevo bebé, solo comida sana para la mamá...además que había olvidado su cartera con el dinero en casa.

Genial.

Su cara hizo una mueca muy divertida, entre el enfado y la frustración que le hizo sonreír.

Su compañero acercó su propio recipiente con ensalada de huevo al moreno, y le ofreció el tenedor, para que comiera algo.

La reacción de Takao al oler la ensalada le hizo levantar las dos cejas, intrigado.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y salió disparado por la clase, esquivando las mesas y sillas hasta salir al pasillo.

El rubio miró su ensalada, e inspiró sobre ella, por si acaso se había estropeado en los últimos cinco segundos, ya que él había comido y estaba perfectamente buena.

– Que grosero... tampoco es para ponerse así. Si no le gustaba solo tenía que decirlo. – Siguió comiendo como si nada.

Midorima entró al rato, dejó la mochila en la mesa y buscó a su chico por la clase, al no verle se acercó al otro jugador.

– ¿Y Takao?. – Miró la mesa y vio la mochila del moreno en la silla.

– Ni idea... Oye, ¿A ti te huele esto raro, o te parece que está mal?. – Midorima le miró un momento y olisqueó la ensalada.

– No, huele bien, correcta. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?.

– Es que tu maridito se ha olvidado la comida, le he ofrecido del mio y nada mas olerlo, ha salido disparado de la clase.

Midorima le miró, sorprendido, luego sonriente, luego travieso.

Se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, y salió corriendo al baño...

000000000000000000000000

Aleeeeeeeeee

Ji ji ji , que montón de cosasssssssssss

Gracias por seguír ahí, os lovio.

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	15. Ayuda externa

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 15:Ayuda externa. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Buscó y rebuscó, sin éxito alguno.

Y lo necesitaba, en serio. Tenía un mensaje para ir a recoger una moto, que no arrancaba por estar cierto tiempo parada, y no encontraba el móvil, donde tenía el teléfono de la empresa de grúas que siempre usaba.

Y tenía entrenamiento en una hora, y seguramente no quedaba mucho para que Murasakibara llamase tímidamente en la puerta que conectaba los dos apartamentos y hacerse cargo de Kibu...

Kibu...

Himuro caminó con prisa hasta el cuarto de la pequeña.

Dormía plácidamente, sobre un costado. El pijama de cuerpo entero y el gorrito, que seguramente le había puesto Murasakibara cuando le dio la buenas noches el día anterior, le daba un aspecto adorable. Entre sus deditos, el móvil que tanto llevaba buscando.

Con cuidado lo deslizó por su manita, de verdad, lo necesitaba si no no le importaría que la niña lo tuviera.

Besó su cabello rojo y salió despacio, cuidando no despertarla.

En el pequeño pasillo de apenas un metro que conectaba con el cuarto de estar tuvo que pararse un momento. Se apoyó con un hombro en la pared, y tomó aire profundamente.

Un ligero mareo le tuvo parado unos minutos.

No tenía tiempo para perderlo y mucho menos para ponerse enfermo.

Buscó el teléfono de la empresa de grúas y les llamó, para recoger la moto que tenía que arreglar. Les pidió que la dejaran en la puerta a medio día, para entonces él ya estaría ahí.

Acababa de colgar cuando escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta. Se colgó la mochila y ordenó lo que tenía que llevarse a toda prisa. Mierda, si no salía ya llegaría muy tarde.

Murasakibara le miró, sonriendo.

– Está dormida, he dejado el biberón solo tienes que calentarlo. Que no coma mucho dulce, que anoche ya viste como se puso, nos costó un montón que se durmiera. – Hizo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que el mas alto seguía en pijama y con el pelo revuelto. – Gracias por cuidarla.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo.

O eso pretendía, por que una enorme mano le agarró por el brazo.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Mantuvo su mirada unos minutos. – Himu chin está blanquito, como cuando Aka chin vomitaba pero distinto. Himu chin tiene que cuidarse, si se pone malito Kibu chan se pondrá triste.

– Estoy bien. – Posó su mano sobre la otra y le miró, asintiendo. –Solo es que estoy muy ocupado y un poco cansado, nada mas.

– Himu chin tiene que dormir mas. – Desplazó el flequillo con la punta del dedo a un lado, y luego apartó la mano lentamente.

– Eso haré. – Dio un paso atrás, ligeramente ruborizado. – Dale un beso a Kibu cuando despierte, y dile que mamá la quiere mucho. Y otro a Akashi kun y los bebés. Hasta luego.

Gracias al cielo pudo llegar a la puerta de salida sin tropezarse con sus propios pies, y sin que el enorme jugador le interceptara de nuevo.

Antes de ir al club para el entrenamiento, paró en la farmacia. Necesitaba comprar una cosa, y era urgente.

Aprovechó que el entrenamiento había terminado un poco antes, que la clase de ciencias era la presentación de proyectos, y que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían recurrido al volcán de bicarbonato, que tenía tiempo libre antes de volver al taller.

Se metió en el cubículo del retrete aún mojado, y con la mochila.

Dejó el cacharrito sobre la mochila y se secó mientras hacía lo que quiera que hiciera con el pis.

Recogió todo, ya vestido y preparado, dejando fuera únicamente el móvil, puesto en cronómetro para contar los cinco minutos necesarios para conocer el resultado de la prueba.

Ya llevaba unos días con los mareos matutinos, y tenía una sensación de vértigo que se le hacía lejanamente conocida.

Himuro se sentó en la tapa del retrete y apretó el móvil entre sus dedos, cuando un irritante pitido le indicaba el final de su cuenta atrás.

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente y miró el cacharrito. Una cruz... en la pequeña ventanita circular había claramente una cruz, rosa.

Buscó en las instrucciones y releyó, algo que ya sabía sin necesidad de volver a leerlo.

Madre mía.

Se paso las manos por la cara, aún sentado. Se inclinó hacia delante, abatido.

Se tomó unos segundos, de quietud, para pensar un poco mas profundamente en su situación.

Lo mejor era hablar con la abuela, sus consejos siempre eran los mejores... aunque eso implicara que iba a recibir unas cuantas collejas de esa mujer.

00000000000000000000000000000

Midorima agitó el biberón con energía, para que se mezclara el contenido dentro como debía.

Lucky esperaba tranquila, tendida en su cochecito, succionando con ganas el chupete, moviéndolo de un modo gracioso arriba y abajo.

Dejó el biberón en la mesa y tomó a la pequeña con delicadeza extrema.

La miró durante un rato, perdido en el verde de sus ojos y su cabello corto y moreno. No era lo único que había sacado de su mamá, y en eso se alegraba. Aún era muy pequeña para sacarle parecido con nadie, pero él ya se lo veía.

Lucky gimoteó, bajito.

Una inofensiva advertencia, un aviso de que el hambre ganaba terreno.

Colocó el babero, para que no se manchara y a la pequeña sobre uno de su brazos, mientras que tomaba el biberón con la otra mano y lo acercaba a su boquita, esperando hasta que la vio comer tranquila.

Una sonrisa inconsciente acudió a sus labios, al mirar a Takao dormir, plácidamente en la cama.

Volvió su vista a la niña, y quedó hipnotizado con sus movimientos. Sus manitas se abrían y cerraban, alojando algunas veces la tela de su camiseta, y sus ojitos bailaban, alrededor, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna.

Aún era muy pequeñita para enfocar correctamente, aunque si era capaz de reconocer a las personas mas cercanas.

– Por lo menos esta vez no me he llevado un puñetazo, ¿Eh?. – Recordó que cuando Takao se enteró de que Lucky venía en camino, se llevó un golpe en toda la cara.

Recordó con una sonrisa que por la mañana habían ido al médico, y que la doctora les miró un poco sorprendida al principio, cuando le contaron la razón de su visita.

Primero pensó que estaban tomándole el pelo. Kazunari seguía sensible por el reciente alumbramiento y ninguna mamá se aventuraba a un nuevo embarazo con el anterior tan reciente.

Al menos no era habitual, y muchísimo menos en gente tan inexperta como el joven matrimonio.

La sorpresa inicial dio paso a una sonrisa, cuando notó que los dos iban en serio.

Palmeó la camilla divertida. Takao se subió mientras se ponía los guantes y encendía la máquina de ultrasonidos.

Estaban extrañamente felices, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la doctora, que aún recordaba la cara de susto que traían apenas unos meses atrás.

Encontró el bebé en la pantalla al poco de buscarle. Takao se bajó de la camilla de un salto, entre risas, comiendo a su esposo a besos por todas partes, sin dejarle decir ni palabra.

Apartó el biberón de la nena cuando había bebido mas o menos la mitad. La sentó en su regazo con cuidado, golpeando su espalda para ayudarla a expulsar los gases.

La pequeña oscilaba con los golpecitos de su padre.

Otra sonrisa afloró a sus labios al ver la flor azul que adornaba el pijama de la nena.

Takao tenía esas cosas en cuenta, ya que esa flor era el objeto de buena suerte para el día.

Era un detalle adorable

Eructó a lo bestia, y una carcajada salió sin permiso.

– Menuda princesita estás hecha, ¿Eh, florecilla del campo?.

La cambió de posición al otro lado y le dio lo que quedaba de leche.

Repitió el proceso y le cambió el pañal para que durmiera a gustito, limpia y con la barriga llena. Lucky se durmió a los pocos segundos.

Midorima recogió todo para dejar el salón sin nada por medio. Iba a acostarse de nuevo en su cama, cuando al ir a apagar la luz, vio el cinturón del albornoz aún sobre el reposa brazos del sofá.

Sus ojos se entornaron pareciendo unas rendijas apretadas.

Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y caminó arrastrando la punta por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto.

Takao estaba boca abajo sobre las sábanas.

Desde la entrada veía perfectamente la línea de su espalda, y ese trasero redondo que adoraba mordisquear con cariño.

Enredó el cinturón en sus dos manos y estiró un par de veces hasta tensarlo, con una sonrisa en su cara similar a la que ponía cuando se salía con la suya.

Le miró, un rato, decidiendo como hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Estaba en los primeros escalones del embarazo, y no podía ser muy efusivo..

Las dudas, los miedos, todo seguía ahí, pero también una calma, que solo se conseguía con la paternidad. Otro hijo era bueno, para ellos, para Lucky, para todos. Y Kazunari estaba tan hermoso con su barriguita.

Tan sexy.

Dibujó con la punta del índice una línea, desde la nuca hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

Takao gimió desde lo mas profundo de su ser, completamente dormido.

Su esposo subió al punto de partida, feliz.

Volvió a bajar, a la altura de la cadera, la mano te su marido surgió, guiándole al centro de su placer.

Midorima se sobresaltó, por que no esperaba que su chico estuviera despierto. Hizo un puchero, ya que quería jugar un poco mas con él dormido.

Le ayudó a ponerse boca arriba, y guió sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

Se llevó el índice de punta a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, o despertarían a Lucky... y seguramente no le haría mucha gracia ser despertada de ese modo.

Takao soltó una pequeña risita, en un susurro, y agarró el cabecero de la cama con la punta de los dedos.

Midorima chasqueó la lengua. Iba a quedarse sin sus besos, pero de verdad, quería ver que se sentía.

Deslizó con cariño el trozo de felpa suave del cinturón entre los labios de Takao y lo anudó en su nuca, quitándole así el habla. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de no hacer mucho ruido él mismo, y todo estaría bien.

Las piernas de Takao fueron separadas por los codos de su esposo, y sus pies se crisparon contra el colchón, en cuanto sintió el cálido aliento recorrer su ombligo con calma, demasiada para su gusto.

Alzó las caderas en su dirección, un par de veces. El hecho de no poder decir nada, le estaba calentando demasiado.

Sus dedos se agarraron con mas fuerza sobre su cabeza, al cabecero de madera de la cama.

Por un momento pensó que habría sido buena idea que fueran barrotes...

Midorima gimió al posar sus labios en la fina piel del vientre, enredando sus largos dedos en el vello eléctrico y rizado que nacía en esa parte que tanto le fascinaba.

Amaba sus lamentos, el aroma que se desprendía de su intimidad, esa calidez, abrasadora y despiadada que le arrastraba sin razón alguna a deshacerse junto a su esposo.

Ambos convertidos en seres de saliva suave y escurridiza, dedos interminables, piel eterna, sudor frío y jadeos necesarios.

Y su hijito, pequeño, apenas un puntito perdido en un mar de carne rosa y resbaladiza, entre los dos. Siendo amado del mismo modo. Su corazón se formaría al mismo tiempo que su madre tocaba el cielo. ¿Podría existir un modo mas perfecto de creación?.

Otra de esas cosas buenas que tenía el embarazo. Podía terminar y permanecer a su lado, abrazándole, besando su cabellos, su sien sudorosa, su hombro desnudo, a él y no salir corriendo al baño para deshacerse del preservativo y perder tiempo en su rutina de limpieza.

Podía quedarse dentro hasta que el cuerpo de Takao le rechazaba, escurriéndose fuera sin mucha gracia, como una babosa dormida. Esa comparación le hacía romper a reír como un loco. No le importaba que se mancharan, los dos. Los restos del encuentro íntimo escurrían fuera de su esposo, manchando su muslo y por última instancia, las sábanas, pero no le importaba. No le importaba lo mas mínimo.

Esas veces quedaba tan saciado y relajado, que solo quería abrazar a Kazunari y dormirse lo mas pegado a él que podía; nada más.

Lucky rompió a llorar, con ganas.

Seguramente un mal sueño, o una postura desafortunada, pero la lívido de ambos se fue a dar una vuelta.

Midorima le desató antes de ir a atender a la pequeña.

El chupete yacía a su lado, demasiado lejos de su boquita, y las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas regordetas.

Midorima la calmó, y dibujó una sonrisita cuando escuchó la voz calmada y dulce de su esposo, cantarle una pequeña y adorable nana a su hija.

Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando la miraba, y le amaba por eso.

Por eso y por un millón de cosas mas, que iba descubriendo cada día a su lado.

Besó su mejilla teniendo cuidado de no interrumpir la canción, y le abrazó con ganas.

Estaba enamorado, de Kazunari, con toda su alma. Y daba gracias cada día por tenerle a su lado.

000000000000000000000000000000

Llegó antes de mediodía al taller. La grúa llegó a los pocos minutos y de ella se bajó el conductor y el dueño de la moto.

Estaba tan pendiente del vehículo que no le prestó atención a nada mas.

Condujo la moto al interior del taller y empezó a desmontar el motor en cuanto comprobó que, efectivamente, no arrancaba.

Necesitaba una puesta apunto, cambio de aceite, filtros etc...

Aún así quería echarle un vistazo al sistema de escape, por si se había metido algo, no era la primera vez que veía algo parecido a un animalito, una planta o cosas de lo mas raro dentro de un tubo de escape.

Era una buena moto, de carretera, aunque por la posición de los mandos, estaba claro que la persona que la conducía habitualmente era bastante alto y por el estado de la amortiguación y los neumáticos, lo hacía como un loco, sin tener consideración alguna con tan hermosa máquina.

Cambió todo lo que necesitaba y volvió a montar las protecciones de la moto, sin darse cuenta de que seguía con su ropa, y que efectivamente, se había manchado de grasa, suciedad y otras cosas, la camisa del instituto.

Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Había quedado por la tarde con la abuela, que seguramente iba a darle una paliza por inconsciente, y su mente puesta en Kibu, y en como leches iba a contárselo al mundo en general...

– No sé si darte las gracias o un par de hostias. – La voz grave le hizo levantar la cabeza y desviar la mirada de la moto a su dueño.

– Y yo no sé si mandarte a la mierda o tomar por el culo. – A grosero no le ganaba ese gilipollas, eso lo tenía claro. – Encima que te he arreglado esta preciosidad. No deberías tratar a tu pequeña así...

– He estado fuera un tiempo. – Se justificó. – Pero una cosa no quita la otra.

– No se de que estás hablan... – Cuando por fin le miró, se quedó sin palabras. – Oh, genial. Mi día mejora por momentos. ¿No se supone que estás al otro lado del mundo?.

– Por eso mismo he dicho que no se si darte las gracias. – Daiki se acercó y giró la llave para arrancar su moto, que sonó rugiente a la primera. – Aunque por otro lado, le has costado un disgusto a Kise, y si eso afecta a mi hija no te librarás de las hostias, eso tenlo por seguro.

– No es culpa mía que ninguno seáis claros con él. – Recogió las herramientas y cosas para tirar y dejó el sitio limpio al mismo tiempo que hablaba con él.

Daiki apagó la moto.

– No era algo que Kise necesitara saber, además que no era asunto suyo. – Desvió la mirada a la calle y justo después le miró.

– Si te sirve de algo, no lo hice a propósito, no tenía ni idea. – La mirada de Aomine se suavizó. – Y ya me disculpé con él, y con Kuroko.

– Me alegro, Himuro kun. – El moreno abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y le sonrió de lado. – ¿Qué te debo?... por la moto.

– ¡Ah!, ven a la oficina, te hago una factura...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. – Se paró, curioso en la puerta de la oficina.

– Por la asociación de Kise. – Himuro pestañeó, confuso. – En cuanto vi a tu hija, supe que era de Akashi... y bueno, digamos que despertaste mi interés y leí tu ficha, nada mas.

– Vaya... supuse que esos datos eran confidenciales. – Le miró de lado, sospechando.

– Y lo son. – Sonrisa Aomine. – Tampoco lo hice con ninguna intención, es solo que sorprendió la niña, nada mas.

Pagó, pero seguía en el taller, de pie.

– ¿Me ayudarías con algo que tengo en mente?. – Himuro le miró, un poco desconfiado.

– Escucharé lo que tengas en la cabeza, y después te digo.

Aomine tenía un plan, uno muy bueno para sorprender a su prometido, uno super secreto y enorme, para el que necesitaba unos cuantos cómplices...

Pero primero tenía que evitar a toda costa que Kise descubriera que ya estaba cerca. De hecho ya llevaba unos días, preparando algo que dejó pendiente cuando se marchó.

Algo que ya había conseguido y terminado.

Ahora solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, para terminarlo...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa otro misteriooooooooooooo

jajajajaj

ufff y aún tengo un par mas guardados en el bolsillo jajajaj

Gracias por seguir ahí, me dais la vida con cada comentario.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	16. Fiesta del bebé

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 16:Fiesta del bebé. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Akashi esperó sin moverse de la cama, a pesar de estar despierto. Se le encogía el estómago solo de recordar las mañanas vomitando, y los mareos matutinos.

Ahora que los bebes crecían en su interior, evitaba de forma casi obsesiva cualquier cosa que pudiera sentarle mal, o fuera nociva de cualquier modo.

Por esa razón siempre esperaba unos minutos tendido en la cama antes de levantarse.

Caminó a pequeños pasitos hasta el baño, refrescándose la cara y la nuca. Tenía calor, y eso que solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama, pero era un síntoma que ya le había advertido la doctora.

El calor era algo normal, y el sueño. No se sentía cansado, ni pesado, solo muy tranquilo.

Demasiado, tanto, que se dormía en cualquier lugar o postura sin poder evitarlo.

Suerte que Murasakibara siempre estaba pendiente para que no acabara dormido en una postura embarazosa o en un sitio peligroso.

Una sonrisita afloró al recordar que se había dormido en el gimnasio, y que Atshusi le había echado una bronca de campeonato, argumentando que los bebés aún eran puntitos en la tele y que sin manos no podían jugar al basket, a si que, Akashi debía mantenerse alejado de la cancha, por el bien de los puntitos.

Sacó la báscula del armarito del lavabo y el cuaderno con la taba de crecimiento.

Se midió el vientre, desde la cadera, el centro y debajo del pecho, anotando hasta el último milímetro en el cuaderno y luego subió a la báscula.

Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba dentro del gráfico, los parámetros normales... pero seis kilos, eran un montón de peso extra, y eso que aún no había terminado el primer trimestre.

Una ducha refrescante y un cambio de ropa limpia le subió la moral. Ahora tenía hambre.

Su chico entraba con la nena de la mano, los dos en pijama y curiosamente con el pelo de punta por el mismo lado.

Kibu se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

Un beso de buenos días, y un saludo a los bebés.

Era curioso pero Murasakibara tenía mano para la cocina. Era muy divertido verle cocinar, animando a las magdalenas para que subieran esponjosas desde la puerta del horno, o buscando azúcar de colores con el que adornar los bizcochos.

A si que, mientras él preparaba el desayuno, Kibu se entretenía con su papá.

Akashi le acarició el pelo, y miró un momento a la puerta que conectaba los dos apartamentos.

Hacía ya varios días que no veía a Himuro. Y tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero tampoco quería preocuparse por nada, y que luego fuera algún síntoma perdido que la doctora había olvidado.

Kibu se comportaba como siempre, risueña y revoltosa a su manera, pero normal.

Akashi se sentó, en el sofá, y la niña le escaló, para acabar sentada en sus muslos, acariciando la pequeña redondez de su vientre con sus dos manitas abiertas.

– Mami tene bebé, dentro. – Abarcó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus bracitos. – Como papá, pero uno solo... yo ve, en la cabeza, bebé pequeñito. – Levantó la mano para hacer el gesto de pequeño con los dos dedos de una mano y luego dirigió el índice de punta a su sien, para mostrarle a su papá el lugar exacto donde veía al bebé

Akashi miró a la pequeña sorprendido.

¿Himuro estaba embarazado?. Que él supiera no salía con nadie, aunque si disfrutaba de algún que otro fin de semana de soltero, pero siempre eran visitas al cine o una cena con Kuroko y los demás.

De relaciones románticas no tenía ni idea.

¿Por qué no había comentado nada? Lo mas seguro era que acabara de enterarse, o que la niña hubiera heredado su peculiar talento para adivinar el futuro cercano, lo que significaba que Himuro se enteraría justo ese mismo día.

– Vaya. – Akashi le peinó el pelo con los dedos. – Vas a tener un montón de hermanos de golpe. – Kibu asintió, contenta.

– Kibu-chan, ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?. – El pelimorado se asomó un segundo, sonriendo.

Akashi se quedó pensando mientras los dos colocaban la comida y los platos para desayunar.

Se sentó en su sitio y escuchó como Kibu le contaba a Murasakibara lo de su nuevo hermano.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un plato rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo de la cocina.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Takao gruñó, molesto.

Ese cuatro ojos capullo volvía ha hacerlo. Últimamente pasaba el día ocupado, haciendo su vida como si nada.

Kazunari se ocupaba de Lucky, el instituto, la lavandería, el paseo de la tarde, la merienda, la compra, la cena, la limpieza, todo.

Midorima, iba al instituto, al entrenamiento, de reunión con el consejo de estudiantes, a la tienda de libros, y de vez en cuando, a comer con los del equipo y sus amigos.

Takao no podía creerse que lo hubiera olvidado.

Su vida de matrimonio se resumía a los pocos minutos que usaban para bañar a la niña, darle la cena y dormirla.

Después los dos estaban tan cansados, Midorima por el día ocupado, y Takao por lo mismo unido a su reciente embarazo, que se quedaban completamente dormidos.

Y otro día amanecía, sin apenas cruzar palabra.

Y ya estaba harto. Quería su tiempo para él, y quería un polvo, uno de los ardientes y desesperados, de los que le hacían gritar hasta que le dolía la garganta al día siguiente.

Gruñó de nuevo.

Hoy era el día libre en la tienda, y en lugar de ocupar la tarde con ellos, una salida en familia y un par de horas con las abuelitas de canguro para poder disfrutar de un tiempo a solas en pareja, Midorima había quedado con el equipo, para jugar un partido amistoso y pasar la tarde en un picnic. Con ellos.

Takao colocó a la niña en el carrito, y preparó la bolsa con todas las cosas. Se vistió, lo mas sexy y guapo que pudo y salió de casa, dispuesto a darle a su esposo una lección importante.

Justo como pensaba, estaban el la cancha libre de uso público. Entre los árboles había manteles con comida preparada, una barbacoa, bebida.

Se lo estaban pasando bien, que sorpresa.

Takao se paró un momento, para mirarle jugar. Adoraba a su esposo jugando, sudado, y jadeante, aunque lo adoraba mas cuando sudaba y jadeaba solo para él.

Que bueno estaba el condenado.

Recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí, y empezó a andar hasta el grupo.

Midorima trotó hasta la salida en cuanto le vio, y el resto le siguió divertido.

– Toma. – Colgó la bolsa en su hombro sin decir ni hola, y tiró de su mano hasta posarla en el manillar del carro. – Tu hija está dormida y limpia. Tienes todo en la bolsa, y el próximo biberón es en dos horas. Diviértete mucho. Hasta luego, chicos.

– Espera... Takao. – le llamó, haciendo que Miyaji se ocupara de la niña y le siguió un par de metros. – ¿Qué pasa?. – Confuso y aún cansado, le miraba esperando encontrar la respuesta en su cara.

– ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué qué pasa?. – Le picó con el dedo de punta en el pecho. – Pasa que estoy harto de pasar las tardes solo. Estoy embarazado y quiero a mi marido en casa. No soy tu chacha, ni una incubadora gigante para engordar a tus hijos, soy tu marido, y si no vas a hacerme caso, buscaré quien me lo haga.

– Pero estoy muy ocupado... no lo hago a propósito ni nada, yo. – No pudo seguir, por que la vena en la sien del moreno amenazaba con saltarle a la cara y darle un mordisco. – Además, dijiste que no te importaba si salía con el equipo...

– Y no me importa, ¿No lo ves?. – Su mirada decía que Midorima iba a dormir solito una temporada. – Solo quiero que te ocupes de tu hija mientras me voy de compras, a comer algo, o a buscar a alguien que me de alegría... Ahí te quedas. – Se inclinó sobre el carrito y besó la cabecita de su hija con amor, procurando no despertarla por nada del mundo. – No dejes que tu padre se meta en lios, ¿Entendido?

Iba a responder, de verdad, pero los integrantes de Shutoku, a su espalda haciendo señas de que mantuviera la boca cerrada le indicaron, que a lo mejor, era posible, que si mantenía la boca cerrada no la cagaba mas.

Le vio alejarse, contoneando las caderas llenas, enfundadas en esos pantalones negros que le hacían un trasero de infarto, y suspiró, consciente de que ya estaba metido en un buen lío.

Para el equipo no era el fin de la diversión, los chicos se arremolinaron todos juntos alrededor del carrito, mirando a la pequeñita dormir.

…..

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente sacó el móvil y llamó a Kuroko.

– ¿Haces algo importante ahora mismo?. – Preguntó un poco molesto, todavía.

– La verdad, no. – Kuroko se sorprendió de que le llamara Takao, pero no le dijo nada. – ¿Por?.

– Por que vamos a hacer una fiesta del bebé, solo para mamás. – Decidido dibujó una sonrisa, al tener tan buena idea. – Echa a tu marido, voy a llamar a todo el mundo, vamos a tu casa.

Kuroko colgó confuso.

Miró a Kagami, dormido en el sofá y a Kou, sobre su pecho, de lo mas tranquilos.

Le zarandeó con delicadeza, hasta que esos preciosos ojos le miraron, adormilado.

– ¿Ya es la hora?. – Bostezó torciendo la cabeza, buscando su móvil para mirar la hora.

– Aún no, siento acortar tu siesta. – Le besó, despacito, muy despacito. – Pero tienes que irte... hay una fiesta.

– ¿Dónde?. – Levantó la mano que estaba posada en la espaldita del niño y la posó en la nuca de Kuroko, para extender el beso todo lo posible sin despertar a su hijo, que estaba de lo más cómodo sobre su papá.

– Pues, por lo que acaban de decirme, justo aquí. – Animado por los besos, le acarició la frente y la sien con la punta de los dedos. – Pero es solo para mamás, tienes que irte... tenéis que iros, los dos.

Kagami bostezó, al tiempo que Kou se alzaba de golpe, con una sonrisa.

– Tenemos que irnos. – Kou aplaudió.

– Paque... – Sus ojitos azules brillaron contento.

– Vale, nos vamos al parque. – Le levantó por encima de su cabeza con los brazos estirados. – ¿O me necesitas para algo?.

– No, gracias. – Besó sus labios, y le miró, sonriendo. – Divertíos.

…..

Kise miraba la calle desde la ventana del salón de Kuroko. Media hora antes había recibido un mensaje de su amigo, para que fuera a su casa, a una fiesta improvisada.

Y los demás se divertían. Takao reía a carcajadas, sonoras y escandálosas.

Himuro se limpiaba las manos, despues de lavar platos polvorientos para que hubiera para todos.

Akashi a su lado, veía interesado la conversación de Takao y Kuroko, sobre logros de sus pequeños hijos.

Era curioso, que todas las mamás estuvieran reunidas en el mismo sitio.

Pero él solo podía pensar en Aomine, en su silencio.

No había conseguido hablar con él, ni un mensaje, nada.

Miya san y los demás tampoco le decían nada, y estaba frustrado. Normalmente se salía con la suya, y esta vez, no sabía que hacer.

Kise Ryota estaba sin recursos.

– Kise kun. – Apartó la mirada de la calle al escuchar su nombre. – Aomine kun... está bien, deja de preocuparte.

El modelo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

– Será cabrón hijo de …. – resopló por la nariz, cabreado. – ¿Te ha llamado?, ¿Qué te ha dicho?...

– Solo eso, que está bien, y que no te preocupes. – Akashi intervino, relajando a Kise con el simple tono de su voz.

Derrotado se sentó de nuevo.

Hizo unos morritos muy graciosos y resopló por ellos.

Se llevó la mano al vientre y acarició, despacio. Bajo ella la niña se movía, ondulando bajo la piel tirante de su tripa de siete meses.

– Kurokocchi. – Surruró acaparando la atención de todos. – ¿Duele mucho?. – La carita del modelo les decía a todos que empezaba a tener conciencia de lo que le esperaba.

– Le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. – Himuro se sentó al otro lado, palpando al bebé de Kise con su mano. – Kuroko es marciano.

Kuroko le arreó con la mano en el hombro, fingiendo molestia y haciendo al resto reír.

– Tiene razón, yo estaba allí. – Takao puntualizó. – Daba miedo verle tan tranquilo.

– No te vamos a mentir, si que duele. – Himuro le sonrió, dulce. – Al menos a mi si me dolió, y eso que Kiseki nació antes de tiempo.

– Jooo. – Protestó. – Es peor para Akashicchi, que tendrá dos. – Abrazó al pelirrojo con gesto teatrero.

– No voy a tenerlos al mismo tiempo, Kise. – El pelirrojo murmuró, serio. – Y la doctora dice que seguramente, también los tendré antes de tiempo. Pero nacerán de uno en uno, a si que será como uno normal, pero un poco mas largo.

– Y tan largo, son hijos de Murasakibara. – Todos estallaron en carcajadas. – Como se parezcan a su padre, serán larguísimos , los dos.

– No tiene gracia. – Akashi le dio un manotazo en el hombro, de broma. – Y te recuerdo que Daiki tampoco es que sea un enano.

– Todos son unos larguiruchos, asquerosos. – Takao gruñó, aún seguía enfadado con Midorima.

– Bueno, ya que estamos de confesiones. – Himuro alzó la voz por encima de los lamentos del rubio. – Estoy embarazado... otra vez.

El silencio que siguió a la confesión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo denso que era.

– Pues ya te vale. – Kazunari le revolvió el pelo, haciendo morritos.

– Bueno, Kibu chan es mayor para un hermanito. – Kise relajó un poco el ambiente. Se sentó hacia atrás, espatarrándose demasiado cómodo. – Ahhhh me muero por echar un polvo...

Risas generales.

– Pues échalo. – Takao sacudió la mano frente a su cara. – ¿Quien te agarra?.

– Nadie, pero no tengo con quien. – Morritos. Mirada penetrante a Takao. – ¿Me prestas a Midorimacchi?.

– Y te lo envuelvo para regalo si quieres. – Risas de nuevo. Akashi se dobló hacia delante rojo de tanto reírse.

– Yo no, Kagami kun es mío. – Kuroko intervino, haciendo que las risas subieran de nivel, sobre todo cuando el peliceleste hizo el gesto de auto-complacerse con la mano. – Además eres modelo, Kise kun. Seguro que conoces muchos chicos guapos con los que desfogarte...

– Nadie quiere acostarse con una cosa gorda y fea, como yo. – Puchero teatral. – Mírame... soy muyyyyyyyyyy gordo. Y tengo esta cosa... – Señaló la línea mas oscura que partía su vientre en dos. – Ademas, nadie lo hace como mi Daiki... Quiero a ese bastardo egocéntrico... es tan guapo... y tan sexy, y la tiene mmm – Miró a Kuroko al darse cuenta, temiendo ofenderle si seguía hablando de su novio. – Perdón, yo...

Kuroko le regaló una sonrisa, diciéndole con ella que todo estaba bien, que no le importaba hablar de Daiki.

– El tamaño no importa, lo importante es lo que saben hacer con ella. – Akashi dijo tan serio que el resto le miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Lo dice el que se acuesta con un tío de dos metros. – Takao murmuró por lo bajo.

– Dos cero ocho. – Akashi le sonrió. – Pero eso no quiere decir que el rabo le mida dos metros.

Silencio de circunstancia, todas las miradas puestas en el pelirrojo, alucinados.

– Has dicho rabo, Akashicchi. – Kise se aguantaba la risa.

– Ya, ¿Y?. – No entendía la risitas del grupo.

– Podrías haber dicho, colita, o pene, o pito... es raro oírte decir esa palabra. – Himuro también estaba sorprendido.

– En su caso, rabo es una buena definición. – Si no fuera por que era raro, hasta se podía decir que había cierto tonito presumido.

– Dejad ya de hablar de pollas. – Kise posó las dos manos en su vientre, simulando tapar las orejas a una cabeza gigante, aprovechando el bulto de su pequeña. – No quiero que mi hija sepa esa palabra, al menos hasta los treinta, o los cuarenta...

– Es lo malo de tener niñas. – Himuro se solidarizó con el rubio.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo tener una hija?. – Takao no entendía la lógica del moreno.

– No tiene nada de malo, pero solo de pensar que en algún lugar del mundo, hay un chico que dentro de quince o veinte años se la va a tirar, ya me pone de mala leche.

Todas las miradas se posaron de repente en Kuroko, que no entendía nada hasta que recordó, que él era el fabricante de uno de esos posibles novios futuros de las hijas de sus amigos.

– A mi no me preocupa eso. – Kise orgulloso, miró a todos. – No va a nacer un tío con los huevos suficientes como para enfrentarse a su padre. – Señaló su barriga.

Risas generales, de nuevo.

– Tenemos que repetir esto, quedar nosotros, sin maridos, ni niños. – Kuroko pidió al resto.

– Kurokocchi, no puedo dejar la barriga en casa. – Miró a Akashi, y su pequeña curvita, y a Takao, y a Himuro... – Dentro de un par de meses vamos a ser un grupo de gorditos.

– Sobre todo tu, rubito. – Takao le señaló con el dedo. – Dentro de dos meses estarás espatarrado en una camilla empujando como un loco.

– Muy gracioso, si señor. – Fingió estar ofendido, pero solo un poco. – Lo bueno es que tu también estarás igual que yo...Ese gafitas con el que estás casado tiene un problema para tenerla dentro del pantalón... estarás teniendo bebés todo el tiempo como no le detengas... o se la plastifiques...

– O se la cortes. – Akashi hizo un gesto de tijeras con los dedos de la mano...

– Que amigos mas estupendos tengo...

Las risas inundaron la cara de Kuroko, y eso le gustaba, y mucho.

Ciertamente, tenían que repetir esas reuniones.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Holitasssssssssssssss, buenoooooo esas mamás juntas, que peligroooo ajajajaj

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que os guste el cap...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	17. Tramposo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 17:Tramposo. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

El biberón de las diez de la noche estaba listo. La leche templada y la niña mirando los ositos de peluche que danzaban sobre ella con la musiquita, con un sonido similar a un simulacro de llanto cada pocos segundos.

Midorima se dio prisa, mucha. Quería que la niña cumpliera un horario, cosa que nunca pasaba. Lucky había heredado su total despreocupación por los horarios, los tiempos y los actos monótonos.

Para su absoluta desgracia, la niña comía cuando tenía hambre, dormía cuando estaba aburrida y lloraba cuando estaba incómoda. Cuando aprendiera a hablar, sería una copia en miniatura de su madre, al menos en su actitud.

Se sentó en la cama, con ella en brazos y le colocó el babero con gestos mecánicos, repetidos hasta la saciedad la última semana.

Su esposo seguía enfadado con él, prueba de ello era la manta y la almohada doblada en un lado del sofá del salón, lugar donde llevaba durmiendo desde entonces.

Lucky clavó sus enormes ojos en su papá, bebiendo con ganas, tratando de agarrar la botella con sus manitas de algún modo.

No pensaba disculparse, punto. Aunque Takao le obligara a dormir para siempre en el sofá.

El que tenía que disculparse era él, por fastidiarle el partido llevándole a la niña.

Hasta que apareció, se lo estaba pasando bien, no entendía para nada la molestia de Kazunari, y del mismo modo, tampoco entendía que era lo que había hecho que le había convertido en el villano del cuento.

Suspiró expulsando el aire por la nariz, con cuidado. Lo último que quería era una nueva sesión de lloros de su hija. Era increíble como una cosita tan pequeñita y adorable, podía emitir un sonido tan irritante y a tal volumen.

Herencia de Kazunari, por supuesto.

Necesitaba su espacio, y se lo había pedido. La respuesta de Takao había sido favorable, a si que, no tenía razón alguna para estar tan enfadado... y no solo eso, si no para mantener el enfado durante una semana entera.

Siete días con sus siete noches en las que Midorima hacía el trabajo de Takao, en la casa, y con la niña.

Y a las diez de la noche estaba absolutamente agotado. Y eso que no tenía que hacer la súper colada del club, ni sufrir en su cuerpo los altibajos de los primeros capítulos del embarazo.

Embarazo.

Esa palabra rebotó en su cabeza, brillando intensamente tras sus ojos, queriendo decirle algo que podía ser importante.

Miró el biberón que ya iba por la mitad, quitándolo de los labios de la pequeña para ayudarla a expulsar los gases.

Seguía pensando, frustrado.

Takao embarazado era mas mimoso, mas adorable y mas sensible. Mientras alojó a Lucky en su interior, buscaba su contacto de manera inconsciente, con las escusas mas simples.

Me pica la nariz, servía para acariciarle el pecho con la punta de la nariz, alegando que tenía las manos sucias, cuando el de gafas sabía que no era cierto, le dejaba abrazarlo, le gustaba abrazarlo.

Pasaban las horas abrazados, desnudos, con la simple finalidad de disfrutar de la mutua compañía. De sus caricias, de sus besos distraídos en lugares inverosímiles, de sus preguntas infantiles.

Midorima cambió a la pequeña de brazo y volvió a poner el biberón en sus labios para que lo terminara

Takao le había echado en cara que le dejaba solo... eso nunca había sido un problema, a si que...

Lucky le manoteó en los dedos, haciendo saltar el biberón, que acabó en el suelo, rebotando un par de veces hasta detenerse junto a la pared.

Afortunadamente estaba casi terminado, aún así, el ruido que hizo al caer al suelo, sobresaltó a la niña, que empezó a llorar con ganas.

– Por favor, no... – La acunó con cariño contra él, meciéndola con mucho cuidado para que no vomitara lo que acababa de comer. – Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Las llaves tintinearon en la puerta al tiempo que Lucky subía el volumen de sus reclamos.

Takao sonrió al dejar las llaves en el gancho de la puerta.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero solo un poco.

Venía del cine, de la penúltima sesión, a la que había arrastrado a Kuroko con él, para dejar a Midorima todo el tiempo posible con la niña.

Miró la manta, doblada púlcramente en el reposa brazos del sofá y estrechó la mirada.

No iba a disculparse con él, por que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había hecho mal y eso le molestaba, y mas viniendo de su inteligente esposo.

Bien, tenía maneras de obligarle a disculparse, y si le apurabas un poco, incluso le obligaría a bailar la danza de la victoria con una faldita hecha con hojas de palmera y dos mitades de cáscara de coco en sus tetillas.

Se asomó al origen del escándalo.

Una sonrisa enorme llenó su cara.

Midorima trataba de calmar a la niña, que de algún modo, había acabado llorando con todas sus ganas.

Como todos los bebés del mundo, cuando estaban enfadados, o incómodos, o se habían hecho daño, Lucky solicitaba la atención de su mamá.

Su papá estaba bien, le gustaba, pero mamá era mamá.

Y ese era uno de esos momentos en los que mamá era necesario, pero Takao contemplaba la escena como un modo mas con el que torturar a su insensible esposo.

Ese esposo que le había dicho que era sencillo cuidar de la niña, que no entendía sus quejas.

No le gustaba escuchar a la niña llorar, aunque también sabía que no le pasaría nada por un par de lagrimitas.

– Dilo, y te ayudo. – Su voz sonó firme, por encima de los gritos de la pequeña, que a esas alturas se revolvía en los brazos de su padre, como si quisiera escapar de él de algún modo, aunque fuera reptando por el suelo.

– No voy a disculparme. – La puso de pie sobre sus muslos, posando la pequeña barbilla de la niña en su hombro. Lucky bajó el llanto en respuesta al cambio de postura.

Reparó en su mamá, y se calmó un poco mas.

Takao caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, y le mantuvo la mirada, unos segundos que a los dos les pareció una eternidad.

En el silencio del cuarto, el eructo que salió del pequeño cuerpo de la hija de ambos se escuchó perfectamente.

Los dos sonrieron divertidos. Era totalmente increíble que un cuerpecito tan pequeñito y delicado pudiera hacer un ruido tan grotesco.

Shintarô se levantó y pasó por su lado, mirándole de soslayo sin detenerse. Cambió a la niña de pañal y la acostó de nuevo en su cunita. Dio cuerda al móvil de peluches y se quedó de pie junto a ella, esperando que se durmiera para ir a su "nueva cama".

Kazunari le observó unos minutos, desde su postura, junto a la pared.

Mentalmente dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

Hizo el suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención.

Lucky se afanaba en succionar su chupete completamente dormida.

Su mamá avanzó hasta el biberón, y se agachó para recogerlo.

Mierda.

Midorima tragó saliva, haciendo a Takao sonreír de nuevo.

Llevaba unos vaqueros, pero no unos cualquiera. Eran "esos" vaqueros, los que tenía desde hacía un tiempo y le hacían un trasero de infarto. Y se agachó frente a él, dándole una visión panorámica y cercana de lo que se perdía por ser tan cabezón.

Se alzó todo lo alto que era, con el biberón en su mano, y se paró, al pasar por su lado.

Sus ojos azules clavados con toda la intención en los verdes. Sacó la lengua apenas un centímetro, y mojó con ella el labio inferior.

Todo podía terminar con una disculpa. Pero su esposo no admitiría que no tenía ni idea de por qué disculparse, ni preguntaría la razón del enfado de Takao, por que para él, no tenía ningún motivo para enfadarse, por nada.

– Bien, si no te importa, me gustaría dormir, y estás en mi cuarto. – Empezó a desnudarse sin vergüenza alguna, con movimientos incitantes y sinuosos.

Estaba claro que quería dormir solo.

Cuando se sacó la camiseta Midorima estaba mirando fijamente su vientre, aún plano.

Se inclinó hacia delante para quitarse los vaqueros estando de pie.

Iba a dormir solo, y embarazado. Aunque aún no se notase, el bebé estaba ahí.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Takao tenía miedo... y por eso le quería a su lado.

Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil de comprender, pero su problema de comunicación seguía ahí, presente.

No es que fuera un problema en sí, Midorima daba prioridad a otras cosas, y suponía que era lo bastante obvio como para no tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos.

El problema es que su marido era siempre una nota discordante. Takao era puramente emocional, y todo ese rollo estirado estaba bien para verlo, era hasta divertido, siempre que no tratase de imponérselo.

Uno no iba a admitir que tenía miedo, y el otro que no se había dado cuenta. El problema era así de simple, nada mas.

Cuando comprendió todo Takao le daba la espalda, caminado en ropa interior al baño, con el pijama aferrado en un puño blanco por la fuerza con la que lo estaba agarrando.

Midorima se inclinó sobre la niña, para besar su frente y asegurarse de que estaba completamente dormida, y miró la puerta del baño con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entró tras él, apenas medio minuto después.

Takao abrochaba los botoncitos de la chaqueta del pijama, de espaldas a él.

Ni le sintió entrar al baño, ni mucho menos caminar hasta su espalda.

Si que sintió sus manos, abriendo lo que acababa de cerrar, saltando dos de los botones hasta acabar en el suelo. Y esas mismas manos, recorrer sus costillas con una caricia, y un intento de beso.

Pero solo eso, un intento.

Takao le empujó con la suficiente fuerza como para apartarle de él, pero siguiendo abrazado por él.

– Dilo. – Repitió, sin molestarse en evitar que le besara, el cuello y la clavícula.

Midorima apartó una parte de la chaqueta, dejando libre su pecho, que regó de besos, húmedos y calientes.

– Lo siento. – Murmuró junto a su ombligo.

– Eso no te va a librar de dormir en el sofá. – Se incorporó, posando los codos en el suelo, elevando la mitad superior del cuerpo, apartando las partes del pijama a los lados, dejando su torso completamente a merced de su marido, que arrodillado entre sus piernas, miraba sin pestañear la zona en cuestión.

– Me parece bien. – Tomó el pantalón entre dos dedos y tiró un poco, lo suficiente como para alojar un beso en su bajo vientre. – Dormiré en el sofá... y tu conmigo.

Takao le agarró la cara con las dos manos, y le subió a la altura de sus labios.

La lengua caliente del moreno se internó en sus labios, sin vergüenza alguna, con una pasión que le detuvo el corazón en el pecho.

– Acepto tus disculpas.

Midorima sonrió, nunca disculparse le había gustado tanto. Iba a asegurarse de que su chico nunca volviera a dudar de él.

Otra enseñanza mas. La vida le iba enseñando como acertar, enamorarse y vivir, ser padre y esposo, compañero y amigo.

Tomados de la mano, pasaron un momento para ver a su hija, conectar el intercomunicador y salir de su habitación, para ocupar el sofá.

Midorima adoraba a Takao embarazado.

Y el moreno adoraba estar embarazado.

Y desde ese día, adoró también dormir en el sofá.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kibu corrió asustada por el salón. Golpeó la puerta con sus manitas, sin respuesta.

Buscó con sus ojitos desiguales por la habitación algo que le sirviera. Había visto a su mamá mil veces usar el móvil, pero ella no lograba quitar el gran candado que llenaba la pantalla por completo.

Sollozó, impotente, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Intentó llegar al tirador de la puerta, pero incluso de puntillas, apenas rozó con la punta del dedo el picaporte.

Miró de nuevo alrededor. La silla.

La empujó hasta ponerla al lado de la puerta y se subió con nervios.

Abrió lo suficiente como para pasar por la rendija y entró al apartamento de Akashi y su chico.

Murasakibara sintió el tirón de la niña en la manga de la sudadera que vestía.

Estaba frente al pc, con los cascos puestos, y la música alta, terminando un trabajo que debía entregar en dos días.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Kibu chan?. – Apartó los cascos de un tirón y se giró usando las ruedas de la silla para moverse.

Tomó a la pequeña en brazos, y la sentó sobre sus muslos. Miró hacia la puerta abierta y la escuchó hipar por el llanto.

Akashi levantó la mirada del libro que leía tendido en la cama en cuanto los vio entrar.

– Quédate con papi, voy a rescatar a tu mami, ¿Si?. – Limpió la carita de la pequeña con la mano y la dejó en la cama, junto a un muy confundido Akashi.

Kibu se abrazó a su barriga redondita y se quedó ahí, tranquilizándose lentamente.

Murasakibara entró en el apartamento junto a suyo. Empujó la puerta con un poco de fuerza, ya que la silla estaba pegada a ella y entró con pasos firmes.

Encendió todas las luces que encontró, y en el baño estaba Himuro inconsciente.

Antes de moverle miró bien por todas partes. Había sangre y seguramente era lo que había asustado a la niña. También vio el teléfono junto a él en el suelo.

Kibu era una niña muy lista.

Mojó la toalla de manos en el lavabo y lo pasó por la cabeza, en la herida abierta que tenía ahí.

No era profunda, pero había sangrado lo bastante como para tenerle mareado un rato.

Akashi se asomó desde el pasillo, con Kibu cogida de sus dedos.

– No puede quedarse solo. – El pelirrojo susurró, viendo la escena.

Murasakibara asintió. Si se desmayaba en la terraza o en la cocina con el fuego encendido, podría ser mucho peor.

Y gracias a que la puerta que conectaba los dos apartamentos no estaba cerrada del todo y que de algún modo, Kibu había conseguido alertarles.

Le giró en el suelo y pasó el otro lado de la toalla mojada por la cara y el cuello.

En sus brazos el moreno parecía mucho mas pequeño.

Le dejó en la cama y volvió a examinarle, por todas las partes que estaban a la vista.

– ¿Mami tiene pupa?. – Kibu volvió a hipar haciendo el esfuerzo de no llorar.

– Noooo... mami está jugando a la bella durmiente... – Apretó los labios y posó la mano en su barbilla fingiendo pensar seriamente. – Tendremos que buscar un príncipe que le de un beso de rana...

La niña emitió unas risitas bajas, y le señaló directamente.

Akashi miró a su hija confuso, y la niña le señaló también.

– Eso es. – Dio una palmada divertido. – Dos besos de dos príncipes muy guapos y de una princesa adorable...

Kibu besó a su mamá, y nada, Himuro ni se movió.

Akashi le besó en la frente, y luego en la mejilla, sin resultado.

La pequeña se sentó con las piernas a los lados, inflando los mofletes, frustrada.

– A-kun te toca. – Cruzó sus pequeños brazitos por encima del peto amarillo con corazones que vestía y se acomodó sobre el colchón, a la altura de la cadera de su mamá.

Akashi se sentó junto a ella.

Y la siguiente escena le dejó con la boca abierta.

Atsuhi le miró, de reojo, con un semblante mas adulto y serio que nunca. Akashi solo le había visto esa mirada una vez desde que se conocían. Y fue cuando le dijo que haría lo que fuera para quedar embarazado, cualquier cosa.

Esa mirada significaba muchas cosas. Y cuando sus labios se posaron en los contrarios con absoluta dulzura, no necesito nada más para entenderlo todo.

A eso se le podía llamar justicia poética.

El destino, que es una zorra hija de puta vestida de cuero, siempre te la devuelve.

Cuando los brazos de Himuro se alzaron para posarse en sus hombros y alargar el beso sin abrir los ojos quedó claro que la bella durmiente había despertado.

Y que estaba bien.

Y por el bien del bebé que estaba en camino, la puerta tenía que estar abierta, permanentemente.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hale, matarme jajajaj

Gracias por todo, en serio.

El siguiente cap será entero de Kise, de hecho creo que me llevará un par de caps o tres su sorpresa y lo que viene después y eso, un par de flashback de ellos juntos y por separado, que dan sentido al relato...

Bueno como sea.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	18. Completamente enamorado

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 18:Completamente enamorado. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

No había querido pensar en ello, ni mientras se alejaba hacia el aeropuerto sentado en el taxi.

Ni mientras sentado en el avión se alejaba de su prometido.

Ni mientras esperó que saliera su maleta, ni al bajarse del taxi de nuevo, horas de cansancio después, cuando sacó las llaves del apartamento que compartía con Kise...

Su casa, que en ese país que le era ajeno, se le hizo inmensa, interminable.

Sin Kise no podía evitar verla mas oscura, mas inmensa y mas desértica que nunca.

Dejó la maleta en la entrada, pero no soltó la revista que había tomado del avión.

No sabía cuantas veces había seguido las líneas de su chico en la portada.

Ni cuantas veces había leído y releído el artículo sobre su reciente embarazo. Mucha de la información era falsa, con la simple intención de vender la ropa que vestía el modelo en una de las fotos, o el reloj que lucía en la siguiente.

A Daiki no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que dijeran, la verdad, es que solo veía las revistas cuando Kise se lo decía.

Se sentó, derrotado, y muy cansado en su sofá, dejándose caer sobre los cojines, muy pesado.

Aún podía disfrutar del aroma del modelo, olía su piel en la tapicería del sofá, su colonia... si cerraba mucho, pero mucho, los ojos, podía verle a su lado, con el pijama mal puesto, haciendo alguna broma sin gracia para "obligarle a hablar".

Acababa de volver y ya le echaba desesperadamente de menos.

Tomó el teléfono del bolsillo de los vaqueros, y llamó a la madre del rubio.

Kise estaba enfadado, tampoco es que fuera una novedad. Había esperado eso, incluso que le gritara o amenazara con darle una paliza, pero las palabras de la mujer le preocuparon.

Su chico no quería hablar con él, lo había dejado bien claro.

Pero eso no quería decir que no insistiera en llamarle, mandarle mensajes, incluso señales de humo si era necesario.

Daiki también tenía sus recursos, por supuesto.

Llamó a todos los teléfonos que se le ocurrieron, mandó mensajes, cartas, de todo.

Cada día, al menos dos veces, alguien le informaba de los pasos del rubio.

La madre y las hermanas del rubio modelo se convirtieron en espías y confidentes de lo mas eficiente. Le mandaban fotos, videos, informes sobre cada actividad que hacía, todo.

Se sentía un poco menos solo, pero nada que se pareciera a tenerle ahí con él.

La primera noche sin Kise en sus brazos fue la mas dolorosa de su existencia.

Y el primer amanecer le llegó mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Incapaz de pegar ojo, se levantó a correr, de mal humor.

Sus manos ansiaban el tacto de esa piel suave, pálida y tirante que alojaba a su pequeña bebé.

Echaba de menos las largas manifestaciones de placer, alargadas en el vientre de Kise hasta quedarse sin aire. Su mirada mientras sus labios se posaban bajo su ombligo.

Sus dedos, tan largos y cálidos, dentro de su pelo como si fuera una parte mas de si mismo, de su persona.

Aún no lo sabía, pero era justamente eso. Kise era una parte de si mismo, una muy importante.

Sin él la comida no tenía el mismo sabor, ni el día era tan genial, ni la noche tan reparadora.

Pero no paraba de pensar que lo hacía por su bien, por el futuro de ambos.

El basket profesional era un sueño cercano a cumplirse, casi podía rozarlo con los dedos.

Un contrato para una o dos temporadas significaba una estabilidad de futuro que en ese momento no podía darle.

Aunque su prometido no necesitara de él. Kise tenía su futuro mas que asegurado. Había ahorrado cada monedita desde que comenzó a ser modelo, apenas un bebé regordete de enormes ojos dorados y ricitos del color del sol. Sus padres habían administrado su sueldo desde entonces hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, cuando le dieron el control de su dinero.

Daiki quería darle un futuro, pero uno juntos, en el que no tuviera que depender de él; quería esa misma estabilidad.

Hacer la campaña para el perfume con el rubio le dio una buena cantidad de dinero, pero de nuevo, no era lo que él deseaba.

Daiki se dio cuenta de que lo que le faltaba era una meta, una profesión en la que sentirse útil y productivo.

Era joven, y el baloncesto se le daba bien, demasiado bien.

Mientras pensaba en su futuro alejado de todo lo que conocía, tuvo una especie de revelación.

Estaba enfocando todo mal desde el principio.

Kise y él eran una familia, pequeñita y extraña, con dos deportistas muy guapos y diferentes, pero su pequeña hija, esa que había sido concebida sin querer hacerlo realmente, creaba una diferencia.

El futuro era ella, Kise, estar juntos... cierto que una profesión y estabilidad era importante, pero ser una familia implicaba estar juntos, unidos.

Superar todo de la mano de la persona amada.

Llamó a la madre de su chico, para explicarle su idea.

Y tal y como había predicho, todos estaban entusiasmados y dispuestos a ayudarle.

…...

Tres semanas sin él y el mal humor era una constante.

En la cancha jugaban un partido, amistoso, entre dos universidades, que sinceramente no le importaban una mierda.

El entrenador le había dicho que había al menos un par de ojeadores en el público. Y eran de los buenos, de la liga profesional. Y al menos uno de ellos buscaba jugadores nuevos para la temporada siguiente.

Debería estar contento, jugar como siempre, ser el demonio imbatible... y no hacía mas que fallar los tiros.

Uno tras otro, golpeaban la madera, o el aro, para salir fuera. Rebotaban en la cancha sin anotar ni un solo tanto.

En la mitad del segundo tiempo, sus compañeros de equipo dejaron de pasarle el balón.

Era una sensación que ya conocía; él mismo lo había hecho con Tetsuya

Y ahí estaba. La revelación necesaria.

No quería estar ahí, en ese momento, haciendo eso.

Quería estar con Kise, tumbado en una cómoda cama, después de hacer el amor como un par de tontos enamorados. Apartar su flequillo con dulzura, sintiendo en sus dedos la ligera capa de sudor que le bañaba.

Rozar sus labios, inundados de besos, sentir su sonrisa en la punta de los dedos.

Posar su mano abierta sobre el vientre, hablar con su pequeña, besarla a través de la piel de Ryota.

Esa era la respuesta.

Podía jugar al basket en cualquier lugar del mundo, pero solo podía estar con Kise donde quiera que el rubio estuviera. Y si junto a su familia y amigos Kise era feliz, él también lo sería.

Sentado en el banquillo durante el descanso, no prestaba atención a las palabras del entrenador. La pelota en sus manos rodaba, de una palma a la otra, con habilidad inconsciente.

¿Cuánto hacía que no disfrutaba jugando?

La respuesta era simple, desde que no estaban juntos.

La dejó en el suelo y posó el pie encima. Una sonrisa preciosa adornó su rostro.

– Entrenador, dimito. – Se levantó, tomando la mochila entre sus dedos, y caminando rumbo a la salida.

En la taquilla apenas había un par de desodorantes y unas toallas. Le daba lo mismo quedarse sin ellas.

– Espera, Aomine kun. – El entrenador, dejó a los chicos para detenerle cerca de la salida. – Entiendo que tengas un mal día, a todos nos pasa... Quizá te he presionado un poco diciéndote lo de los ojeadores antes de jugar... pero ¿Dejarlo?.

– No me importa lo que crea... Dimito, no quiero jugar mas. – Le tendió la mano, sonriendo.

– No puedes dejarlo sin mas. Espera, piénsalo un poco... – Aunque tomó su mano, no lo hizo para estrecharla si no para impedirle que se marchara. – El juego forma parte de ti, te gusta y eres demasiado bueno. ¿Te han hecho una oferta mejor?...

– Nada de eso. – Alargó la otra mano para soltarse. – Me marcho a casa, a mi casa, con mi familia. Puedo jugar donde quiera y con quien quiera, pero no aquí, ni de este modo... y no ahora.

El hombre le miró, comprendiendo.

– Si te vas ahora perderás la beca, la oportunidad de ser profesional. – La expresión de Aomine dejaba claro que su decisión era inamovible. – Eres bueno,muy bueno... y lo sabes. Solo, bueno, tienes un talento natural que pocas veces puede verse y no me gustaría que tomaras una decisión de la que te arrepintieras con el tiempo... no estoy diciendo que abandones a tu familia, pero quiero que lo pienses bien... los novios van y vienen, pero esto es real, aquí y ahora...

– Dentro de dos meses seré padre, o quizá menos... No lo entiende, entrenador. Puedo hacer esto cuando quiera, como quiera. Y eso es lo que no he visto hasta ahora, pero … ¿Tiene hijos?

– Si, dos. – No entendía la pregunta, aunque asintió con la cabeza también. – Me dedico a esto para que a ellos no les falte de nada.

– Yo jugaba para darles un futuro, pero no es una razón para jugar. El basket me ha salvado muchas veces. El juego es pasión, inteligencia, estrategia, darlo todo, medir a los adversarios como enemigos mortales, vencerles de todas las maneras posibles... gastar energía... y yo quiero que toda mi energía sea para mi hija, y para los que seguramente tengamos después. Tiene razón en que los novios van y vienen, pero mi hija seguirá siéndolo aunque su madre y yo no estemos juntos. – El juego iba a ser reanudado y el entrenador debía volver. – No quiero perdérmelo, quiero ver como llega al mundo, ser la primera persona que vea, que escuche mi voz, y agarre mi mano por primera vez...

– Ve con tu familia. – Palmeó su hombro, y luego le dio un par de cachetadas en la cara, amistosas. – No dejes de mantenerme al día.

– Por supuesto, entrenador. – Recolocó la mochila en su hombro y se despidió levantando la mano y sacudiéndola a los lados. – Gracias por todo.

De camino a su apartamento llamó a su padre. Necesitaba decirle que iba a volver, por Kise, y disculparse, por que todos en el orfanato tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en él, en que lograra algo grande al otro lado del mundo.

– Siento decepcionarte, papá. – Suspiró un poco triste por hacerle daño a su padre, que tanto había hecho por él.

– No me decepcionas, Daiki. – El anciano sonó tranquilo, comprensivo. – Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si tu felicidad está aquí, junto a tu familia, no tengo nada que decir.

– Pero creí que...

– Por supuesto que me haría ilusión que mi hijo fuera una estrella internacional, pero me gustaría mas tenerte cerca, y verte contento... puede que pienses que este viejo chochea, pero cuando nazca tu pequeña entenderás de lo que hablo...

– Papá, necesito un favor. – Esperó la respuesta afirmativa para continuar hablando. – No quiero que Kise se entere de que vuelvo a Japón. Por favor, quiero darle una sorpresa...

– Está bien, cachorrito. – Usó el apodo que utilizaba cuando su morenito era un niño revoltoso irreverente. – Pero lo que vayas a hacer hazlo ya, ese muchacho te echa mucho de menos. Ha estado aquí, haciendo preguntas.

Daiki soltó una carcajada. Estaba aliviado de que el rubio no estuviera triste y encerrado en casa, fingiendo ser feliz ante los que le llamaban y mandaban mensajes.

– ¿Y que le has dicho?. – Divertido, alargó la conversación ya abriendo la puerta de su casa.

– Nada, lo que me dijiste que le dijera. – una leve risita llenó el resto de la frase. – Está muy hermoso, mucho... aunque ya sabes que no soy imparcial en lo que a Kise se refiere... vuelve pronto, por aquí también te echamos de menos.

– Tengo que resolver unos asuntos aquí, pero espero estar metido en un avión mañana a ´ultima hora. Necesitaré un sitio donde quedarme, donde no me cruce con Kise ni nadie conocido.

– Yo me ocupo, llama en cuanto estés aquí.

– Gracias papá, por todo. – Esperó que se despidiera y colgó.

Una vez en su casa, empezó a llamar a todo el mundo.

Una empresa de mudanza se encargaría de recoger todo y mandarlo a Japón.

Al igual que todo lo que Kise había reservado para la boda, la ropa, flores, decoraciones, comida, todo también fue previsto para mandarlo. Pensaba casarse con él aunque tuviera que llevarle a rastras al altar.

Trasladó todo el papeleo y puso al corriente a los padres de Kise y a sus compañeros de Teiko.

….

La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban dispuestas, solo quedaba tenderle la trampa a Kise.

Dejó de mandarle mensajes, y esperó, a que alguien le recordara que hacía mucho que no hablaba con su chico... quizá pasaran el anuncio del perfume durante los anuncios en el corte de alguna película, o alguien dejara "accidentalmente" una foto de Daiki para que "casualmente" el rubio la viera.

El caso, es que picó el anzuelo a los tres días.

Daiki empleó esos tres días en terminar el papeleo para la boda y todo lo demás.

De pie en la entrada de su nueva casa, los padres del rubio le esperaban. Apagó la moto y se sacó el casco. Caminó hasta ellos y les saludó al llegar.

– ¿Ya está todo?. – Preguntó estrechando la mano de su suegro.

– Si, todo listo. – Puso las llaves en su mano y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Miró el porche, alrededor y fue directamente a la casa, en la que entró después de que lo hiciera su pequeña suegrita.

La rubia señaló a la puerta del otro lado del salón y Aomine dibujó una sonrisa inmensa cuando vio la piscina.

– A Kise le va a encantar. – Apartó el tocado de encaje blanco para besarle la frente al tiempo que la estrechaba contra él. – ¿El cuarto del bebé?.

– Arriba. – Subió las escaleras tras él, para ir enseñándole las habitaciones de la parte de arriba.

La puerta con un arco iris y nubes sonrientes dejaba claro que era el cuarto de la niña.

Aomine abrió, y entró sin dejar de sonreír. Le gustaba todo, la cuna, la pequeña cómoda. El armario, ya lleno de ropa y complementos, aún envueltos en plástico para que permaneciera perfecto para la dueña de esas pequeñas prendas.

Vio juguetes, coches de peluche, muñecas, de todo.

– ¿Te gusta?. – La voz femenina sonó insegura. Aomime se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta entones, esperando su juicio.

– Es perfecta. – Apartó la cortina para ver un pequeño rincón de suelo con una mullida alfombra de pelos gordos y violetas. Desde la ventana se podía ver un inmenso patio de césped verde y la piscina que había visto desde abajo.

– Vuestra habitación es la del final del pasillo. – Salió esperando que su esposa y el moreno le siguieran. – Arriba hay una buhardilla, y tres habitaciones. Está bien situada, tenéis acceso a todo, pero lo bastante lejos como para que no haya problemas de "visitas indeseadas". – Aomine asintió. Las fans de Kise seguían presentes, a las que ahora se habían unido las que él mismo habida conseguido por méritos propios...y lo mejor era ponerles un poco difícil el acceso a ellos, al menos mientras estaban en su casa.

– Gracias, es perfecta. – Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones de invitados, asintió. – Siento los problemas que he dado.

– No digas eso, nos ha encantado buscar una casa para vosotros. – La mujer le pellizcó la cintura. – A mi Kise le va a encantar, y a nosotros verle feliz.

– Aún así, debéis pasar por el registro y el abogado... ya sabes, para terminar el papeleo y esas cosas.

– Vale... ¿Y la boda, va bien?. – Peguntó mirando dentro de una gran vitrina, en el salón, que habían regresado al tiempo que seguían hablando.

– Todo listo, para el sábado. – Le agarró la mano y tiró de ella, divertida. – Mañana te vienes con nosotras, hay que probar tu traje, ver si te sirve y si necesita algún arreglo.

– Pero no es...

– Muchacho, mejor no digas nada. – Señaló su propia ropa, de estilo victoriano.

– Lo difícil va a ser meter a Kise en el traje sin que se de cuenta de que es para casarse...

– ¿Y si le engañamos con una sesión de fotos?. – Aomine respondió con una pregunta.

– ¡Oh! Que buena idea... Yo me ocupo de todo.

– Vale, pero que no se entere de nada. Llamaré a mis amigos, para decirles que estoy aquí y que nos ayuden...

– Solo queda cruzar los dedos, y suplicar para que te diga que si y no quiera salir corriendo...

– No hará falta, y si se escapa … bueno, corro mas que él... recuerda que está gordito.

– Cierto... no tiene escapatoria...se muere de ganas por volver a verte, aunque sea un orgulloso cabezón incapaz de admitirlo... pero yo lo sé, una madre sabe esas cosas.

– Gracias por cuidar de él, estos dias...

– No me des las gracias, somos sus padres, es nuestro trabajo cuidar de él y de nuestra nieta.

– Aún así, gracias.

– Bueno, hay mucho que hacer, y no podemos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias chiquitinas por vuestro apoyo...

Me hace gracia que todo el mundo piense que el malo es Himuro, cuando que yo recuerde, él es soltero, el que tiene que guardarse es el que tiene pareja, ¿No?...

Bueno eso es otro epi, y ya estamos con Aominecchi jejeje

Gracias por pasaros y comentar...

Siguiente cap... ( Bodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) ajajaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	19. El novio

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sopresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 18: El novio. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

La ducha sonaba, constante, en su goteo.

Bajo el agua Kise acariciaba una y otra vez su vientre, trazando círculos con la punta de los dedos, para posar la mano entera sobre el nacimiento de la misma, para volver a bajar, en una caricia infinita hasta abajo.

Fuera, la vorágine propia de una sesión de fotos.

Aunque esta vez sentía que todo era mas tranquilo, mas relajante. Había un aura de paz rodeando a todo el mundo, cuando por norma general, los gritos y las prisas eran el escenario perfecto.

Apagó el grifo, y escuchó perfectamente la suave risa de su madre fuera, esperándole en el cuarto, mientras hablaba con su mánager.

Entró en el cuarto, toalla en las caderas, cabello goteante. Su peluquera y estilista se le tiró encima en cuanto salió. Un regaño en su mirada. Necesitaba hidratación, lo agradecería cuando su vientre luciera libre de marcas y estrías propias del hinchamiento.

Kise se limitó a sonreír mientras la chica se quejaba entre dientes.

Miró con atención la larga percha con una docena de prendas colgando de ella.

– Tienes que probarte todos y elegir uno... – Kise la mira, sin entender muy bien. ¿El cliente dejaba que el modelo eligiera la ropa para la sesión?

Pasó los dedos sobre las prendas, estudiándolas desde sus perchas.

Ciertamente eran preciosas, y de un buen gusto exquisito, pero ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención.

Hasta que lo encontró, por la mitad de las que ya había visto.

La sacó de la percha para verla bien y la dejó sobre la cama, para secarse.

Sus ojos fijos, casi sin pestañear en la tela blanca... no podía dejar de pensar en que era un diseño muy bonito.

La estilista tomó de las cajas bajo las prendas los accesorios apropiados y los dejó junto a la prenda extendida.

Se vistió cómodamente, con ropa fácil de quitar, y empaquetaron las cosas para salir al jardín.

La casa en la que estaban, nueva, era el primer escenario de la sesión.

A Kise le gustó desde que se bajó del coche. El porche delantero tenía un montón de césped, muy verde y cuidado.

El salón lo vio de pasada, pero si que vio la piscina en el jardín trasero.

No tenía tiempo para darse un baño en la piscina, lo que era una pena, pero al subir las escaleras, la habitación que iban a usar le sacó un jadeo involuntario.

Había plumas por todas partes, blancas y suaves. El fotógrafo montaba su equipo de forma meticulosa y Kise no pudo pararse a mirar mas.

Su madre tiraba de él hasta la siguiente habitación, para que se duchara, ya que tenía que estar limpio para la sesión de maquillaje.

La maquilladora le llenó de purpurina dorada por todo el cuerpo, y fue guiado de vuelta al cuarto de las plumas. Le pareció ver un arco iris y una nube en una de las puertas, pero no le dejaron ni pararse.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tendido en el suelo, rodeado de plumas y con unas alas blancas en su espalda, siguiendo las indicaciones del fotógrafo.

Kise posaba con naturalidad. No preguntó para quien eran las fotos, se fiaba de su agente, y de vez en cuando, la expresión dulce de su madre mirándole le hizo saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Le gustaba.

Kise era un angelito travieso y adorable. Una sonrisa paró la sesión, por que inconscientemente estaba pensando en que a Aomine le encantaría verle así; mandaría las fotos en cuanto las tuviera... si supiera donde demonios estaba.

Pasó un par de horas entre plumas, relajado. Casi todas las fotos eran tumbado o recostado en alguna posición de lo mas cómoda, por lo que solo pararon un par de veces para que comiera algo ligero.

Cuando terminaron con las plumas fue a ducharse, y ahora tenía que vestirse para la siguiente sesión, que era en la playa, o eso había oído.

Miró la prenda largo rato sobre la cama, antes de decidirse a tomarla. Su estilista no le dejó que la tocara hasta peinarle.

Sentado frente al gran espejo se miró por primera vez en lo que iba de día.

Los dedos de la muchacha peinaban sus cabellos en caricias, extendiendo un producto con aroma a flores para dejarlo en su sitio.

Un mensajero llamó, anunciando una entrega.

A través del espejo le vio a su espalda, dejando la caja sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta.

La chica abandonó su pelo para tomar el contenido, que a Kise se le hizo familiar.

Era una especie de tiara de rosas, blancas, rosa pálido y beige. Con pequeños cristales y perlitas.

Lo miró un poco mas detenidamente cuando la chica lo dejó en su regazo para seguir colocando su cabello en el lugar conveniente.

Acarició los pétalos, frescos, con la punta de los dedos. Era un tocado precioso, muy elegante... y le resultaba terriblemente familiar el modo en el que estaban colocadas las flores, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes...

– ¿Kise Kun?. – La chica le tocó el hombro, delicadamente para sacarle de su ensoñación.

– ¿Ah?... perdona, estaba... con la mente en otro sitio. – Levantó las flores y regresó a la postura recta frente al espejo.

Justo en ese momento, la chica miró dentro de su maletín. Como si se guiara por una imagen o algo para colocar las flores en su pelo.

Normalmente los diseñadores o el mismo cliente, daban indicaciones precisas de donde debía ir cada cosa, pero siempre lo ponían a la vista... otra de esas cosas raras que tenía este día.

Suspiró, posando la mano sobre su pequeña. Estaba tranquila, seguramente dormida. Una sonrisa dulce afloró a sus labios en ese pensamiento.

Con la mente en su niña dormida, en los brazos de su padre, no prestaba atención alguna a la posición en la que quedaban las flores.

Echaba de menos a ese condenado moreno.

Una patada, en el lugar justo, le hizo gemir. No era doloroso, pero tampoco agradable.

Por un momento quiso creer que su hija le regañaba por pensar mal de su papá.

– ¿Ryota?. – Su madre, preocupada a su lado.

– No... tranquila, no pasa nada... solo se ha movido y me ha pillado desprevenido.

– Venga, ponte en pie, te ayudaré a vestirte. – Estaba sonriendo, mucho...

Si hubiera prestado atención se habría dado cuenta de que también había cierto brillo en sus ojos, un brillo alegre.

De pie de espaldas al espejo esperó a que su madre le indicara el momento de meter las manos en las mangas.

Un pequeñita sonrisa quedó en sus labios, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a vestirse.

Era extraño, pero en cierto modo mágico , que de todas las prendas, escogiera precisamente esa.

Un kimono, blanco, con un ligero ribete en plata.

El obi, mas delgado de lo normal, quedaba por debajo justo del pecho, amoldándose a la perfección a sus curvas, cubriendo su cuerpo de un modo elegante y refinado.

Kise levantó las manos, acariciando a su hija, apreciando la suavidad de la tela en sus dedos, su frescura. El obi en color perla, tenía un tacto diferente pero suave.

Su madre sollozaba, con las dos manos en los labios, acallando los gemiditos que amenazaban con salir.

– Pero bueno... – La abrazó, sin mirarse siquiera en conjunto.

Acariciaba la espalda menuda de su madre, y sus rizos dorados con amor. La mujer cabía en sus brazos de un modo perfecto, y a él le encantaba tenerla así, cambiando los papeles de cuando era pequeño y eran los brazos de la mujer quien le calmaba.

Levantó la mirada por encima de su madre, y vió su reflejo en el espejo. Las rosas en su pelo, la forma en la que estaban colocadas, el efecto en su rostro...

¿De que le sonaba?

Tenía la sensación de haberse visto antes así, pero estaba tan ocupado en mecer a su mamá, que ni se dio cuenta, ni quiso pensar en ello.

– Tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde. – El manager rompió la atmósfera sin pretenderlo.

– Claro, estoy listo. – Abrazó a su madre por un hombro y salieron, después de calzarse adecuadamente.

El personal había recogido todo y le esperaba dispuesto a cambiar el escenario.

Y por alguna razón, una expectación que no entendía se adueñó de todos.

Kise subió los hombros y salió hacia el coche, aferrando los dedos de su madre entre los suyos

…...

La cortina morada se abrió, de un golpe seco.

Aomine salió del probador con su cambio número veinte en lo que iba de día. A él le había gustado el primero, un traje sobrio, negro por todas partes con un par de pequeños detalles en dorado, punto.

Pero las hermanas de Kise se estaban vengando de él a su manera, por que si no no se explicaba a que venía tal agonía de cambio de ropa.

– El primero, me gustaba el primero, Daichan. – La hermanita aferró el conejito de peluche mirándole, pasando la piruleta de un moflete a otro, rodando el palito por sus labios.

– Cierto, la mocosa tiene razón. – Dos pares de ojos dorados puestos en él, ya eran suficiente castigo. – El primero era el mejor de todos.

Se volvió al probador, cambiándose con prisa.

Lo último que le apetecía era estar mas tiempo en esa tienda y con las dos rubias.

Su móvil sonó, y leyó con una sonrisa el mensaje de Kuroko, indicándole que tenían los anillos y estaban esperando la señal para ir a donde les dijera.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, traviesas.

– Pues venga, vístete, que tenemos una boda y eres la novia. – La mayor de las hermanas soltó una risita maligna.

El dependiente les miró como si les faltara un tornillo y negó.

Esperando, al igual que Daiki, que se fueran cuanto antes de allí.

Aunque en el caso del moreno, la razón era diferente... Se moría de ganas por abrazar a su gordito, pero ya.

…..

Kagami ya estaba vestido, y trataba, con cierta dificultad, anudar la corbata de su hijo.

Pero Kou tenía unos planes infinitamente mas atractivos, y ninguno de ellos eran dejarse vestir por su padre.

Los anillos, descansaban en su cajita de terciopelo, sobre el mueble, a la vista para no olvidarlos, y el perro sentado a un lado, miraba el ir y venir de la gente por toda la casa.

El pequeño apartamento del matrimonio se había convertido en el punto de encuentro para todos los invitados a la boda secreta de Kise y Aomine.

Midorima mecía a su pequeña sentado en el sofá, en el lado mas alejado de la puerta. Takao rebuscaba en el bolso del carrito, su móvil, que había escondido ahí para mantenerlo alejado de los regordetes dedos de Kou.

Era increíble como ese pequeñajo, que apenas podía andar unos metros sin caer de culo, podía desbloquear el teléfono y ponerse a jugar a los juegos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Akashi miraba la escena junto a Shintarô, con una sonrisa tenue al ver la "batalla" entre el pelirrojo y su pequeño.

Iba ganando Kou.

Murasakibara sostenía a Kibu dormida entre sus brazos. El gigantón se había convertido en la camita de la niña, y no había lugar en el mundo mas cálido y confortable que en sus brazos.

Momoi anudaba la corbata de Kasamatsu, pegando su escote al pecho del rojo muchachote, que no sabía donde mirar para no acabar golpeado por su novia, una castaña pequeñita de poco pecho que le miraba como si realmente pudiera fulminarlo con la mirada al instante.

El timbre sonó, desviando la atención de todos a la nueva visita.

Himuro entró, disculpándose al tiempo que caminaba hasta sentarse junto a Akashi.

– Perdón, el trabajo se alargó, pero lo dejé listo. – Estiró el cuello para besar a Sei en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa al pelimorado, que caminaba de pie de un lado a otro meciendo a la niña en su sueño, totalmente concentrado en su labor.

– No importa. – Akashi contestó en voz baja. – Se acaba de dormir.

– Trae, me la llevaré a casa. – Alargó los brazos para tomar a su hija de su cama gigante.

– Noooooooooooooooo... – Murasakibara enfocó al moreno, negando enérgicamente para dejar claro que no quería soltar a la niña. – Está dormidita... shhhhhhhhhhh

– Pero dormirá mejor en su camita, y a ti no te doleran los brazos después, ¿Eh?. – Himuro alargó las manos para recuperar a su hija.

– Pero... Kibu chan no pesa nada, nada. Me la llevaré conmigo a la boda de Kise chin y Dai chin... seguro a Kibu chan le gusta la tarta... ohhh seguro que hay una tarta enorme llena de flores, y unos muñequitos encima muy monos.

– Estoy seguro de que si, habrá una tarta preciosa, pero Kibu y yo no estamos invitados, y no estaría bien aparecer por allí, ¿Eh?. – Kagami acercó el carrito de Kibu, que estaba guardado en una de las habitaciones.

Colocó la mantita y apartó las correas para que la niña estuviera cómoda en su carrito y posó la mano abierta en el hombro de Himuro.

Murasakibara se agachó para dejar a la niña con cuidado, aunque ella estaba aferrada con la mano cerrada en un puño a la solapa de la chaqueta del traje.

Su pelo, atado en una coleta se movió por encima del hombro y asomó por delante, mientras arropaba a la pequeña y besaba su frente, y mofletes.

Miró a Himuro con un enorme puchero, tan grande como él mismo. El labio inferior temblaba amenazando con ponerse a llorar de manera infantil de un momento a otro.

– Atsushi. – La suave voz Akashi llega a sus oidos, una advertencia en el tono de su voz.

– Pero Akachiiiiiiiinnnn. – Se quejó, dispuesto a batallar, aunque Himuro ya giraba el carrito para salir y volver a casa.

– No creo que le importe a Kise o a Aomine si vienes a la boda. – Kagami murmuró claramente.

– No quiero molestar...y además Kibu está dormida... y estoy un poco cansado. – Bostezó, apoyando así sus palabras.

Murasakibara pasó a su lado, y le besó en la cicatriz de la cabeza, donde al final le habían dado unos puntos del golpe que se había dado en el baño días atrás.

– Ten cuidado, por el camino. – Besó de nuevo a la niña. – Y derechito a casa, a dormir, ¿Entendido?.

Himuro asintió, se despidió de todos con la mano y salió.

Caminando despacio llevó la mano a la cicatriz abierta, recordando el incidente, con una sonrisa tenue y avergonzada en los labios.

….

Sintió los labios del mas alto incluso entre la bruma del sueño.

Alzó los brazos para aferrarse a su cuello, pensando seriamente, en que estaba dormido, y que era un sueño agradable para variar.

Casi siempre tenía pesadillas, terribles y dolorosas.

Himuro había estado siempre solo, pero una soledad distinta a la del resto, una soledad que le pesaba en el corazón.

Era un niño triste, cuando se acercó a Kagami y le hizo su amigo, inseparables y con una meta en común: el basket.

Luego llegaron las despedidas, las dolorosas horas a solas, dejando marchar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado en silencio... años y años amando a Kagami sin decírselo.

Para enterarse de que él, por su cuenta, había encontrado en Kuroko la persona amada.

Alguien como él, con el corazón roto y destrozado...

Había vivido tanto, en tan poco tiempo...

El jadeo de Akashi le devolvió a la realidad.

Le despertó de golpe, abrazando a Murasakibara entre sus dedos.

– Lo siento, perdón... – Se disculpó, restregando los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Una punzada dolorosa le subió desde el cráneo hasta la orilla de los ojos.

– ¿Has visto, Kibu chan?, el beso de príncipe funciona. – Levantó el pulgar, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando miró a su chico, que estaba tratando de comprobar si era posible matar a alguien con la mirada. – ¿Aka chin?

– Akashi... yo.. – Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, dolorido. Un hilito de sangre empezó a bajar por su cuello desde el cabello.

– Pupaaaaaaaaaaa. – Kibu rompió a llorar al ver la sangre y se aferró a su mamá con fuerza.

Murasakibara fue por el botiquín al baño y regresó, mientras su chico no se había movido del sitio, sentado a su lado en la cama.

– El padre es él. – Akashi murmuró señalando al enfermero improvisado. – ¿Cuando ha pasado?, vosotros... Como has podido. – Acusó al mas alto.

– ¿Cómo he podido qué?. – Preguntó volcando el botiquin sobre la colcha.

– Acostarte con él. – Señaló a Himuro con el dedo. – Ese niño... el niño que espera es tuyo.

– Pues claro. – Murasakibara confirmó sus sospechas, afirmando abiertamente al mismo tiempo que apretaba un algodón goteante de desinfectante en la herida de la cabeza del moreno. – Y tuyo también.

Silencio de circunstancias.

– Ay, ay, ay... no aprietes... – Himuro se quejó, apartando la mano de Murasakibara para poder mirar a Akashi. – No nos hemos acostado, te lo juro...

Les miró, sin entender nada.

– Akachin... Himuchan y yo no hemos hecho cositas … pero este bebé es mío, y tuyo... y de Kibu chan. – Ladeó la cabeza arrugando la nariz. – Himu chan no me quiere decir con quien a fabricado el nuevo bebé... pero solo sé que es nuestro, y que lo vamos a querer mucho, mucho... y que vamos a pasarlo genial, jugando ahora que vamos a ser muchos, ¿Eh, Akachin?.

Akashi estalló en carcajadas, liberando la tensión de ese modo.

Siempre se le olvidaba que la lógica de Murasakibara era diferente a la del resto de las personas, y que por eso se había enamorado de él...

– Somos una familia un poco rara... – Akashi se limpió las lagrimitas que nacían en sus pestañas.

– Pero sabemos divertirnos, ¿Eh?. – Sintió los labios de su chico en el pelo, y la manita de su hija zarandeándole.

– Mami, pupa... – Sus mofletes dibujaron un puchero.

– Creo que necesitas puntos... – Akashi miró bajo el algodón. – Vamos a tener que ir al hospital.

– Eso parece, si.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyyyy que bien, cap terminado...

Dios ese Kise en modo angelito con su barriguita y sus alitas, ( me muero del todo)

y uooooo mas cositas del trio multicolor... aunque sigue siendo un misterio quien es el padre del bebé jejeje, perooooo seguro que ahora no me mataís ( o al menos no me deseaís una urticaria o algo malvado)

Me imagino a Koy huyendo de su padre y me sale una sonrisa sin querer...

Espero que os guste y gracias, como siempre, por dedicarle unos minutos a leer, y por tomar la molestia de comentar.

Cada una de vuestras palabras me alegran la vida.

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	20. Os declaro

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 20: Os declaro... **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Miraba por la ventanilla, la vida desarrollándose a su alrededor.

Suspiró, últimamente lo hacía mucho, sobre todo las últimas dos semanas. La pequeña pareció despertar, ahora que su mamá había parado de moverse, como un indicativo para hacerse notar.

Kise sonrió, acariciando por encima de la suave tela blanca la perfecta curva de su vientre. Podía pesar diez kilos mas, pero no había nada que le hiciera verse feo, o gordo, o desmejorado. El ego de Kise estaba en límites estratosféricos, y se veía mucho mas hermoso que nunca...

Aunque mas pesado, y cansado... y el hambre, oh, eso era impresionante.

Había llegado incluso a comer con las manos, mandando los modales que tan duramente le habían enseñado sus padres desde su mas tierna infancia, a dar un vuelta.

Y lo mas maravilloso de esos ataques de hambre es que podía comer cualquier cosa, mezclas de alimentos de lo mas creativo, que Kise engullía en nombre de su hija con verdadero deleite.

Kise gimió, bajito, y su madre le palmeó un muslo, a su lado en la parte trasera del coche.

Últimamente la bebé no paraba de moverse, y siempre lo hacía cuando Kise conseguía su momento de paz. Podía estar el día entero de acá para allá, sin parar un segundo, y no enterarse de que estaba embarazado, pero justo en el momento en el que se sentaba, pies en alto, ojos cerrados, paff, ahí estaba.

Había empezado a los cinco meses mas o menos, pequeños movimientos, "pataditas", que las llamaban, inocentes y a cualquier hora o situación, que siempre le arrancaban sonrisas; mucho mas desde que Daiki no paraba de manosearle solo para comprobar que el bebé crecía dentro de él, y no perderse cuando se movía, aunque Kise estuviera concentrado en leer un guión importante, o haciendo cosas "privadas" en el retrete, para el papá era lo de menos, si podía conseguir sentir en sus dedos a la pequeñita.

Poco después, los movimientos venían precedidos de una carrera al baño, o a la cocina.

Estaba claro que su hija se movía para alertarle de la inmediata necesidad de orinar, o de comer con ganas, cualquiera de las dos , indistintamente.

Pero últimamente la cosa iba poniéndose espinosa.

No solo le avisaba de que tenía que ir al baño, con una frecuencia que casi rozaba lo ridículo, si no que se empeñaba en moverse a lo bestia mientras Kise trataba de dormir, haciéndole cambiar de postura un montón de veces, y obligándole a ir a la cocina o al baño durante las horas de sueño.

Aquí, en estos casos, la única con trabajo extra era la maquilladora, por que sus ojeras eran tan grandes que podía tejer un tumbona uniéndolas en el centro.

Sonrió a su madre, sobándose en el lugar exacto en el que podía asegurar que se encontraba el pie de su pequeña y volvió la mirada a la calle.

Que raro.

Casi podía jurar que ya habían pasado por ahí. ¿Por qué iría el coche en círculos?

Unos minutos después el paisaje se le hizo conocido, ya que volvían a estar en el barrio de su infancia.

De repente sintió una extraña nostalgia, que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa tonta. Al pasar unos matorrales y un árbol enorme, ahí estaba.

– Para por favor. – Lanzó la mano hacia delante, al hombro del conductor que detuvo el coche después de obtener el permiso de la rubia por el retrovisor.

Kise bajó con cuidado, y se mantuvo de pie unos segundos, sosteniendo en sus manos la parte mas larga del kimono que vestía. No quería arrugarlo, y mucho menos mancharlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Apartó la verja, desmejorada y chirriante, y su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. Seguían ahí. Los columpios estaban en el mismo sitio, aunque el parque a su alrededor había sido restaurado, no así la puerta de entrada, que habían cambiado de sitio y abandonado la antigua, por donde él se colaba cuando era pequeño.

Había niños jugando, bajando por el tobogán y correteando alrededor del cajón de arena, pero sus pies iban solos hasta el columpio.

Esperó hasta que quedó libre y sujetó la larga tela con delicadeza, posando la tela del pantalón también blanco directamente sobre la tabla que hacía de asiento.

Se dio un poco de impulso y levantó los pies para balancearse suavemente.

Vaya, que recuerdos.

La sensación era maravillosa, y a la bebé parecía gustarle por que había dejado de moverse en cuanto empezó a mecerse.

Miró a su madre, de pie junto a él, en silencio.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite, y paró el balanceo posando los pies juntos al mismo tiempo sobre la arena bajo ellos.

Levantó la mano para acariciar las rosas de su pelo, y una lágrima bajó sin permiso por su mejilla.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?

Un teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente y esperó hasta que su madre contestó.

– Es para ti. – Su madre lo puso en su mano, dejándole sentado en el columpio y a solas, para que tuviera un poco de intimidad durante su llamada.

Aunque los niños se habían arremolinado a su alrededor para mirarle.

No todos los días iba a jugar al parque un modelo altísimo, rubio y guapo, vestido como un ángel.

– Hola. – la voz del otro lado le obligó a llevarse la mano a la boca para contener un gemido.

– Eres un idiota. – Daiki sonrió al escucharle sollozar un par de veces.

– ¿Te ha gustado nuestra casa?. – Su tono divertido, hizo a Kise calmarse, hasta sonreír con la intención clara de seguirle el juego.

– Me ha encantado, sobre todo la habitación con plumas. ¿Podemos dejarla así?. – Las risas llenaron el silencio entre ellos unos segundos.

– Bueno, no tenía pensado dejarla, pero siempre puedo dejar que me convenzas para ello.

– El cliente de la sesión, ¿Eres tú?. – Kise volvió al balanceo, feliz de poder hablar con él tranquilamente. –Ya veo, me has engañado pero bien, ¿Eh?... eres un maldito malvado perverso y odioso.

–Espero que hayas hecho bien tu trabajo, por que pienso poner esa foto tuya en nuestro salón. – Cambió de tema descaradamente para no entrar en su juego.

– ¿Cuestionas mi profesionalidad?. – suspiró, terminando con la broma. – ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?... Te echo de menos.

– Eso depende de si quieres levantarte y darte la vuelta, o esperas a que llegue a ti... prefiero la segunda, así puedo volver a robarte un beso en ese columpio.

Kise paró el balanceo de nuevo, y esperó, aunque lo bastante nervioso como para girar la cabeza a los lados buscándole con la mirada.

Contuvo un suspiro en los pulmones mientras le veía acercarse.

Sus hermanas con él, sonrientes se quedaron con su madre, dándoles intimidad.

Se agachó al llegar al columpio y posó sus manos sobre las del rubio, aferradas a las cadenas que sostenían el columpio al mástil superior.

Sus miradas conectaron, solo unos segundos, pero era como si tuvieran que reconocerse de nuevo.

La mirada azul recorrió con amor absoluto las flores en su pelo, sus preciosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba... la caída de la prenda blanca en sus hombros, su sonrisa, tímida de repente, ese dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La perfecta y maravillosa redondez de su vientre.

Daiki se agachó, sin soltar las manos de donde estaban, posando la mejilla en el vientre, acariciando con ella la curva con puro amor incondicional.

Kise se inclinó, posando su propia mejilla en el suave cabello de su chico.

– Dios, Kise... eres tan hermoso. – Deslizó la cara para posar los labios en el vientre una docena de veces y luego subió, haciéndose dueño de sus labios, con tanta dulzura que el sonrojo de Kise se extendió por toda su cara hasta la punta de sus orejas.

El murmullo a su alrededor les sacó de su propio mundo. Los niños les vitoreaban, pillines. Sus padres y los demás adultos aplaudían entusiasmados... mientras las mujeres de la familia Kise les miraban sonriendo, sin contener las lágrimas.

Era tan evidente que se amaban, que juntos eran un todo, que nadie podía ponerlo en duda.

Daba gusto mirarles.

– Dai chan. – La voz de la madre de Kise le indicó que aún tenían algo que hacer.

– No sé si voy a poder soportar mas sorpresas hoy. – Kise hizo un puchero, y lanzó sus manos a Daiki, para que le ayudara a levantarse del columpio.

– Venga Riri, solo queda una mas, una pequeñita y sin importancia. – Su hermana mayor le sacudió con ganas una palmada en la espalda, como siempre hacía desde que eran niños.

– Si quieres negarte, ahora es el momento. – Aomine le besó, otra vez, sintiéndose incapaz de separarse de esos brazos en lo que le quedaba de existencia.

– Ni lo sueñes. – Restregó la nariz en su mejilla, haciendo las rosas bailar en el movimiento. – Te haré pagar por dejarme aquí tirado... y el numerito de las plumas, o sí, yo también quiero verte rodeado de plumas... plumas negras...

– ¿Ese es el precio por que disfrutes de la última sorpresa del día?, Está bien, me parece un pago demasiado barato.

– Pues venga, haz conmigo lo que quieras. – La manifestación tan espontánea del rubio les arrancó a todos unas sonoras carcajadas.

Daiki sacó el móvil y envió un mensaje corto, de una sola palabra; "Listo".

00000000000000000000000000000

– ¿Todavía no estás vestido?. – Kuroko se unió al resto, en cuanto su móvil recibió el mensaje de que todo estaba listo y " el paquete recibido", mensaje de la hermana de Kise que le arrancó una sonrisa.

En el salón Kou escapaba de su padre, culo al aire, camisa solo abrochada de un botón, y los pelos de punta. El pequeño pantalón de traje y el calzoncillo descansaban sobre la mesa, junto a las pastas que había sacado para acompañar el té que había ofrecido a sus invitados, mientras él se vestía.

Suspiró, un poco frustrado y al mismo tiempo divertido. No es que le gustara que Kagami pasara un mal rato, pero en serio, verle correr detrás del niño con la corbata en la mano, lo único que tenía que ponerle, era para reírse, o para matarlo.

Kuroko había dejado al niño listo, solo para ponerle ese adorno, y nada mas, pero en algún momento la situación se había dado la vuelta, y Kou correteaba por encima de los invitados en bolas, y con su padre a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

Takao se reía a carcajadas, en serio, era muy divertido.

Lucky bostezó en los brazos de su mamá. Las risas de Kazunari habían despertado a la pequeña, que ahora miraba alrededor intentando ver a que venía el alboroto.

Midorima estaba en un lado del sofá, ejerciendo de muro de contención, para tender una emboscada al pequeño nudista y tratar de atraparlo, pero no solo era divertido verlo, si no que el enano era escurridizo como el que mas... y no solo eso, había heredado la particularidad de su mamá, y desparecía ante ellos en cuanto intuía que alguno de ellos iba a ponerle la mano encima.

Otra carrera y pasó entre las piernas de Kasamatsu, soltando un montón de pequeñas carcajadas en su huida.

Dio una vuelta mas, y se paró, frente a su mamá.

Miró arriba y se quedó con la boca abierta a su límite.

Y no fue el único, la sala entera se quedó en silencio.

– bapo... mama ta mu bapo. Wooooouuuuu. – Kou alabó la belleza de su mamá con la lenguita de trapo que tenía a su corta edad.

– Gracias cariño. – Se agachó junto al niño y lo tomó en brazos. – ¿Por qué no estás vestido ya?

– Papá. – Señaló con el dedo de punta a su padre, y chasqueó la lengua dando a entender que su padre era un desastre y que por eso seguía a medio vestir... nada que ver con que él mismo se hubiera quitado las prendas al tiempo que escapaba de su padre y de todos los adultos, eso por descontado.

– Bueno... pues habrá que vestirte... tenemos que irnos... – Sonrió dejando al niño en el suelo y recogiendo los pequeños pantalones de encima de la mesa.

– ¿Ise?. – Preguntó esperanzado.

– Sí, Kise nos está esperando ya. – Le acarició el moflete redondo y se agachó de nuevo para ayudarle a meter cada pierna por su agujero correspondiente.

Kagami los miraba, completamente colmado de amor. Ya se vengaría de ese pequeño gusano traidor y chivato cuando tuviera oportunidad.

El resto había empezado a recoger sus cosas para salir.

Murasakibara seguía acariciando con la mano abierta a sus hijos, ignorando completamente que seguían dentro del pelirrojo, hasta que este se quejaba, mas avergonzado que dolorido.

Akashi sonrió posando su mano sobre la de su novio.

Atsushi hizo un puchero, disculpándose por estar demasiado tiempo sobeteándole, pero de verdad, amaba acariciar a sus pequeños renacuajos desde la tripa de Akashi.

Le levantó con un solo brazo del sofá, repartiendo besos por su cara y pelo sin mirar realmente donde los daba.

Demasiado entusiasmado a veces no miraba las cosas que hacía ni donde lo hacía.

Normalmente Akashi era quien le hacía consciente ello, quien le llamaba la atención y le indicaba si estaba bien o si debería dejarlo para cuando estaban a solas.

Pero desde que estaba en estado, mas bien desde que había visto a sus pequeños en la ecografía, se limitaba a disfrutar con una sonrisa complaciente de cada una de las demostraciones de afecto de su gigante.

Entrelazó sus dedos, recibió un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la salida, a la boda de Kise.

Sus pequeños tenían hambre, y él se moría por comer tarta.

…...

Kise apretó su mano en cuanto enfilaron la alfombra roja frente a ellos.

A los lados, una veintena de sillas, con sus mejores amigos, su familia, su todo, ahí junto a ellos en uno de los días mas maravillosos de su vida.

Se miraron, antes de empezar a caminar los apenas tres metros que les separaban del arco de rosas, bajo el que iban a casarse.

Kou aplaudió, con sus deditos regordetes, interrumpiendo una docena de veces la ceremonia, con sus risitas y balbuceos.

A los novios no les importó lo mas mínimo.

La vida que iniciaban como esposos era así, ruidosa, alocada, llena de risas infantiles y de palmadas divertidas.

Llenas de momentos agradables, de caricias furtivas cuando nadie miraba, de compartir la tarta con la misma cuchara.

De Takao regañando a Midorima por no reparar en que el objeto para la buena suerte era un dado de felpa y de que gracias a él que lo había recordado y lo llevaba metido en el bolso del carro.

De su compañero sonrojado, orgulloso de que su pequeña hija hiciera algo tan increíble como sostener la cabeza por si misma, y sonreír cuando escuchaba su nombre en los labios de sus padres.

Kise quería una vida llena de todo eso.

De Kagami luchando con su hijo, tratando de besar a su mamá mientras él le mordía, literalmente, en la pantorrilla con sus pocos dientes de ratoncito.

De Akashi comiendo la porción de tarta que le había tocado a Murasakibara, después de engullir su propio trozo, y un par mas, de regalo.

Una ceremonia, corta, concisa, seguida de risas, baile y comida.

Takao se sentó, negándose a bailar. Sus pies dolían, y estaba cansado.

Kuroko tampoco estaba muy fiestero, pero el mas cansado de todos era Akashi, que al igual que su propia hija, no encontraba un lugar mas cómodo y calentito que los brazos de su chico para dormir entre ellos.

….

Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Aomine, feliz, cansado, cerrando los brazos en su espalda, balanceándose al ritmo de la suave música.

Sus amigos, descansando en las mesas de alrededor, charlando en voz baja, ajenos a su baile y su pequeña porción de felicidad íntima.

– ¿Estás cansado?. – Murmuró Daiki a la altura de su cuello, mirándole de reojo desde el mismo lugar.

– Un poco, pero no lo bastante como para librarte de cumplir, marido mío. – Una enorme sonrisa llenó su cara, en las dos últimas palabras.

– Por favor, me subestimas. – Le besó, sin dejar de bailar.

– Nunca lo hago... por eso me he casado contigo...

– Creí que lo hacías por que te he preñado a traición. – Kise le dio un codazo en las costillas.

– Bueno eso también tiene un poco que ver... pero muy poco, muy muy poco...

– ¿Y por mi indudable encanto seductor?. – Aomine le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

– Eso también, pero muy poquito.

– Y si te digo que te amo, así de simple, ¿Eh?... es una buena razón.

– Cierto, esa razón me gusta mucho mas... si preguntan diremos eso, que nos amamos jajaja

– Nada que ver con este vientre tan hermoso y redondito.

– Vamos a casa, me muero por empezar nuestra vida de casados.

– Me gusta como suena..., pero ¿No estás cansado?

– Un poco, pero no voy a moverme mucho... – Su sonrisa seductora era brillante. – Dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras... ponte las botas jajaja

– Oh, me gusta esta propuesta. – Miró alrededor fingiendo disimular muy mal. – ¿Crees que notarán si nos largamos? Somos los protagonistas...

– Nah, ni se darán cuenta.

Kise entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo, y le guió, al coche, caminado despacio, como si realmente nadie se diera cuenta de que los novios abandonaban los últimos coletazos de la celebración...

Al menos la colectiva, por que la celebración privada empezaba en ese momento, y por la forma de tocarse, no iban ni a arrancar el coche.

Gracias al cielo, las lunas traseras del coche eran tintadas.

00000000000000000000000000000

Gracias cielitos por leer, y comentar.

Os super lovio...jejeje

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	21. Padres solitarios

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 21: Padres solitarios.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Kagami dio un respingo cuando la enfermera salió para llamarles.

Esperaban para la primera revisión de Kuroko, el kit completo de pruebas médicas.

La buena noticia es que ya sabía que esperar, la mala es que no le entusiasmaba mucho todo el tema de las agujas y las muestras de fluidos.

El pelirrojo acarició nervioso el dorso de la mano de su esposo con el pulgar, su vista fija en la enfermera.

No podía negar que estaba un poquito nervioso, y eso que al igual que Kuroko, tenía muy claro lo que venía ahora.

Hacía frío, siempre. Esas salas blancas de olor aséptico y penetrante estaban heladas.

Y mucho mas cuando lo primero que le pedían nada mas traspasar la puerta era que se lo quitara todo.

Casi había entrado cuando Akashi y sus gemelos salieron de la sala contigua. Totalmente pálido y caminando despacio, ayudado por su chico, ambos se sentaron en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera, las mismas que el matrimonio ocupaba apenas unos segundos antes.

– ¡Ahhh!, Kurochin ¿Sabes qué, sabes qué?. – El mas alto canturreó divertido. – Ya nos han dicho cuando van a sacar a los bebés de Akachin. Bueno no van a sacarlos así, como un caramelo de la bolsa... mas bien, van a dormir a Akachin y a ...

Levantó la hoja hasta la altura de sus ojos y luego la giró para que Kuroko la leyera también.

– Murasakibara kun. – Kuroko se sentó junto a Akashi y acarició a los pequeños con calma. – No van a abrirle... no está bien que le asustes. – Su mirada acusándole se tornó mas dura de lo que pretendía. – No le hagas caso, solo pone la fecha mas adecuada para tenerlos.

Akashi soltó el aire, tenso.

No tenía nada que ver con lo de la hoja, ni con la fecha prevista para el parto. Era mas la revelación de que estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Había tenido meses para prepararse y se creía totalmente mentalizado para ello, pero ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca, en apenas un par de semanas, el miedo le atenazó los miembros, envolviéndole completamente.

Los enormes brazos de su chico lo rodearon totalmente, apretándole con fuerza contra su pecho.

– Lo siento Akachin... – Besó su cabeza y le acarició la espalda. Se separó para caer de rodillas frente a él y aferrarse a la redondez con los dos brazos. – Lo siento chicos, no quería asustar a mamá... Todo va a salir genial, ya lo veréis... ya tenemos todo listo... y Kibu se muere por jugar con sus hermanitos.. dos iguales, ¿No es genial?.

La enfermera salió para llamar la atención de Kuroko, ya que no estaba dentro de la consulta cuando regresó para comprobar si ya se había cambiado.

Se disculpó y entró a su revisión.

Al menos ya sabía que Akashi tendría a sus bebés en dos semanas...

Kagami le abrazó en cuanto se cerró la puerta y se quedaron a solas. Las manos de Kuroko temblaban, por su amigo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan asustado y lo entendía.

Kuroko ya había pasado por eso, y era ciertamente aterrador.

Cuando se acerca el final, y ya todo está listo, las cosas que puedes necesitar, están compradas o encargadas, y lo único que queda es ponerse de parto.

Esa espera es aterradora. Vienen los miedos, a que salga mal, al dolor, a no estar a la altura. Se sentía observado, como si todo el mundo tuviera la vista puesta en él, a la espera de que gritara que ya era la hora, o algo parecido..

Luego estaban los cambios, que ya a estas alturas de embarazo eran una parte mas de si mismo.

La pesadez, el terrible hambre, las noches sin dormir, buscando un modo de llegar a un acuerdo con el pequeño inquilino para descansar de algún modo, los pies hinchados como pelotas duras, el dolor de espalda, de riñones...

Querer hacer cosas tan simples como un largo y tranquilo paseo y tener que regresar a los pocos minutos por el cansancio.

Y el sexo, prohibido...

Gracias al cielo, Murasakibara disfrutaba de la simple acción de masajearle por todo el cuerpo con sus enormes manos, y lo mismo podía decir Kuroko de su esposo.

Sus atenciones, distraídas a veces, totalmente intencionadas en otras, demostraban el amor y concedían cierta tranquilidad en mitad de tanto miedo y tanta pregunta sin respuesta clara.

En esa última etapa, cualquier pequeño gesto de mimo era muy bien recibido.

Akashi respondió al abrazo, hasta donde el límite de su lleno vientre le concedía, y se permitió unos segundos en los que ser consentido.

Dentro de todo lo malo, al menos sabía el día exacto en el que todo pasaría, y no tendría que vivir con esa incertidumbre de madre primeriza, un miedo eterno, a romper aguas en el lugar y momento mas inoportuno.

Akashi estaría en el hospital, rodeado de personal médico y herramientas para ayudarle en su labor.

Visto así, no tenía nada de malo.

…...

– ¡Shin corre, ven!. – Los gritos de Kazunari le hicieron salir disparado hasta el salón.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?. – Se quedó de piedra cuando llegó y le encontró de pie, sonriendo como si nada. Entornó la mirada, molesto.

Takao señaló el sofá, donde Lucky se mantenía sentada por si misma, agarrando un calcetín entre sus deditos y tironeando de él.

La niña miró a su papá, y empezó una sonrisa babeante que le hizo sonreír de vuelta.

Se balanceó a un lado y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás sobre el montón de almohadones que había colocado su mamá a modo de trono blandito.

– Tu mamá quiere matarme de un infarto. – Caminó hasta terminar a la espalda del moreno, abarcando su cintura con los dos brazos. Le besó el cuello, con la vista puesta en la niña, que haciendo fuerza había vuelto a sentarse derecha.

Levantó su manita convertida en un puño y abrió los dedos. Se sorprendió de ver sus deditos por primera vez y puso una cara de lo mas graciosa, lo que hizo que sus papás rieran a gusto por su impresionante hazaña.

La mano de Midorima se desplazó por su cadera, hasta la pequeña curva que ya empezaba a aparecer, y le traía unos muy buenos recuerdos.

Kazunari embarazado era una criatura hermosa, sensible y adorable. Le encantaba verle sonrojado por su culpa, o escucharle en sus interminables quejas contra el mundo con esa voz chillona tan suya.

Le encantaba verle comer como si no hubiera mañana, cosas de lo mas raro y mezclas imposibles con verdadero deleite.

Era como si el embarazado potenciara las pequeñas cosas que le hacían ser tan hermoso, y que solo mostraba de manera sutil y descuidada a su esposo, seguramente cuando pensaba que éste no se daba cuenta.

– Mírala, que grandota está ya. – Takao posó su mano sobre la de su esposo, dejándose mimar, pero cerca de su niña. – Tenemos una nenita preciosa. – Apretó la mano con mas fuerza sobre su vientre. – Te vas a reír, pero creo que este es un chico... creo que menos hecho un hombrecito esta vez.

– Y será un hombrecito hermoso al que querer como a su hermanita.

Giró a su esposo en el sitio, aprovechando para darle un dulce beso en la sien, en la frente y en el puente de la nariz.

Lucky gimoteó, desde su sitio, mirando a sus papás con sus enormes ojos verdes, pidiendo la atención que no le estaban dando y se merecía.

Takao rió, entre los brazos de su esposo, vibrando entre ellos feliz, y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, para unirla a ellos en la fiesta.

Aún seguían aprendiendo a ser una familia, pero no se les daba nada mal.

…...

– Para ya, necesito ir al baño. – Kise gimoteó, tironeando del pelo moreno que permanecía pegado a su pecho.

– Vale. – No le soltó, si no que se arrastró con él por el colchón hasta el borde, y aún así, estiró los brazos hasta el límite de su largura.

Clavó los ojos en su trasero alejándose de él, hasta que desapareció en la puerta del baño.

– Ni se te ocurra dormirte, no he terminado contigo. – Kise gritó desde el baño, a lo que su recién estrenado esposo respondió con una sonrisa.

– Eso sería muy maleducado por mi parte. – Habló desde el marco de la puerta, apoyado en un hombro y completamente desnudo. Su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos fijos en el rubio dejaban muy claro que efectivamente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza lo de dormir.

– Todavía puedo aguantar un par de cuartos sin que me tiemblen las piernas. – Pulsó el botón de la cisterna del retrete y le miró a través del espejo mientras se lavaba las manos.

– Puedo hacer que tiemblen las piernas, si es lo que deseas. – Daiki dio un paso, internándose en el baño, ocupando la puerta con su cuerpo, impidiéndole salir.

– Mmm... – Le miró incitante, deslizando su ropa interior piernas abajo. – Me gustará ver como lo intentas. – Dio un paso, haciendo el gesto de besarle pero retirándose en el último segundo, juguetón. – Eso de que me van a temblar las piernas... quiero verlo.

Aomine se apartó, dejándole ir hasta la cama. Incluso esperó a que se tumbara sobre la espalda antes de acercarse, sonriendo.

Casi podía jurar que llevaba sonriendo desde el día anterior, y de que sería incapaz de dejar de hacerlo en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Gateó por la orilla del colchón paseando la mejilla por la línea de las largas piernas del rubio.

Se recreó en los muslos, con las manos posadas en el colchón, evitando tocarle con ellas.

Escaló, mas arriba, acariciando el hueso de su cadera y su vientre lleno.

Ahí si, despegó las manos de la tela y las posó en la piel fina y tirante. Acarició con ellas toda la piel, trazando círculos perfectos, esquivando el ombligo de punta en mitad de la montaña de carne.

Una semana atrás, se había salido, hacia fuera, simulando un botón pegado ahí de manera postiza. La larga línea mas oscura que lo dividía en dos, iba notándose mas y mas según iba acercándose la última fase, la mas aterradora.

Kise temió tener que pasarla solo, aunque estaban sus padres y hermanas, necesitaba como el respirar a su esposo con él.

Y vaya que había vuelto, sí señor.

Y no solo eso, le había hecho infinidad de regalos, para empezar la boda, con todo lo que había soñado.

La casa, preciosa, tranquila, perfecta... y con una piscina, un sueño.

Y el regalo mas importante, tenerle ahí con él, aunque no preguntó hasta cuando, supuso que se quedaría hasta que naciera la pequeña y después regresaría a Estados Unidos.

Pero no quería pensar en ello, sinceramente lo único que deseaba en ese momento era disfrutar de su mutua compañía lo que quedaba de la espera; nada mas.

Tomó su cara, que aún seguía en su vientre, dejándole perderse en sus pensamientos mientras aprovechaba su aparente inactividad y le obligó, con un leve tirón a levantarse hasta donde estaba su boca.

El anillo en su dedo destelleó, haciéndose presente, luciendo casi mas que su sonrisa, esa que no podía quitarse de los labios aunque quisiera... que no quería, la verdad.

Sus piernas temblaron, tal y como le había dicho, en cuanto se acercó a la base de su cuello con esos labios calenturientos y deseosos de besos.

Aomine soltó una risita entre dientes, por lo bajo.

Ciertamente lo había conseguido, hacer que le temblaran las piernas... y eso que ni había empezado con él.

Aunque para ser sinceros Kise ya no sabía ni en que día vivían.

Desde la boda se había hecho de noche un par de veces, y habían desayunado tres, o cuatro... no estaba seguro, teniendo en cuenta que tenía hambre todo el tiempo, bien podría estar cenando un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mantequilla y pensar que era un desayuno.

La ropa de la boda seguía por ahí, en algún lugar de la casa, tirada en el suelo... o eso creía recordar.

Daiki se internó en su cuerpo aprovechando su silencio, con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse si infligía demasiada velocidad.

Un largo gemido recorrió sus cuerpos, al completo.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, había echado muchísimo eso, hacer el amor sin mirar la hora ni el día, dejarse arrastrar por los dedos ajenos, los besos no dados, los argumentos balbucientes suplicados entre dientes.

Y desde que se habían reencontrado, no habían parado de hacerlo.

Ya hacían el amor cuando se miraron en el parque, Kise en el columpio, rosas en su pelo, como aquella lejana primera vez, cuando eran niños, estaban enfadados y se robaron un beso mutuamente.

Y lo hacían también mientras decían delante de familiares y amigos que se amaban como para compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos. Sus votos fueron cortos, concisos y claros... como ellos mismos.

Lo hacían mientras miraban a sus amigos bailar, a Kuroko en su precioso traje negro con pequeñísimos detalles en rojo, a juego con los ojos de su marido, o cuando Kou interrumpió metiéndose entre la pareja que formaban sus padres para bailar con ellos también.

Kise crispó sus dedos en torno al cuello moreno. Aomine pedía, suplicaba atención, y el rubio tenía su mente en los días pasados.

El ahora era mucho mas interesante... y es lo que deseaba para el resto de su vida.

Aún así, recordar que lo habían hecho en el coche, con sus amigos a unos metros de ellos, era para avergonzarse, pero Kise se negó a esperar a llegar a casa...

Aunque no sirvió de mucho, Aomine no estaba dispuesto a negarse tampoco.

En el coche nupcial fue rápido y apasionado, y luego les entraron las prisas románticas, el hacer las cosas bien.

Cruzar el umbral de la casa con el novio en volandas, risas en el pasillo, besos...

En algún momento acabaron en la cama, después de inaugurar todas las habitaciones de su nueva casa, baños y pasillos incluidos.

Lo único que había quedado sin visitar era el cuarto de su hija, pero ambos creyeron que no era un lugar para eso... aunque no tuvieron reparo alguno en hacerlo en la cocina...

Ciertamente la cama era mucho mejor, menos cansado.

Kise gritó, rozando con los dedos la espalda de su esposo, y se alzó contra él, tenso.

Unos segundos y se desplomó contra el colchón, mientras su chico lo hacía a su lado, cuidando de no aplastarle con su peso.

– Creo que voy a dejarte dormir. – Kise bostezó tras decirlo. – Tienes cara de sueño...

– Vaya, muchas gracias. – Le abrazó un segundo antes de ir a limpiarse al baño y traer unas toallitas húmedas con las que hacer lo mismo con su rubio esposo.

Kise agradeció el momento de refresco y bostezó de nuevo.

Ciertamente, Aomine necesitaba dormir.

…...

Himuro salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con energía.

Kibu estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de ceras con las que dibujaba sin parar montañas de flores, en las que jugaba con sus hermanitos.

Dejó sus dibujos para atender la puerta, aunque ya sabía quien era sin necesidad de abrir, y dejó que su papá entrara al apartamento.

Ya le habían dado la fecha para el parto, y quería que Himuro lo supiera por su boca y no por un mensaje frío e impersonal.

Se sentó, con cierta dificultad en el sofá, y palmeó el cojín a su lado para que el moreno le acompañara.

– Llámale, no esperes mas tiempo. – Le tendió el móvil y no añadió mas palabras.

Himuro miró el teléfono como si fuera una caca apestosa, y se perdió en el fascinante y maravilloso mundo de la pantalla negra. Luego se fascinó con el brillante candado que le indicaba la pantalla bloqueada.

Akashi suspiró sonoramente, escuchando en su cabeza las palabras que no decía el moreno y le arrebató el teléfono de un tirón.

Con asombro vio como lo desbloqueaba su teléfono y como abría sus contactos para ir pasándolos con el dedo, tranquilamente.

– Le llamaré yo, si te da miedo. – Le dio un tiempo después de decirlo, para que lo pensara bien.

Himuro había pensado en ello detenidamente, mucho.

De hecho desde que había confirmado su embarazo trataba de mentalizarse para decírselo.

Y tenía un nudo en el estómago que no se iba con nada.

– Piensa en ello como un modo de estar mas tranquilo. – Akashi le palmeó el muslo con la mirada en la niña, que seguía pintando a su manera. – ¿Qué puede pasar?.

– No lo sé. – Admitió en un susurro.

– Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿Entendido?. – Le obligó a mirarle con determinación. – Si renuncia a ello, quedará claro que no te merece, y podrás seguir tu vida tranquilamente. Atsushi y yo estaremos contigo para lo que sea... y sabes que puedes contar con el resto. No va a faltaros de nada...

– No es eso... no me da miedo estar solo. – Miró a Kibu, con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. – Es todo, el proceso lo que me aterra... No esperaba otro bebé... y con ella no fue precisamente fácil...no sé si voy a atener la fuerza para pasar por ello de nuevo. Y …

– Hay un pero, ¿Verdad?. – Akashi empezaba a comprender que no era miedo al rechazo, si no todo lo contrario.

– Tengo miedo a sentirme bien... Es raro, no sé como explicarlo... Nunca me pasan cosas buenas, o casi nunca... no estoy acostumbrado a lo bueno, y temo que si me termino haciendo a ello, desaparezca dejándome una herida incurable...

– Pero entonces no vivirás... eso es muy triste. – Le pasó la mano por el hombro, para atraerle a su regazo y le obligó a sentir a los gemelos. – ¿Le quieres?

Himuro asintió, sonrojado.

Akashi le acarició el pelo. Le entendía, muy bien.

Ambos sonreían, mirando a su hija, suya y solo suya, de ellos dos.

– ¿Y si me cuentas quien es y como empezó lo vuestro?.

– Es un poco largo de contar. – Se disculpó.

–Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer antes de la cena...

– Bien... A ver, le conocí en secundaria, en la cancha... me impresionó su altura y su forma de jugar... su sonrisa mientras tenía el balón en sus manos, sus ojos...él... bueno, me enamoré sin más, como un idiota, pensando que no tenía posibilidad alguna...

– ¿Y su nombre?. – Akashi empezaba a impacientarse, y al mismo tiempo, la intriga le mantenía atento a sus palabras.

– Su nombre es precioso...

Himuro se acomodó en su regazo, para contar algo que tenía guardado en su corazón, a la única persona con la que había compartido algo mas que una etapa de su vida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je je je, lo sé...

perdón, por incumplir el plazo, pero no he podido, el último ciclo me dejó muerta, tanto que he dormido un día entero, en serio. 24 horas durmiendo sin mas...

Pero ya está aquí Yeihhhh...

Echo de menos a muchas de vosotras, vuestros comentarios se extrañan por mi pc, jooo... espero que os desocupéis para el cap... que para el siguiente empiezan los nacimientos y estoy un poco choff...

Animaos y comentad. A las que si lo hacéis, gracias, os lovio y os llevo en mis corazoncitos y entretelas.

Como sea, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	22. Gemelos

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 22: Gemelos.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Akashi despertó, ya en el hospital.

Calmado y cómodo, a sabiendas de que ese día tendría a sus bebés.

La tarde anterior había quedado ingresado, pasando todas pruebas preliminares.

Para asegurarse de que no comería ni bebería nada, la doctora había firmado su ingreso, y le había acomodado en una tranquila habitación.

Sobre el sofá para los acompañantes, los dos cucos, las bolsas con la ropa del los bebés y su propia ropa.

Vestido únicamente con la bata azul de topitos y el suero en su brazo, Akashi suspiró, tranquilo.

Apartó la sábana a un lado, para tocar su abultado vientre. No había cumplido aún los ocho meses, pero dado el tamaño de los pequeños, y su número, la doctora había programado su parto antes de tiempo.

En la última ecografía, se habían desarrollado como para estar fuera del vientre materno sin problema alguno, como un bebé nacido a término. Serían un poco mas tiernos, pero por tamaño no se diferenciarían de cualquier bebé con nueve meses de gestación.

Akashi estaba conforme. Tenía su parte buena, saber cuando ocurriría, y saberse rodeado de personal médico, mas liberador.

Bostezó y su estómago rugió. Bueno, algo malo tenía que tener.

Murasakibara asomó por la rendija justa de la puerta después de abrir lentamente.

Fue directamente hasta él y le abrazó sin mediar palabra. Arrastró a la mamá por encima del lecho hasta subirle sobre sus piernas y dejarle sobre ella de lo mas cómodo.

– Buenos días, Akachin. – Besó su pelo, una docena de veces. – Buenos días chicos.

Akashi soltó una risita cuando las enormes manos de su chico le sobaron sin vergüenza por la tripa hasta hacerle cosquillas. Se revolvió, tratando de liberarse de su "captor" sin mucho éxito, recibiendo una lluvia de besos al mismo tiempo que las caricias.

– Buenos días Atsushi. – Le llevó el pelo tras las orejas aprovechando para una larga caricia que bajó por su cuello hasta el pecho.

– ¿Papi?. – Kibu murmuró bajito, de la mano de su mamá, en la puerta.

– Lo siento, no quería esperar. – Himuro se disculpó un poco avergonzado al verse ganado por una niña pequeña.

Kibu tiró de su mamá, obligándole a dar un paso mas dentro de la habitación.

– Papi, teno cole, logo mengo. – Lo dijo tan seria que todos los presentes alzaron las cejas sorprendidos. – Tu hace mien. No cansa, para que logo ayudas a los bebes y salen. – Asintió, convencida, mirando a su padre en serio.

– Vale, te esperaré entonces. – Murasakibara se agachó para levantar a la pequeña y ponerla sobre sus piernas como a Akashi. – Descansaré, para ayudar a los bebés a nacer.

La niña sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se encogió, para besar la tripa de Akashi dos veces, a sus hermanos, y un beso mas.

Se bajó con cuidado y fue hasta su mamá, para tomar su mano y despedirse.

– Estaré en el taller, hasta que Kibu salga de la guardería. Me llamas para lo que sea. – El papá asintió y se despidió de la pequeña haciendo muecas con la cara, arrancándole unas risitas.

Se quedaron de nuevo a solas, aunque la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

La doctora entró, seguida de séquito de enfermeras que le rodearon, apartando a su chico hasta la parte mas alejada de la cama.

Murasakibara se entretuvo con las cosas de los bebés, dentro de la mochila, mientras la doctora le explicaba a la mamá todo.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?. – Aunque lo había preguntado, la verdad es que ya estaba tomándole le pulso para comprobarlo por su cuenta.

– Tengo hambre. – Su estómago rugió de nuevo, apoyando sus palabras.

– Eso está bien, pero nada de comer. – Le regañó con la mirada y apuntó algo en la hoja. – Bueno, voy a decirte lo que vamos a hacer, ¿De acuerdo?.

Akashi asintió, mirando a su chico, que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender a las explicaciones del mismo modo.

– Lo primero, vas a ducharte, y después viene lo divertido. – Justo en ese momento entraban con las máquinas y una camilla extra que aparcaron a un lado. – Volveré en media hora.

Murasakibara le ayudó a entrar en la ducha, y le enjabonó con dulzura. Aunque no quería mojarse el pelo, terminó enjabonado de pies a cabeza, entre risas y una extraña batalla de espuma con su chico.

Mientras Murasakibara le sentaba en la cama y le secaba con calma, se dio cuenta de que no estaba para nada nervioso. Era como un todo a su alrededor que le rodeaba de una calma irreal.

Las manos de su chico pasando como una infinita caricia sobre su piel húmeda para secarle, su aliento cerca del cuello, mientras le secaba la espalda, poniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado la barriga, las suaves caricias con las que eliminaba el exceso de agua en su pelo, todo era calmante.

Dudó, si ponerle de nuevo la ropa interior o no, aunque aprovechó para besarle la piel del vientre y el hueso de la cadera con verdadero amor. Acomodó la bata del hospital verde, la que le habían dado para reemplazar la azul que había llevado desde el día anterior y se arrodilló frente a él.

Se miraron, sin mas. Akashi con un deje de miedo en sus ojos, pero en cierto modo resignado. No era como si pudiera escapar sin mas. Era algo que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Siempre le habían gustado las familias numerosas, estar rodeado de gente, aunque luego el silencio le siguiera a donde quisiera que fuera...

Enamorarse del mas ruidoso era casi una obligación para él. Aunque al principio había amado en silencio a Kuroko, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el enorme y escandaloso comedor de golosinas gigante.

Murasakibara tenía algo, no solo esa actitud infantil que mostraba casi todo el tiempo.

Akashi había descubierto su "otro yo" sin querer. Ese Atsushi que casi nadie conocía, el que era capaz de ser tan apasionado como para hacer que se desmayara completamente saciado.

Ese que exudaba una masculinidad que le hacía perder la cabeza, y mandar su siempre seria calma a dar una maldita vuelta, y gritar totalmente desatado hasta la locura.

Mucho antes de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él, quería hijos, muchísimo antes de esa revelación.

Y cuando el destino, su naturaleza o el maldito karma no se lo concedía, juró que haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Quería un hijo de Murasakibara, a toda costa.

Sonrió, pasando la mano por el bulto perfectamente redondo que alojaba a sus bebés, oscilando los pies en el borde del colchón.

Ya estaba seco y vestido cuando la doctora regresó. Agujas, algodones, bolsas de suero, correas la acompañaban, junto a una enorme sonrisa.

– Bien, ya ha llegado el momento. ¿Preparado?. – Caminó hasta él, depositando lo que traía en las manos en la mesilla junto a él.

Murasakibara, negándose a alejarse de él, se aferró a su mano con el brazo estirado, dejando a la doctora ponerle las correas para el monitor en el vientre y el muslo sin soltarle.

Insertó una nueva aguja en el dorso de su mano y conectó el suero.

– Bien, esto hará que empiece todo. – Le mostró la ampolla con el medicamento. – Conectaré el monitor y estarás vigilado todo el tiempo. En una hora empezará todo el proceso y siento decirte que irá muy rápido, no será como tu amigo Kuroko. Una vez que empiece no tendrás un segundo de calma.

Akashi asintió, resignado.

– La idea es que sea lo mas natural posible, intentaré que sea también rápido. – No quiso alarmarle con supuestos que terminaban con él en el quirófano, a si que omitió la parte en la que las cosas se ponían difícil, con la esperanza de no tener que llevarlas a cabo.

La enfermera le ayudó a acomodarse y abrió la ruedecita que introducía la medicación en el suero.

El cuarto se llenó con los pitidos de las dos máquinas, y justo después con los latidos de los bebés y su mamá.

– Si notas cualquier cambio, me llamas. – Señaló el botón de llamado a su lado y todas salieron del cuarto dejándoles a solas.

Murasakibara le abrazó de nuevo, poniendo cuidado en el suero que pendía de su soporte, y se quedó así, acunando su cabeza en el pecho, mecidos por los latidos altos y claros de los pequeños.

El tiempo, cuando uno quiere que vaya lento, se acelera, y al revés ocurre lo mismo.

Akashi esperaba que todo comenzara de una vez. El deseo de ver a sus bebés se hizo mas fuerte con el paso de los minutos, creciendo la curiosidad a la misma velocidad que el temor visceral de toda madre primeriza a no estar a la altura.

Los primeros indicios de dolor llegaron al medio día. Unas tres horas después de ser conectado a la máquina.

Daba lo mismo las veces que se lo pidieran y el grado de médico que tuvieran las personas que entraban al cuarto. No existía nada en el mundo que alejara a Murasakibara de su chico, nada.

Se apartaba lo justo para que mirasen lo que tuvieran que mirar, pero siempre sin soltarle, ni alejarse de la cama.

A las dos de la tarde, los dolores eran reales. Ya no era solo una palabra, dolor se había convertido en uno mas dentro de la habitación.

Akashi se tumbó sobre un costado, encogido hasta el límite de la barriga, aferrando el colchón con las dos manos.

Su novio, agachado a su lado, acariciando en toque nervioso su sien y frente, moviendo sus dedos sin parar entre sus cabellos rojos.

Su respiración pesada, saliendo por la nariz, labios apretados conteniendo un lamento doloroso entre ellos.

Después de la primera hora, empezó a sentir el agotamiento. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para el trance del parto, le estaban obligando con medicación, y Akashi empezaba a sentir que no podría soportar el dolor, y mas cuando la doctora le informó de que apenas acababa de empezar el proceso.

Murasakibara aprovechó un momento en el que su chico se relajó lo suficiente como para dormitar unos minutos, y salió a hablar con la doctora.

– Tiene que hacer algo, no quiero que le duela. – Aunque lo decía en serio, un brillo entusiasta copaba sus ojos; sus hijitos estaban a punto de venir al mundo, y ya estaba mas que feliz.

– No puedo sedarle, necesito que esté despierto para alumbrar a esos niños por sus medios. – Le miró, negando.

Comprendía la preocupación del chico, pero era cierto, que cuanto menos medicación entrara en el cuerpo de Akashi, mejor sería todo. Quería esperar todo lo humanamente posible.

La mamá era un joven sano y fuerte, que no presentaba problema alguno. El embarazo ciertamente había sido producto de un largo y doloroso tratamiento, y después no había sido una balsa de aceite.

Los pequeños habían crecido rápido, al ser dos, y acelerado lo que debería ser un proceso de nueve meses hasta reducirlo a casi ocho, y eso por que la doctora había estirado el tiempo para hacerlo factible.

La cabezonería de Akashi también jugaba un importante papel. No se había rendido, ni una sola vez. Había soportado lo indecible sin una sola queja, ni un lamento ni reproche, por sus pequeños.

Y ahora en la recta final, tan cerca de terminar, aguantaría hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

Murasakibara volvió con él, y se limitó a abrazarle, sin mas.

Era lo único que podía hacer por él, estar ahí, darle de algún modo paz con su presencia.

Con todo listo por parte de la parte médica, Akashi se vio rodeado de repente de batas blancas y trasladado al paritorio sin poder oponer resistencia alguna.

No se sentía preparado, ni anímica ni físicamente, pero una vez sentado en el extraño lecho, fue completamente consciente de que no había vuelta atrás.

Akashi fijó su mirada en la doctora entre sus piernas abiertas hasta el límite.

Era una de las dos caras conocidas del cuarto. El resto de personal, esperando por sus bebés, para atenderlos le eran desconocidos.

No es que fuera la situación mas adecuada, estar rodeado de desconocidos en algo tan íntimo como alumbrar a tus hijos. Iba a quejarse, si, pero el dolor regresó, mucho mas potente y lacerante que nunca.

Las manos enguantadas entre sus piernas empuñaron unas tijeras.

Un "chack", solo uno, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un sonido de agua golpeando el suelo.

Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar algo para decir.

Akashi se arqueó contra su novio, con tal fuerza que le hizo gemir de dolor.

El pelirrojo gritó, como nunca en su vida había gritado.

Lo siguiente que sintió, calor, mucho, recorriendo su cuerpo por completo, y después un largo y fuerte latido, bombeando por todas las venas de su cuerpo a la vez.

Cayó a plomo contra Murasakibara, como si la corriente que le recorría hubiese parado de golpe.

Jadeó, tratando de recobrar el aliento, con el cuerpo tembloroso hasta la última de sus células.

– Akachin aguanta. – Le besó, en la frente y la sien. Dedos erráticos por sus hombros y cuello, sin saber muy bien como confortarlo o darle un poco de las fuerzas que sabía estaba necesitando recuperar.

La doctora se afanó, gasas en una mano, bote de antiséptico en la otra, en limpiar toda la zona, asegurándose con habilidad médica de que todo iba como debería.

– Está bien, esto es normal. Acabo de romper la bolsa y todo se ha precipitado un poco. – Lo dijo calmada, tranquila. Miró a la mamá. – ¿Puedes aguantar unas cuantas mas como esta?. – Akashi asintió, muy despacito. – Eso está muy bien, si señor.

Inspiró fuertemente, llenando sus pulmones por completo, notando de nuevo la ola de dolor subir y bajar por todas partes, recorriendo sin piedad su interior.

Apretó los dientes una segunda vez hasta que no pudo mas y terminó gritando hasta quedarse sin aire de nuevo.

Su chico jadeó con él, aguantando su peso con el pecho y parte de uno de sus brazos.

Vio a la doctora moverse hacia atrás, y poner sobre su pecho una pequeña criatura en el mismo gesto.

Akashi pestañeó asombrado. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, ni que saliera tan fácilmente.

Podía adivinar su pelito rojo entre los restos que le cubrían parcialmente, y su piel blanquita y suave.

Murasakibara besó al bebé, en lo alto de la cabeza antes de que se lo llevaran para hacerle un montón de pruebas.

Aún no había terminado, solo estaban en la mitad del proceso. Quedaba su hermano por salir.

Akashi ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de mirar a su bebé. Ciertamente era pequeñito, mas que un bebé normal, pero para él era lo mas bonito del mundo.

Su chico apoyó la frente en su mejilla, dejando caer el cabello en su cuello y oreja, acariciándole con él, haciéndose presente en la sala.

Mientras le lavaban, rompió a llorar, alto y claro.

Se pudo apreciar un pequeño suspiro aliviado de todos los presentes, y un ánimo y alegría que había quedado eclipsado por la tensión del momento.

– Akachin, ya está, tenemos un bebé nuestro. – Miró a la doctora frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Por que es un bebé, cierto?.

– Si, es un varoncito hermoso. – Acarició el pie de Akashi, con calma. – Vamos a ayudar a su hermanito a salir, para que no se sienta solo aquí fuera.

La mamá sonrió, un poco mas cansado que al principio, pero con las energías renovadas ante la expectativa de un final cercano. El llanto de su pequeño, constante y musical, le recordaba que estaba separado de su hermano, y que necesitaba que su mamá lo alumbrara de una buena vez.

Murasakibara se acomodó tras él, dispuesto a ayudarle con su enorme cuerpo, a empujar y a sostenerlo como había hecho desde que se conocían.

La sonrisa en su rostro era tan inmensa como él mismo, y cada vez que el llanto de su pequeño subía de volumen, su risa brillaba con mas intensidad.

Estaba claro que era un padre feliz.

Una nueva contracción, le asaltó.

La estaba esperando, no solo él, todos en la sala esperaban por ese dolor.

La intensidad con la que le sacudía el cuerpo le hizo llorar, y gritar de nuevo.

Murasakibara apretó sus manos en torno a los hombros de Akashi. De repente, su novio se hizo mas pequeño entre sus manos, mientras se afanaba en traer a su bebé al mundo.

– Vamos Akachin, casi está. – Se fue hacia delante, hasta el límite, sintiendo el temblor que el esfuerzo le producía en la mamá.

Gritó, liberando de algún modo toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo como un fogonazo.

Las hábiles manos de la doctora tomaron al pequeño con cuidado, sacándole al mundo.

Tal y como había hecho antes, depositó el bebé en el mismo lugar que su hermano.

Akashi lo sujetó como pudo, dejándose caer sobre la espalda, completamente agotado. El papá le ayudó, asegurándolos a los dos contra su pecho.

Un mechón rojo en la mitad de su frente, la misma carita regordeta y un silencio.

Todos los presentes, esperando. El primer hermano, limpio y revisado, gimió, en un claro indicio, una llamada mística entre ellos.

El recién nacido reaccionó, como si pulsaran un botón, respondiendo a su hermanito, con un llanto que subió de intensidad con el paso de los segundos.

La mano de la mamá puesta sobre la espaldita curvada del pequeño sobre su pecho, escurrió laxa hasta el fino colchón.

– ¿Akachin?. – Se inclinó hacia delante, para mirarle. – Sei... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Doctora?.

En ese momento Atsushi se dio cuenta de que la doctora había estado ocupada mientras ellos saludaban a su segundo bebé.

La sangre salpicaba su blanca bata, y escurría por una de sus manos hasta el codo, y el suelo.

Sería y concentrada, trabajaba en el cuerpo de Akashi, sin prestar atención a nada mas que a su paciente. La vio mirar a una de las enfermeras y hacerle un pequeño gesto.

– Señor, tiene que acompañarme. – La chica le pidió amablemente. La mirada de Murasakibara dejaba muy claro que no pensaba moverse de ahí, por muy amable que fuera la petición. – Por favor, la doctora necesita trabajar... le pasaremos a una sala con los bebés, y …

– No voy a moverme de aquí. – Serio y conciso, sostuvo al pequeñito que había nacido el último contra él, sin importarle que aún seguía sucio y desnudito.

– Ocúpate de tus hijos, Atsushi. – La voz de la mujer surgió entre las piernas separadas de la mamá. – Necesito silencio, me distráes. Largo.

Había que reconocer que sonaba igual de convincente que el gigante, y con la sangre de Akashi escurriendo por sus manos, mucho mas severa.

…

Encerrado en el cuarto junto al quirófano daba vueltas como una fiera encerrada. Los gemelos dormían juntos en la misma cuna, pero él no paraba de moverse, esperando que la puerta se abriera y alguien, quien fuera, le dijera algo de su novio.

Cuando salió del paritorio, Akashi estaba inconsciente y desangrándose... y no sabía nada mas.

Miró a sus pequeños, dormidos, preciosos, con el cabello de su amor, y no pudo mas que arrodillarse junto a la cuna, mirarlos dormir.

Y esperar.

…...

La conciencia volvía de forma intermitente. Despertó una vez, en el quirófano.

Le habían pasado del paritorio al quirófano en algún momento de su inconsciencia. No sentía el cuerpo, aunque si escuchaba todo a su alrededor.

Había un problema, algo sobre perder sangre y prisas.

Oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la habitación. Miró a su lado, Kuroko sentado junto a la cuna, colocando el chupete en la boquita del niño.

Kibu de puntillas, con sus dos manitas en el borde, media carita dentro, la punta de la nariz haciendo de tope.

La niña se gira, al darse cuenta de que su papá la mira, y escala por Kuroko para subir al colchón. Tiene cuidado de no aplastar a su papá, tal y como le han dicho.

– ¿Ya ha pasado?. – su voz le suena totalmente ajena, profunda y afectada.

Kuroko le sonríe, poniéndose de pie a su lado, besando su frente.

– Si, ya ha pasado. – Pulsa el botón de llamada, para avisar a las enfermeras de que ha despertado.

– ¿No falta uno?. – Tratando de hacer una broma, señala a la cunita donde solo hay un bebé.

– Kagami lo ha llevado al nido, para cambiarle el pañal. – Kuroko pinzó su nariz para darse a entender, Kibu hizo el mismo gesto.

Akashi sonrió, y luego gimió, al notar los puntos en su vientre, tirando de su piel.

Como llamado por un timbre mágico, Kagami entró, con el bebé en los brazos.

– Bueno, este señorito está limpito y fresco. Además traemos la comida. – Kou enseñó los dos biberones que traía en sus manitas.

Akashi extendió su sonrisa y sus brazos, para abrazar a sus bebés por primera vez... al menos despierto.

Kagami puso el bebé que cargaba en los brazos de su mamá, y Kou le dio el biberón.

Kuroko cololó al otro en sus brazos, para que comiera también.

La peurta se abrió de nuevo. Himuro entró por ella, despacio.

– Enhorabuena, son preciosos. – Se sentó en los pies de la cama, mirando a los niños dormir, alternativamente. Kibu gateó hasta su mamá y se sentó sobre su regazo.

La calma invadió cada rincón. Las risas de los niños mayores les hizo sonreír.

Akashi consiguió algo de paz para sí, cuando se llevaron a los gemelos al nido, y sus visitas se redujeron a solo Kuroko, que permanecía a su lado de día y de noche.

– ¿Sabes donde está Atsushi?. – Le extrañó no verle en todo el tiempo que estaba en la habitación.

Kuroko le miró, inexpresivo y asintió.

Salió del cuarto y volvió con la silla de ruedas.

– Será mejor que no camines todavía. – Le ayudó a bajar de la cama y a sentarse en la silla. Posó la bata sobre sus piernas y le acomodó el suero para que no molestara.

Fué despacio por el largo pasillo, pasando el nido y llegando la zona de neonatos.

Tras un grueso cristal se encontraban los cuidados intensivos.

Akashi pestañeó.

La enfermera, al verle en el pasillo, se levantó de la recepción y abrió la puerta despacio.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y Kuroko le ayudó, caminando lentamente hasta entrar en la zona.

Estaba en penumbra, con una temperatura cálida. Las cunitas habitadas de pequeños e indefensos bebés, diminutos, conectados a infinidad de finos cables y lucecitas. Frente a cada una de ellas, una madre, o un padre, vigilando a sus pequeños dentro de las cunitas cerradas.

Sentado en una gran silla, Murasakibara mantenía la mirada puesta en su regazo.

Su camisa abierta, dejando la piel del pecho al aire, era un poco raro desde ahí.

Kuroko le ayudó a acercarse un poco mas y fue cuando lo vio.

Una pequeña, minúscula manita, cerrada en un puño, conectada a una bolsita de suero tras su espalda se hizo visible, y desapareció tras la tela que la tapaba.

Atsushi levantó la vista y le miró, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a mirar.

– Lo siento, Akachin. – Susurró muy bajito, levantándose con todo el cuidado, para dejar que Akashi ocupara la silla en su lugar. Posó a la criatura en su pecho, despacio. – Tu estabas con los gemelos, y Kurochin y los demás... pero ella estaba aquí solita, y no estaba bien... es muy pequeñita. Sus hermanos la tenían apartada, y no le dejaban comer ni nada, a si que se ha quedado así de pequeñita... y luego te quedaste dormido después de tener a los chicos y la doctora tuvo que sacarla... por eso tienes una herida gigante en la tripa. Menos mal que la doctora se dio cuenta, por que no salia en la tele de los puntitos... los gemelos la tapaban, pero mira... está aquí, pequeñita pero aquí... ¿He hecho mal por estar aquí con ella y no contigo?.

– No mi vida, no has hecho mal. – Le pidió un beso, que Murasakibara no pudo negarse.

Se sentó en el reposa-brazos, acogiendo a Akashi en su pecho, y mirando a la pequeñita.

Akashi apartó la tela, y apretó los labios.

– Otro milagro... Es preciosa...es...

Kuroko salió, dejando a la familia su intimidad.

00000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por estar ahí, os lovio...

Espero que os guste el cap, mas largo que ninguno de los que he hecho.

Gracias , de nuevo, por leer, y comentar.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	23. A tu lado

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 23: A tu lado.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

No hay tiempo.

En la sala de los pequeños bebés, el paso del tiempo no existe.

Solo el cálido contacto de los padres, los suaves pitidos de las máquinas que miden constantes, medicación, cualquier cosa que deba ser medida, y murmullos.

Susurros de las enfermeras, médicos, familiares.

El susurro de Atsushi es mucho mas suave y delicado de lo que puede parecer a simple vista, por su tamaño y aspecto.

Un gigante melenudo no es el aspecto que se espera de un papá, y mucho menos de uno de tres hijos.

Pero en este caso, las apariencias engañan.

Todo el personal le conoce, y el que no le ha visto, ha oído hablar de él.

No es muy común ver a un joven de mas de dos metros hablar dulcemente a una criatura tan desvalida y pequeña como su propia hija.

Pero él no se ha movido de su lado desde que la pusieron en sus manos.

Sentado en la butaca, con la camisa abierta, tal y como le ha dicho la enfermera, susurra a su pequeña. Le cuenta como es su mamá, sus hermanitos.

Le habla de Kibu, de su casa, de Himuro...

La mantiene contra su piel, cerca del corazón, manteniéndola caliente y calmada.

Apenas es un poco mas grande que su propia mano, aún así, para él es inmensa.

Es su pequeñita, su tesoro.

Sus dedos acarician la pelusita, suave y delicada de su cabeza. Es violeta, mas claro que el suyo, pero de su color.

Aún no ha abierto los ojos, pero Murasakibara intuye que son como los suyos. Los gemelos tienen el pelo de Akashi, pero sus ojos y eso le gusta.

Sus pequeños son preciosos, y los ama solo por existir, pero la chiquitina es su orgullo mas grande.

No ha parado de luchar, desde el segundo en que la doctora la sacó del lecho materno en el último minuto, ha sacado eso de su mamá, la capacidad para no rendirse nunca.

Y en un cuerpo tan diminuto es honorable.

Está deseando enseñarle el cielo, pero aún no puede salir de ahí.

Suspira, sonriendo.

Akashi sigue dormido, sedado.

El parto le ha dejado agotado, y luego la cirugía, y la pérdida de sangre masiva.

Tardará unas horas en estar de pie.

Murasakibara se muere de ganas por contarle que tienen una nenita mas. Los gemelos ya le parecían una carga enorme a su pelirrojo, y quiere ver la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que son tres.

Su familia es enorme, y ellos tan inexpertos en todo...

Iba a ser terriblemente divertido descubrirlo todo junto a sus pequeños.

Kibu había llegado a sus vidas ya grandota, esos primeros días, impresiones y descubrimientos, se lo habían "perdido".

Ahora tenían la oportunidad de vivirlo, con sus tres hijos.

Miró el reloj, sobre la puerta.

Era la hora de comer de la niña, pero no tuvo ni que pedirlo, ya que la enfermera le dio el biberón en cuanto levantó la vista.

Incluso el biberón era tan pequeño como ella, y apenas tenía un centímetro de leche, mas ligera que la que tomaba Kou, o Lucky.

La de su hija parecía mas agua que otra cosa.

La buena noticia es que comía estupendamente, lo que haría que creciera mucho mas rápido, y por consiguiente, saldría de allí en el menor tiempo posible.

…...

Se sentía débil, dolorido, cansado.

Por mucho que dormía, seguía con una pesadez en el cuerpo que no terminaba de abandonarle. Y el nudo en el estómago.

Le gustaba estar embarazado, pero había olvidado la parte del final, cuando por fin tienes a tus pequeños en el mundo, y parece que todo ha terminado.

Kuroko a su lado, desde que había despertado... en realidad había estado ahí desde siempre.

El pitido de la máquina ya no está, solo silencio.

Escucha el trasiego de la gente en los pasillos, y habitaciones contiguas. Kou mira por la ventana, señalando lo que ve, mostrándole a su papá las palabras nuevas que sabe decir... o se las inventa, haciendo a Kagami mirarle confuso.

Kuroko se inclina sobre él, en cuanto le nota despierto.

Solo unos segundos después toda la familia del peliceleste le observa. Aunque podría parecer que no le gusta, lo cierto es que se siente arropado.

Mira alrededor, los niños no están, deduce que siguen en el nido, y la pequeña en la zona de incubadoras, con su padre.

Akashi se incorpora en la cama. Los puntos tiran, no tanto como el primer día, pero siguen molestando. Es Kagami quien le levanta con cuidado usando uno de sus brazos y le acomoda sentado, arropándole hasta la cintura.

– Gracias. – Akashi murmura, fuera de lugar. No está acostumbrado a tantas atenciones, al menos no de alguien que no sea Murasakibara. Desvía la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

– No tienes por que darlas. Tu hiciste lo mismo por Tetsu, solo te devuelvo el favor. – Kagami le sonríe, agitando la mano delante de la cara, quitándole importancia.

– Tu padre ha llamado, está en camino. – Kuroko se sienta en el borde de la cama y señala el móvil del pelirrojo, sobre la mesita designada para comer, Akashi asiente.

La verdad es que con todo lo que tenía encima, no se le ocurrió llamar a la familia, y eso que él era muy cuidadoso con todo.

– La familia de Atsushi están casi todos frente al nido, menos su madre, que ha ido a ver a la nenita.

Akashi sonríe, un poco asustado. Las mujeres de la familia de Kise casi son silenciosas al lado de las mujeres de la familia Murasakibara.

Atsushi es el menor, de cuatro hermanos... y el único chico.

Su método de defensa contra sus hermanas fue empezar a comportarse como un niño pequeño, manía que aún persistía en su persona, a pesar de que casi rondaba la veintena.

Y todos juntos era... uff.

Akashi ya se sentía cansado solo de pensarlo, aunque le encantaba estar en el centro de tanto escándalo.

Él era hijo único, y su madre murió al poco de nacer él, con lo que su vida se limitaba a su padre y el personal que trabajaba para su padre. Siempre con normas estrictas y formalidades de adulto, Akashi no sabía comportarse como un niño de su edad hasta que le conoció...

Por esa razón se sentía feliz con Atsushi a su lado, era capaz de ver la parte divertida de toda situación, hacer una verdadera fiesta de un simple paseo, o de los minutos anteriores al comienzo de una película.

Sonreír.

A su lado era sencillo, placentero... reír a carcajadas era algo normal.

Kou desvió su atención, al tocar su mano, pidiendo permiso para subir, a la cama, ahora que llegaban los gemelos.

Akashi asintió, poniendo cuidado en que el niño no se acercara mucho a su vientre cosido, y miró la puerta, por la que su padre entraba con los pequeños.

Empalideció al verle y no solo a él, si no a la escolta que le acompañaba, y que obviamente quedaban en la puerta, vista puesta en su protegido y los alrededores.

Avanzó a pasos cortos, hasta la cama, posando la mano sobre el colchón.

Dejó que Akashi se sentara, con cuidado, antes de empujar la cuna hasta dejarla al alcance de sus dedos.

– No hacía falta que vinieras papá. – Comprobó que los dos estaban dormidos, profundamente.

– El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. – La dura mirada que su padre le dirigió le hizo bajar la suya a los muslos. Kou frunció el ceño, un poquito enfadado con ese señor tan malo. – Además, no he venido a verte a ti.

– Creí escuchar que no querías saber nada de mi, ni de mi vida, mientras estuviera... ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Ah si! Revolcándome con un tío. Esas fueron tus palabras, papá. Mis hijos son parte de mi vida, pensé que no te importarían. – Acarició el pelito celeste de Kou, que estaba a punto de intervenir, cosa que se notaba por su lenguaje corporal.

– De nuevo crees que todo tiene que ver contigo. – Se acercó, y le tomó el mentón, levantando su cara para mirarle directamente a los ojos. – Sigues siendo mi hijo, y esta deshonra caerá sobre el clan.

– Sinceramente papá, no creo que nadie dentro del clan esté preocupado por que yo guarde las apariencias o no … de hecho creo que al único que le importa es a ti. – Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, sin amedrentarse. – Y ya dejé de ser tu problema, tal y como me pediste, salí de tu vista...

– Y … ¿Ese donde se ha metido?. – Miró alrededor, por primera vez, y fue consciente de Kuroko y su esposo. Le saludó con una leve reverencia de cabeza que Kuroko respondió amablemnte, a pesar del duro momento.

– Si te refieres a Murasakibara, está en la zona de incubadoras, con nuestra hija.

– ¿Hija?, ¿Qué hija?. – Su tensa fachada se deshizo frente a la nueva mamá. – ¿Has tenido una niña, son trillizos?. – La pregunta sonó tan suave que por un momento, el mal ambiente que se había creado pareció diluirse.

– Si papá, aunque no son trillizos, son gemelos idénticos y una melliza. Pero yo ya tengo una hi...

– Hola papi. – Kibu entró dando saltitos a la habitación, ignorando completamente a los presentes se dirigió directamente a su padre, al que se abrazó con los dos brazos de inmediato, esperando que la subiera con él.

El hombre estudió a la niña que acababa de entrar con ojos analíticos. Acarició de modo nervioso el elegante yukata en verde oscuro, en un gesto que denotaba que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

– Kibu, ¿Se puede saber que haces?. – Himuro jadeó, tras la carrera por perseguirla pasillo arriba a paso rápido. – ¿no te he dicho que no puedes correr por los pasillos?... ¿Y que llames a la puerta y esperes a que te den permiso antes de entrar?. – Miró a Akashi apurado, y avergonzado. – Lo siento, de verdad, es que se muere de ganas por ver a la niña, pero antes tiene que darte un beso, y se me ha escapado en cuanto ha conocido el pasillo.

– Mamiiiiii. – Se quejó, por ser regañada en ese momento. – Yo quero ver a la nena. – Infló los mofletes, y luego saludó con la mano a Kou, al que no había visto hasta ese momento.

Fijó sus ojos desiguales en el hombre, y le señaló con el dedo de punta.

– Hola señor. – Sacudió la mano en un saludo. – padeces papá, pero viejo.

– Hola bonita. – Se agachó hacia delante, para mirarla mas de cerca. Después miró a Himuro, y al no encontrar el parecido desvió la mirada a su hijo, al que si se parecía, y mucho. – Soy el papá de Akashi... tu abuelo.

– Hola güelo. – Miró a su papá confusa, y luego a su mami, impaciente. – ¿Ya?. Porto bien, nena buena...

– Ve, anda. – Himuro suspiró, derrotado. – pero no hagas ruido, ni vayas corriendo.

Kibu sonrió, llenando su cara por completo en una mueca feliz. De puntillas junto a la cuna, miró a sus hermanitos dormir.

Los dos frentes unidas, sus piernecitas encogidas, bocabajo, bailando los chupetes en sus bocas al unísono.

Acarició el pelo de sus hermanos, igual al suyo, pero mas escaso, y la frente de los dos. Pinchó sus mofletes, llenos y blanditos y se giró mirando al abuelo.

Levantó las manos, juntas, esperando que el señor la acercara para poder besar a los bebés en la frente.

Tembloroso levantó a la pequeña en brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que Sei era pequeño, y se le hizo sencillo. Inclinó a la niña sobre la cuna, y la sostuvo para que besara a los niños antes de ponerla en el suelo con calma.

Kibu arregló su vestido, naranja con topitos rosas y tiró del yukata del hombre pelirrojo.

Se agachó para escucharla.

– Tienes que venir, a donde la nena. – Agarró sus dedos y tiró de él, fuera del cuarto.

Himuro miró a Akashi, temiendo hacer algo irresponsable u ofensivo. Era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre, pero daba la impresión de ser alguien importante, y peligroso.

– Kibu, no … – Himuro temió que su hija metiera la pata.

– No te preocupes por ella. – Se giró, clavando sus ojos en el muchacho. – No voy a hacerle daño, es mi nieta después de todo. – Miró a Akashi, una duda inmensa en esa mirada. – Ya me contaréis después como ha ocurrido esto, ahora me gustaría ver a mi otra nieta. – Miró a uno de sus escoltas. – Quédate aquí, con mi hijo.

– No es necesario papá. No va a pasarme nada. – Se quejó, serio.

– No pasa nada hasta que pasa.

Y tras decirlo, salió del cuarto dejándole con la boca abierta.

…...

Murasakibara dejó el biberón a un lado, y palmeó con cuidado extremo la espaldita de la diminuta criatura para ayudarla a expulsar el aire.

Un pequeño eructo le hizo sonreír, y acomodar de nuevo a la nena en su brazo, para que durmiera.

Pero la nenita estaba muy lejos de tener sueño. Sus ojos, en tono claro como todos los bebés, estaban fijos en su papá.

– mmm... ¿No tienes sueño?. – Preguntó en voz baja... – ¡Oh, mira quien viene!

Kibu avanzó hasta ellos, despacito. Miró a los pequeños bebitos en las incubadoras, seria.

Esperó hasta que Murasakibara la levantó y la sentó en su muslo, con una sola mano, cuidando que a la mas pequeñita no le ocurriera nada.

– Hola preciosa. – Besó el pelo de la niña, mientras ella tocaba a la pequeñita con la punta de los dedos, despacito. Se levantó para besarle a él, y señaló a la puerta, donde tras el cristal había quedado el hombre serio. – ¡Oh! vaya...

Hizo una seña a la enfermera que comprendió al instante.

– Señor, puede pasar, pero le ruego lo haga en silencio. – Abrió la puerta lo justo para que pasara, y le metió prisa, para que el calor de la estancia no escapara.

Caminó, solemne, pidiendo a su escolta que le esperase fuera, y se paró, de pie frente a Murasakibara.

El papá apartó la tela un par de centímetros, para mostrarle la carita de la niña, y le miró.

– Somos una familia. – Acomodó a la pequeñita con amor. – Se que Akachin le prometió volver cuando se embarazara, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya... quiero mucho a Akachin, y los chicos también querrán a su mamá... somos una familia grande y hermosa … no dejaré que nos separe...

– Aún no, no estáis casados... – Puntualizó sin amedrentarse.

Al fin y al cabo, ese gigantón era el maldito que le había "robado" a su siempre servicial y silencioso hijo. Por su culpa Akashi había empezado a salir de su vista, y convertirse en el hombre que era ahora...

– Bueno... eso tiene arreglo... – Le miró con una sonrisa. – Ya se lo pedí, y me dijo que sí. Solo estamos esperando a tener todo listo...

Iba a replicar a ese descarado que le trataba con tan poco respeto, pero no pudo. Se levantó, y le puso a la niña en los brazos.

Durante unos segundos, el tiempo le dejó clavado en el sitio, y sus ojos, rojo fuego, miraron a la pequeña criatura, tan ligera en sus brazos.

– Yo … le quiero, de verdad. Amo a su hijo, se lo juro. – Apretó la mandíbula, no muy seguro de que el hombre junto a él le estuviera escuchando en ese instante. – Hemos pasado muchas dificultades hasta el punto en el que estamos ahora... y, bueno, no lo hemos hecho tan mal, ¿No cree?.

Kibu, agarrada a su pantalón miró hacia arriba, al abuelito con su hermana en los brazos.

– A-kun es bueno. – murmuró con su voz infantil. – juba conmigo, peina, deja reir...papi rie, mucho... tamien momita y duerme mucho... pone godo, pero rie siempre... gusta papi.

– Parece que he perdido el juego sin poner las fichas en el tablero. – Le devolvió la pequeñita a su padre y se agachó junto a Kibu. – ¿Sabes jugar al Shogi?. – Kibu asintió, sorprendiéndole.

El escándalo tras el cristal le hizo ponerse de pie y mirar fuera. La familia del papá exigía entrar, pero estaba prohibido y por eso se quejaban.

El pelirrojo suspiró, abrumado.

Era abuelo, de cuatro pequeños, y eso que esa mañana ya le parecía demasiado serlo de dos gemelos, y aún no conocía a la familia de Atsushi... aunque bueno, eso se podía arreglar de inmediato.

Cerró la puerta tras él al salir, con Kibu agarrada a su mano, y les indicó la sala de espera a un lado, con la mano.

– Tenemos que hablar. – Tomó la mano de la madre de Murasakibara y le besó los nudillos. – Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, es imperdonable por mi parte.

– No se preocupe, comprendemos sus circunstancias. – El padre le estrechó la mano, firmemente. – Y creo que es bueno que unos nuevos integrantes en la familia sean los que nos han unido, Akashi san.

Las tres chicas, hermanas de Murasakibara estaban pegadas al cristal, mientras su hermano, del otro lado, les mostraba a su hija, con toda la delicadeza y amor que podía destilar.

– También creo que es bueno … deberíamos reunirnos, todos, hay tanto de que hablar, tanto que concretar... los bebés y la..

– Eso ya lo haremos... ahora vamos a disfrutar de los pequeños... los problemas, para mas adelante...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii... por fín jejeej

toca Kise, me muero por el cap siguiente, lo juro.

Pero ya tocaba un poco de la familia de Akashi, que esos dos son raros y tienen historia por detrás.

He enseñado un poquito, pero para que veáis que no es simple y normal... aunque hablando de Mura Aka, normales no podían ser jejejee

Gracias por pasaros wapis

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	24. Contacto paterno

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 24: Contacto paterno.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Sobre la taza del bater, Kuroko vomita.

No recordaba, al menos no muy bien esa sensación, recién levantado por las mañanas.

El cuarto girando tras sus ojos, el mareo, las nauseas y finalmente el vómito nulo, ya que con el estómago vacío, mucho no expulsaba, pero el mal rato no se lo quitaba nadie.

Kou a su lado, de pie, acaricia en círculos el centro de la espalda, dándole a su mama ánimos a su manera.

El niño hace un puchero, con la siguiente ronda de arcadas y saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Kagami acude, un té, templado y con mucha azúcar.

Se agacha junto al niño, su enorme mano acompaña la de su hijo en el mismo sitio, sube por la espalda menuda de su esposo, a sus hombros y nuca, incluso llega a su pelo.

– Gracias, chicos. – Se gira un segundo para acariciar a su hijo. – Estoy bien, cariño, de verdad.

Kou asiente, serio. Sale del baño, dejando a sus papás a solas, arrodillados en el frío suelo, acariciándose dulcemente.

Kagami le ayuda a incorporarse y le refresca en el agua del lavabo.

Le sienta sobre la tapa del retrete, secándole con suavidad el agua que escurre por su cuello y le besa, despacio, sin importarle lo mas mínimo que acabe de vomitar.

Pone el té en sus manos, y empuja el vaso con un dedo para que lo tome.

No es bueno que siga con el estómago vacío, sobre todo nada mas levantarse y mucho menos después de vomitar así.

Le sonríe cuando vacía la taza y le mira, de un modo tan tierno y adorable, que no puede evitar sonrojarse.

– Lo siento Tetsu. – Deja la taza en el lavabo y le besa de nuevo, en la sien, el pómulo, la frente.

Acoge el pequeño cuerpo de su esposo entre sus brazos, apretando un poco, alargando el abrazo hasta que su hijo les interrumpe.

Lleva una bolsa con gominolas y caramelos, que seguramente ha ido a buscar al salir y rebusca con sus deditos regordetes la que mas le gusta. Pinzada con dos dedos, la extrae de la bolsa y se la ofrece a su mamá.

– Tu, pome. – Lo lleva a la boca de Kuroko, casi obligándole a comer el dulce. – Melos cura tipa, dice Kakibada. Tu pone chuche y pone bueno, risa. Mami cura, yo da melos mios. – Mira a su padre, frunciendo su pequeño ceño, un poquito molesto. Palmea a Kagami en el hombro, con la fuerza que puede reunir siendo tan pequeño.

Al fin y al cabo es su culpa, ha sido su papá quien ha metido a su hermano dentro de su mamá... y por eso su mamá está malito...

El teléfono suena, en el salón, y Kou corretea por el pasillo para traerlo.

Kagami aprovecha, sobándose con gesto teatral el hombro en el que su hijo le ha pegado, hace un puchero y le abraza, buscando mimitos en la figura de su esposo.

Escuchan al pequeño contestar, y mantener una conversación con la persona al otro lado del aparato. Sus pasitos se acercan de nuevo al baño.

Kuroko está mas o menos recuperado. Tiene la sensación de poder ponerse en pie por si mismo sin que la casa de vueltas a su alrededor.

– ¿Quién es?. – Pregunta, al niño, que sigue al teléfono.

– Mine. – Junta las cejas en el centro, sobre su nariz, imitando la cara de enfado permanente del moreno. – Si, bien... yo digo... Papá, Ise ya suelta.

La interrogante en las dos caras le arranca una sonrisa. Suspira frustrado, y les mira, alternativamente, negando...

Le pasa el teléfono a su mami, que contesta mientras él se aleja, con sus chuches... refunfuñando como un viejito gruñón.

– ¿Ise suelta?. – Pregunta, con una sonrisa.

– Pues eso, que mováis el culo, que ya va a soltarlo. – Inmediatamente después cuelga, arrancando una carcajada tras otra al pelirrojo, que le entiende mucho mas de lo que podría parecer.

Como sea, la cuestión es que hay que arreglarse, y reunir a todo el mundo.

Rumbo al hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000

La doctora retira los últimos puntos con destreza, con la habilidad que solo el tiempo da.

Akashi aprieta los dientes. El dolor ya casi es un simple y lejano hormigueo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea agradable, la sensación de las pequeñas grapas saliendo de su cuerpo, la línea de corte en la fina piel del vientre, todo tira.

La sensación del desinfectante, le refresca.

Todo son sensaciones nuevas, que anuncian un final, el final de su estancia en el hospital, y un inicio, el de su vida familiar.

La doctora limpia, en una caricia y da por terminada la cura.

Le roza la cara, contenta. Todo ha salido estupendamente, y hoy , diez días después del ingreso, por fin puede darles el alta.

Los pequeñitos, juntos en la cuna, duermen profundamente.

En el pasillo, todos hablan al mismo tiempo. Apenas le ha dado tiempo a colocar a ropa de nuevo en su sitio, cuando la puerta de salida se abre, y un grupo de gente hablando al mismo tiempo entra sin consideración alguna.

Los gemelos van pasando de unos brazos a los siguientes ante la mirada de su mamá.

La felicidad, seguramente es algo parecido a ese momento, aunque no es completa del todo.

Su padre entra, dejando a sus escoltas fuera a ambos lados de la puerta. Kibu de su mano, está mas que claro que adora a su abuelo. Himuro también entra, con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

Akashi quiere preguntarle, pero las hermanas de Atsushi discutiendo sobre los gemelos, desvía su atención y su mirada a las dos mujeres.

Solo un poquito mas y su felicidad será entera.

Todo el mundo se calla cuando la enfermera entra, ceño fruncido, claramente enfadada.

Supuestamente no puede haber mas de una persona por paciente y hay claramente muchas mas de una sola.

Akashi se sienta de nuevo, en la cama, sobre las sábanas. En el suelo la bolsa con sus cosas y las de los bebés. Los cucos preparados también, para transportar su preciada carga.

Himuro trae el carrito de Kibu. No contaban con un hijo mas, a si que tampoco habían pensado en un transporte para tres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos acaban en el pasillo, mirando sus pies o los alrededores, avergonzados.

Les ha echado del cuarto, dejando a la mamá a solas con sus pequeñitos.

Murasakibara entra, con su pequeño tesoro en los brazos. Se sienta junto a él, y le abraza con su mano libre.

Besa su sien, su frente y hace un poco de fuerza para abrazarle.

Por un instante, solo uno, están a solas, y en silencio. Akashi mira a sus pequeños, dormidos, juntos en la cuna, y la niña, en los brazos de su padre.

Es igualita a Atshusi, incluso dormida, pone la misma cara. Es como una parte mas del gigantón. Se le va ha hacer extraño cuando no esté en sus brazos.

Sonríe, por que los gemelos se mueven al mismo tiempo, como si una especie de señal invisible les indicara que su hermana está cerca. Los dos se giran hacia el mismo lado, encarando a sus padres.

La mamá alarga la mano, toma a uno de los gemelos, el mayor, Kyo, en los brazos, con calma.

Un beso en los labios, una sonrisa.

– Hay que volver a casa. – Murasakibara hace un puchero, genuino.

– Si. – Le mira, mientras coloca a la niña en el carrito, acunada con dulzura extrema entre la suave mantita que Himuro ha dispuesto.

Los gemelos, cada uno en su transporte, un cuco que parece un huevo forrado con asa, su papá toma a cada uno en una mano, dejando a su mamá empujar el carrito de la niña.

Tienen que salir, al mundo.

De repente, el cuarto del hospital es su pequeño mundo privado y en paz. Están tranquilos, en silencio, con sus bebés dormidos, y felices.

La escandalera del pasillo les recuerda que les esperan para ir a casa. Su familia, ruidosa y numerosa espera por ellos.

Akashi toma aire, llena los pulmones y suspira, vaciando por completo el aire que ha tomado.

El cuerpo de su novio se para delante suyo, agachándose lo suficiente como para besar su frente, dándole así un modo de paz que solo él puede darle.

La puerta se abre y la familia fuera se queda en silencio.

Les esperan, con los brazos abiertos, impacientes por estar con los bebés sin una enfermera que les perdone la vida con la mirada.

Quieren ir a casa, necesitan su hogar, su paz, su vida en familia.

Y Murasakibara tiene que decirle a Akashi, que van a casarse...

Aunque sospecha que el pelirrojo ya lo sabe.

00000000000000000000000000000

Suspira, sentado en la cama. Está un poco desorientado.

Mira la persona a su lado, aprieta los labios.

Los largos cabellos castaños reposan sobre la cama... sabe que solo está con él por Kise. Su fanatismo por el rubio la ha llevado a salir con él, como amigos super íntimos y en cierto modo es insultante... y por otro lado parece que se aprovecha de su amistad con su compañero de equipo y amigo para meterla en su cama, aunque no tengan sexo ni nada que se le parezca.

Y a él le gustaría, tener a alguien a quien amar, con todas las letras de esa palabra.

Llevan juntos casi cuatro años, cuatro, que se dice pronto y está seguro de que no la quiere. No siente nada por ella, nada.

Y sabe reconocer lo que significa estar enamorado. El ejemplo mas cercano es su amigo, Kise. El modo en el que mira a Aomine, como le sonríe, como espera que termine de hablar para puntualizar algo, o para finalizar una frase que el otro ha dejado a medias.

Yukio sabe reconocer el amor, y sabe que no está enamorado de ella.

De hecho está casi seguro de que ella tampoco siente nada por él, salvo la "envidia" de saber que es alguien cercano a su idolatrado Kise, nada mas.

Y también sabe que está en su casa, por que Kise está a punto de dar a luz, y quiere ser la primera en enterarse, para subirlo al blog del club de fans.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y se talla los ojos azules, tras los párpados cerrados.

Sonríe, solo él sabe a qué concretamente.

Recorre los dos pasos que le separan de la gran cómoda a los pies de la cama y abre el último cajón.

Un cordón blanco, de zapatilla de deporte, sucio de barro en un extremo y desgarrado le roba una nueva sonrisa.

Sentado a los pies de la cama y con el trozo de cordón entre los dedos se devana los sesos. Lleva así varias semanas, buscando una excusa válida para acercarse a él, volver a verle...

Parece tonto, guardando ese cordón sucio durante años... Niega, y aprieta los labios...

Con él siempre se ha sentido como si andara por encima de un lecho de cristales, con mucho cuidado y temiendo cortarse en cualquier momento si iba demasiado rápido...

Pero ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir esperando?... y ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?.

Se moría por volver a verle, salir con él a pasear, al cine... un partido en mitad de la noche, como la primera vez que se vieron, mocosos adolescentes, demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que no veían la pelota, y dar por finalizado el mini partidillo.

Amaneció mientras jugaban, cabezones como ellos solos, cansados por no dormir, pero con una sonrisa estúpida que no podía borrarse de su cara.

Yukio se durmió en clase ese día, y le castigaron una semana entera a limpiar las clases.

No pudo dejar de pensar en él todo ese tiempo.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, había llovido, llenando la cancha callejera con pequeños charcos de barro. Jugaron, por supuesto, entre risas y tropiezos.

Ese día volvió a casa descalzo, con las zapatillas en sus manos, sin cordones. El cordón roto, que había cambiado por el suyo, en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando se lo ofreció, se rozaron, un segundo apenas... suficiente como para no olvidar su tacto nunca mas.

Ese verano desapareció, y cuando volvió a verle, tenía una pequeñita con él.

Una niña pelirroja, que caminaba torpemente de su mano.

Supo por Kise y su asociación, que había sido madre … y que no constaba que estuviera casado, ni que tuviera una relación o algo parecido con nadie.

Kasamatsu conocía a Akashi, y no necesito mucho para ver el parecido de la niña con él... aunque nunca supo como es que esos dos acabaron teniendo una hija; tampoco preguntó, tenía el corazón demasiado roto como para querer saberlo.

Volvieron a verse, sin haberlo planeado.

Esta vez si, quedaron para tomar algo. Tenían mucho que contarse, y lo hicieron. Salieron una docena de veces, siempre con la sensación de que Himuro tenía hora de llegada.

Kasamatsu se compró una moto, una tipo vespa, para moverse por la ciudad cómodamente. Vivía cerca del instituto, a si que, no necesitaba coche ni transporte, pero no supo muy bien por que, de repente le entraron ganas de tener una moto.

Y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Le gustaba el moreno, y mucho.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, le besó. Una tarde que había quedado para ir al cine, con unos cuantos amigos mas. Fue a buscarle al taller, y mientras le miraba recoger las cosas y apagar las luces, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de probar esos labios. Sin mas.

Himuro era alguien desconfiado y dolido. No había tenido una vida fácil, y eso se trasladaba a todos los ámbitos de su existencia.

Había estado enamorado por años de Kagami, y le había perdido sin mas. Después, solo se acostó una vez con Akashi, lo suficiente como para engendrar a su pequeña, y era su primera vez... y después del pelirrojo, nada.

Kasamatsu era lo contrario, alguien impulsivo, alocado, hablador hasta el delirio, gritón y mandón. Un líder nato, y muy divertido.

No es que fuera un amante de los mejores, pero Himuro no podía negar que el chico se esforzaba, y que por su puesto, siempre acababan riendo como locos dementes, en cualquier situación.

Dejaron de verse, cuando la felicidad abrumó por completo a Himuro, y cuando Yukio temió no gustarle a Kibu... ¿Qué ocurriría si la niña le rechazaba?. Estaba claro que Himuro lo apartaría de su lado de un manotazo...

Y entonces vino todo el rollo de la mudanza y no supo que pensar.

Himuro se trasladó con su hija al apartamento de al lado de Akashi. Le había jurado que entre ellos no había nada, que el pelirrojo estaba mas que enamorado del gigante pelilila, pero eso seguía sin explicar por que se iba a vivir con él.

Quería verle, lo deseaba con todas sus ganas, pero se negó a hacerlo.

Y aún cuando no quería, sus pies le llevaban solos a los alrededores del taller, para mirarle, aunque fuera de lejos.

Le siguió, varias veces, a comprar, al parque con la niña, incluso a alguna cena en casa de Kuroko y su marido, pero nunca se atrevió a mostrarse.

No sabía que decirle, como romper el hielo...

La siguiente vez que se vieron, mas de cerca, fue mientras se reunían para la boda de Kise en el apartamento de Kuroko y su familia.

Pasó un tiempo viendo a la niña convivir con Akashi y Murasakibara. Kibu los adoraba, y era evidente que ellos la adoraban a ella, y que se amaban entre ellos... lo que le dejó relativamente tranquilo.

Cuando Himuro entró en el apartamento, con la firme intención que llevarse a su hija de vuelta, él luchaba contra Momoi y sus tetas inmensas, dando un espectáculo patético.

Habría sido una oportunidad maravillosa si no fuera por que el gigantón de dos metros no hacía mas que ponerse en medio.

Si no fuera imposible pensaría que lo hacía a propósito para que no le viera...

Se vistió con los pantalones cortos de deporte y metió el cordón en el bolsillo. Tomó una camiseta, cualquiera, y cubrió su torso con ella.

No podía parar de sonreír, así de simple.

La luz de la pantalla de su móvil ilumina la habitación. Es Kagami, Kise está de parto y está reuniendo a las tropas. Suelta una risita a la ocurrencia del pelirrojo y despierta a la chica que sigue en su cama, mientras él se anuda los cordones de las zapatillas.

– Levanta, tienes que irte. – Espera a que bostece y se estire, mientras toma las llaves y el móvil en la misma mano. – Tengo algo que hacer y no quiero que estés cuando vuelva.

– ¿pero que pasa?. – Pregunta, voz pastosa, mientras se quita el pijama.

– Pasa que estoy enamorado y tengo que decírselo ahora. – Suena como una canción cuando lo dice en voz alta.

– ¿Y quien es ella?... no me lo habías dicho, pillín. – Le pellizca el moflete, sospechando.

– No es ella, es él. – La recoge el pelo en una coleta torcida y va dándole empujoncitos hasta el salón.

– ¿Eres marica?. – Suelta sin ninguna consideración.

– Tranquila, no es contagioso. – Pone las sandalias de la chica a sus pies y se agacha, para anudárselas con prisa. – Y para que quede claro, tu y yo, desde este momento, hemos terminado, si es que a lo nuestro puedes llamarlo relación o que estamos saliendo o lo que sea.

– No salimos, no saldría contigo... somos amigos y nada mas. – Bufa molesta por el desprecio del moreno. Yukio sonríe, ladino.

– Bueno "amiga", ya nos veremos. – la empuja al descansillo de fuera y pone el bolso en sus manos, sacudiendo la mano para despedirse de ella.

– ¿A donde vas?... ¿Y ahora como se yo cuando Kise kun tiene a su bebé?. – Se enfada con el chico por dejarla tirada, aunque no sea por que lo suyo haya significado algo importante...

– ¡Oh, vaya por dios!... lamento mucho que no sepas cuando Kise se saca un moco, o cuando tira su basura, pero yo tengo que ir al taller... mi moto no arranca.

Y tras decir eso, se aleja, dejando a la chica plantada como un árbol sin tiesto en la mitad de la acera.

Conduce la moto hasta la calle del taller, y se para a un lado. Ve a Himuro abrir el cierre y sonríe.

Mete la mano en el motor, y agarra un cable cualquiera. No sabe cual es ni que hace, pero tira un poco hasta que nota que se suelta de un lado.

Gira la llave y suelta una gran risa cuando no arranca.

Caminando junto a la moto, tira de ella hasta el taller y se queda en la puerta.

Himuro va anudándose las mangas del mono azul en la cadera cuando le ve.

Sonríe, un poquito, entre confuso e ilusionado y se acerca de modo inseguro hasta él. Pone la mano sobre el manillar y le mira, esperando que diga lo que sea, cualquier cosa, pero que hable.

Kasamatsu le mira, serio.

Un par de minutos que parecen siglos.

Está hermoso, mucho mas de lo que podía recordarle.

– No arranca. – Dice, finalmente.

– ¿Quieres que la arregle?. – Ninguno de los dos está mirando la moto, no les importa ni un poco, la verdad.

– Me gustaría, si. – Posa su mano sobre la de Himuro, que sigue sobre el manillar de la moto, como si nada. – Solo si tienes un rato y no es muy caro de arreglar... ya sabes...

– A ver, deja que le eche un vistazo. – Da un paso, hacia delante, y estira el cuello.

Solo la moto se interpone entre ellos, pero eso no impide que se besen.

Dulce, breve, un toque, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

– Uff, tiene mala pinta. – Recorre su brazo con la punta de los dedos y posa la mano en su hombro. – Tardaré unos días en encontrar las piezas... – Un nuevo beso, un poco mas largo que el anterior, y esos preciosos ojos azules clavados a los suyos, hacen que se estremezca todo su cuerpo... – Es posible que no las encuentre todas...

– No tengo prisa. – Apartó el flequillo para mirar sus dos ojos, besando su frente y el puente de la nariz, con amor. – Así mientras llegan, puedo invitarte a cenar...y hablamos de lo mucho que te amo y esas cosas...

Himuro se sonroja, furiosamente, hasta la punta de sus orejas.

– Suena bien... y yo puedo hablarte del bebé que vamos a tener. – Se arriesga a decirlo, aún temeroso de que el otro chico salga corriendo sin mirar atrás... – … y de lo mucho que también te quiero... aunque tenga mis reservas aún...

Kasamatsu rompe el contacto, dando un paso atrás.

Le mira y le re-quetemira.

Rodea la moto y le abraza, en volandas da vueltas con él; mil besos entre gracias salen de sus labios...

Lágrimas de felicidad, mas gracias, mas vueltas, mareo...

Y prisas... Kise está de parto y tienen que ir al hospital...

Pero lo harán juntos... y sonrientes.

Ahora, conocer a Kibu no le parece tan terrible. Se ganará a la niña tal y como se ganó a su mamá.

Siendo simplemente él mismo. Ni mas ni menos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueeeenooooooooo

Si alguien me quiere matar, ahora es el momento jajajaja

Que noooooooooo jejeje, en fin, espero que la sorpresa os haya sacado una sonrisa, y no, esta vez ninguna habéis acertado jejeje

Espero los coments y el siguiente sip, es el parto de Kise ( diooooossss jajaja)

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	25. Ser padre es tan bonito

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 25: Ser padre es tan bonito...**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Le habían insultado, muchas veces.

También amenazas, sí, de eso tenía cierta noción.

Meterse en líos, era casi una obligación para él, y eso solo de niño.

En cuanto llegó a la adolescencia, y descubrió que tenía un talento diabólico para el basket, se había ganado el desprecio y el odio envidioso de mucha gente.

Y nada de eso le había afectado, jamás.

Esas demostraciones de odio, no le importaban, cuando venían de extraños o de conocidos que no tenían mucho que ver con él, pero escucharlo en los labios de la persona amada, no tenía nada que ver. No podía permanecer indiferente como si tal cosa.

La verdad, es que la noche había empezado de lo mas entretenida.

Cuando salió de la ducha, tras la cena, Kise le esperaba desnudo, con una sonrisa que prometía hacerle un hombre muy feliz esa noche... y satisfecho.

– Nada de acción. – Se tumbó a su lado, vistiendo un escueto slip negro. – La doctora dijo que no … que estas ya en la mmm...

Gimió, al sentir el peso de Kise sobre sus muslos, que ignorando completamente sus reservas, se había posicionado sobre él en un suspiro.

– Dijo que yo no "debería" pero no le escuché decir nada de seducir a mi marido. – Sonrisa pícara, su mano posada, casual y sin intención alguna, sobre el bulto en la pequeña porción de tela.

Los ojos azules, entornados, descifrando entre los pensamientos nada románticos que le asaltan, lo que su rubio embarazado le está proponiendo.

– Pero yo no quiero... si tu no puedes... ah... conmigo... Ryo, por fav... – Se arquea contra el contacto, íntimo y la presión, del peso de Kise sobre su vientre, balanceándose contra él, tensándole como la cuerda de un arco.

Su límite saliendo de paseo por la ventana.

Un nuevo gemido, mas largo e interno le recorre con ardor febril.

Cierra los ojos, no quiere verlo, pero eso solo hace que la sensación se multiplique por mil.

El leve balanceo de Kise sobre él, sentado a tientas sobre el bulto, ahora mucho mas pronunciado que hace unos segundos, usando su peso y el vaivén para llevarle centímetro a centímetro a la locura mas irremediable.

Sus manos, en el colchón, evitando por todos los medios tocar la piel, caliente y adictiva de su esposo, sucumben, sin remedio, acariciando con extremado cuidado el redondo vientre entre ellos, su piel tirante y fina, la textura... un acto de pasión similar produjo esa criatura que crece dentro, y en cierto modo, es un pequeño homenaje a su amor desmedido.

Daiki y Ryota son seres pasionales, ardientes y emotivos... no pueden, ni quieren, vivir sin demostrarse lo que sienten en uno por el otro en cuanto surge una oportunidad; y si no surge, la crean ellos mismos.

Hacer el amor es un punto mas en su agenda diaria. No pasa un solo día en el que la pasión no les asalte quitándoles las opciones, dejando para mas tarde una tarea de lo mas importante.

Por que no existe nada mas importante para ellos que amarse, absolutamente nada.

El orgasmo le alcanzó, aunque él trataba por todos los medios de ir mas rápido, y no hizo nada por quitarse a su rubio del regazo.

Le dejó que se meciera contra él, contra el viscoso tacto de sus slip, húmedos por el resultado, bebiendo sus lamentos directamente de sus labios. Dejó, permitió que Kise estallara en todas las direcciones, manchando su vientre y regazo con pequeñas ráfagas... Blanquecinas, caliente y densas.

Kise estalló en carcajadas, entre lamentos. Recuperando el aire se encontró con la severa mirada de su esposo, reprochándole su "asalto a traición".

– No es justo. – Se vio sobre el colchón, sin quererlo, cuando Daiki le dejó ahí con cuidado. – Quiero …

– No quieres. – Murmuró una maldición, rebuscando en el cajón un cambio de ropa interior.

Se cambió en el baño, tras limpiarse y regresó, con las toallitas húmedas para limpiar a Kise.

El rubio ni se había molestado, seguía tumbado con la mirada en su esposo, pidiendo al menos un par de asaltos mas.

Era increíble que con esa barriga tan enorme, tuviera tantísima energía, pero nada parecía calmar al rubio modelo. Ni la comida, ni los paseos, ni por supuesto, el sexo.

Las dos últimas semanas habían sido las mas fogosas de su relación con diferencia.

Hasta aquella misma mañana, cuando la doctora les había advertido que un orgasmo podía desencadenar el parto antes de la fecha prevista, no habían parado de hacerlo.

Suspiró, mientras sacaba una toallita de un tirón de su envase.

Kise se alzó sobre los codos, posando una de sus manos en la zona delicada de su esposo, acariciando de abajo a arriba, despacio.

– La quiero... dentro... muy muy dentro. – Agarró la mano con la que le limpiaba los restos y la dirigió al centro de su deseo mas anhelado en ese momento. – Por favor... Daiiiii.

– Ya sabes la respuesta. – Siguió limpiándole, sacando una nueva toallita, aguantando estoicamente las caricias del rubio.

– No he hecho ninguna pregunta. – Se alzó sobre las piernas, quedando de rodillas, abrazado a su torso, caliente como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Le miró, serio. En su cabeza miles de acciones luchaban entre sí, pero el sentido común debía ganar esta vez. Tomó la mano de Kise que acariciaba su ropa interior, incitándole, y la subió por su vientre, pecho y cuello, para llevarla a los labios y besar su palma y dedos una docena de veces.

– Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero por favor, hazlo por Yuki, ¿Si?. – Acarició su nuca, y cuello, y le atrajo para besar sus labios, con ternura, pasando la otra mano por el vientre redondo e hinchado. – Hazlo por nuestra hijita...

– Aguafiestas, embaucador... – Se sentó de golpe, llevando las rodillas a los lados, y se dejó caer hasta quedar de costado. – No es justo, no vale chantajearme con Yuki, así no puedo negociar ni nada.

– Lo siento, de verdad. – Se acomodó a su espalda, amoldándose con ternura a su cuerpo. – También me muero de ganas, pero lo hacemos por ella... ya tendremos tiempo para desmadrarnos , ahora lo importante es que estés tranquilo, y en calma, para que ella termine de formarse y venga al mundo gordita y sana.

– Eso lo quiero por escrito. – Se giró para mirarle por encima del hombro. – Lo de desmadrarnos, que luego dices que no te acuerdas...

– Vale, ahora a dormir. – Se inclinó para atrapar la sábana y cubrirles a los dos con ella.

Kise se durmió, murmurando entre dientes, inquieto.

Unas pocas horas después, casi rozando el amanecer, Aomine despertó, solo en la enorme cama.

Puso atención, al silencio del cuarto.

Nada en el cuarto, ni el baño, aunque la puerta si estaba entreabierta.

Bajó, descalzo y en ropa interior a la planta de abajo.

El congelador estaba abierto y el helado en la mesa, descongelándose, aunque los recipientes seguían cerrados.

El agua de la piscina se movía, y el reguero de agua iba desde la escalera hasta la puerta del salón, aún así se asomó fuera desde la ventana.

Vio una toalla, cerca de la puerta del salón y un rastro de gotas subiendo por la otra escalera, a la segunda planta.

Kise había despertado, con hambre de helado, pero algo le había hecho desistir y bañarse en la piscina...

Escuchó sus gemiditos en cuanto llegó arriba, y la luz en el cuarto que los padres de Kise habían amueblado para la pequeñita.

Le encontró sentado en el suelo, con el pelo goteando y el cuerpo mojado.

Abrazaba un oso de peluche, blanco, un puchero teatral en sus labios.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Preocupado entra al cuarto, y se agacha a su lado.

– No puedo, Daiki. – Abrazó de nuevo el peluche, mas fuerte. – No va a salir... no voy a poder hacerlo... no quiero hacerlo.

Sus ojos febriles, mirando desesperado a Daiki.

Aomine le abraza, mas preocupado según pasan los segundos, mojándose él también con el gesto.

– Claro que puedes, para eso estoy aquí. – Besó su frente, y le acogió entre sus brazos cuando se dio la vuelta sin soltar el oso. – Vamos, vamos.. Akashi ha tenido tres, ¿No vas a poder tu con una nenita chiquitita?.

– No quiero... no voy a poder. – Desvió la mirada a un lado, asustado. – … ya viene... tengo miedo. – Un nuevo puchero, mas pronunciado que el anterior.

– Venga, vamos a hacerlo. – Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y fue por una toalla para que se secara.

Ropa cómoda y la bolsa con las cosas de la niña. Supuso que estaría mas tranquilo en el cuarto de la pequeña, con las cosas infantiles a su alrededor.

Le dejó solo un momento, para ponerse algo de ropa y llamó a Kuroko, de forma instintiva.

– ¿Siiiii?. – La voz infantil de Kou respondió la llamada, relajando un poco los nervios que sentía hasta ese momento.

– ¿Está tu mamá?. – Aunque intentó sonar lo mas dulce posible, su tono duro no pasó desapercibido para el niño, que le reconoció al instante.

– Hola Mine. – Saludó con la mano aunque no le vieran desde el otro lado del teléfono. – Mami ta maño... cupiendo. – Hizo el ruido de escupir y se puso serio.

– Y, ¿Tu papá?. – Volvió con Kise, teléfono en la mano. Se colgó la bolsa de la niña y dejó al rubio en el salón, sentado en el sofá mientras recogía todo lo que estuviera por medio en la casa, consciente de que estarían fuera unos días. Apagó luces de paso, y cerró puertas y ventanas, mientras seguía al teléfono con el niño.

– Papá con mami, ciendo mimitos. – Le escuchó a través del teléfono murmurando por lo bajo para si mismo, y luego gritar algo, contento. – ¿tas mien tu?.

– Yo si, pero necesito que le des a tu mamá o a tu papá el teléfono, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

– Yo lleva, pera. – Trasteó con el aparato al encontrar las chuches que quería llevarle a su madre y volvió a ponerlo sobre su orejita. – ¿Tas fadado tu?.

– No, es solo... dile a tu madre que Kise va a soltarla ya.

– Ise suelta, mien, yo digo.

Los pasitos de Kou resonaron por el teléfono y le oyó perfectamente hablar con sus padres.

– ¿Ise suelta?. – La voz de Kuroko le paró en seco, en un segundo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la voz de su antigua sombra le hacía sentirse mas liviano, tranquilo. Al entrar en el salón, miró a Kise, aferrado a su vientre con las dos manos.

El pasado tras el teléfono, el futuro en su línea de visión, frente a él, apenas al alcance de sus dedos.

La mueca en el rostro de su esposo le indica que todo ha comenzado, y tienen prisa.

Se despide de Tetsuya, en su corazón, en su mente y en su futuro. Kise es su vida, su presente, el perdón que él no quiere darse y que todos a su alrededor ya le han brindado, le llega claramente en ese preciso momento, con la certeza de que su hija llega, en apenas unas horas, y de que Tetsuya tiene su felicidad presente, en la forma de su hijito con lengüita de trapo, su devoto marido y el nuevo bebé que crece en su vientre.

Tienen prisa, y le pide al matrimonio que avisen al resto. No tiene tiempo ni palabras para hablar con nadie mas, sabe que su mensaje será difundido de forma efectiva.

…

El hospital era un sitio que le gustaba. Siempre limpio, y mas o menos en silencio. La idea de un cúmulo de gente poniendo su talento a disposición de la ayuda a los demás se le antojaba una cosa maravillosa.

En urgencias Kise fue desvestido, duchado y pinchado en varios sitios, ante su atenta mirada.

El puchero en sus labios no desparecía, y la mirada, de perrito apaleado tampoco.

Por fin una cara conocida. La doctora, que había llevado los embarazos de sus amigos, entraba sonriente.

– Vaya, que sorpresa. – Examinó los aparatos, calibrando el que mediría el pulso de la pequeña mientras le miraba. – Supuse que elegirías un hospital un poco mas privado, para evitar a la prensa y las seguidoras.

– No me buscarán aquí, no se preocupe. – Kise gimió, mas por miedo que por dolor.

Aún no le dolía nada, aunque si tenía una sensación incómoda por todo el cuerpo, como una manta húmeda y pesada en todos sus miembros, que le hacían moverse mas lentamente de lo que le gustaría.

– No se preocupe, nos ocuparemos de que nadie se acerque a esta habitación. – La enfermera regordeta con la que Kise se había hecho un montón de fotos durante el parto de Kuroko entraba en el cuarto con las cosas necesarias para preparar a la mamá para su trance. – No te preocupes, cariño, las chicas y yo cuidaremos de ti.

Kise se permitió una pequeña sonrisita, agradecido.

Minutos después, a solas con Daiki, se dejó respirar calmado.

Seguía asustado, temeroso, pero extrañamente feliz.

Con las manos sobre su vientre, cerró los ojos. El latido de la pequeña resonaba en el cuarto, como un tic tac anunciando lo inevitable.

Abrió los ojos, cuando un par de manos mas se unieron al tacto. Ni siquiera había nacido y ya era la niña mas amada del planeta.

– ¿Qué pasa cagoncete? No me digas que vas a rajarte... – Aomine se inclinó, para besar su vientre y seguidamente sus labios...

– No puedo rajarme, pero me va a doler, y un montón... Creo que puedo tener un poquito de miedo... – Palmoteó en la cabeza, un par de veces, antes de pillarle en una presa con el brazo en su cuello. – Y cuando vengan mis hermanas serás tú quien quiera rajarse... y huir, muy lejos, pero no voy a dejarte...

– No voy a ir a ningún sitio... no sin estar seguro de que los dos venís conmigo... a nuestro hogar …

…

El paso del tiempo le hizo replantearse esa afirmación, muy seriamente.

La primera hora, se sucedió, en calma.

La molestia, apenas inapreciable, le hacía poner caras, y suspirar, pero nada grave.

La segunda, mas pesada, también.

Unido a la molestia inicial, un nuevo síntoma, un pequeño pinchazo intermitente en la zona de los riñones y la baja espalda. No es que fuera muy doloroso, pero si le tensaba de vez en cuando. Daiki a su lado, aferrado a su mano, estando ahí.

En la mitad de la tercera hora, la paciencia de la mamá ya no podía medirse. Las contracciones se sucedían brutales, en intervalos de cinco minutos, pero lo bastante fuertes como para hacerle gritar, gritar enfadado y gritar cosas sin sentido, unas tras otras.

En ese momento Aomine quería estar lejos, muy muy lejos de ahí... en su hogar si, pero en el de Estados Unidos.

– ¡MALDITO CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!. – Horas de espera y el dolor habían hecho que la sutileza de Kise estuviera tomándose un café en el bar de la esquina. – ¡ LE VAS A METER LA POLLA A TU PUTA MADRE!¡ CABRÓN! MALA PERSONA...ÓJALA SE TE CAIGA A CACHOS, IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA...

Kagami se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo una risita que ya le costaba disimular.

– No tiene gracia. – Mirada asesina de Daiki, que había preferido salir un rato al pasillo.

– Si que la tiene, en serio... pero no sé si quiero que mi hijo aprenda esas cosas. – Kou jugaba con Midorima a chocar los cinco en la sala de espera... aunque los gritos de Kise se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

– Vas a tener que ir al psiquiatra después de esto. – Takao le palmeó en el hombro, en una muestra de apoyo.

– Si tuviera sentimientos los tendría heridos... ¿Cuánto estuviste con dolor?. – Takao le miró, comprensivo.

– Unas cuantas horas, lo siento... me encantaría decirte que ya casi ha terminado, pero se puede alargar una barbaridad.

– ¡DAAAAIIIIIII... POR FAVOR! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO... ARGHHHH. ¡JODER COMO DUELE, ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! VEN AQUÍ, JODER...¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁS?…

Daiki apretó los ojos como si le doliera a él también.

– No sé si entrar, al menos no sin armadura... – Señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

– ¿Quieres que entre un rato yo?. – Kuroko se ofreció, al notar que en el pasillo se acumulaba demasiada gente, demasiado asustada como para encarar al rubio.

Aunque hizo la pregunta, no esperó la respuesta y entró directamente.

Kise estaba en la cama, encorvado hacia delante, el rostro contraído en una mueca dolorosa.

Rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, mas por el esfuerzo de gritar obscenidades que por el dolor, y la bata del hospital empapada en sudor.

– KUROKOCCHI... ¡DIOS, COMO TE QUIERO! POR FAVOR, QUE ME LA SAQUEN YA, QUIERO DROGAS, MEDICINAS, LO QUE SEA, PERO QUE LA SAQUEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ... NO PUEDO MAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS.

Estaba claro que su ira dolorosa estaba dirigida a su maravilloso marido, y el resto de la humanidad quedaba a salvo de su venganza.

– Venga, venga, sí que puedes, solo tranquilízate un momento. – Comprensivo caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a sus caderas. – Respira conmigo, muy bien...

– Lo siento... – sorbió los mocos, con un movimiento infantil. – Perdón, lo siento...

– No pasa nada, lo entiendo... todos lo entienden. – Le ayudó a sentarse en el borde, y poner los pies en el suelo, acarició su espalda con grandes movimientos circulares, mientras le instaba a respirar profundamente. – Si quieres seguir gritando nadie va a decirte nada, solo piensa que necesitarás toda esa energía dentro de un ratito.

– ¿Daiki está enfadado?. – Preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante, cuando Tetsuya le hizo presión en la parte alta de la espalda, relajándole.

– Mas bien asustado... y con lo que has dicho que vas a hacerle a sus joyas reales, no sé yo si va a querer entrar de nuevo. – Dibujo una preciosa sonrisa, en su mirada un pequeño regaño, comprensivo.

– Perdón... – Gimoteó, de nuevo.

Kuroko sintió la disculpa cortada por la mitad. Un espasmo doloroso y luego una larga calma, transformando su cuerpo en gelatina blandita. Ya estaba listo para pasar a la parte espinosa del proceso.

– Voy por Daiki. – Se levantó en un gesto rápido, y le besó en la frente antes de salir para buscarle.

Afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos, ya que seguía en la puerta, conversando en voz baja con su esposo y Kazunari.

Solo necesitó una pequeña reverencia para que el moreno comprendiera todo sin mediar palabra.

Entró al cuarto rápido, mientras Kuroko se acercaba al control de las enfermeras para dar aviso.

Solo pasaron dos minutos, y no dio tiempo de mover al rubio. Su pequeña había decidido que ese era un buen sitio para llegar.

– Vale cielo, no podemos moverte, la tendrás aquí. – La doctora se movía con rapidez por el cuarto, apartando la mesita y la silla para despejar un lado del cuarto.

Las enfermeras traían instrumental en un carrito y mas cosas que la mamá no quiso ni mirar.

Daiki a su lado, sus miradas enredadas sin remedio.

Por como iba todo, la doctora le giró para dejarle de costado. Atrajo al papá al lado contrario, para que no quedara mirando la pared, un apoyo en alguien conocido.

– Dejaremos al culpable a la vista. – soltó una risita, que se contagió rápidamente a los presentes. Incluso Kise no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo.

Daiki se agachó, tomando su cara entre las manos, acariciando su rostro, hombro y cuello, llevando las manos hasta el vientre, tenso y tembloroso del rubio. Miró hacia abajo y le vio sonreír, murmurando una exclamación.

Kise no quiso ni mirar, pero la presión en su vientre le dejaba claro que lo que fuera que pasaba, era justo donde estaba mirando su marido.

– Ven aquí, tu que pareces fuerte. – Le pidió que se pusiera delante, posando el pie de Kise en su hombro, para que empujara de ese modo, usando a Daiki como punto de apoyo. – Escucha cielo, cuando quieras empujar, quiero que hagas una cosa por mí, intenta moverle con la pierna. – Se lo dijo a la mamá, al tiempo que pasaba una bola de algodón empapada en desinfectante que chorreó por el muslo hasta el colchón. – Y tu, no dejes que te mueva. – Daiki, asintió, sin poder dejar de mirar el punto exacto por el que su pequeñita ya asomaba al mundo.

Esos segundos de espera, pesados y mas dolorosos que ninguno de los vividos hasta ese momento, se le hicieron terriblemente eternos.

Y ver a Kise retorcerse en la cama, de costado, empujando con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que aferraba el borde del colchón con las dos manos, era terrible para él también.

Incluso en esa situación era fuerte. Tuvo que agarrarse al armazón metálico de la cama para evitar que le moviera. Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo fuerza a la inversa, obligando a Kise a empujar con mas fuerza para moverle.

Un grito roto, en el silencio. Una serie de jadeos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mojando su camiseta y el empeine y tobillo del rubio.

Kise aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero su marido está llorando, mirando a su pequeñita batallar con el enorme espacio que tiene de repente, estirando brazos y piernas, manoteando al aire, enfadada.

El sonido siguiente, mientras se miraban, les hizo sonreír a los dos.

Bajito, muy bajito, un gemidito, una queja, por ser sacada al mundo entre empujones y tirones. El frío del cuarto les hace temblar, a los tres... aunque el papá no tenga frío, y Kise no sienta su cuerpo como propio.

La doctora se mueve rápido, pone la nenita en los brazos de su papá, sucia y desnudita, pero no hay lugar mejor en todo el mundo que ese.

Termina de limpiar a la mamá y de comprobar que todo es perfecto. Lo bueno de ser deportista es que su cuerpo asimila el daño de un modo distinto, y lo único que nota el rubio es el cansancio.

Los gritos y las horas de espera quedan en el pasado.

La nenita es limpiada y revisada. Todos sus datos son anotados, y la cama y todo el cuarto higienizado en el tiempo en el que Daiki y su marido se felicitan mutuamente.

– Lo siento mi vida, perdón... – Kise, aferrado a su cara, le besaba una y otra vez , sollozando. – Pero de verdad, duele mucho... no me he rajado... ¿Ves?, tenemos una nenita preciosa...

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Devolviendo sus besos, acariciándole con temor a hacerle daño de algún modo. – Si, es muy bonita, tiene tu pelo, poquito pero es rubia... – Le besó la frente, apartando su cabello, acariciándolo con dos dedos, hasta el aro brillante en su oreja.

– Quiero verla. – Justo tras decir eso, la enfermera la puso en su pecho, para que pudiera cumplir esa petición.

Pelo rubio, sedoso y fino, piel canela, y una carita de rasgos redondos y dulces.

– Si tiene tus ojos, vamos a tener problemas cuando crezca, será una auténtica belleza. – Kise la besó, si poder dejar de acariciarla con la punta de los dedos. – Dios, Daiki, es preciosa... Yuki, ahora si que lo veo...

El nombre lo había elegido su padre, aunque no soltaba prenda del porqué, eso era algo que quedaba para él.

– Te lo dije, Yuki es perfecto para ella. – Hizo una foto de su familia, y la envió al momento a sus compañeros, que esperaban en el otro lado del hospital.

– Cierto... aunque el siguiente lo tendrás tu. – Mirada penetrante, una promesa tras sus dorados ojos..

– Bien, estoy dispuesto a pagar esa pequeña deuda.

– Me encantará verlo...

La enfermera les interrumpió, con un biberón.

Sus amigos esperaban, sus familiares ya discutían sobre los pequeños detalles de la familia, y las rencillas...

Pero ellos estaban felices... aunque la mamá y su pequeñita, estaban realmente cansados, tanto que se durmieron al poco tiempo, dejando a Daiki solo ante el peligro...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno por fin, la nenitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajaja

Gracias por estar ahí, y espero que siga gustando...

Este es el cap mas largo que he escrito... pero no sabía donde cortarlo, asi que terminé hasta el final...

Ya me contaréis que os parece, ¿nee?

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	26. Nuevos integrantes

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 26: Nuevos integrantes.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

La habitación blanca y sosa había dejado de serlo en menos de una tarde.

Cuando Kise despertó, al día siguiente, el cuarto del hospital rebosaba colorines por todas partes.

A los pies de la cama, su madre revolvía entre sus pertenencias de espaldas a él. Miró alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie más.

– ¿Mamá?. – Se incorporó con cuidado, aunque eso no le libró del mareo. – ¿Dónde est...

– Ha ido a casa, a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. – Se sentó junto a él, a un lado, acariciando su pelo con una sonrisa. – Tu nenita es preciosa, tu padre está con ella, y tus amigos siguen por ahí...

Por el tono de voz de la mujer Kise supo que ocurría algo mas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. – La miró, intensamente, pero no hizo falta ni que contestara, por que Yukio entró a la carrera sin llamar si quiera ni pedir permiso para entrar.

– Tío no te lo vas a creer, hay fuera como un millón de periodistas y tu mari... – La carraspera de la mujer le indicó que estaba mas guapo calladito. – Uy...

Se sorprendió, por que no esperaba que Daiki se enfrentara a la prensa de ninguno de los modos.

– Pásame el mando. – Señaló la tele y vio a su madre dar un paso atrás; estrechó la mirada. – Mamá, el mando del televisor.

– Lo siento cariño, pero tengo órdenes de tu esposo de no dejarte ver la tele... y dá mas miedo que tu. – Le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

Kise se sentó, posando los pies en el suelo, pero se encontró con que Kasamatsu le cortaba el paso, de pie frente a él.

– Deja que tu marido se ocupe de eso, ¿Eh?. – Se sentó junto a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. – Además, la enfermera viene con tu niñita, para que la des de comer, y todos están deseando verte.

– Escucha cielo, fuera hay un montón de gente, no solo prensa... tus fans, gente que te apoya, a ti y a él... Daiki ha estado tratando de que te den el alta, para que te recuperes en casa y no causar molestias al resto de gente que viene al hospital...

Kise suspiró, asintiendo derrotado.

– Tu tienes que recuperarte, no pienses en nada mas. – El optimismo de su sempai se le contagió rápidamente, haciéndole sonreír como siempre. – Además tengo que contarte una cosa... que va a dejarte con la boca abierta.

Recibir a sus compañeros de equipo le hizo sentirse como si se hubiera perdido muchas cosas, y eso que solo había estado en el hospital apenas unas horas de nada. Pero el hospital tiene esa particularidad, parece que el tiempo se detiene cuando traspasas sus puertas.

Al final, acabó riendo a carcajadas, por las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

Descansó un par de horas mas, y se hizo de tarde nuevamente.

Dos toques leves en la puerta, y Kagami entró con su chico de la mano, arrancándole una sonrisa plena.

Se sentía bien, mas descansado. Solo una lejana pesadez permanecía en su cuerpo, en la zona baja del vientre y las caderas. La enorme barriga había bajado, conservando una leve curvita, dando la sensación de que volvía a estar esperando, pero de pocos meses.

Tras la antigua sombra y su enorme esposo apareció un oso de peluche que andaba solo.

– ¡Anda, mira!... un oso que camina solo, de esos no tengo ninguno. – Intentó contener una risita, pero no pudo.

– No ossssooooo... toi aquí, Iseeee. – Kou soltó el oso, dejándole sentado en mitad del cuarto, y asomó tras el enorme animal de felpa. El pequeño ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

– Muchas gracias, es muy bonito. – Kise le hizo una seña para que acercara, y le ayudó a subir a la cama, donde el niño se acomodó tranquilamente.

– ¿No godo?. – Intrigado le miró, preguntando por su tripa. – ¿Sa caio el bebé?.

Miró alrededor, serio, buscando preocupado.

– Ehhh, no. – Le revolvió el cabello, divertido. – Es que ya estaba grande y ha nacido, no se me ha caído ni nada.

Kou apartó la sábana y le manoteó en la tripa, hundiendo el dedo en el ombligo del rubio.

– ¿Salio por el mibligo?. – Pestañeó mirándole directamente, esperando paciente y con interés su respuesta.

Kise miró a Kuroko, solicitando ayuda, urgente.

– ¿Vamos a ver a la nena?. – Le ofreció su mamá. – Se llama Yuki, ¿quiéres que vayamos al nido a verla?

– Vale, vemos nena Yuki, pedo logo tero a Mine, ¿Si?, Pofi mamiiii tero Mineee.

– Está bien, buscaremos a Aomine... papá irá por él. – Kagami se inclinó sobre su esposo para besarle la frente, con dulzura.

Como invocado por una fuerza invisible, el moreno acudía a la habitación, sosteniendo a su anciano padre de un brazo, dirigiéndole hasta la cama de Kise.

Su madre se levantó de la silla, dejando el sitio para el anciano.

– No es necesario querida. – levantó la mano, buscando a la mujer, hasta que ella le tomó la mano en un gesto dócil. – Me gusta el perfume que llevas hoy, es agradable. – Se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla y finalmente se sentó en la silla que había ocupado la madre del modelo hasta ese momento. – Bueno, ¿Dónde está mi nieta?.

– Está en el nido, papá. – Aomine se acercó hasta su esposo, al que dedicó una deliciosa mirada y un breve y dulce beso en los labios, ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

– Pues no sé que haces aquí todavía. –Sacudió la mano en el aire. –Vamos, ve a buscarla... no he venido hasta aquí para irme de vacío. –Hizo una sonrisa que se dispersó por todas las caras del cuarto.

– No hacía falta que viniera hasta aquí, podría venir a casa cuando me dieran el alta, mas tranquilamente. – Kise, le tomó la mano, y esperó a que el anciano le devolviera el gesto.

– No voy a consentir que le digas a este viejo cuando puede ver a su nieta, jovencito. – Kise negó nerviosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que el padre de Aomine le estaba tomando el pelo. – ¿Cómo estás?.

– Bien, la verdad. – Los dedos del anciano le dieron unos toques en el dorso, mostrando así su interés. – un poco cansado, pero bien. Supongo que con un par de días durmiendo estaré como nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Aomine acudía con su hijita, dormida en la extraña cunita de plástico transparente con su nombre a los pies.

Las hermanas de la mamá le habían quitado el body de algodón blanco y simple que visten todos los bebés para colocarle una camiseta rosa palo con una filigrana de encaje en las mangas y el cuello. Y un pequeño pantalón corto, con infinidad de volantes apretados en el trasero, adorables al combinarlo con la camiseta y el resto del conjunto

El escaso y fino cabello rubio de la pequeña lucía adornado con una florecita rosa sobre una oreja, y en sus piececitos, pequeñitos, unos calcetines tapaban y abrigaban esos diminutos dedos.

Hasta el chupete lucía una pequeña flor.

Aomine levantó a la pequeña en sus brazos, con lentitud.

Kou abrió su boquita en una perfecta "O" muy divertida al ver a la niña tan guapísima.

– Papá, cuidado con la cabecita. – Daiki esperó a que el anciano colocara las manos para posar a su hija en el sitio.

– ¿Vas a enseñar a un padre a hacer hijos, Daiki?. – Sonrisa general. – A ver, que es lo que habéis hecho.

Paseó la punta de los dedos por las formas de la recién nacida, dibujando en su mente el aspecto de la pequeña, sus líneas de expresión.

– ¿Es rubia?. – Acarició su cabello, y la florecita en su pelo prendida. – Es preciosa, muy pequeñita, y no pesa nada.

– Tres kilos, cien. – Kise contestó, feliz.

– Con los gritos que pegabas ayer, esperaba al menos un bicho de cinco o seis kilos, esta cosita tan pequeñita se te escurrió sola para fuera, seguro.

– Pero jooo... dolía mucho y yo... – Hizo un puchero teatral, mientras los presentes se reían a gusto y Daiki le abrazaba por los hombros, también riéndose a carcajadas.

– Está bien, está bien, lo comprendemos. – Aomine san se levantó un poco, dejando a la pequeña con su mamá, para que la alimentara tranquilamente. – ¿Qué pasa con los periodistas, lo has arreglado ya?.

– Si y no... He conseguido que se marchen hasta que le den el alta, pero no me fio mucho, puede haber alguno escondido por los pasillos o en cualquier parte.

La doctora acudió mientras Kise se ocupaba de darle la lechita a la bebé, que comía dormida del todo.

– Si puedes ponerte en pie por ti mismo, te doy el alta. – Sacudió los papeles delante de ella. – Pero solo si me prometes no moverte de la cama en toda la semana y recibes la visita de una enfermera al menos un par de veces al día, ¿Qué me dices?

Kise asintió. A él no le importaba salir en los medios, pero su hijita era sagrada, y tampoco le gustaba que persiguieran y molestaran a su familia y a la de Daiki. Aomine san estaba muy mayor para tener que lidiar con impertinencias o malos modos de algunos periodistas o fans y por supuesto, no iban a exponer al anciano a ello.

– ¿Alguna idea de como salir sin levantar sospechas?. – Kise se levantó, sosteniéndose en Kagami, y ante la atenta mirada de su esposo.

Aunque no podía moverse con la soltura que le gustaría, no era doloroso, y gracias al cielo, podía andar con cierta normalidad.

– ¿Mamá?. – Kou señaló el gran oso que traía de regalo. – Mete ahí, no mira...

La idea era buena, aunque ninguno estuviera por la labor de meter a la niña dentro del peluche, al menos el pequeño tenía ideas.

Una nueva pareja entró al cuarto, lleno de gente ya de por sí.

Murasakibara se inclinó para mirar a Yuki, a la que besó inmediatamente en su frentecita.

Sacó a uno de los gemelos del carrito que empujaba Akashi y lo puso en los brazos de Kagami, dejando el sitio libre para Yuki.

– Cuida de mi hijo Bakagami, o te mato. – El gigante hablaba totalmente en serio y el pelirrojo asintió, tragando saliva.

Kuroko miró a su esposo, con el pequeño pelirrojo en su brazos fuertes. Nadie sospecharía que no es hijo suyo, daba el pego y la idea era muy buena.

– ¡Ehhh!, tu no hace pupa a mi papa o te muerdo un ojo. – Kou le señaló con el dedo de punta, devolviendo la amenaza del mismo modo aterrador que el peli lila. – Mi papa cuida nene, mira yo, godito soy. Aunque mama cupe en el maño, pero no po comida pocha, es por que papa mete hermano dento y se come to lo de mama...

Silencio de circunstancias, todos los presentes mirando a Kagami y a Kuroko, de pie, en mitad del cuarto, conteniendo la risa a las ocurrencias de su hijo.

– Cariño, tu hermana le compró un gorrito, taparía su pelito y no la verían. – La mamá buscó en las bolsas la prenda, y le quitó la flor para cambiarla por el gorro de peluche blanco con orejitas de oso con el interior rosa.

Daiki le ayudó a entrar al baño para aliviarse y ayudarle a vestirse, sobre todo con los pantalones, que aunque podía andar, agacharse no era tan sencillo como podía parecer.

El grupo fue saliendo llevando las pertenencias del rubio y su nenita escondidas, para no llamar la atención.

Les esperarían en casa, y cuando salió del baño, solo Akashi seguía en el cuarto, ahora vacío de colores, blanco y soso como al principio.

Se sentó en la cama y Aomine le abrochó las zapatillas arrodillado frente a él.

Akashi les miró, sin pestañear. Era tan inusual para él esa escena, que no se atrevió a interrumpirles.

Daiki le miraba con un amor infinito, arrodillado a sus pies, mientras su rubio le miraba de vuelta, sonrojado tenuemente, y con la misma entrega y devoción en sus ojos.

El gemelo que quedaba en el carrito, se giró a un lado, gimoteando en mitad del sueño, hasta que encontró la postura, haciendo que la pareja se diera cuenta de que estaban siendo románticos frente a Akashi y sus hijitos.

Kise depositó a su hija junto al gemelito. Le colocó el gorrito para ocultar su cabello y cejas, también rubias.

Akashi posó la colchita sobre los dos bebés y le acarició el moflete a su hijo dormido.

Esperaron un rato, a solas en el cuarto desnudo de adornos, mientras su pelirrojo líder salía del hospital por la puerta principal, empujando su carrito con normalidad.

Tal y como había predicho Aomine, algunos paparazzi seguían al acecho, igual que un reducido grupito de incondicionales de Kise, y del moreno.

Pero ninguno de ellos reparó en el chico pelirrojo del carrito, ni en el jugador también pelirrojo que cargaba un pequeño bebé en brazos. Les conocían como amigos de Kise, y como jugadores, pero tras mirarles unos segundos, siguieron acechando las puertas esperando que saliera el rubio y su bebé.

Midorima colocó a los bebés en el asiento trasero directamente en su cuco, ajsutando los cinturones para llevarles seguros, y Kagami se sentó atraś con los niños. Akashi se fué delante, al asiento del acompañante.

Taiga destapó a la pequeña de Kise y la miró dormir.

– Se parece un montón a Daiki, es muy bonita. – La arropó de nuevo, y se fijó en el niño de Akashi. – el tuyo sin embargo es idéntico a ti, creo que no ha sacado nada de su padre.

– Eso no es verdad, tienen sus ojos, los tres. – Sonrió orgulloso y tiró la mano hacia el asiento trasero, para arropar a su hijo y a la pequeñita de Kise.

…

Aomine le sostenía con facilidad en el puesto de enfermeras, donde Kise quería despedirse de las chicas que tan bien se habían portado con él y su nenita.

Salieron abrazados por la puerta principal. Akashi tenía razón cuando les aconsejó que el mejor modo de esconder algo, era dejarlo a la vista.

Kise pudo subir al coche de su padre sin que nadie se acercara, por que, a pesar de verle perfectamente, ninguno se podía creer que realmente era él y no alguien que se le parecía.

En el coche, se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo, sobre el hombro de su esposo. Daiki le acariciaba la mano con la suya propia, despacio.

Seguía cansado, el cuerpo necesitaba su tiempo para volver a su ser, y la tensión por ser descubiertos le había agotado un poco mas de lo que esperaba.

Y una nueva sensación se acababa de unir a las ya existentes. Ansiedad por la separación.

– Soy yo, ¿Todo bien?. – La voz de su moreno le hizo abrir los ojos. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente y justo en ese instante, hablaba con Kagami por teléfono, para saber de su hijita.

– Estamos esperándoos. Sigue dormida, es un angelito... no sé yo a quien de vosotros a salido...

– Gracias, por todo. – Ahora era el rubio quien hablaba.

…

En su casa, la única habitación que permanecía en silencio era el cuarto de Yuki, donde los hijos de Akashi y de Kuroko dormían agotados por el largo día para ellos, al ser tan pequeños.

Yuki dormitaba en los brazos de su abuelo, el papá de Kise, que la sostenía con la habilidad que solo da el tiempo, y ser padre de tres hijos.

Las hermanas del rubio la miraban como si fuera lo mas bonito del mundo, y ciertamente para ellas lo era. Discutían sobre marcas de ropa que debía vestir su sobrina o sobre como su hermano debía hacer caso a una u otra de ellas.

Cosas de hermanos, convino Kise con una sonrisa.

El anciano padre de Aomine conversaba con Miya san animadamente, mientras los "hermanos" del papá también miraban a la nenita sonriendo.

En el salón había mas de veinte personas, todas hablando en voz baja, temiendo despertarla de algún modo, pero la niña, acostumbrada en cierto modo a las voces de su madre, a pesar de escucharle a través de la bolsa y el liquido, no parecía importarle mucho el runrun de las voces a su alrededor.

Kise fue acomodado a un lado, en el sofá para una sola persona, junto a la ventana. A su lado, una cunita con patas altas, esperando a su inquilina que de momento, estaba mas cómoda con su abuelito materno.

Yukio se arrodilló a su lado, feliz, incapaz de dejar de sonreír desde que le había visto.

– Bueno, ¿Cual es la noticia que va a dejarme con la boca abierta?. – El rubio le zarandeó con cariño.

– Bueno es que... salgo con alguien, tengo pareja o algo así, creo. Es bueno, alguien muy guapo y adorable...

– ¿Y cual es la trampa?... – Estrechó la mirada entre divertido e intrigado. Yukio era alguien con muy buen humor, y verle tan indeciso era extraño. – ¿Tiene un tercer ojo o brilla en la oscuridad?.

– No exactamente... voy a ser padre... bueno estamos embarazados, yo no , él está embarazado y aparte ya tiene una nenita …

– ¿QUÉ TU QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?... – Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Kasamatsu era alguien ordenado y cuidadoso con todo. Meticuloso hasta el delirio, a si que, saber que iba a ser padre era una muy grata noticia.

– No grites, por favor. – Levantó la mano para pedirle tranquilidad. – No se yo si es bueno que grites ya. Pero si, vamos a tener un bebé...

– De eso quiero mas datos, mas detalles. Para empezar, cuéntame un poco quien es, de donde sale y que es todo eso de que ya tiene una hija...

– Pero es que hoy es tu día... ya hablaremos …

– No no no, nada de eso, desembucha, ahora. – Kise estrechó la mirada, acusándolo.

– Se llama Tatsuya...

– ¿Himuro?. – Kuroko terminó el nombre con una pregunta, seguido de Akashi que también se unió interesado a la conversación.

– Si, Himuro. – Admitió, con una sonrisa.

– A si que tu eres la otra mitad. – Akashi murmuró. – Supongo que ya te lo ha dicho, menos mal.

– Menos mal, ¿por qué?. – Kise preguntó al pelirrojo al no comprender muy bien su afirmación.

– ¿Has notado la cicatriz en su cabeza?... Se desmayó en el baño y tiene unos cuantos puntos. – Kuroko le miró, sorprendido. No lo sabía, en serio. – Por eso digo que menos mal, no me gustaría que pasara todo el proceso solo.

– Os tiene a vosotros, los niños, y sabe que puede contar con nosotros también, para lo que necesite. – Ahora fue Kagami quien puntualizó la frase de Akashi.

– Y él lo sabe, pero no es lo mismo que contar con el padre de tu bebé... – Kuroko dejó la frase a medias, por que se fué para atrás, hasta que le agarró Akashi por la cintura.

– Deberías sentarte un rato... Llevas todo el día de pie, de acá para allá, y no es bueno en tu estado. Necesitas descansar.

Akashi tenía razón, como siempre...

Su don le permitía ver el futuro cercano, aunque no le indicara que iba a pasar en su visita a la casa de su padre... y el clan...

Pero eso ya sería mañana, hoy el tema principal era Yuki, sus inexpertos padres y Yukio, al que Akashi ya adoraba por hacer feliz a Himuro.

000000000000000000000000000

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Gracias por seguir amorcitos, os lovio de corazón

nos leemos en el siuiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	27. Amado silencio

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Segunda parte de Uno mas en el equipo, continuando la historia donde se había quedado. Las parejas se enfrentan a la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres. Unos bien, otros no tanto... pero la vida sigue y avanza sin esperar a nadie.

KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, Mura Aka... y alguna sorpresa …

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en la cancha.**

**Capítulo 27: Amado silencio..**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

No pensaba regresar a esa casa, al menos no del modo en el que lo estaba haciendo.

Suspiró, profundamente, cuando el enorme portón de entrada fue abierto por los hombres a las órdenes de su padre. Frente a él, el camino de losas gris, los árboles de cerezo, las rosas... el mismo camino hasta la entrada, nada había cambiado desde su marcha.

El coche de su padre, un blindado de gama alta, aparcado a un lado, pero a la vista.

Una docena de cabezas inclinadas a su paso, tan acostumbrado que no devolvía las muestras de respeto, pero Akashi las sentía innecesarias del todo.

No era importante, ni siquiera se sentía de esa familia, ni pensaba siquiera en seguir sus normas y preceptos.

No se descalzó al llegar a la zona con tatami, ni saludó al personal de la casa cuando entró finalmente al salón principal.

Conocía de sobra a los allí reunidos, y sus intenciones, tan claras en su cabeza que casi soltó una carcajada al sentarse. Aún así decidió esperar a que hablaran.

– Perdón, llego tarde. – Su padre accedió al salón por una de las puertas laterales, siempre seguido por su escolta, que no le dejaba solo ni un solo minuto del día.

Otra ronda de reverencias que en este caso si fueron debidamente respondidas por el recién llegado.

Tras él, su pareja, un joven moreno de piel marfileña y expresión cándida, con su propia seguridad, dos hombres fornidos y armados, sin ocultar para nada sus armas, y un tercero, llevando en los brazos un pequeño niño similar al chico, que miró a Akashi como un padre orgulloso de su pequeño hombrecito.

A él si que le devolvió el saludo, incluso se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Para Taki no había sido precisamente agradable contraer matrimonio con el líder del clan Akashi, y mucho mas a sabiendas que debía proporcionarle al clan una heredera, mujer, tal y como exigía la tradición mas antigua.

Aún así había cumplido su papel de entregado esposo a la perfección, desde que lo dejaron allí al momento de morir el anterior consorte, la madre de Seijuuro.

El don que poseía el pelirrojo, la adivinación, era transmitida en su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales, siempre entre las mujeres, por eso, a pesar de contar con dicho don, no podía acceder al liderazgo del clan. Cosa que por otro lado, a Akashi le traía sin cuidado.

– Antes de nada, gracias a todos por venir. – Akashi san miró a los presentes uno por uno, saludándoles de modo individual, estirando la mano a su joven esposo, al que besó con dulzura, haciéndole sonrojar.

El chico, se situó tras su esposo, tal y como ordenaba el protocolo, espalda recta, yukata estirado, mirada al suelo.

Los presentes, asintieron a los buenos modales del muchacho, sacando una nueva sonrisa socarrona al pelirrojo.

Hace tiempo era igual a ese chico, cumpliendo todos y cada uno de los puntos de protocolo, sin rechistar ni poner ni un solo impedimento.

Hasta que apareció Murasakibara en su vida, no cuestionaba nada, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Solo quería estar solo, jugar al shogi, y nada mas. Comer, dormir, estudiar... no se permitía un solo sentimiento, no los creía necesarios. Su madre había muerto apenas al nacer él, dejándole con un padre demasiado ocupado como para dedicarle un poco mas que unos minutos antes de dormir, y un montón de hombres armados y peligrosos, que cambiaban constantemente.

Sei era lo bastante inteligente como para no cuestionar las actividades de su padre, ni preguntar por que siempre había en su casa gente con armas o miradas del todo siniestras.

Ver, oír, callar.

– Teníamos que acudir, si los rumores son ciertos, y por fin el hijo de … "ese" ha hecho por fin una cosa a derechas, como proporcionarle al clan una heredera válida, Akashi sama.

– Pues si ese es el caso, os ruego que abandonéis mi casa por donde habéis venido. – El padre de Sei hizo un gesto con la mano abierta, indicando el camino de salida.

– Eso no va a poder ser. Tal y como ha comentado la señora, hemos oído que Akashi kun es padre de un total de cuatro hijos, lo que es una bendición para los nuestros, y mas si es cierto que dos de ellas son hembras.

– Es correcto, pero ninguna de mis nietas puede acceder al puesto de heredera, tal y como pedís. – dijo serio. -La pequeña apenas tiene una semana de vida, y no podemos determinar su color de ojos exacto, ni si es poseedora del don... además, de que contraviene una de las leyes fundamentales de los herederos legítimos... ya que ha sido concebida fuera del matrimonio.

El susurro general de sorpresa se escuchó perfectamente en la amplia estancia.

– ¿Y que ocurre con la mayor?. – El anciano preguntó, molesto. – Por que de esa si me han hablado de su don, que no esconde de ningún modo.

– La mayor, tal y como bien decís, posee el don, al igual que mi hijo, pero me temo que tampoco cumple las normas en su totalidad.

– ¿Vas a negar que es su hija? Hemos visto imágenes de la pequeña Kiseki y es idéntica a Akashi kun.

Akashi contuvo una risita, ante la cara de frustración de los presentes. No tuvieron ningún reparo en dejarle marchar cuando convino que no podía vivir, ni quería hacerlo, lejos de Atsushi, y sin embargo ahora buscaban de un modo desesperado, y patético, poner a alguien a la cabeza de una familia que se mantenía a base de negocios no muy decentes... pero bien lucrativos, todo sea dicho.

Akashi dejó todo atrás cuando cruzó las puertas de salida. Abandonó la comodidad, la vida resuelta, la docena de sirvientes que le seguían y cumplían sus necesidades con eficiencia milimétrica, por algo tan complicado para él como el amor.

Había prometido a su padre regresar en cuando se embarazara, ese era el trato. Le dejaba salir de la jaula para procurarle una heredera, no mas libertad que eso.

Por eso cuando no regresó tras el primer año, no le pilló por sorpresa el silencio de su padre. Por un extraño anhelo, esperaba que le llamara, que quisiera saber de él, hablar en persona... cosa que no ocurrió, dándole a Akashi una razón mas para no volver, nunca.

Descubrió la libertad al lado de su pelilila. Reír a las tres de la mañana en mitad de la calle con un par de gusanitos asomando por los agujeros de la nariz, o discutir sobre lo buenos que eran los besos de abuela de Kuroko... sin darse cuenta empezó a gustarle vivir.

Su sentimiento de protección hacia Tetsuya, su enamoramiento y posterior desengaño, le gustó, y mucho. La vida tenía eso, cosas buenas, malas, todas ellas enseñaban algo, una lección de vida que quedaba ahí para quien quisiera aprenderla.

Atsushi le enamoró precisamente por no buscar hacerlo.

– Ciertamente, es idéntica tal y como decís, pero Seijuuro no es su madre, si no su padre, y tal como reza en el reglamento, debe ser hija carnal... y los gemelos, son varones, con lo que esta reunión queda disuelta, sin resultado alguno.

– Aún no sabemos si la pequeña Risa carece del don, no podemos renunciar a que la pequeña sea una digna candidata, que posee todos los dones y cumple todas y cada una de las normas impuestas... ¡Solo deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de que su hijo contraiga matrimonio con el padre de la pequeña Risa siguiendo los ritos de nuestra familia.

Aun que le hubiese gustado contestar, no hizo ninguna falta. Su padre, al que siempre había considerado poco mas que un desconocido, fue quien hizo la réplica en su lugar.

– Creo recordar que el líder impuesto del clan soy yo, y por mucho que mi nieta pueda parecer una opción válida, no podemos descartar el hecho de que mi esposo aún puede darme hijos, hembras, tal y como os preocupa, y que por supuesto, no puedo obligar a mi hijo a contraer matrimonio en contra de su voluntad, por dos razones importantes. La primera es que ya cuenta con la mayoría de edad, y la segunda que fue formalmente apartado del clan... a si que, no encuentro una razón válida para considerar la petición que me hacen.

Silencio.

Durante unos minutos, pocos, el silencio lo llenó todo.

Los ancianos, se levantaron de su sitio, molestos, al no conseguir su objetivo, aún así, por el protocolo, tuvieron que agacharse ante el pelirrojo, inclinarse para poder salir del cuarto.

– Bueno, parece que por fin podemos relajarnos un poco... – Miró a un lado, abriendo la corredera que daba al jardín con el dedo, mostrando a Murasakibara semi-tumbado en el amplio césped, con los gemelos a su lado, dormidos, y la niña pegada a su pecho, aferrada a su camiseta dentro de su pequeño puño de un modo inconsciente, como cualquier recién nacida. Kiseki correteaba tras una mariposa , mientras Himuro se relajaba mirándola junto a Yukio, a su lado, sonriendo.

Akashi cedió el paso a Taki, que inmediatamente se sentó junto a los niños, admirándolos, y colocó a su hijo de la edad de Kibu de pié a su lado, empujándole con cariño en dirección a la niña.

– Eres consciente de que se darán cuenta, de que aunque Taki tenga una niña no servirá, al igual que mi hija, ¿Cierto?.

– Buenooo, y eso a quien le importa, ¿Eh? Supongo que mandaré hasta ser un viejito senil... solo soy un abuelito despistado... feliz de haber recuperado a mi hijo, y de formar parte de su inmensa familia, ¿No es suficiente para ti?.

– Supongo que puedo conformarme... – Caminó desde el escalón de madera hasta su novio, al que besó en lo alto de la cabeza antes de tumbarse a su lado, tomar a su pequeña en los brazos y acercar a sus bebés lo mas posible sin perturbar su descanso.

00000000000000000000000000000

21:29:40.

Sus ojos fijos, sin pestañear.

:41, :42, …. así hasta el segundo cincuenta.

Los pasos del moreno llegan al cuarto, rápidos con prisa. En su mano el biberón listo, templado y lleno hasta la mitad. Una toalla, el babero, la bolsa con las cosas de la nena.

Se sienta junto al rubio, a su lado, y ambos, juntos y de la mano, miran con impaciencia el interior de la cuna, como el que mira en un agujero místico que conecta con el centro de la tierra.

Yuki frunce el ceño, un par de veces. Se estira, unos segundos, haciendo un ruidito de lo mas adorable, haciendo a sus padres inclinarse sobre el borde la cuna, a la espera.

Pestañea, un par de veces, abriendo su boquita y dejando que el chupete escurra hasta el colchón. Se acomoda a un lado, con la intención de seguir durmiendo.

Aomine alarga la mano, para tomarla en brazos.

Kise le pelliza en el costado, negando.

– Me toca a mí. – susurra el moreno, tratando de volver a la postura inicial.

– Ni lo sueñes. – la mamá se niega en redondo, intentando quitarle el biberón de un manotazo.

Yuki se gira, de nuevo. El cosquilleo del hambre empieza a ganar al sueño, y está a puntito de ser la hora de su toma.

Los dos se inclinan hacia delante, los dos quieren darle de comer.

Aomine une sus manos a la altura de la cara, una súplica a su esposo, incluso dibuja un pequeñísimo puchero con sus labios, tratando de enternecer de ese modo al modelo.

Kise entrecierra sus ojos, sopesando la posibilidad de negarse en redondo... aunque al final se deja convencer, pero solo por esta vez.

– Vale, papá, tu ganas... pero me la cobraré. – Se deja caer sobre la cama, estirando los brazos a los lados, ocupando su sitio y parte del sitio de su esposo.

Daiki espera, un poco mas.

Yuki despierta, al fin , por si misma. La cuna a un lado de la cama de sus padres es su lugar favorito. No tiene ni una semana de vida y no hay minuto en el que no esté vigilada por los atentos ojos de sus padres, abuelos, tías y tíos, y amigos, muchos amigos.

De día o de noche, siempre hay alguien velando su descanso y el de su mamá.

Kise apenas sale de la cama lo justo para ir al baño a asearse y para el necesario alivio, el resto de actividades las hace Daiki por él. Y no se queja, pero si que siente como que le quita tiempo con su hija cada vez que entra en el cuarto.

Pero solo un poquito, muy poco.

Le observa, cada movimiento que hace hasta acomodar a la niña en su regazo es puro amor.

Parece respirar con ella, incluso pestañear solo lo justo para no perderse ni un segundo de su hija. El babero cae en su pequeño pecho, y sus labios buscan ávidos, hambrientos, la leche que calmará su hambre hasta la siguiente toma.

Kise sonríe. La verdad es que su pequeña es una glotona sin remedio.

Recuerda que Kou era así al principio, comía sin parar... ahora era puro nervio incapaz de estar quieto en un mismo lugar mas de cuatro segundos seguidos. Herencia de su padre, seguro.

Aomine se acomoda a su lado, recostado contra el cabecero de la cama, sentado a medias. De ese modo puede alimentar a su pequeña cómodamente y estar junto a Kise al mismo tiempo.

Siente los labios del modelo en su hombro, y en el cuello. El siguiente beso es en el mentón, y en la barbilla. Ahí, para.

Baja la mirada, a la niña, que sigue a lo suyo, sin importarle que sus padres se amen de esa manera tan inmensa.

Daiki aparta el biberón un segundo, que utiliza para tomar a Kise de la barbilla y besarle, profundamente, y apartarse antes de que la niña proteste por haber sido alejada de su alimento tan groseramente por su padre.

– Primero ella, después nosotros. – Murmura, haciendo que el rubio asienta, sonrojado como un adolescente...

Para cuando Yuki se duerme, sus padres ya están metidos en su mundo, lleno de besos, caricias y calor dulce... y miradas en su dirección, de esas nunca faltan.

0000000000000000000000

Midorima apretó los labios.

La pregunta que había hecho su esposo tenía trampa, y contestara lo que contestara, estaría metido en un lío enorme.

Salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo.

Lucky dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, al que la habían trasladado un par de días antes y se había encontrado con una visión que le traía ciertos recuerdos ya vividos.

Takao desnudo, miraba su pequeña barriga frente al espejo, girando sobre si mismo, a un lado, al otro, midiendo con sus manos la longitud y curvatura, estrechando la mirada como si entornando los párpados se viera de otro modo.

– ¿Crees que estoy gordo?. – Lo preguntó, si, mirándole a través del reflejo del espejo directamente.

Takao no era tonto, no iba a insultar su inteligencia diciéndole que no lo estaba, cuando era mas que evidente que el embarazo empezaba a marcar su cuerpo y a notarse a simple vista.

Pero tampoco quería ser maleducado con su esposo, y hacer que se sintiera mal.

Buscaba una respuesta que le hiciera saber que estaba mas gordito, pero seguía igual de sexy y apetecible para él... pero sinceramente, estaba en blanco.

Y el humor cambiante de Kazunari hacía todo mucho mas complicado.

Podía acabar llorando, gritando que estaba gordo como una vaca hinchable y que explotaría de un ataque de lorzas... o gritándole a él, por ser un maldito insensible con la condición de embarazado, que obviamente le haría ganar peso...

Mierda.

Debería existir un manual sobre como tratar con tu esposo embarazado de cuatro meses...

A estas alturas, Midorima debería estar preparado para todo, pero Takao no dejaba nunca de sorprenderlo.

– ¿Y bien, qué crees?. ¿Me ves mas gordo?. – Ahí estaba de nuevo, la pregunta trampa.

Midorima sudó frío.

Se sintió como los tipos de las películas ante los cables de colores y las tenazas en la mano, decidiendo si hacer caso a su instinto o no.

Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que decidirse ya, la mamá empezaba a impacientarse, y se notaba que esperaba la respuesta con entusiasmo.

Se colocó a su espalda, posando las dos manos en su vientre, abarcando con ellas una gran porción de piel. Sus ojos verdes, preciosos, asomando sobre su hombro, mirándole desde el espejo.

– Si, estás mas gordito. – Le besó el cuello, esperando una retahíla de gritos y reniegos, que no llegaron. Supuso que por una vez, ser sincero sería lo correcto, y era cierto que estaba mas gordito. Sin mas.

Kazunari le sonrió, desde su sitio. Distribuyendo su peso hacia atrás, para que su esposo lo sostuviera en su pecho.

Posó sus manos sobre las de su marido, dejando que llenara de besos y caricias hasta aburrirse.

– Y es maravilloso, ¿Verdad?. – Se notaba la inseguridad de sus palabras por el tono.

– Es perfecto. Eres una mamá muy sexy, ya te lo dije la vez anterior... mírate, haces que tenga que contenerme todo el tiempo. – Mordisqueó su cuello haciendo unos ruiditos muy graciosos, que le sacaron unas carcajadas al moreno.

– Para, vamos a despertar a Lucky. – Aunque se quejaba, no ofrecía resistencia real, en realidad se estaba pegando mas a su marido, incitándole a propósito.

– Entonces, baja la voz, Sexy mami . – Utilizó un giro de muñeca para rodarle en el sitio, y ponerle frente a él, pero de espaldas al espejo.

Ahora Midorima podía verle por todas partes... y se relamió, gustoso.

En unos meses tendrían que volver a los preservativos, pero ahora, pensaba disfrutar de su esposo embarazado hasta el último segundo... y por supuesto, haría que fuera inolvidable para Takao...

Eso sin dudarlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiiiii que de cariñitoooooossss jajaja Me imagino a Akashi con gusanitos en la nariz y me parto de la risa, en serio jajaja

me siguen encantando Kise y Dai son tannnn monosososo

En fin, gracias por pasaros y comentar, y ya no queda casi nada ( siniffffff)

...solo los partos y se terminó... tres o como mucho cuatro caps mas . ( lágrimas ) perooooo ( buenooo, ?¿Debería contarlo ya...? Mmmmm) noooooooo aún es pronto, esperemos un par de caps...

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
